


A Beastly Wedding

by Highlumin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beast - Freeform, Bull - Freeform, Cheating, Collars, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Furry, Gangbang, Human, Human/Furry Relationship, Human/Monster Romance, Impregnation, Incest, Lesbian Sex, MILFs, Minotaur - Freeform, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Orgy, Pregnancy, Slaves, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, beastman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 95,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlumin/pseuds/Highlumin
Summary: A Bachelorette party is crashed by four raunchy Minotaurs, who go to great lengths to help these young ladies learn the joys of Beastial sex.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s)
Kudos: 21





	1. A Beastly Bachelorette Party

**A Beastly Wedding Chapter 1:**

**A Beastly Bachelorette Party**

_“You Can’t Break Your Vows If You Haven’t Taken Them Yet!”_

*

_This Story involves human females and Furry males engaging in sexual acts, so be aware if that isn’t what you’re looking for. I’ve taken a lot of inspiration from Jay Naylor’s works, especially his “The Fall of Little Red Riding Hood” series, as well as E.Z. McCain’s “Beastiverse” stories, so you may envision the world of these stories in a similar light. In this world, humans live in conjunction with various Beastman races, among other animals and mythical creatures. However, a curse borne by an ancient Goddess has lived in the hearts of women for millennia, making them crave for Beast Cock and sex with Beastmen, Animals, and Monsters._

_In this chapter, four Minotaurs convince a party of four Bachelorettes to let them have some fun with the girls._

*

The night had only just begun, but already the party was racing ahead. Young Ms. Sky Whitaker, very soon to be Mrs. Sky Spencer, found herself smiling, giggling, and having a one hell of a fun time at one of the city’s most currently popular night clubs.

Yes, Sky was only a few days away from her wedding with the man of her dreams, but before her official matrimony her three best friends had insisted they take her out for one last fun night on the town.

So now Sky, Cassie, Jezebel, and Tracy found themselves lost in the dim, blue light of the club, the pulsing music forcing their bodies to sway hypnotically. Admittedly at first, Sky was a little apprehensive, because as much as she loved her friends she knew well they were much wilder than she was. Still, after they (weakly) agreed that they would limit the alcohol flow, Sky accepted their offer and she was glad for it.

As the last song ended the four lovely young women ambled over to an empty table, a light bit of sweat coating them from the dance and the heat of all the bodies in the room. Nevertheless they were all smiles and giggles from the fun they were having.

“See, what did I tell you!?” Cassie shouted to her friend over the thumping music as they all took a seat. “You just needed one last night to get the party out of your system before you’re locked in his house raising his brats!” The girl spoke with a snide laugh.

“C’mon, it’s not like that at all!” Sky shot back, but with a good natured smile. “I love him, and he respects me! He’s not just gonna expect me to sit at home raising babies all day! We’ll still get to do fun stuff!”

“We know hun, Cass’s just giving you a hard time cause she goes through boyfriends like they go through tissues!” Jezebel snidely commented.

“Yeah. And even if nothing really changes, that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t treat tonight like it’s our last hurrah!” Tracy agreed as she took hold of her glass of wine.

“She’s got a point!” Cassie ignored the snips at her and raised her own wine glass, urging Jezebel to do the same.

“Here’s to Sky. Even in marriage may she be stupid enough to stay friends with us dumb bitches! Now let’s make sure this is a night Sky’ll never forget!” Cassie cackled as she gave her ‘grand’ toast.

The three women looked expectantly to Sky, and though she rolled her eyes she smiled as she took up her own glass as the four of them downed the liquid. Cassie, Jezebel, and Tracy all finished their glasses with a loud huff. The alcohol had been flowing much more freely in those three than Sky, as she had expected. But that was okay, she could still handle things responsibly. At least, that had been her original plan for the night. But she had no clue that not only was her night about to be altered, so was the course of the rest of her life.

The club was quite popular in unspoken circles amongst Beastmen, who heard it was often rife with pretty young girls that would quite easily fall under their animalistic sway. Four such creatures, four big Minotaurs, had been skulking the club this night. They noticed things that humans simply didn’t. They saw when a studly Stallion was slipping his big paw up a young lady’s thigh, only to have her drunkenly smile up at him. They saw another young girl slip away from her boyfriend, ‘just for a minute,’ only to wind up with a big Wolf snaring his arms around her waist and hoisting her towards the secret ‘back rooms.’

There was a lot of ‘claiming’ going on tonight, but the four Bullmen had their eyes on four sexy young ladies that seemed to be taking a slow approach to the evening. They were clearly concerned only with themselves, no men were with them and they weren’t’ seeking any advances either. That was good, it meant the Bulls would have no interference.

Sky had barely finished her second glass of wine, as much as she planned for the night. The girls were just discussing getting up to dance some more or whether they wanted to move the party somewhere else, but just as th three were getting chatty, Sky noticed a quartet of big, imposing Bullmen walking with clear intention towards their table.

 _‘Oh geez, here we go…’_ Sky inwardly groaned as she imagined she knew exactly what these bozos were about to say.

“Hey there ladies.” The front most one of the four spoke, a hulking Minotaur with fur as black as tar.

As the four Bulls spread out and nearly surrounded the table, the other three girls were only just taking notice. To Sky’s annoyance, they were clearly more ‘intrigued’ and far less annoyed with the attention than she was.

“You girls look like the type that know how to have a good time, but it also looked to us like you could use some company.” The lead Bull spoke with an absolute confidence, his voice seeming to cut straight through the music even without having to shout to make itself heard.

Sky could see the glee in Cassie’s eye, she could tell her head was spinning by now from the booze. Despite her effort, Cassie still managed to speak up before Sky.

“Well you’re at least half right!” She giggled back, drawing some unnerving smiles from the Beasts. “But what makes you think we’ll have more fun with you around?!” She chided back very flirtatiously.

“Well we can guarantee from experience, girls always have more ‘ _fun’_ when we get involved.” The second Minotaur, his coat an almost silvery white in the dim club light, spoke with heavy suggestion.

The four Bulls crowded mainly around Cassie, Jezebel, and Tracy, but Sky couldn’t help but notice the leader, the big onyx Bull, kept his stare drifting back to her. Despite herself, and to her utter surprise, even as Sky continued to feel more uneasy, something was also surging inside her, like she was getting more excited at the same time!

“The name’s Brutus.” The lead Bull introduced himself, his eyes very knowingly locking onto Sky’s even as she tried to anxiously avoid eye contact, but for some reason her gaze kept getting pulled back. “This is Quinn, Trent, and Rocky.” Brutus continued as he gestured to his companions in order, first the silver-white Bull, then one colored a warm, dark chocolate tone, and the last a light, almost golden, soft brown.

Sky noticed immediately the easy looks in her friends’ eyes, the growing adoration at the Bulls and their flattering gestures and touch. She could see their resistance grow weak from the alcohol and the mood. This was not going to go well if she didn’t try to get them away right now, lest one or more of them end up doing something they would regret!

“And you girls are?…” Brutus began, leading off so they might give him their names willingly.

“In the middle of a private party, actually!” Sky finally found the voice to speak up, quickly cutting off her friends and the Bulls. 

“A private party, eh?” Brutus’ voice was not dissuaded at all as he just raised an eyeball at Sky.

“Yes. Private. And while we appreciate the offer, we really don’t…” But as Sky made her best effort to send the Beasts off, a quickly weakening Cassie cut her off.

“A Bachelorette Party! Sky here’s getting married, and we wanted to show her one last fun time!” Cassie blurted as she leaned back in her chair, relaxing her body against the imposing form of Quinn.

Sky blushed hard as Brutus’ attention seemed to focus even more deliberately on her. She could sense something malevolent spark in his mind, some wicked idea that showed in his sneer.

“Well, my deepest congratulations to you, _Sky…_ ” Brutus spoke to her, his tone extremely unsettling as he almost seemed to take possession of her very name that Cassie had let slip. “But I think your friend is right. If you’re really about to tie the knot, isn’t that all the more reason that we should help you girls have an… unforgettable night?”

“No… I …” But as Sky tried one last attempt to get them away, she suddenly found her body flushed with heat and confusion. It was the way Brutus stared at her, bore down on her, as though he could silently command her absolute obedience with a single look! And now she could no longer find the voice to rebuke him.

“Come on…” Brutus voice grew more suggestive as it grew more powerful. As he moved around the table, directly behind her, she could see the other Minotaurs each lining up behind her friends. Cassie, Jezebel, and Tracy were totally lost now as they leaned back into their new ‘companions,’ giggling and batting their big eyes as the Bulls assertively began to place their big hands on their shoulders, or run them down the girl’s sides, or moved their big muzzles close by their necks where their hot snorting would send shivers along their skin.

“It’s your party, just relax and have fun.” Brutus spoke, now right behind Sky as his thundering voice crept right into her skull. From somewhere he produced a big glass in front of the girl. It looked like something strong, whisky maybe, and Sky knew if she drank that her night would lead off in ways she couldn’t imagine, but would certainly regret.

“Let loose just a little bit with us. I promise you won’t regret it.” Brutus’ voice dropped low, and yet still she could hear him clearly. Sky felt him grip the back her chair, his thick fingers just barely caressing along her back where her dress didn’t cover.

“Well…” Sky practically trembled now as she stared at the glass, feeling like her entire life was contained in that dark liquid. “…I guess one or two more drinks couldn’t hurt.

As Sky tilted the beverage and imbibed the whole thing slowly, Brutus just smirked a triumphant, evil smirk. He’d just planned to have some fun for the evening, but ever since hearing that this little girl was about to be married, well… his mind couldn’t help but begin running through some much longer term plans for her.

*

The night became a blur for Sky as she and her friends were swept away by Brutus and his Bulls. Everything became vague, but she recalled they were dancing, and there was a lot of touching.

At some point, Sky suddenly found herself growing noticeably more lucid, almost like she was suddenly awaking. She was on the dance floor, held secure in Brutus’ strong arms, her lithe, young body pressed dangerously close to his furry musculature.

Slight confusion raced through her as she stared up into towards his horn-crowned face with big, doe-like eyes. Noticing this change, Brutus just smirked down at her and took this chance to emphasize the hold her had on her. Sky felt his bag paw press more tightly on her smooth back, forcing her body hard against his very warm fur. His other hand she just realized had a firm grip of her ass, and a playful yet powerful squeeze there let her knew she was helplessly in his clutches, and he didn’t plan to let her go.

Brutus saw the slight consciousness return to her, and knew this was the time to get her out of the public and really lay his claim on her.

“Hey there little bird. You’re looking a little tipsy.” His voice echoed down on her, making Sky feel like he was speaking only to her, directly into her mind.

“Maybe you might want me to… help you get home.” His cool voice rung in her brain, and despite her intoxicated state Sky could tell exactly where he was leading with this. The way he held her seemingly even more possessively was just further indication.

Through her drunken haze, one last rational part of her mind screamed at her. One last tiny, quickly fading part of her old self cried out to her, begging her to finally put a stop to things before it was too late.

Brutus was almost surprised to see a weak flash of resistance in her eyes. Sky’s arms rose and weakly pushed against his massive, strong chest, doing absolutely no good except to show that she wasn’t fully his yet. But Brutus’ confidence was not shaken, and he merely raised an eyebrow to his captive’s pathetic defiance.

“Please, stop it…” Sky mewled halfheartedly, as though this were just something she was expected to say, not something she truly felt. “I… have a fiancé… I’m supposed to get married… I can’t do this…” The girl practically whined as she looked up at the big Bull holding her, her eyes a strange mix of sadness, reluctance, and uncertainty.

But to Brutus this was just a minor hiccup, something that caused him to let loose a low, dark chuckle. This happened occasionally, but eventually it always turned out the same for every Beast. No matter what girls like Sky said, all of them were so easy to fall on top of Beast cocks the moment they had the chance. Deep down, every girl wanted to submit herself, her body, her life to worshipping big, powerful Beasts like him and happily accepting their mighty cocks!

With that malevolent smile on his muzzle, Brutus haphazardly spun Sky around, the alcohol making the dizziness much worse for her, until he was pressing her back to his chest, forcing her to look out over the club floor while still keeping his possessive grip on her erotic figure.

“You don’t seem to understand yet, Sky. This is something you were always going to do. One way or the other. I mean, just look at your friends.” Brutus spoke right against her ear with a cruel confidence.

For a moment Sky was very confused by what he meant, but then her eyes widened in tremendous shock as she saw what he wanted her to see.

First she saw Jezebel, in much the same position as herself but far more a willing participant. Trent had her narrow waist tightly in his grasp, lifting her from the floor and keeping her tightly pinned to his rugged body. But Jezebel was no captive, her arms happily wrapped around the Bull’s thick neck, lovingly stroking the dark brown fur.

As the massive Minotaur held Jezebel up to his face, the pretty human girl was eagerly kissing him. The interspecies couple made out with open lust, Jezebel hiding nothing as she worshipped his muzzle, allowed his massive tongue to dominate hers like a toy. Sky felt her heart melting as she watched her friend so eagerly kiss this brutish animal she’d just met!

Sky was so focused on the sight that it wasn’t until Brutus was physically turning her that her attention shifted to Tracy’s current situation. Now Sky’s eyes threatened to pop out of her head as she witnessed what Tracy was allowing to happen to her.

The light brown Bull Rocky had a hold on Tracy from behind, one big paw held flat over her little tummy to keep her plush little butt flush hard against his groin. But far crazier than that, Tracy’s dress was hiked clean up above her waist, exposing everything below!

The madness didn’t stop there. Rocky had one of his meaty hands dipped deep inside her panties, slowly teasing the girl’s sopping cunt for all to see, her lovely fluid dripping down and staining the dance floor. In the dark of the club, most were too busy with their own potential mates to notice, and the few that did notice only cast leering smiles as another ‘conquest’ went down.

But from the expression on her face, Tracy certainly didn’t care that she was being molested openly in public. Her look was one of pure, mindless bliss as she happily panted to the beat of the music and allowed this big Bull to manipulate her body like a doll.

Seeing her two friends so openly submit themselves to these Beasts had Sky’s mind spinning in conflict. Resistance flared against her own growing arousal, something she could no longer pretend wasn’t happening.

“W-Wait… this is wrong… th-they have boyfriends…” Sky weakly claimed, even as it became obvious she was speaking through lips trembling and drooling in lust.

Brutus just smirked all the harder as he felt the girl’s inhibitions crumbling with each second.

“No, this is exactly right. Their pitiful ‘boyfriends’ could never know how to truly satisfy a girl. No man could, not the way us Beasts know how.” His voice was growing hotter and hotter, Sky could feel him snorting more vigorously on her neck each time he spoke his increasingly persuasive words.

Sky felt Brutus’ grip grow more demanding as she felt him begin to gently drag her off of the dance floor towards the darkest corner of the club. Turning her body yet again, Sky was the most surprised yet as her eyes focused on a very badly lit booth where Quinn and Cassie were seated.

Or rather, Quinn was seated luxuriously in the booth while Cassie was happily and firmly planted on top of his lap. Sky almost audibly gasped as she finally saw Quinn’s belt undone and his monstrous, massive Bull Cock was standing straight up!

Cassie sat almost hypnotically with the terrifying phallus clenched tightly between her soft thighs as it rode up over her stomach. Just as mindlessly the girl’s hands were achingly rubbing all along the prodigious length of the shaft, all the way from the miscolored and tree-thick base up to the flared, disc-like head. Her hands looked positively tiny as they struggled to contain all of that Minotaur meat.

All the while, as Cassie vigorously stroked the Bull’s cock, she leant her whole body up against Quinn’s imposing figure. Her head draped lifelessly back over her shoulder, where Quinn could lean down and capture her feminine lips in his massive maw. Sky felt her body and mind nearly about to crack as she watched her last friend desperately make out with and stroke yet another Bullman.

As Brutus dragged Sky closer to their booth, Cassie cracked an eye that was practically pink with hazy lust, just barely noticing her friend in the clutches of the big, black Ox. Never letting the prized, mighty cock slip from her delicate grasp, Cassie nevertheless allowed Quinn’s tongue to slip free from her mouth. That allowed her to turn her whole attention to Sky, and give her most enticing, seductive smile to her friend.

Sky was unable to stop herself from locking eyes with her friend, as Cassie stared back, almost pouring her own seething lust back into the young bachelorette. Sky could practically feel every single emotion and sensation that echoed through Cassie, the zealous lust blazing in her heart, the frantic quivering of her body as she allowed it to succumb to the Bull’s whims, the intense feeling of rightful fulfillment as she allowed her entire being to be used and abused by this more deserving alpha male! And as Sky saw all of these feelings flash through Cassie’s eyes, she felt her own heart tear itself open, eagerly waiting for her own Bull to invade and conquer it!

Brutus just grinned all the harder as he too saw the utter surrender in Cassie’s eyes as she pleasured his friend Quinn, just like the good bitch they all knew she was. His own hands drew tighter on Sky’s body, one tenderly cupping the girl’s full breast as the other stroked longingly over the fabric just barely covering her slit. He was no longer suggesting, now he was openly telling her that she was his.

“Take a good look into your friend’s eyes. She’s everything you really want to be. She’s everything all you human girls really want. She’s just accepted what every human girl knows deep down, that all you really want is a big Beasty to strip you down and fuck you into submission! That you’re all just born to be good little fuck slaves, eager to succumb to any pleasure so long as you’re kept stuffed full of Big Beasty Cock!”

Brutus gloated with absolute confidence as he now openly molested Sky through her clothes. His words swirled in the girl’s racing head, melding with the feelings and sensations she knew Cassie and the others were feeling, emotions she could feel creeping out from the depths of her own heart. They all invoked an intense longing to submit and obey.

But even as her body and heart succumbed, the tiny shred of Sky’s will called out one final time, her eyes making a last weak plea to her friend, begging Cassie to do something.

“Cassie pleaeesee…” Sky slurred heavily, even as the uncertainty and desire was clear in her voice. “…help meee… I can’t do this… I’m supposed to marry Alec…”

But as Cassie gazed back into her friend’s pleading eyes, she saw what she really wanted. She didn’t want help to escape, she just wanted assurance, and Cassie was more than happy to help drag Sky down with her into the deepest pits of depravity.

Cassie never stopped stroking Quinn’s cock, and as the white bull leant his head back and sighed in hedonistic delight, his new pet’s eyes focused almost madly on Sky’s as a wicked smirk creased her lips, still wet with the Bull’s saliva.

“Just give in Sky. All we want to do is have some fun, and these Beasts will show us the night of our lives.” Cassie’s sinful delights grew all the higher as she watched Sky giving in, biting her lip and trembling as Brutus’ hands groped her more and more tempestuously.

“But…”

“Fuck Alec. He’s not here. He doesn’t own you yet. And after all, you can’t break your vows if you haven’t taken them yet!” 

And with those last words, with that last knowing smile that assured Sky of her fate, Quinn wrapped his powerful hands around Cassie’s lower jaw and wrenched the girl’s head back, demandingly claiming her lips for his own again. Cassie immediately forgot everything else as she surrendered to the Minotaur’s desire, allowing his mighty Ox tongue to ravish her mouth as she moaned submissively.

Now Sky could only silently watch, all the while aware that Brutus was groping her harder and harder, but her focus stayed solely on the couple before her. As Cassie kissed back desperately at the big white Bull’s mouth her hands frantically stroked up and down his massive staff until the inevitable happened.

Quinn’s arms stiffened as he crushed Cassie to his body like a pillow. His eyes squinted as he bellowed hard into her mouth, causing Cassie to moan all the more delightfully back at him. The Minotaur’s hips bucked up from the booth as huge, heavy ropes of his pearly white cum blasted from his enraged cock like a fire hose. Jets of the potent bull sperm sprayed high into the air before splattering down all across the table.

Brutus just smirked at the sight, betting some pretty young waitress would have to clean the table later tonight, and hopefully have some fun enjoying the little ‘present’ they’d left. He could see her becoming intoxicated against her will just by the aroma, her face buzzing as she bent down to take a long lick of the hot, sticky substance, pursing her lips to suck up the strong spirit of their lust. He could envision her hands playfully dancing through the long threads of sperm before digging down into her own panties and using the inhuman cum to push herself to an unexpected but not unwelcome climax. He’d always liked to imagine he and the boys had made a couple of mothers out of girls without even having to be there for the fun.

Sky was left utterly stupefied at the aftermath, having witnessed the absolute raw intensity and power of Bull Cock. As she watched Quinn and Cassie lean deep into the booth and pant heavily from their gratification, she felt Brutus’ hands on her again, even stronger than before.

Sky’s cheeks were flushed bright red as she sucked in her final breath. She knew this was wrong, she knew she was thinking and feeling horrible, unforgivable things. But as Brutus’ strong finger was demandingly stroking along the edge of her now sodden slit, the girl’s mind finally snapped. 

Sky felt the big black Bull’s hand gently cup under her chin and softly but forcefully tilt her head up. All thoughts of resistance were deadened as she closed her eyes and leant into Brutus’ big muzzle.

Brutus just snorted in triumph as he felt Sky relent to him, as he claimed her small, soft lips for the first time, as he aggressively wedged his thick tongue into her mouth and felt her lavish it with all her affection.

As Sky, Cassie, Jezebel and Tracy lovingly kissed their respective Bulls, the Beasts just smirked inwardly as they made their plans to make this night a hell of a lot more fun. Brutus flashed a secret look to Quinn, who just smiled smugly as he’d already gotten his whore to spill Sky’s address…

*

The night devolved into a blur for Sky, even as the alcohol diluted in her veins, the unbearable lust surging through her clouded every action. She weakly remembered leaving the club with Brutus, more like being dragged out as she had utterly no hope of escaping his mighty clutch. She remembered piling into a big SUV, cramped between the four Bulls and her and her three friends. With so little room she’d just had to ride on Brutus lap, and he made her pay for the ride by kissing her relentlessly the entire time, as well as helping himself to feeling up every inch of the body he now possessed.

But finally, Sky felt a good bit clearer as she recognized Brutus was literally carrying her into her apartment, having happily slung her over his shoulder like a backpack. Her three friends were being treated just the same by the other bulls.

Her apartment was not huge, mainly composed of the living room with a sofa and a couple of armchairs, an open kitchen on the side separated by a counter, and her bedroom which opened up right next to it. But the Bulls could hardly care about decoration of even space; as long as there were enough surfaces to bend a girl over on, they’d could happily fuck them to their hearts content.

Leaving his pack to their spoils, Brutus carried Sky into the bedroom and quite unceremoniously dumped her onto her own bed. Sky just giggled drunkenly as she fell to her back, her body completely open and receptive as she gazed up and the imposing Minotaur devilishly leering over her.

“Well, what now Mister Big Bull?” The girl slurred flirtatiously, batting her lust-addled eyes up at the Beastman.

“Now I show you the ride of your life and teach you your place.” Brutus growled back down to his fresh victim as he shed his clothes.

Sky’s eyes lit up in a pink haze and she uttered a hushed moan as Brutus tore away his jeans, revealing the monstrously massive, horse-headed cock he’d barely been concealing all night. The thing was thicker than her neck and probably longer than her whole torso, and although some brief shred of her mind was terrified by how that thing could damage her, the rest of her couldn’t wait to see how incredible it would feel to have that massive root piercing her body.

Sky lay back totally aroused and utterly helpless as Brutus bore down over her on the bed. His steaming muzzle drove between her neck and her shoulder, the big Bull hungrily licking at her neck, relishing the taste of another man’s, a weak, pathetic human man’s fiancé.

“I’ve been waiting to get a taste of you.” He breathed out sharply as he continued to lavish her neck.

And as Sky sighed in utter content at the hot muscle running across her throat, Brutus reached a massive paw up to grip the chest line of her dress, his titanic fingers digging between her cleavage before he tore the entire thing clean down the middle, the fabric shred to ribbons and strewn uselessly around her arousing form. Pulling back he smirked down at the little human woman now stripped completely bare before him.

“And now I hope you’re ready for your first taste of Bull cock, because you’re gonna be craving this taste for the rest of your life!”

Brutus reared back off the bed, but grabbed Sky’s legs and dragged her back with him; she was as helpless as a doll in his barbaric grip. The mighty Minotaur dragged her legs off the bed, her toned ass coming to rest right on the edge and making her body nice and open as he aligned his imposing cock.

The Bullman was not one to take things slow once he finally had his mate alone, and Sky knew as soon as she felt the big, flared head of his phallus pushing aggressively against her pussy lips that he was going to ravish her relentlessly like the animal he was!

A harsh snort blew out of Brutus’ nostrils, and Sky screamed in mind-shaking shock as the Ox forced his length ruthlessly inside her little quivering quim. Brutus was merciless, gripping her thighs like he was plowing through a field as he drew her body back hard against him. His angry cock shot almost all the way through her body, burying itself nearly clean to his hilt in one furious push.

As Brutus bottomed out for the first time Sky was left almost sobbing as squeals of astonishment constantly flew from her mouth. And yet despite the massive intrusion, the pain she felt was equally matched and soon overwhelmed by unbelievable pleasure, like her body was quickly realizing that it could, that it **_must_** accept this ferocious Beast Dick!

Brutus saw the look cross his captive’s eyes, and he knew in an instant she’d become a slave to Beast Cock! He wouldn’t need to treat her gently, not that he intended to or ever did with these human girls.

Seemingly impossibly, Brutus took an even tighter hold of the helpless woman’s thighs, and drew his prodigious length nearly all the way out, just until his own flared head was at the cusp of her lips, before thrusting it all back inside again.

Sky began to wail in ever more obvious delight as the Bull began to show his true, primitive nature. Brutus mercilessly rut himself inside the helpless little girl, who could only cry her pleasure and acceptance with every hard thrust of his massive rod.

Any and all thoughts of remorse were erased from Sky’s mind. She could almost feel her mind cracking in two, just as the giant Bull cock was splitting her body with every forceful push. It was her very first time taking a Beast cock, and it was incredible, it was divine, it was like this was what she’d been waiting her whole life to experience!

Brutus could feel the female’s body responding, giving in, offering itself to his own desires, and he knew she’d soon climax and be his forever. And her pussy was so deliciously tight and wet, he felt his own climax eking out, felt his massive testicles swelling with cum, ready to release his virile seed inside his conquered slave, inside this helpless human woman, and properly impregnate her, as was his duty as a Beast.

With a savage snort, Brutus clutched at Sky’s legs and forced her back to him, driving his cock as deep as possible until the flared head was smashing against the woman’s helpless cervix. Feeling that his instincts were triggered and the Bull bellowed as he came, unleashing a tidal wave of thick semen to flood the woman’s weak and receptive womb.

Sky screamed to the high heavens as an unbelievable euphoria overwhelmed her. She’d seen how strong a Bull climax was at the club, but feeling it was a whole other world. She felt her climax explode inside her just as Brutus had exploded inside her.

Feeling the torrent of potent, boiling sperm flood her womb forced Sky to cum a thousand times harder than ever before. She could truly feel her baby room being filled by the endless amount of life-sustaining liquid, feel the mighty Bull’s sperm staining her womb with its’ animal taint, vivifying it, priming it, claiming it, marking it as no longer belonging to humanity, but now as the property of Beasts! It was beyond any bliss she’d known, it was like a reward for fulfilling her ultimate purpose as a female and receiving a healthy male’s offspring. She could feel her womb resonating as it was doused in the Bull’s seed, telling her she would accept it all and happily nurture the Beast’s offspring.

When finally the worst of the orgasm passed, Sky fell back lifelessly into her bed, her womb aglow in healthy sperm as her heart raced with incredible happiness and fulfillment. Meanwhile Brutus, none-too-carefully, pulled his still angrily engorged cock from the deepest depths of his new mate. Sky could only groan in slight pain but renewed delight as the giant piece of flesh scraped her innards completely as it left her, the flared head of her lover’s cock only barely escaping her clutching pussy lips with a loud ‘pop.’

Brutus took a moment to look over the woman, now thoroughly claimed as his rightful property, down to her core. She looked plenty happy and well fucked as she breathed heavily against the mattress. He smirked smugly to himself, knowing that she’d just experienced the most intense orgasm of her life that sex with a human man was utterly incomparable to the pleasure of submitting to a Beast. And Brutus bet that if he left now, Sky would always remember that fact, but he had so, so much more planned for the night. By the end she wouldn’t just be addicted to Beast sex, she wouldn’t remember anything about her life accept how much she craved Big Bull Cock!

“T-That… Was… Un…Believable…” Sky weakly moaned out between heavy gasps of breath, but that only caused Brutus to smirk all the more wickedly.

“And what exactly makes you think that was all I had to show?” The Bull replied almost malevolently, causing Sky to cast a wary glance up and see the almost sadistic smile he wore.

“You’ve got a **_lot_** more to learn about us Beasties, bitch, and your night’s only barely just started.”

Showing his truly feral colors, Brutus took a nearly painfully possessive grip on the girl’s hip before flipping her over so her belly was on the bed. With her perfectly round ass now staring up rather obediently at him, Brutus couldn’t help pulling back his big, furry hand and ringing it down hard.

Sky yelped in slight pain, a good bit of fear, but a great deal of pleasure as an unexpected surge of delight raced up her spine from that stinging spank. That tiny corner of her mind that still nagged tried to warn her, make her afraid that this was going to go ever farther than she’d thought, but the new part of her, the part that drew on her most basic instincts just relished in how amazing it felt to be dominated by a strong alpha male, to be shown her place like that as a lowly slut, suitable only for breeding big Beast Studs like Brutus.

Sky expected he’d quickly grab her hips and hilt himself inside her again like this, but instead Brutus surprised her by walking up the side of the bed and crawling in, seating himself upright against the headboard.

Sky initially looked up to him with questioning eyes, but he just gazed down with pure confidence, rather expectantly. His cock still stood proud, seemingly unfazed by the massive amount of spunk it’d just shot inside of her, and Sky couldn’t help but gulp as she now found herself face to face with the angry red tower.

“Move closer. I want you to suck it.” Brutus’ voice was perfectly measured, but Sky could still understand that it was an unflinching demand. Her spine tingled at the words, travelling down to the lingering sting on her ass cheek that now sported a big, red hand-print.

Sky stared at the imposing meat with real anxiety. She’d never come close to sucking anything that big before, and was way beyond intimidated. But the growing part of her new obedient mind could not ignore the Bull’s clear demand. She had to do it!

Gulping nervously again, Sky nevertheless crawled forward on her bed towards the big Bull that had so thoroughly claimed her. Tentatively she reached her hand out to grasp the shaft; it was almost boiling hot and sticky with both his own sperm and her own love juices.

“Get to it.” Brutus commanded, his voice more aggressive than before.

Fear and blindly loyal lust in her eyes, Sky brought her face forward and licked it clean up the side, all the way from the tree-trunk like base to the rim of his flared head. She stuck her tongue out and swirled it around the flat head, playfully licking into the slit there, slowly getting accustomed to the head-sweltering taste of the Bull’s masculinity.

Watching the girl slowly lick him like a delicate princess was certainly amusing, but Brutus didn’t want a gentle lover, he wanted the bitch to swallow his cock like the Beast slut she was born to be!

“Quit playing around. You don’t just lazily lick a cock, you suck it!” And as Brutus roared his desire, a massive paw gripped Sky by the back of her head and pushed her down hard.

A muffled scream barely escaped Sky as she suddenly found the mighty Minotaur cock violently surging through the back of her throat. She was no longer in control in the slightest, as Brutus just kept his hand threateningly pressed on the girl’s skull, bobbing her head up and down.

Sky could only cough and sputter as the giant rod of cock flesh swiftly stroked in and out of her mouth. Her tongue was forced to brush along all of its’ Bestial length, the flavor of the Bull so incredibly strong now it threatened to stain her taste buds permanently.

The girl’s eyes rolled back in her head, her mind going hazy as she nearly suffocated. All the while Brutus felt himself getting closer as he recklessly dominated the weak human female to his own desire. She was not experienced, but her body was definitely built for Beast cock, and even though she acted like she was choking Brutus was forcing almost all of his length inside her throat.

Finally the Bull grit his teeth and let loose a powerful grunt. He forced Sky’s head as far down as he could make it go before blowing his second load. Sky could only moan as she felt the bubbling warmth of cum race through his phallus before jettisoning deep inside her actual belly, filling her far more satisfyingly than she would’ve thought.

His second climax was not quite as satisfying as the first, but Brutus knew that training a new slut’s throat was often the hardest part, and anyway she’d still gotten him off. Finally allowing her to breathe, Brutus pulled the girl’s head back until the flared tip of his penis came popping out of her mouth.

Sky was practically cross eyed as Brutus finally released her head, the girl sputtering and coughing as she fell back on the mattress between her abusive lover’s hooves. Laying against the mattress the battered human female felt like her head was spinning, but whether that was now from the lack of oxygen, the potent pheromones laced through the gallons of bull sperm safely resting inside her body, or her own primal pleasure spiraling out of control, she didn’t’ know.

And as Sky just lay there, twitching and coughing Brutus could only chuckle darkly to himself. That was another thing he loved about breaking in new human girls, they might not be experienced, but seeing the way they were so helpless as they were conquered for the first time by prime Beast cock, it definitely made him feel like he was the true alpha of the world, just as nature intended.

“Not bad, but you still have plenty to learn. Of course, you’ll have plenty of time to learn. After all, you’re my bitch now.” The utter authority in Brutus’ voice sent shivers down Sky’s spine, even as she still struggled to either swallow or spit up the remaining cum coating her throat. She could feel the truth in his voice as it radiated in her womb, she **_was_** his bitch now.

“Now that you know what you are, I want you to prove to me that you’ll be our obedient little slut for good.”

As Brutus continued to berate her, Sky looked up with exhausted yet driven eyes. The big Beast just continued to sit back against the headboard, not lifting a finger towards her, but his cock still standing dominant in her face, practically calling to her, demanding she service it with her full heart and enthusiasm.

“Come here and ride me. Show me how much you love being a slave to Big Beast Cock!”

Some conflict still tried to fight in Sky’s mind, some small part of her wanted to show she wasn’t some Beast whore, that she’d been forced to do all this, that it wasn’t her fault she’d been made to cheat on Alec! But that reluctance showed as only a faint glimmer in her eye and a look of renewed anxiety… as she shakily pushed herself up on all fours and began to crawl towards the big Bull one more time.

Brutus merely snorted in expectant triumph. Even though Sky’s face showed reluctance, she still dutifully sat up on her heels, taking in a deep breath as she slowly brought her pussy up above the massive flare of his Bull Cock. He could’ve just grabbed her and impaled her down himself, but he wanted her to prove that she wanted this even more than he did, that she really had become a slave to Beasts!

Sky squeaked like a frightened mouse as she lowered herself, feeling the ravenous flared head press just inside her delicate lips. But as soon as the bulk was just barely inside her, Sky lost control and dropped her full weight down.

The young bride-to-be screamed in total bliss as the mighty staff filled her to the brim one more time, her eyes rolling up to the heavens as she realized her body was much more ready and accepting this time around. As her cunt slid down the massive root until it touched the very base at his waist, all thoughts of shame were obliterated from the girl’s mind. She’d fully accepted what she wanted, what she was; she had always been destined to be a Beast’s slut!

Brutus folded his arms behind his big head and just grinned as his new toy began to ride the Bull in full delight. Sky’s face twisted in happiness, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she lost all control of herself to the amazing pleasure.

Over and over, Sky impaled herself on the never-softening cock, filling herself to the absolute limit, allowing the Bull to claim and possess her entirely. With every bounce she felt the horse-head smash against her cervix, forcing the leftover cum to leak out a little more each time, but ecstatic in the knowledge it would soon be refilled.

Brutus was really enjoying himself now that Sky was finally showing her full devotion, and he could feel his third climax already boiling in his testicles. It was time to show her the pleasure of being completely broken.

Just as Sky felt her own ecstasy starting to spill over the edge, she felt Brutus possessively grab her narrow waist in his big hands, and in one overwhelming motion he slammed her little body straight down all the way on his threatening cock!

Another bellowing ‘MOO’ echoed out the Bull’s mouth as he forced his Bestial cock to crash straight into the helpless female’s womb, quickly spraying a new torrent of his seed deep inside her.

Sky screamed in relentless bliss as she felt the red-hot sperm pumping inside her again, gushing out of her overstuffed womb and renewing the sense of rightful fullness there.

The human girl and the Bull quivered in their mutual climax, Sky’s throat growing hoarse from the intense screaming she’d just down. Her abdomen continued to twitch as Brutus shot his last couple ropes inside her core, filling her with the most gratifying warmth a female could feel.

Feeling her brain turn to pure mush, Sky slipped backwards, falling into her bed and allowing the vengeful phallus to slip free from her. The helpless girl was left nearly unconscious, a look of pure satisfaction etched on her red, sweaty face, and gallons of Bull cum constantly pouring out from her well-worn pussy, with no sign that her womb would run out soon.

Brutus grinned at his ultimate conquest of this poor human girl. It didn’t matter what she or her so-called fiancé might think after tonight. There would never be any doubt for the rest of her life; she belong to Brutus, she belonged to Beasts! And as Brutus smirked in this certainty, he felt it was about time he shared this victory with the rest of his crew, as well as sample some of the other fresh converts.

Sky was nearly out of it as Brutus began to rearrange himself on the bed, now kneeling directly over her small body.

“That’s a good girl. Now you understand what you were born to do. Just be obedient and worship Beasty cocks.” Brutus taunted as he flopped his still swollen phallus on her face. The flared head was completely saturated with sperm and her juices, and the Bull smirked as he smeared the strong-smelling head all across her lips. Sky could only moan in quiet acceptance of her treatment.

“But your night is just getting started. Now you’re going to show to all my friends and yours that you’re nothing more than a cum dumpster for Bulls.”

As Sky was left to absorb all his taunts, Brutus got off to stand beside the bed before reaching over to the helpless woman. That was another thing he loved about human girls, they were so small compared to him, so easily to manipulate, just like dolls.

Grabbing her by the waist, Brutus dragged her to the edge again before lifting her. He wrapped his big arms around her little waist, raising her up she faced out away from him, resting her head back against his broad chest.

Brutus’ cock was still nowhere near satisfied, and still stood fully erect. Grinning deviantly, he held Sky straight in front of him, nestling his cock right between her legs so she would have to straddle the relentless rod, its’ mighty length running up her belly nearly to the base of her tits.

Sky groaned as her pussy was forced to rub against the searing hot flesh as Brutus carried her out of the bedroom and into the living room. Up until now, Sky had been so completely consumed by Brutus there was nothing else in the world she cared about. But now that she was only being teased and not mercilessly fucked, she became much more aware of what was going on in her own home.

Her exhaustion was forgotten and Sky’s eyes bugged out as she saw how her apartment had been turned into a Beast’s orgy den. The girl’s arousal spiked even higher as she got to see how all of her friends were being violently ravished by the rest of the Bull pack, just as she had been.

Trent was seated in one of the armchairs, and she saw Jezebel was very enthusiastically bouncing in his lap, her naked backside turned to Sky, her full attention on the beautiful Beasty conquering her. Muffled moans emanated without restraint from the happy woman as she continuously rode her slim body on the mighty brown-furred Bull’s dick.

As Jezebel slammed her ass up and down, allowing the massive Minotaur meat to spear through her fragile human pussy, the insatiable young woman still had her arms slung around the Bull’s thick neck, just like at the club. Even as the giant Beast ravished her tender slit, Jezebel locked her lips onto his jutting muzzle, lavishing him with the most loving kisses she could muster, allowing his thick Ox tongue to toss around her mouth relentlessly.

Soon after Sky had set her sight on the couple, Trent reached one massive paw and wrapping his thick fingers in Jezebel’s luxurious hair. With a none-too-gentle pull, he wrenched Jezebel’s head back, forcing the lust-crazed girl to break her devoted kiss. Jezebel’s unrestrained moan filled the room without Trent’s tongue to muffle her, and as soon as he was free the savage Beast began hammering into her quivering cunt with even more ferocity.

The Dark Brown Bull sneered at his new pet as her eyes went even blanker and her cries of ecstasy rose even higher.

“Damn bitch, I thought you said you had a boyfriend already? He must be incredibly pathetic if you were so fucking eager to ride my cock. Or maybe you’ve already done this behind his back? Maybe you’ve always been horny for Big Bull Cock?” Trent taunted the girl viciously as he forced her hips crashing down over his fiery phallus.

Jezebel only screamed harder in delight of his barbaric treatment of her. Everything he did made her feel so weak and helpless. How he wrenched her hair like she were a cheap toy, how he was so big he could grip her body like a fleshlight, how his giant cock utterly speared her, filled her pussy to the brim the way her boyfriend couldn’t ever hope to achieve. He made her feel like the lowest Beast slut, and she absolutely loved it!

“FUCK YESSS! I LOVE FUCKING BIG BULLS! I LOVE FEELING THEIR BIG BEASTY COCKS PERCING MY WOMB! I LOVE IT WHEN THEY FILL MY BELLY WITH THEIR STRONG BABY BATTER! I WANT YOU TO PUT A BULL CALF IN MY BELLY!!!”

As Jezebel screamed her pure, unrelenting bliss at submitting herself to becoming a Beast breeder, Trent just smirked as he pistoned his cock into her all the harder. Loving every second as another dumb human girl became his hopeless slut, Trent punctuated his ownership over her by bringing his big paw down to slap her bouncing, bubble butt.

As Sky took in the first incredible display she eventually shifted her gaze elsewhere in the room. Next she saw Tracy, who was placed in a very precarious position by Rocky.

Rocky had a fully nude Tracy leaning her back over and against the counter separating the living room from the kitchen. Her face was as much the picture of ecstasy as Jezebel’s was, although she was much quieter about it, at least in terms of actual words if not moans of happiness.

Tracy was forced to brace herself as her upper body was bent backwards over the counter. She was only supporting herself on one leg, as her other leg was being held high by Rocky over his shoulder while the Light Brown Bull forced his thick Minotaur stick deep inside the young woman’s receptive body.

The Bull was utterly focused on destroying this fragile little human and breaking her down into nothing but a hole for Beast cock. He kept one hand gripped tight on the leg over her shoulder, ensuring she couldn’t lower it and she stayed totally open to his desires.

Rocky’s face looked like he was in intense concentration, and indeed he was. Tracy was the smallest of the girls, and as big as a Bull like Rocky was he had barely managed to fit his prodigious girth inside the woman’s frail figure. But as all women were born to do, her body had broken and happily accepted the primal phallus, and now sucked it far tighter than any human pussy the Bull had felt before. He originally felt he might actually split his mate in half, now he was just worried her pussy would stick so tight she’d never let go of his cock!

Aflutter at the sight of Rocky driving his monstrous cock deep into little Tracy, Sky’s eyes nevertheless drifted one last time to find her final friend, the girl that had been so keen to keep the boys ‘company,’ and the one Sky could really thank for damning her to this pleasurable sin fest.

Cassie was kneeling along the couch, bent down and ass obediently in the air. Quinn knelt directly behind her on the couch, fucking her relentlessly doggy style. Even as Cassie’s face scraped roughly into the fabric, Sky could still see the intense ecstasy etched into her eyes as sultry pants and whines drifted sweetly past her lips.

Quinn knew he’d bagged a good one from the moment his group first approached the girls. Cassie turned out to be a real natural, the type of girl that immediately accepted her instincts to crave Beasty cock, and loosen her friends up enough that they could be claimed as well.

And now he was rewarded with the fruit of her body, and he appreciated her creamy, thin backside as he bent her over, he relished the bountiful swell of her curvaceous ass as his massive cock disappeared in and out of her swiftly.

Cassie moaned out relentlessly in utter bliss as the big white Bull mercilessly thrust his giant manhood deep inside her, ravishing her helpless innards over and over. Cassie had never actually been with a Beast before, but something about tonight, about the atmosphere, the occasion, something in her clicked the minute she laid eyes on the big, beautiful Bulls and caught a whiff of their overwhelming musk. It was like something primal that had been dwelling inside her soul all along had been awakened, and the moment she opened herself to the Beasts she felt like she’d made the best decision of her life!

On and on, this couple fucked wildly like the animals they were. Cassie’s tongue swayed in blinding happiness as shrill cries of delight constantly echoed around her. Quinn just continued to buck his massive rod deep into her womb relentlessly, snorting in bestial savagery as he claimed the latest weak-willed female as his bitch!

Cassie was in absolute heaven, nearly creaming herself every time she felt his big, flared head smash into her cervix, each time promising to claim her womb and lace it with his potent sperm. Everything clicked so fast with her, everything felt so right about submitting to the Bulls, and she wanted the world to know it.

“GODS THAT’S IT! KEEP FUCKING ME YOU STUD! MAKE ME INTO YOUR HOPELESS SLUT! BREAK ME ‘TIL I’M JUST A DUMB BREEDING BITCH! FUCK ME INTO SUBMISSION AND FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM! FILL ME WITH YOUR BABIES!”

Hearing her own up to her basest instincts, her natural desire to be bred and filled by healthy Beast offspring, really riled up Quinn. Letting loose an appreciative snort, he pulled back a massive paw and spanked the girl hard on her constantly shaking butt, only causing Cassie to yelp even higher in debased pleasure. She was absolutely loving being treated like this.

“FUCK THAT HURT! KEEP HURTING ME LIKE THAT. TREAT ME LIKE THE WORTHLESS FUCKING BEASTY WHORE I AM. USE ME UP AND TURN ME INTO A MINDLESS COCK-SLEEVE! A NASTY, STUPID COCK-SLEEVE JUST TO BE USED BY BIG STRONG BULLS LIKE YOU!”

Finally it seemed that Cassie’s relentless energy sent a wave of overwhelming pleasure all around the room, as every girl and their Bull felt a sudden drive to fuck harder than ever before! The room shook as the three savage Minotaurs bellowed out a conquering “MOO,” and unleashed their punishing orgasms deep inside their sluts.

Trent gripped Jezebel in a fierce bear-hug, crushing her small body to his own in a sign of pure dominance as he forced his mighty cock into her deepest part. Jezebel cried in agonizing delight as she felt the big Bull spew a massive load of Bull spunk deep into her weak, helpless womb, saturating her with the promise of Beasty offspring!

Rocky dropped Tracy’s leg just to grab her by the waist and force her fully out on top of the counter. Gripping both her thighs, he pulled her tiny body as hard onto his cock as he could, her extremely tight pussy being forced to open wide for his cock to invade her most sacred spot. Tracy just wailed in perfect harmony as she felt the might Ox spear her like a piece of meat before unleashing his boiling hot semen deep into her unguarded womb, staining it, ruining for men and forever claiming it as a Beast’s seed bed!

Quinn spanked Cassie incredibly harsh one last time before his testicles exploded, a flood of hot Bull jizz rocketing out and completely filling the poor woman skewered on his ravenous cock. Cassie screamed like a banshee, totally unconcerned with who in the building, or the entire city could hear her cry of passionate love as she was raped by a big, savage animal. Feeling the endless flow of burning Bull cum stretch her womb beyond capacity was a bliss she could never have imagined. She could feel her body being filled and primed to nurture and grow Bull calves, and it was the happiest thought she’d ever had.

The room shook with the combined climax of three mighty Minotaurs and three wanton women who had finally discovered the ultimate bliss of Beast sex! As Tracy, Jezebel, and Cassie all came together in perfect harmony, Sky could only watch in jealous delight as the females around her gave in to their natural instincts and received the ultimate reward for following the course of nature.

As the room quieted down, as the three females quivered and moaned in drawn out happiness while their studs slowly vacated their heavily abused pussies, Sky could only watch. The fallen bachelorette could feel her own womb quiver with a mighty want, even as it was already filled with thick Bull sperm, it craved so much more. The massive cock rubbing between her legs was just causing an unbearable itch. It was so close, she wanted that Bull cock inside of her! She wanted to be bred totally and thoroughly by these savage Beasts!

And as all the damage went on around him, Brutus just smirked. This had been a productive night, four brand new sluts had been broken down to simple Beast slaves. But since he’d already had a lot of fun with Sky, the lead Bull was eager to sample the rest of tonight’s ‘catch.’

Lifting little Sky off of his throbbing phallus, Brutus gingerly laid the bad bachelorette down on the carpet before hoofing over to his buddy Quinn. The white Bull currently sat back on his haunches against the arm of the sofa, huffing heavily after really pushing himself to punish his new bitch. Brutus came right up to his side and put a hand on his shoulder. Quinn looked to his friend, seeing the smug smirk her wore as Brutus nodded his head back towards Sky.

“I broke in the prim and prissy bride to be. Why don’t you go take her for a spin, I’d like to see just how eager this one is for Bull cock myself.”

Quinn just grinned smugly and slowly shuffled himself off the couch, leaving Cassie bent forward over her knees, her ass still high in the air as her pussy oozed its’ treasured Beast jizz. Brutus crouched down right beside the girl’s face. She appeared totally dazed, her brain knocked stupid and complacent by the ruinous fucking she’d endured. A dumb smile and eyes that stared at nothing were all Brutus could see as Cassie drooled into the fabric, and that was just what he liked to see.

Reaching a big paw up, Brutus encompassed Cassie’s chin in his hand, completely commanding the much smaller female as he tilted her head upwards to look right at him, as straight as she could manage anyway.

“Tell me again what you were just screaming. Let me hear you beg for what you really want.” Brutus grunted lowly, right across her red and sweaty face. Cassie could only crack a weak, mind-broken smile as the new Bull demanded her obedience.

“Please fuck me some more… stuff my little pussy with your big, beautiful Beasty cock… break me until I’m just your Bull bitch…” She panted out, her voice weakened from her screaming but her pure desire no less obvious.

Brutus just smirked again before rising to his feet. Not concerned with treating any of his new toys too delicately, Brutus grabbed his next conquest harsh around her waist and lifted her like a ragdoll. Cassie could only giggle drunkenly as she was manhandled by the big Beast.

Brutus hoisted his mate into the air, swinging her around slightly as he sat himself down on the couch, laying himself fully across the cushions as he brought Cassie down atop his knees.

The girl finished her giggling as she got a full view of the new, delicious looking cock standing up angrily right in front of her belly. The girl barely had time to lick her lips before her insane libido caused a surge of energy through her veins, allowing her, demanding that she keep fucking these Bulls!

Eager with lust, Cassie picked her hips up, her body just barely strong enough to raise her pussy until it was just over the big, flat head of her new master. She had barely allowed her lips to kiss the thick phallus before she dropped her full weight down.

Cassie sighed in utter delight as her eyes rolled back. Brutus just grinned and huffed as his new pet buried his staff fully inside her little mound, the girl utterly quivering from the self-inflected pleasure. The Bull had been able to tell at a glance, this one truly knew her place as a Beast-cock-craving slut, and he really love that.

Cassie just continued to wail lowly in mind-shattering bliss as the big Bull cock ravished her straight up to her own womb. Her head lolled back over her shoulders as she was just barely able to keep herself upright. But even as exhausted as her body had been, she could feel some primitive drive in the darkest corner of her mind; she needed to keep fucking these animals!

Her mindless desire to love Beasts driving her body, Cassie began to roll her hips, savoring Brutus’ huge cock as it stirred her weak insides. Slowly but surely, her tempo increased. Eventually she was dragging her hips upwards, allowing the wonderful cock to scrape through her pussy inch after soul-shattering inch. Then she’d lower herself back down, grunting in agonizing pleasure as the inhumanly large tool broke her fragile body again and again.

Brutus weakly took hold of the girl’s hips, but he really had to do nothing but lie there and snort in pleasure as the Beast-crazed slut rode him with her full enthusiasm. His eyes were mesmerized by her delicate female body, the way Cassie submissively bounced her wet slit up and down his mighty cock, the pure love of her shameless lust clear in her eyes.

He loved it when human girls were completely reduced to this state, when they had no more reluctance to show their love and devotion to their rightful Beast owners, to betray their own humanity, their own men, all to obey their savage lusts and commit their bodies as pure vessels of pleasure for Beasts like him!

But as Cassie dutifully fucked herself silly atop Brutus all-conquering cock, the rest of the room was slowly stirring again as the lust of the women and the Beasts resurged to fulfill their base desires.

From his chair, Trent pulled the lust-addled Jezebel off of his cock and let her slump to the floor like a doll, a dumb smile on the girl’s face as she had been fucked utterly helpless by the mighty Minotaur. At the same time, Rocky pulled away from his own victim, leaving Tracy splayed back over the kitchen counter like a tossed jacket as her tiny slit oozed a river of potent Beast sperm.

As Trent stood up, he and Rocky looked over their shoulders to one another, a sly smile and a brutish snort all the signal they needed, enough to say how perfect this night was going, and how well these new girls were being ‘tamed.’ As the two Bulls walked past one another in search of their new target, the raised their hands for a brief yet thundering high five before they both looked to sheath their cocks in a new fuck hole.

Rocky stood and looked straight down at the poor Jezebel, strewn utterly helpless on the floor. But even in her broken mind, she had just enough clarity to tell when another Bull was looming right over her, and more importantly there was another massive cock filling her vision, one she hoped would soon be filling her pussy.

Barely even acknowledging the girl’s weak look of lustful encouragement, the light brown Bull just moved until he was standing right before her feet. Bending down, Rocky took a firm hold of the pitiful Jezebel, his thick furry fingers sinking deep into the soft swell of her luscious thighs. Jezebel could only sigh as the brutish Beast pulled her hips off of the carpet so he could align her heavily abused cunt with his still enraged dick.

Rocky didn’t even waste a moment to recover his own stamina, and as soon as the new girl’s hips were at his level, the feral Bull rammed his cock straight through her narrow, human slit.

Jezebel could only moan weakly in hazy passion as the new Bull thrust his cock deep inside her, stretching her small pussy far past what any of her boyfriends had ever hoped to reach.

The girl was so weak by now she couldn’t participate at all. Instead Jezebel’s entire upper body, back, neck, and head remained slumped down on the carpet as Rocky just held her hips up to his own, her legs hung limply past his waist as he skewered her relentlessly.

Nevertheless, Rocky couldn’t care less if this girl were even conscious. She was still just a hungry female for him to fill with his powerful Beast sperm. So as Jezebel lay ragged against the floor, the never-tiring Bull just continued to hold her hips aloft as her fucked her at his own whim.

Trent stood appraising the little Tracy as she remained totally unware and completely blissed out on the counter. But the dark brown Bull got a deviant idea in his head, and decided that he was going to turn this female’s world upside down, even more so than it had been already.

Things came as quite an abrupt shock for Tracy, whose eyes went wide as she suddenly felt a big pair of furry hands grab her around the ankles and wrench her from the counter, twisting her violently in the process.

Manipulating the girl with ease, Trent brought his mate’s legs high up in the air, letting her head dangle down facing his muscular body. The young woman was quite confused from the rough handling and even more so as the room around her was flipped on her head. But one thing became painfully clear once her face was levelled in front of a thick Bull cock.

All traces of higher thoughts had already left the female’s brain, and the moment she felt that powerful phallus rubbing against her cheek, the moment she felt the overpowering smell of Bull musk and girl cum filling her head, she knew immediately the only thing she could do.

As Trent held her upside down, Tracy took a firm hold of the Bull’s cock and ravenously stretched her little lips over the widely flared head. Being so small, she barely managed to get the whole head crammed into her mouth, but she was nonetheless worshipping it with her utmost desire, zealously lavishing the potent cock-head with her tiny tongue.

Trent snorted in amusement, feeling somewhat ticklish as the female did her best to service his phallus, but this just wasn’t going to cut it. So with a hard, Bestial grunt, Trent lifted his captive just a bit before driving her back down, forcing his cock to painfully invade back into the woman’s throat. Tracy’s eyes just burst into stars as the thick Beast phallus dominated her body, forcing her to accept it’s inhuman size and love it all the same.

Trent bellowed out a low, rumbling ‘Moo’ as his cock was comfortably nestled in the extremely tight slot of his new mate. He didn’t often take females this small, and she might had had the tightest throat he’d ever felt. But that didn’t matter at this point, he’d break her little body all the same until it was completely remade for taking big Beasty cock!

Relishing in the gratification as Tracy lavished his cock, Trent felt good enough to continue rewarding the girl for her good behavior. He held the girl’s body closer to his own, tighter, bringing her tiny slit right up to the point of his muzzle. Tracy’s body quivered as she felt his incredibly hot breath blow savagely across her still extremely sensitive slit.

Finally Trent stuck his massive, strong tongue out and dug it deep into the girl’s quivering little pussy, forcing it as far down as he could go, not caring at all for his brother’s sperm that still heavily saturated her.

The barest hint of a strong cry was muffled as Tracy’s scream vibrated around Trent’s cock. Sure, his tongue didn’t fill her nearly as full as his cock, but it was still so incredibly strong and muscular, and much more flexible. So when Trent began battering it around her fragile little pussy it sent rockets of pleasure shooting up her spin.

Trent locked his willing slave into a brutal, standing sixty-nine, not planning to relent until he’d dumped all his potent cum directly into the girl’s belly. The feral Bull began to lightly buck his hips, forcefully driving his vengeful cock deeper through the helpless young woman’s throat until he was forcing her to swallow it all the way down to his base.

And Tracy could only let her body relent, accept the brutal punishment, and love every single moment of it! The Bull forced her cock so deep into her mouth she was kissing the thick, tree-like stump of it! And in the meantime his tongue was turning her own pussy inside out. As the mind-bending sensations ruined her, Tracy had only one thought in her brain that stood out from the sea of unbelievable pleasure; she’d never be able to give up fucking Beasties after this!

Sky barely had time to witness her three friend’s being claimed by their new Bulls before it was her time once again. Her eyes slowly drifted upwards as she noticed the white Bull now standing beside her seated form, looking down with nothing less than absolute purpose at her. She could see it in his eyes, he knew exactly what his purpose in this world was; to fuck helpless human girls like her, break them into mindless Beast sluts and impregnate them with his deserving Beasty offspring!

Quinn was silent as he reached down towards Sky, taking her lithe shoulders in his big hands and forcing her to stand against the wall, pressing her helpless form against the surface in a sure sign of his dominance.

Sky had to nearly tilt her head all the way up to meet his eyes, unable to leave that clear cut focus of his, and wanting with all her soul to give her body to him to fulfill that purpose, to be bred by a strong Beast!

Her inhibitions were totally obliterated now, and Sky could only bite her lip in seductive eagerness as she looked up with lust into the eyes of the big white Bull that was silently threatening to rape her relentlessly. Her voice came out docile and quiet as she spoke with complete honesty.

“Fuck me up. Show me why us human girls are so eager to be bred by big Bulls like you.” Her voice resounded the natural desire that she’d discovered in her heart. She wanted him to know he had her permission, that she desired for him to fulfill his natural role and breed her!

Quinn only silently smirked as he grabbed the bride-to-be around her narrow waist and lifted her effortlessly before slamming his feral cock deep inside her. Sky gasped in undiluted delight as the Bestial Bull cock filled her body one more time. As the Beast’s phallus sunk mercilessly deep inside her welcoming pussy, Sky bellowed out like the heifer she’d been turned into, singing her pleasure for all to hear as her strong mate bottomed out inside her.

As Quinn speared the young woman on his inhuman phallus he pinned her quite forcefully to the wall, Sky relishing the pressure he exerted as she wrapped her legs around him, showing him that she wanted his giant rod inside her, wanted him to unleash his virile sperm deep into her womb.

With the female helplessly tamed on his cock, Quinn began to fuck her against the wall, causing aching pleasure to shoot through Sky’s pussy with every thrust of his thick cock. With Sky so securely lodged on his length, Quinn was actually able to let her go, letting Sky’s entire body weight force her to sink down as deep as possible on her beloved master’s rod. She mewled in pure ecstasy as she was thoroughly dominated by the Beast.

Quinn’s hands didn’t remain free for long, though. Instead, he possessively took the young woman’s wrists in his inescapable grip, her wrists appearing so very narrow in his massive paw. In a non-too-gentle motion he wrenched Sky’s arms up above her head and pinned them to the wall, leaving the female utterly helpless and trapped upon the lovely cock.

With her entire body pushing her down ever deeper onto the massive Bull cock, Sky was fast approaching her orgasm. Her face was a sea of endless ecstasy as she continued to pant and moan in utter bliss. All she could do was embrace the thick Beasty phallus ravishing her human pussy and stare into those cold, covetous eyes of the Bull that had so completely conquered her.

And as Quinn looked back into the wanton gaze of his newest slut, as he saw the absolute submission and acceptance of Beast lovers, his own instincts were kicked into overdrive, and he was overcome with a pure, animalistic urge to fuck and breed this helpless female!

Feelings of utter dominance overwhelmed Quinn and instinctive submission flooded Sky. Blood boiling, Quinn leant his big muzzle in and kissed Sky, the young woman who’d promised to marry her human sweetheart, and she happily accepted his big Bull tongue with the greatest enthusiasm, kissing the Beast back with all the love she could muster to show that Beasts truly owned her now!

Finally feeling the surge of rightful reclamation of this fertile human female, Quin roared into Sky’s mouth, heightening her bliss all the more as he unleashed the boiling cum that had been pent up in his swinging testicles. 

Sky moaned back against the oppressive Bull tongue conquering her mouth as she felt yet another torrent of hot Bull sperm invade her already oversaturated womb. Her body, hanging helpless in Quinn’s grip, surged and shuttered in a divine orgasm as her womb once more received the blessed gift, feeling as each of the mighty Bull’s potential children fought to claim one of her receptive eggs.

As Quinn pulled his muzzle back he dragged Sky’s tongue out of her mouth. Another silent smirk etched into his sweating brow as he saw her once so pretty face, now stained with tears of happiness and a giddy, mind-broken smile etched there as her tongue lolled out, begging for more dominance.

Elsewhere Trent was feeling his own climax about to overwhelm him. Withdrawing his own tongue from the set of feminine lips, Trent snorted roughly against his slave’s cunt as his load exploded deep inside the girl’s throat.

Tracy was only momentarily disappointed as she felt the wonderful tongue leave her snatch, but not a second later she felt a torrent of scalding hot liquid come pouring right into the back of her throat and racing down to stuff her belly with its’ intoxicating effects. Feeling her body happily receive this gift was all the girl could ask, and even as the overbearing cock continued to choke her throat, Tracy was rewarded with her own intense orgasm.

Jezebel had reclaimed some of her voice, and was moaning in blinding ecstasy as she felt her own orgasm about to be forcefully invoked upon her. Rocky strained himself as he recklessly fucked the young woman’s body into his swollen cock like a ragdoll. Since he’d had complete control over his own personal fucktoy, it didn’t take much more to bring his own gratification to an end.

Rocky forced his Bestial cock as deep into his mate as possible, wrenching her legs wide apart as he mashed her hips against his own. Jezebel found one last breath to scream to the heavens as she felt the mighty Bull cock batter through her cervix and immediately unleash the newest batch of Beast sperm. Even as stuffed as she was, her body happily accepted all the Bull demanded she take.

Cassie had been loyally fucking herself against Brutus cock with utter devotion, and was soon to reach her own reward. Her face and voice betrayed all the ecstasies she felt at allowing her body to purely pleasure the Beast’s darkest whims. She relished in the fact that she’d become a slave to their sexual desires, it was now her greatest happiness. And Brutus had certainly appreciated it, and now intended to reward her with the cum she so badly craved.

“I’m about to cum again. That’s what you want, isn’t it?! To be a stupid Bull bitch! To live stuffed with Bull cock and Bull cum until your belly’s ripe with Bull calves!” Brutus taunted hoarsely as he fought to hold back just a few seconds more. 

Cassie was just as exhausted, but a hundred times more driven to see both of their climaxes through to the end.

“Fuck yes! Fuck my pussy full of your thick, smelly Bull cum! Let me feel your strong sperm conquer my eggs and force me to carry a healthy Bull calf! I want to be a Bull Breeding Bitch!” Cassie cried with as much enthusiasm as her rapidly weakening body could muster. 

Hearing the human female fully embrace her devotion to Beast cock sent Brutus over the edge. His knuckles curled hard as he gripped on for dear life to Cassie’s hips, striking his cock up hard and forcing it to crash into the poor girl’s thoroughly abused womb.

Tears openly rolled down Cassie’s face as she could only wail and laugh as this unbelievable climax shattered her mind. Brutus’ tree-trunk thick cock stuffed her completely, ruined her for human men forever, and kept her feeling like she’d fully fulfilled her life’s purpose. She felt every pulse of every vein along the mighty cock as it twitched against the fragile pussy, she felt as rope after rope, gallon after gallon of virile Beast sperm filled her belly again, promising her womb would soon be home to a new Beasty child.

The room shook as the four women were once more filled by their four Bull lovers, and the cries of feminine ecstasy and roars of Bestial dominance echoed mightily throughout the building, letting all know that nature was taking its’ course in this apartment tonight, and perhaps poisoning the dreams of a few dozen women.

As the room quieted down to heavy gasps and panting breaths, each of the Bulls gingerly removed their respective girls from off of their throbbing cocks. Rocky let Jezebel’s body slide clean off his Beasthood and slump down until she was again lying flat on the floor.

Trent hoisted the poor Tracy up, pulling her free from his massive phallus as she sputtered weakly from the musky flesh dragging across her throat one last time. She had to take deep, gasping breaths once her mouth was finally free, but the dark brown bull was quite happy to see that, aside from some spit, she’d swallowed down all his potent cum. As he could tell the little female would be utterly useless for a time, he lowered her down as gently as he could until the young woman was resting on her side on the floor.

Brutus struggled a bit to raise his upper body until he was seated upright, the motion causing a totally out-of-her-head Cassie to lifelessly slump back towards the opposite end of the couch. The onyx Bull had to push her still clutching waist away, groaning a bit as his overused cock slid free from her wickedly tight clutch. Finally he could stand again as the broken female slumped lifelessly over the arm of the couch.

Sky was no more coherent than any of her friends, and as soon as Quinn had lifted her up and managed to slip his own phallus free, he was letting her fall down along her wall until she was once more seated propped up against it.

*

As the four human females were left in utterly mindless heaps, the four Bulls snorted heartily and began to walk a bit, just to stretch their well-used muscles. The animals all made for Sky’s kitchen, conferring at her fridge and helping themselves to a round of beers they felt they well deserved.

As the boys refreshed themselves they didn’t have much to say, but they did agree there was still much more fun to be had with their newest sluts. So once they’d decided how they’d divide up the girls for the next round, they all smugly returned to the room to continue dominating the helpless females.

Brutus and Quinn now intended to taste the other two females, and began to move side by side. Quinn unceremoniously stopped to scoop up the little Tracy under his arm like a briefcase, even as both their eyes locked onto the vulnerable Jezebel.

As Quinn stood right beside Jezebel’s near-unconscious body, Tracy hanging just over her friend, Brutus got down onto his knees, hoping that even in their mindless revelry the two females might better hear what he had to say.

“You know, we don’t just love it when human girls submit to us Beasts. We also love it when girls like you can get along with each other, too.” His voice rumbled out very coolly, and apparently it reached the young women as they each weakly moaned in some sort of response.

Lowering her near to the ground, Quinn finally dumped Tracy right on top of her friend Jezebel. Both of the ladies were only weakly aware of the perverse contact their naked bodies were now making with one another, and just barely had the presence of mind to realize their face was now laying directly beside their friend’s pussy.

On a handful of occasions, the girls had playfully kissed each other if they’d been drunk enough, but they’d never actually slept with each other, or any other woman for that matter. But now, with their brains so addled by lust, constant orgasm, and the heady Bull spunk, everything happening to them felt so very natural and right.

With just a moment’s hesitation to fully understand their position, Tracy and Jezebel weakly gripped on to each other and tenderly lowered their tongues to their friend’s pussy. Both young women immediately mewled in renewed pleasure as they felt their first experience with a gentle, feminine tongue lightly loving their most delicate parts.

Neither Tracy nor Jezebel held anything back lapping at their friend-turned-lover. They found a natural love and talent for licking pussy, loving each other deeply as they gently caressed each other’s hot, sweat-slickened skin. Tracy and Jezebel dug their tongues deep inside one another’s folds, reverently savoring the taste of their friend’s sweet pussy as well as the addictively strong potency of Bull jizz that endlessly flowed from each girl’s womb.

Quinn and Brutus just stood smirking for a few minutes as they enjoyed the show and allowed the girl’s to have a bit of more relaxed fun with each other. But Beast hormones ran strong, and it wasn’t long before either the ivory or onyx Bulls could restrain themselves from their rightful mates any longer.

Both of the Minotaurs to went either end of the new lesbian connection unfolding beneath them. Feeling their lust rage stronger than their desire to watch, Quinn grabbed Tracy’s ankles and abruptly pulled her backwards, causing her tongue to hastily slip from her friend’s pussy as her whole body slide away from the other girl.

At the same moment, Brutus got to his knees and took a hold of Jezebel’s legs, dragging her away as well and closer to his own imminent penetration. Once Quinn had flipped Tracy back onto her back, both brutish Bulls stared down at their next conquests, ready to ravish them as well and add their notches to the belt.

Brutus took Jezebel by her proper-breeder hips and rammed her backwards, thrusting his mighty cock deep inside her in one brutal motion. Jezebel had had only minutes to recover, and that was enough for her body to reset and be ready to accept the potent Beast cock once more. The young woman howled in painful delight as the third massive Minotaur sheathed his overwhelming cock completely within her, feeling each time as if she were being broken in all over again, and loving it just as much.

Quinn treated Tracy just the same, aside from the fact that the fragile little girl was likely far less cognizant than Jezebel. Being forced to choke down the thick Bull cock had certainly left the frail Tracy much more light-headed than all the others, but that wouldn’t stop her new mate from raping her with his full strength, and it wouldn’t stop her from relishing in the savage delight with all her heart. So the instant Quinn pierced her diminutive body with his feral cock, she could feel her body stretch to welcome him with the greatest enthusiasm, and her voice sang out to echo that joy.

Brutus and Quinn set about ruthlessly fucking their latest whores in the missionary position, pounding their tender and tiny pussies harsh into the carpet beneath their butts. As the Bulls rutted them unforgivingly, Tracy and Jezebel could only sink against the rug and wail their endless bliss together.

As their bodies bounced from the endless fucking, Tracy and Jezebel let their heads fall to the side, and saw that even though they’d been pried apart to be ravished by their respective Beasts, their heads were left laying just next to each other, where they could hear their friend’s sweet song reveal the utter delight they felt in submitting to the animalistic pleasure.

As the blinding lust overwhelmed their minds, both girls could only think to make their situations as pleasurable as possible, to only ever seek higher pleasure with whoever or whatever. So as the two friends moaned their sheer rapture, struggling to look deep into the half-blank eyes of each other, they forced their heads to move that last inch and locked their lips together, sighing incoherently as they bathed in the sinful bliss of their first kiss of their new lives as Beasty sluts!

*

Across the room, Trent and Rocky had moved to take their share of the bachelorette and the insatiable slut that had entrapped them all. Rocky stopped by the wall and bent down to pick up Sky, hoisting her up under his arm, the girl still barely conscious of anything around her. Trent meanwhile manhandled the semi-delirious Cassie, lifting her to clear some room on the couch for them all.

As Trent set himself down Rocky joined his comrade on the couch, both Bulls holding their respective soon-to-be mates, sitting them down on their laps facing outwards. Sky and Cassie groggily awoke form their cum-dunk haze, sighing sultrily as they became dimly aware of the ruthless Bull cocks sticking straight up between their thighs and insatiably rubbing against their very sore pussy lips.

Sky and Cassie weakly looked to one another, seeing the new position their friend had been wrangled into and slowly realizing they themselves were in just the same straights. Sky groaned at length as she realized she was about to be ruthlessly violated again, unsure how much more her body could handle before she really broke down, yet eagerly awaiting it all the same as her cunt pulsed with the desire for more Beast cock. But as her own face betrayed exhaustion and ache, she looked into Cassie’s eyes and still saw that same mad lust and cracked smile she’d worn since first succumbing back in the club.

“C-Cassie… This is… just too much…” The bad bachelorette weakly chided her friend. But the other girl’s weak yet crazed smile only grew wider with wicked delight.

“Hey, I told you… this would be a night you never forg-EEEHHHHH!”

But before the two girls could continue on the Bulls possessing them decided they’d had a long enough wait, and eagerly took their newest prizes. Cassie was quickly cut off, and both she and Sky desperately screamed in agonizing pleasure as Trent and Rocky viciously impaled the pretty young ladies.

Cassie and Sky were once more helpless to the Bestial pleasure as the brown Bulls behind them each kept a firm grip on their fuck-toy’s waists, bouncing them up and down mercilessly atop their imposing cocks.

The girls could do little but embrace it all, jutting their bouncing breasts out as their eager pussies engulfed the inhuman phalluses, delighting each time they felt the fat, hammer-like head of the Bull cock’s smash against their cervix and force a little more of the Beast cum stored there to leak out.

Quickly the two fallen females synchronized in a harmony of sinful pleasure, moaning in tandem, hopping up and down, one after the other as they allowed their bodies to be ruthlessly railed by the Beasts.

As Cassie delighted in her unbound pleasure, she managed to cast her glance over to her friend, the beautiful Sky, once the best among them, the most responsible and morally upright, such a good girl who was so close to living out her perfect, fairy tale wedding. Now Cassie was giddy she only saw the wanton abandonment in Sky’s eyes, deadened to any thoughts of her fiancé, her morals, her reputation, even her own freedom. All Sky craved now was satisfying that beautiful Beasty cock nestled tightly in her pussy, and Cassie couldn’t be happier they were both embracing it now.

“S-Sky... Tell me you love this... Tell me this isn’t the best fucking thing you’ve ever felt!” Cassie wailed to her friend, struggling to form any coherent thought as she was entirely focused on enjoying the brutal fucking she was enduring.

“It is!... It’s fucking amazing!... I love getting fucked by big Beasty cock!” Sky moaned loudly in utterly unashamed bliss.

“I knew you’d understand... This was what we’re supposed to do... Just let strong Bulls have their way with us... Let them own our bodies and fuck us into oblivion!”

As Cassie sighed the new truth she’d accepted and urged Sky to embrace the same, she used what little control of her body she had to reach her arm back around her friend. Sky only barely noticed as Cassie pulled their bodies closer together, then began softly caressing the fallen bachelorette’s breast.

Even as enthralled by the Beastly ravishing as she was, Sky was still rather surprised when she felt the gentle, feminine hand cup her tit and pull her close against her friend. She titled her gaze towards Cassie, and through the blush and panting managed to give her a rather confused look.

“C-Cassie?...” Was all Sky could manage to say as she felt her friend begin to dance her fingers around her nipple.

But Cassie just remained silent, her face the welcoming allure of pure lust as her eyes lidded and she tipped herself forward. Sky was helpless to move, and she merely allowed Cassie’s lips to touch her own, felt the girl as she sighed softly against her mouth. Sky felt herself grow even weaker as Cassie’s tongue pried open her lips and firmly slid itself inside to tangle with her own.

Whatever slight surprise Sky felt was quickly replaced by resurgent love as she melted into the kiss, moaning back as Cassie forced her tongue down to submit to this newfound pleasure. And all the while, as Sky embraced her friend and kissed her back with equal passion while her body remained delightfully impaled on the thick bull cock, squeezing and urging her inhuman love to continue to dominate her little human pussy.

It felt to Sky that every single moment of this long, long night had led her to discover ever higher realms of unbelievable ecstasy. The moment she’d thought she’d reached the height of bliss, something drove her even farther. She’d never given a thought to laying with a Beastman, never could’ve imagined herself betraying her fiancé, never could’ve imagined herself lovingly kissing another female, let alone her best friend! Yet here she was, being rapaciously fucked atop a big Bull cock as Cassie sealed their lips in utter passion; and it was the most incredible thing she’d ever felt! She loved everything that happened, far more than she’d ever loved anything or anyone else in her life!

Cassie drew as much pleasure from her kiss as well. She’d been with some girls before, and had always admired her friend Sky, and now that she had the chance to bring her friend down to the basest level of pleasure and revel in Bestial delight alongside her, Cassie was almost overcome with joy. Cassie wanted Sky to keep loving her and the Beast cock! She wanted nothing more than to continue tearing down Sky until all that was left was a wanton slut willing to do anything to reach her climax, just like she was!

After several long, sordid moments, Cassie pulled her lips away, smirking as she saw the wanton desire still lingering on Sky’s face, the way her tongue chased after her own, desperate to continue their sinful kiss, to embrace their fate together. Cassie knew she could’ve kept kissing her friend as the Bull fucked her forever, but she wanted to send her friend ever further down into the pit of wicked bliss.

Using what little strength she had, Cassie let her body fall back to drape across Trent’s broad chest. Of course, the dark brown bull hardly minded what the female was doing, as he just continued to purposefully thrust his massive phallus deep into her fragile little slit. He’d come so many times already he knew he’d be able to keep fucking this one for a long while.

But even as Cassie’s brain melted from the incessant penetration, she threw her arms back to wrap around Trent’s neck, letting her head crane back so she could look up at his chiseled muzzle, right beneath his drooling snout. The Bull never ceased fucking her, but she saw his feral eye glance down, locking with her own, silently telling her that he was not going to stop fucking her until she was packed full with his sperm. Not that Cassie had any intention to complain. All she wanted was to request a little change in position.

“Hey big boy… do you think you could maybe follow my lead… and help make my friend’s bachelorette party **_extra special?_** ” Cassie moaned in as seductive a tone as she could muster the breath to gasp.

The human female and the Bull knew well that she was in no position to give orders. If Trent so desired he would continue to hold her in place and rape her until her was satisfied, and expect her to thank him for the opportunity. Yet somehow, the Beast decided that this girl might’ve had an idea to increase his fun, so with an almost imperceptible change in his eye, he silently granted her permission.

Trent let go his death grip on Cassie’s waist, but the Bull could feel the reluctance in her body as she struggled to pull herself away from his glorious rod. Cassie moaned sorrowfully as she felt inch after endless inch of the thick cock vacate her body, making her feel extremely incomplete, but she knew this would all be for the better.

Once she was free from her beloved punishment, Cassie’s legs instantly went weak and she went to her knees on the carpet. But that wasn’t too big an issue, as it was more or less where she wanted to be.

Scooting over just a bit, Cassie faced herself right in front of where Sky was seated upon Rocky’s lap. This was the first time she was really getting an up-close and uninterrupted view of her friend being defiled. For a moment she was almost hypnotized, loving it as she watched the massive Minotaur cock ruthlessly plunge deep into her friend’s fragile little pussy, so small yet so desperately eager to engulf the Bestial flesh and lovingly welcome it, worship it as was her rightful place.

Cassie nearly could’ve creamed herself right from the sight, but she wanted so much more from this night. She wanted to show Sky every pleasure she could imagine now that they’d resigned themselves to being hopeless Beast sluts!

So even as Rocky’s massive phallus battered into Sky’s quivering pussy, Cassie lent her face in to add to her friend’s delight. Sky screamed high to the heavens as she felt her friend’s lips dig against her own, prying them open even as they worked to accept the savage cock she was riding.

Sky felt like her insides were churning relentlessly, as Rocky ruthlessly thrust his big cock as deep inside her as it would possibly go, and as Cassie began to devotedly lavish her pussy from the outside, stroking her wet tongue with masterful love over her lips, across each and every fold. Between the gentle feminine and ruthless Bestial attention, Sky knew she was soon due for her most monumental climax yet.

Meanwhile Trent was only willing to wait a minute or two before his annoyance far outweighed his arousal at this admittedly delightful sight. But although his mate had willingly left him and he should’ve been furiously teaching her a lesson in obedience, the dark brown Bull was just far too horny to really care. All he wanted was his cock lodged deep inside human pussy again until he was satisfied.

So picking himself off the couch, Trent moved to crouch down right behind his escaped fuck-hole, appreciating that she at least had the courtesy to stick her tender butt straight out in clear invitation for a feral mounting. Wasting no more of his previous time, Trent took a ruthlessly dominant grip on the girl’s hips and vengefully forced his cock back inside her helpless pussy!

Cassie’s eyes bugged as she screamed a muffled moan into her friend’s cunt. Trent had taken her extremely suddenly, and it almost snapped her mind in half to suddenly have the beautiful Bull cock lodged firmly inside her once again!

But Cassie managed to dutifully keep her mouth clamped tight on Sky’s pussy, let her tongue stroke along the girl’s quim each time Rocky pushed his massive rod up inside her. Though it was a struggle to keep her lips working as Trent set about viciously fucking her doggy style, clearly agitated at her desertion and intending to unleash his orgasm into her as quickly as possible. And with the building literally shaking from the insatiable Beast-human orgy, it wasn’t much longer before all the participants came to their incredible climaxes.

Rocky was insatiable as he enjoyed the bride-to-be, and with a heaving thrust he hammered the helpless Sky down hard on his cock, digging it deep inside the little woman as he exploded in his latest climax.

Sky’s screams had already rocked through the whole of the apartment, but this one must’ve shaken the whole neighborhood. Her body had been lit ablaze thanks to the merciless ravishing of Rocky’s thick Bullhood and Cassie’s ravenous licking, and the moment she felt the wonderful Beast sperm flood her womb again her brain went blinding white in a thunderous orgasm.

With Trent so furiously fucking his momentarily disobedient slut, it didn’t take long for him to reach the pinnacle of his punishment, and he dangerously wrenched the girl’s ass back towards him as he sheathed himself inside Cassie, his menacing pair of testicles swatting her outer lips as hard as softballs. A tired yet angry bellow buzzed out of his throat as he felt his mighty seed boiling up and surging out to fill the wanton human girl, sure to contest with his brother’s sperm to try and claim her fertile eggs.

And as soon as Cassie looked up to see Sky’s face alight in bliss, she felt Trent hammer deep into her belly and rocket his cum directly inside. Her tongue finally lost its’ strength as she lost herself in incredible climax, forcing her to pull away from her friend’s cunt to moan her own impassioned bliss.

*

Back across the room, Quinn and Brutus felt their respective climaxes fast approaching, ready to assist in the already certain impregnation of these stupid human whores. As the two strong Bulls continued to severely fuck their giant cocks deep into the welcoming women, Tracy and Jezebel had somehow managed to keep their licks locked and tongues tied in searing love and mutual delight.

Finally the white and black Bulls let loose their mighty bellows as their churning testicles surged with new life. Both mighty Beasts shocked their unwillingly willing mates by forcing themselves deep into their very cores before unleashing the surge of sperm into their waiting wombs.

Tracy and Jezebel finally slipped free of their shameless kiss, their lips forced apart as they needed to howl their sinful lust and celebration of receiving new Beast life. Their bodies curled uselessly into the floor as they buzzed in extraordinary orgasm, savoring every last feeling and carving it into their minds and souls that this happiness was their reward for embracing their natural slavery to Beast cock!

*

For entire minutes, the building shook with the combined blissful cries of four lascivious human women and four triumphant, conquering Bulls. When finally the blinding passion in each of the sweaty bodies died down, an overwhelming feeling of exhaustion seemed to settle on the room.

The four fallen females slumped in utter fatigue, their bodies and minds shattered far beyond the point of repair, broken and claimed forever by Beasts. Sky, completely lifeless from this life-changing night, could only slump back into the strong figure of Rocky, who tenderly withdrew his finally, though barely shrunken cock from her well-used slit.

Trent withdrew his own sore appendage from the soiled Cassie with no regard for her comfort, and with one last gasp of ecstasy from the rough motion, the first girl to fall to the Bulls now fell into the carpet as even the thoughts of complete satisfaction and submission turned to simple mush.

Tracy and Jezebel had been more or less helpless from the get-go, and as their most recent mates finally unsheathed their imposing cocks from their happy and stuffed wombs, they two girls remained lying flat on the carpet, as near to unconscious as one could be save for the never-leaving feelings of complete fulfillment and joy.

Quinn pulled himself from Tracy with a resounding ‘plop,’ the rigidity of his mighty cock finally giving way to a slight, very slight flaccid state, bouncing just a tiny bit instead of remaining dangerously rigid. He snorted hard as he fall back on his ass, really needing to catch his breath now. Of course, if he really needed to he could still fuck and impregnate ten human girls, but it had been quite a while since he’d done it this many times this long into the night.

Brutus was the last to uncork his slut, his cocky grin weak but still present as he reclaimed his Bullhood from Jezebel’s sopping slit, which even now clutched around him and begged him to stay lodged inside her. Somehow, despite his own fatigue, he alone managed to stand and survey the room, his smile all the wider as he took in the thorough damage of the night with immense satisfaction.

The females were all painstakingly and unconditionally bred, body and soul. Their wombs seeded with enough sperm to give them a hundred calves, and their minds savagely fucked and imprinted with the life-long love and need for Beasts. Their faces were perfect blank ecstasy, their pussies ceaselessly drooling gallon after gallon of the copious Bull sperm they’d all reverently gulped down tonight.

And even his fellow Bulls appeared totally winded, the sign of a good night’s work done. They’d done what nature mandated they do tonight, they’d broken in four more worthless human sluts with great success. These girls had learned they have no greater love than that for Beast cock, that their true destinies had always been to become mindless Beasty Breeders!

Brutus kept his smirk as he reveled in this triumph, rolling his stiff shoulders before turning his focus back to the girl of the evening, Sky. Still the young women sat heavily against Rocky, who himself sunk into the couch in obvious weariness. Sky was visibly breathless, but her legs still naturally squeezed tightly around the mass of Minotaur flesh that stood up between them, even when battered and trembling sore her body still desired to caress more Beasts. And Brutus had at least a little more of his will to force upon her yet tonight.

Trudging heavily over to the room and over listless bodies strewn about the floor, Brutus stood beside Sky and gracelessly hoisted her up off of Rocky’s lap, the smaller Bull way too out of it to care. Unceremoniously, Brutus slung Sky’s dead-weight over his shoulder like the helpless Fuck-slave she’d become, taking her the way his ancestors had kidnapped and enslaved countless women for thousands of years.

Sky was only barely aware as she was once again dragged from her current mate and forcefully carried back into her bedroom. The very last thing she could recall was Brutus (she was pretty sure, at least) laying himself down on her bed with her slumped hopelessly atop his broad chest.

She remembered Brutus holding her possessively as his tired yet still enraged cock found itself rutting back towards her entrance, his flat hammer-head aggressively kissing against her delicate pussy lips before sliding himself fully inside one more time.

Sky could recall groaning weakly in sheer delight as Brutus invaded her again, much slower and more deliberate this time, but still filling her to her limit and breaking her down to that helpless Beasty slut she’d become. She was more than happy, she was ecstatic, fulfilled to have his raw fuck-rod conquering her welcoming cunt one more time.

This was as much as Sky could recall, not even able to remember the next orgasm after this, either her own or Brutus’. But as she was filled once again with strong Beasty cock, she could remember accepting that she still had a long night ahead of her.

*

Sun broke strongly through the window, indicating that it was late into the next day’s morning. Sky awoke with an immense feeling of grogginess in her head. Her immediate thoughts were trying to remember how much her idiot friends had made her drink, she didn’t even remember coming home, much less getting into bed. Speaking of her bed, something about it felt very odd, misshapen and fuzzy.

But in an instant, a massive realization hit her like a metric ton as her eyes opened wide in painful realization. She wasn’t just lying on her bed, she was lying **_on a Bull_** that was in her bed! Immediately every sordid memory from her long night of debauchery flooded back into her mind, every ravishing thrust of Bull cock, every galloon of thick sperm that had been thoroughly pumped inside of her, and every mind-crushing orgasm she’d been forced to experience. 

Brutus had awoken a little before her, smirking as he found the wench still curled so naturally atop her virile mate, and had opted to just lay back and watch the show once Sky had awoken. Judging by the incredible panic clear on her face, Sky had come out of her daze from last night, but definitely had not forgotten any detail.

“Morning little bird. Mind telling me what you thought of your first night of getting shattered by Beast cock?” Brutus quietly teased the fear-stricken woman, an utterly shit-eating grin plastered on his muzzle.

Sky just choked hard as she continued to stare at the Beast she was laying on top of, painful regret totally flooding her mind as she finally reeled from the actual consequences of her actions, thinking of every promise she’d just broken, and of how horrible a person she was to betray Alec like that.

“The night might be over, but maybe you’d like me to take you and the girls back to my place this time for some more Beasty love? Now that I’ve gotten my beauty sleep I promise my cock’s raring to go all day and all night again.”

Finally Sky put her hands down on his chest and pushed herself up, straddling his abdomen but not actually removing herself from his body. Brutus raised an eyebrow, but just continued to bore into her with that smug look.

“This isn’t right… I’m not like this…” Sky pitifully tried to remove herself from her actions, tears just beginning to form in the corners of her eyes as her hands clutched in panic at her head. “…I never wanted to cheat on Alex… I’m… supposed to get married!”

Brutus observed her crocodile tears and just continued to smirk. He’d claimed hundreds of human girls, and this was not an uncommon reaction the next day. But Sky could cry and make as many excuses as she wanted, Brutus still knew the truth that she loved every second of being raped, and she’d jump back on Beast cock in an instant given the chance. And he just so happened to be in the mood to prove that right now.

Even as Sky sniffled, a surge creeped up her spine when she felt something long and hard spring up against her ass cheeks; Brutus was fully erect once again! Grinning all the deeper Brutus shot his hands out and forcefully took hold of Sky’s waist one final time. Sky barely had time to gasp and look down before the onyx Bull hoisted her light frame up and slammed her back down, forcing her pussy to engulf his whole cock again.

Sky’s sob broke into an undeniably passionate wail as Brutus bottomed out, nestling himself deep and tight inside her and just holding her there, letting her know he was locked in and her body itself wouldn’t let his cock go.

While Sky sighed heavenly and readjusted to the wonderful and very unexpected sensations, Brutus looked over to the open bedroom door, and saw his Bull buddies had awakened and were leering in the doorway with the same smug grins he had worn.

“Trent, you haven’t tasted the bachelorette yet, have you? Come over here and help this little bird make up her mind.” Brutus called to his friend, and Trent didn’t hesitate for an instant to insert himself into this picture.

Sky was already slowly bouncing herself atop Brutus once again, her regrets and uncertainty not out of her mind but pushed far to the side as the indescribably good feeling of being stuffed with Bull cock overwhelmed her.

As Sky put her hands on Brutus chest, and the big onyx Bull was content to let her prove her lust to herself, Trent crawled up on the bed right behind the unsuspecting female. He didn’t allow the girl any warning, and in an instant he had grabbed her torso and throttled his rejuvenated cock straight up into Sky’s anus.

Sky’s quiet, reluctant pants suddenly turned to an ear-piercing scream as she felt the giant Bull cock violently penetrate her ass, Trent hilting himself to the balls in one vicious thrust.

As both Bulls remained still while fully lodged inside her, Sky’s scream turned to a muted choke as she struggled to come to terms with what just happened. She had never, ever tried any anal play before, and now this Beast had completely ravished her anal virginity in a split second, claiming her outright with his full, merciless length.

While Sky could only stare in utter disbelief into nothing, Brutus grinned and nodded to Trent, and slowly yet deliberately, the two big Beasts began to thrust themselves in and out of her twin holes.

Sky truly felt her spirit and mind breaking as the two nasty Bulls began to fuck her pussy and ass at the same time! They were definitely moving slower than she knew they could, but each thrust carried an earthquake of force, jamming their entire lengths ruthlessly into her small, helpless, but oh so eager body. And before long her choking confusion turned to pained but incredible grunts of pleasure.

Brutus’s arrogance grew all the more as he saw Sky accept it once again, forgoing her pitiful regrets and embracing the raw pleasure of being double teamed by a couple of big, strong Beasties!

“You get it now? You’re not some perfect princess about to be the bride to the man of your dreams. Now you’re just another broken bitch who lives to get fucked by hot, thick Beasty cock!” Brutus taunted her aggressively as he fucked himself into her clenching slit faster.

“You should just forget about your pathetic excuse for a fiancé. Accept your fate that you’re just going to become my breeding sow! You want to spend your life riding my cock and raising my calves!”

*

Meanwhile, Rocky and Quinn were beginning to feel rather left out by not getting to creampie the bride-to-be. Luckily, at that moment they heard the telltale groans that indicated the other three human girls were waking up.

At some point, Cassie, Jezebel, and Tracy had been dumped in a sensuous pile together, and awoke quiet pleasantly to the touch and caress of their beautiful friends. Unlike Sky, they all immediately recalled the events of last night, and could only grin as the amazing memories started to stir their pussies once again.

Quinn and Rocky smirked to one another before making their way to the couch and seating themselves down. A couple of loud snorts drew the attention of the barely lucid women towards the rising scent of Bull musk, and the first thing the ladies really saw once they’d cleared the sleep from their eyes were a pair of angry Bull Cocks standing tall and demanding attention.

“You three, get up and come suck on our cocks.” Quinn blurted quite barbarically, lacking the sort of tact and guile that Brutus liked to employ.

But the other girls’ minds had been totally warped to only serve Beasts, and so even that rough command lodged firmly in their heads and ensured they could only think to obey. The females slowly got to their feet, stretching away the ache and trying to cast off the exhaustion from last night before smiling wantonly and sashaying their way over to the two expectant Beasts.

Jezebel and Tracy knelt side by side in front of Rocky’s savagely masculine cock, the Bull not so much as lifting a finger, fully expecting the two sluts would service him with their full devotion. The two friends turned to glance at one another and smiled as they shared the lovely memory from last night. Together, the friends-turned-lovers kissed passionately for just a moment before turning their full attention to the beloved cock calling to them.

Jezebel moved in, clamping her lips around the side of Rocky’s cock and lovingly lapping against it with her tongue. She moved her head up and down slowly, loving this Bestial phallus and licking along every inch she could reach.

Tracy set her little face lower and tenderly kissed at the Bull’s swaying testicles, lightly sucking on the leathery pouch as she shamelessly snuggled her face against the large span of musky skin.

Rocky just lent his head over the back of the couch and sighed in utter contentment. There was nothing better than waking up and have a few devoted humans tend to your morning wood.

And Tracy and Jezebel were ecstatic to worship this icon of raw Beast strength. Jezebel had moved up, and now had her lips lodged firmly around the disc-like head of his massive phallus, compassionately sucking on the most sensitive bit, swirling her tongue around the center slot and lovingly lapping at the copious pre-cum already bubbling up there. Tracy now brought her lips to the base of Rocky’s cock where Jezebel had left, pressing her lips firmly to the demanding staff and letting her tongue lead around the root wherever she pleased.

Lastly that left Cassie alone to prove her devotion to Quinn’s Beasthood. She knelt before him like the devoted worshipper she’d become, ready to praise and thank the Bull that had first inducted her into the life of Bestial slavery.

Quinn knew this one was no delicate flower to be treated tenderly, so as soon as Cassie bent forward to place a reverent kiss on the tip of his massive cock, Quinn wrenched her by the back of her head and roughly pushed her down.

Cassie sputtered as she was forced to immediately swallow the overwhelming length of Bull cock, but as Quinn neared his base she merely sighed in utter delight as she set to work lavishing very inch of flesh that invaded her narrow throat, welcoming it all and servicing this divine phallus with all her heart.

*

Back in the bedroom, Sky’s fists were knotted in Brutus’ short fur as she reveled in the double-fucking she was enduring. Her body had acclimated to the massive presence in her ass much faster than she would’ve guessed, and now all she could do was moan her uncontested joy as her body raced ever closer to an amazing climax.

Brutus continued to buck his fat cock deep inside the lustful lady, ready to dump one final load in her womb and hopefully leave a hell of a wedding present for her and her fiancé. He loved the look of open desire on her face, her lightning-fast betrayal of her morals and sensibilities, casting aside all shame as she accepted she was and always would be a Beasty slut! And now that he sensed Sky’s will fading to the last bit, he wanted one last piece to crush her soul forever.

“ROCKY! C’MERE NOW!” Brutus bellowed into the other room as he struggled to keep his own orgasm in check.

On the couch, Rocky heard the call of his friend and de-facto leader, and with an unsatisfied groan he pushed Jezebel’s and Tracy’s faces off of his throbbing cock before rising and marching towards the bedroom. Rocky stood by the bed, admittedly appreciating the small human girl being dominantly violated by the two big Bulls at once, but Brutus quickly revealed why he had called.

“What are you just standing there for? This one’s got one more hole to fill. Give her what she wants and stuff her totally full of Bull cock!” Brutus grunted to his subservient comrade.

Rocky just smirked as he learned he had a good reason to leave the other sluts waiting, and crawled up to kneel on the bed beside the ongoing threesome. Sky was only made aware of the newcomer once the light brown Bull saw fit to jam his spit-slicked cock right beside her cheek.

The moment she turned her head and got a full eyeful of the imposing phallus, Rocky grabbed the back her head and forcefully crammed his cock straight down her mouth. Sky wailed into the flesh, muffled as it was her scream still resounded through the building as her throat was now violated by the newest stud.

Sky was locked in unending ecstasy as all three of her wholes were filled far past the brim with feral Bull cock. Brutus smirked at the sight, at this once proud girl, so lucky and happy to be married soon, now mindlessly delighted to be thoroughly bred and abused by wild Beasts. And as the onyx Bull violently pumped his cock through her tight little pussy, as the dark brown Bull railed himself violently in her virgin anus, and as the light brown Bull forced her to suck and worship his own mighty phallus, Brutus knew the show was almost over.

*

Tracy and Jezebel were left somewhat confused and feeling very unfulfilled as Rocky left without gracing them with his cum. But as Quinn watched with a smirk knowing he was going to help utterly break that bitch Sky, he just snorted down to the two wayward females, letting them know in a glance that they still had him to please.

As if in a religious trance, Tracy and Jezebel moved to kneel on either side of Cassie, who glanced to both before she pulled her face away from the mighty Minotaur cock she’d been engulfing herself. Quinn bore down on the three eager females, who just sat and smiled up at him in pure obedience.

“Good bitches. We’re gonna make real good use of you three. Now show me how much you all love Bull cock.”

Their instincts merged, the three girls leant in to all together worship the beautiful Beasty phallus before them. Cassie went back to again sucking on the flared tip as Tracy and Jezebel each kissed and sucked on a side of the thick trunk, wishing they could’ve kissed like this but relishing in the fact that the cock was just too massive to allow that.

Quinn snorted in total rapture, more than pleased with how these sluts had turned out. He could feel his orgasm finally starting to boil over, and was ready to grace the three horny females one last time.

Tilting his head back, the white Bull let out a low, drawn out ‘moo’ as his first massive rope of cum jettisoned straight into Cassie’s mouth. Her tongue instantly flooded with the heady musk, Cassie was forced to back off, just as Quinn continued to release his pent up hormones.

Tracy and Jezebel let go as well, eager to get their share. They pressed their faces right up against Cassie’s as the three girls obediently opened their mouths wide and stuck out their tongues.

Quinn barely noticed as his savage cock spewed his prime semen all across them, all three girls getting a heavy mouthful of the deliciously-foul fluid before their faces and chests were totally doused in the thick, white gunk. The last they could do was sigh in contented submissiveness as they relished in the fact that they had fulfilled their purpose and brought pleasure to a strong Beast.

*

In the bedroom, the violent four-way was coming to its’ inevitable conclusion. Sky’s mind had been utterly broken beyond repair now, and as every last part of her was violated and ruined she felt one final climax building up to seal her fate for good.

Likewise, the three Bulls attending to their newest breeder felt their own orgasms ready to rage out. Rocky howled a low ‘moo’ as he mercilessly gripped Sky’s hair in his thick fingers and forced his cock straight down her throat until her lips were barely containing his base. In one single splash, he unloaded his potent delivery straight into her stomach and filling her to fullness.

Trent grunted savagely through his teeth as he bottomed out inside her ass surging his hips as far forward as he could push them he spewed his torrent of hot sperm, dousing her insides and staining them thoroughly in sticky white.

And finally Brutus snorted harsh like the animal he was as he hammered Sky’s hips down one last time. His cock shattered through her fragile pussy and unleashed his massive load of virile sperm into her hyper-fertile womb, nearly empty now after slowly absorbing all of last night’s excess. Well, it had been empty, but now it was packed full with future offspring once again.

Feeling all three mighty Bull’s unleash their powerful essence inside every part of her fully sent Sky over the edge. She could truly feel her soul breaking, her entire humanity being erased as this life-defining orgasm burned through her body. She felt every last drop of molten Bull baby batter full her womb, ass, and belly to the absolute brim. This was her natural state that she’d become now, nothing more than a vessel for the pure, unbridled lust of Beasts. And thanks to her accepting that, she was rocked with the most incredible orgasm she’d ever felt.

*

After all was said and done the Bulls now stood by the front door, quietly and calmly dressing themselves as they prepared to finally leave this den of lust they’d created. But although they’d be leaving, they all smirked as they knew that the marks they’d left on their victims would be permanently etched into their minds, and as proof they needed only look down to the damage they’d left.

The four girls had been left piled in the middle of Sky’s living room, all utterly weak and helpless. But as Jezebel, Tracy, and Cassie looked so very content with their new world view, in the midst of those three lay Sky, leaking cum from every opening, her face displaying that her mind had been completely wiped blank. Yet even so, Brutus knew she could still hear him.

“You can’t forget this Sky. No matter what you tell yourself today or tomorrow, you’ll never forget having taken the fucking of your life. You’ll have to accept the fact that you don’t want to shackle yourself to some weak fiancé. You don’t want to settle for any pathetic limp-dicked human man after riding the Bulls. You already know your place, and very soon you’ll realize that. We’ll see you soon, little bird.”

With Brutus’ final promise echoing in Sky’s head, the four very satisfied Bullmen walked out of her apartment, but not out of her mind, and certainly not out of their lives. And later Sky would realize that Brutus was right. Even as she again regained her “sanity,” and tried to rationalize to herself that this was wrong, even as she feared and struggled with this in the knowledge that she was supposed to be wed in a matter of days, she would never be able to forget that incredible, fulfilling, fateful feeling of submitting her body to their strong, virile, Bull cocks!

*

Sitting against the wall just outside Sky’s apartment door was a young woman named Anna. At the moment, she had her pajama pants pushed thoughtlessly down beneath her butt, her hand tiredly resting atop her oozing pussy, the juice of her recent orgasm staining the smooth wood floor beneath her. Her face was flush with redness and sweat as she’d just brought herself to her… something-teenth orgasm since last night.

Anna was one of Sky’s apartment neighbors, living with her boyfriend Christopher, and while he could sleep through an Earthquake she was awoken quite readily once last night’s ‘fun’ started. And the longer she was forced to listen, the more her own imagination began to run wild as she heard every passionate scream, every bestial snort, and every degrading word as the Bulls ravished the pretty girls next door. Anna had been able to get as clear a picture of what was going on as Sky herself.

At some point, fantasizing turned to real lust, and Anna found herself skulking just outside Sky’s door where she could better hear the violation going on inside. It felt like something else, like some spirit were controlling her mind, and eventually her body. She found herself wedging her fingers into her panties, vigorously stroking against her clit as she imagined herself being abused by the Bulls along with all those other girls. Over and over she couldn’t help herself from fingering her pussy all the way to incredible orgasm, until eventually exhaustion claimed her and she fell asleep right in the hallway.

Even that had not been the end, as she awakened to the renewed sound of violent love, and immediately felt the need to masturbate once again, not even caring that she was fully out in the open for any of her neighbors to see!

But now as she recovered from her most recent climax, to her sheer horror Sky’s door opened just then, revealing four very imposing Bulls who just looked down at her quite curiously.

But as Anna just looked up with big Doe eyes, like a deer caught in the headlights, the Bulls just snickered down as they immediately realized what this female had been up too. Not that they weren’t pleasantly surprised, it was simply a logical inevitability; all females were eventually destined to realize their wild desires and give themselves to Beasts.

Brutus smirked at the sight, and figured that as long as the opportunity was there he might as well take it and enjoy a ‘morning snack’ on the way home. Anna was utterly paralyzed, unable to move as she watched the big, onyx bull reach down to grab her. She couldn’t so much as bring herself to scream, only whimper as Brutus hoisted her over his shoulder like she were just a piece of luggage he owned. And from the Bulls’ perspective, any female was something that was rightfully theirs to take and possess.

As the Bull’s walked down towards the parking lot with Anna in their tow, a slight fleeting thought passed her mind as she watched her own door pass out of her reach. All she had to do was shout out, call for help, call for Christopher and she wouldn’t be kidnapped. But the minute her door was out of reach, the only thought in her head was what they were going to do to her.

*

Just minutes later, the four Bull’s were back in Quinn’s sizable SUV, the white Bull behind the wheel driving back to their place, Trent in the passenger seat, Rocky falling back asleep in the middle seat, and Brutus sprawled out comfortably taking up the entire back seat. Of course, he really needed the space.

Anna’s clothes had been stripped away the moment they’d left the apartment building, and now she found herself totally naked and impaled on the big onyx Bull’s cock! She could barely remember her thought process, barely remember anything right now. All that mattered in her whole life was bouncing herself up and down and letting this magnificent, massive Bull cock spear her up to her womb.

Brutus just smiled and relaxed into his seat as this lust-crazed woman rode him like her life depended on it. Sometimes it really was that easy, only further proof that human females were naturally made to be slave to Beasty cock. And now he could just enjoy watching this woman’s face twist in sheer ecstasy as her delighted moans filled the car, and of course rolled out the fully open windows for all to hear.

Anna mindlessly set about fucking herself on this animal, her and the Bull’s own immediate gratification all she cared about. Impaled on that Beasty mass as she was, it would be a long while before rational thought returned to her, and she really understood the full consequences of what she’d done, the absolute and permanent way her life would change. But however long it would take her mind to catch up, deep down her heart already knew the truth; her fate was sealed.

Brutus, meanwhile, had much more to really think about. Even as this newest Beasty convert devotedly fucked herself on top of him, Brutus couldn’t help but keep his mind on Sky.

He’d literally claimed, fucked, and possibly impregnated **_hundreds_** of human women, yet there was something about Sky that kept his mind occupied. He wasn’t sure if there was anything special about the girl herself or just her situation. But no matter the case, Brutus just smirked venomously. He had much grander plans for her, and very soon he knew Sky would be more than thrilled to learn all about them.


	2. A Beastly Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brutus and his Minotaurs decide to crash Sky's wedding and drag her and the bridesmaids back home with them to be fucked and bred where they rightfully belong.

**A Beastly Wedding Chapter 2:**

**A Beastly Honeymoon**

_“There’s nothing more lovely than a woman in white!”_

*

_This Story involves human females and Furry males engaging in sexual acts, so be aware if that isn’t what you’re looking for. I’ve taken a lot of inspiration from Jay Naylor’s works, especially his “The Fall of Little Red Riding Hood” series, as well as E.Z. McCain’s “Beastiverse” stories, so you may envision the world of these stories in a similar light. In this world, humans live in conjunction with various Beastman races, among other animals and mythical creatures. However, a curse borne by an ancient Goddess has lived in the hearts of women for millennia, making them crave for Beast Cock and sex with Beastmen, Animals, and Monsters._

_In this Chapter, Brutus and his Minotaurs crash Sky’s wedding with a serious objection._

*

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the holy union between Sky Whitaker and Alec Spencer…”

And so the droning began, but though the preacher’s words reached Sky’s ear, she found she was not really hearing a single thing he’d been saying. She’d been like that all day, all week really.

As her bridesmaids had helped her adorn her lovely white dress (and a few lacy garments hidden beneath the pure fabric). As she’d walked down the aisle past her mother and father, her fiancé’s parents, all their family and all their closest friends. Even as she’d reached the altar and faced the man she thought she’d loved, she found she’d not been able to give a single thought to any of it.

For the past several days she’d not been able to think of what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, or even think of Alec, the man to whom she was supposed to pledge her life and love to. All she’d been able to think about was the long, carnal night in which she’d given her body, over and over, to be ravished by the ruthless, strong Bullmen!

Only Sky and her friends knew the truth of what happened those few days ago. Sky, garbed in the most elegant dress she’d ever worn, the wedding gown that was meant to symbolize her purity and love for only one other, was finding drips of passion already running down her slit as the memories played over in her head. And her three bridesmaids, Cassie, Jezebel, and Tracy, who were with her that night, who were all delectably raped as thoroughly as she had been, they knew as well. And as they stood by her side in their silken pink dresses, Sky had shared a number of looks with them, and knew they could not bring themselves to forget either.

Even as she stared into her soon-to-be-husband’s eyes and forced as shallow a smile as she could muster, her eyes were dull, they did not reflect the love she should’ve shown. Beneath those eyes it wasn’t Alec’s picture in her mind, it was the memories of the all the ways in which she’d been violated, stripped bare and forced to straddle herself on those massive Bull cocks, forced to experience countless orgasm and let them feed her womb with their virile sperm, over and over and over again!

Only dimly aware of the room, of Alec, of the preacher as he got further and further into the ceremony, Sky’s mind dwelled on that one night of thoughtless passion, and she found herself asking if she really wanted to be here? She knew the preacher was wrapping up, but the room, the guests, her fiancé, the wedding was all a blur, a static noise to her as she pondered if this was really what she wanted, all as some dark corner of her mind hoped something else might happen that would give her an excuse, a different path to travel, a different life to lead.

“If there is anyone who would object to this union let them speak n…”

But the preacher, and all the other guests in the room, fell silent as the chapel doors loudly swung open. As four lumbering Minotaurs entered the room most of the crowd looked on with extreme confusion, and more than a small amount of disapproval.

But while the preacher and Alec were just completely baffled, Sky looked on the new arrivals with a mix of disbelief and quickly awakened lust. Her lips hung open in reverent awe and she could feel her womb quiver just from the presence of the Beasts, her nose once attuned already picking up the potent musk that would slowly fill the room with Animalistic desire.

All eyes were on Brutus and his three companions as he slowly, arrogantly made his way up the walkway, just the way the bride had. He came just a few steps from the altar, looking up and down Sky as she stood there staring at him. He knew at once that he had been right, he could see the look in her eyes of pure lust, the look that let him know she’d been waiting for him to come back and claim her again, to take her as his rightful property, and this time for all to see. He could smell her pussy already wettening, releasing her pheromones and staining that pretty dress as her body prepared itself for his conquest. Looking to the side he saw his other three sluts standing there, the same look of baseless desire in their eyes. They were all ready to become what they were meant to be, slaves to Beasts!

“What the hell are you doing?” Alec suddenly spoke up, still completely confused but looking more than a little angry at the Beastmen intruders.

Brutus snorted and smirked as he looked over the pathetic human male.

“I’m terribly sorry for interrupting this private wedding, but I’m actually here to reclaim something that belongs to me.”

The Onyx Bull’s piercing, dominant eyes went right to Sky, boring deep into her mind, and she knew at once what he meant, what he wanted of her. There wasn’t even so much as a whisper of reluctance in her mind, she knew immediately she had to obey.

Without the slightest hesitation, Sky turned and stepped off the altar, down until she stood before Brutus. He just continued to smirk triumphantly as he put a big paw on her shoulder and brought her flush against his side, Sky turning to face Alec in the process.

“The hell do you think you’re doing? Take your hand off of her now!” Alec demanded indignantly of the Bull, apparently not even really realizing the cooperation his fiancé was showing.

“I guess Sky neglected to mention this to you, but you see I’ve already claimed her myself. Just about a week ago, while she was having her bachelorette party, her one last night of freedom, she fell into my arms, are rather onto my lap. She learned what all human women eventually come to understand, that their only real happiness can come from rejecting pathetic men like you and giving themselves to be the pets of Beasts like us.”

Alec trembled in slow realization as Brutus grin tore into him like a knife, as the Bull continued to bellow, loud enough for all the congregation to hear.

“Sky and her friends learned what they were truly born to do the moment she set her tight little naked body down on my cock and let me ravish her like an Animal. She screamed **_my_** name as my big Bull cock pummeled her weak pussy, and she came like a bitch in heat when she felt me shoot my thick cum right into her belly.”

As Brutus spoke his hand lowered, openly grabbing Sky by her curvaceous ass, plain for all the audience to see. Alec’s eyes kept darting to her, but Sky had lost all sight of him. Her eyes glazed with furious desire as she felt the Bull grab her like a trophy, laying claim over her whole life with a single touch.

“This wedding was canceled that moment, I’m just sorry you didn’t get the memo.” Brutus eyes narrowed one last time on Alex, savoring this moment as he saw the look of utter defeat in the poor human’s glare.

“Sky Whittaker belongs to **_me_** now, I’ve stained her body inside and out. She **_knows_** she’s the property of Beasts, and now she’s going to show that off so you all know as well.” 

Sky’s momentary blissful reverie was broken when Brutus suddenly spun her so she was facing the audience now, facing down all her loved ones as they looked on with horror at what she was giving in to. She noticed the three other Bulls slip past her with smirks of their own before she felt Brutus’ strong hand at the back of her dress, slowly pulling the zipper down and leaving the whole thing just barely clinging to her breasts.

“You’re not a person any more, Sky. Now you’re just a slave, a wanton Beasty slut whose life belongs to me. Your body doesn’t belong to you anymore, it’s mine now and I don’t like to hide what I own, so you’re going to show this body for all the world to see and know that you’re my property.”

Sky felt shivers run down her spine like a steel spike, Brutus’ words echoing in her empty head, his command the only thing she could think of. Her breath hitched, her face flush in acceptance and lust as she grabbed the top of her dress and pulled it down, letting the flowing, sacred garment drop to her ankles.

The audience openly gasped as the bride exposed herself to them, revealing the incredibly inappropriate lingerie she now knew in her heart she’d always been intending for Brutus. White lace accentuated her body without truly covering anything. White fishnet stockings rode up her slender legs, cinched into the frilly garter belt that clung just above her nearly see-through white-lace panties. Her brazier delicately entwined around her chest, the cups cut so low her nipples were very nearly fully exposed.

Sky put her body on display for her friends and family without shame or embarrassment. Like Brutus said, it didn’t belong to her anymore. She shivered in desperate need again as she felt the Onyx Bull put his hands on her shoulders, commandingly holding her as was his right. His hands moved down over her body, cupping the generous swell of her breasts, one dipping lower, smoothing over her flat tummy, daring to suggest that it had no qualms dipping right between her legs. Sky nearly melted as Brutus felt her up in front of the audience, grumbles of discontent growing louder but she didn’t care one lick for anything except the big Bull behind her.

“Now tell them Sky. Tell all your friends and family exactly what you are.” She felt his muzzle right beside her ear as his hot breath invaded her mind.

“I belong to Beasts. I’m just a Beasty sex-slave. I belong to Brutus.” Sky announced even as her voice trembled with excitement, but still all the audience heard and understood.

“That’s right.” She heard Brutus confirm as his hands tightened even more possessively on her, drawing her weak body into his powerful figure.

Sky’s heart fluttered as she felt her Minotaur master turn her shoulders, her slit leaked openly into the thin fabric of her panties as she saw his Beastly muzzle bearing down on her. There was nothing Sky could hold back, her eyes closed and her lips parted as she embraced Brutus with all the love she could muster. And the mighty Bullman rewarded her finally as his leathery muzzle claimed her soft lips, as his muscular tongue invaded her little mouth and powerfully dominated her.

Brutus demonstrated to everyone there, to Sky’s family, to her ex fiancé, to all the weak-willed men and all the soft-hearted women who didn’t yet know their rightful place, that Sky, that all women rightfully belonged to Beasts!

Sky moaned into the searing kiss, Brutus continuing to openly grope and feel up her lithe body as their tongues swirled in unnatural bliss. The audience could only look on in final shock as Sky fully proved that the girl they thought they knew was gone, that now she chose to accept her fate as a Beast’s slave.

When the Bull finally pulled away Sky was left smiling ear to ear in total contentment. Everyone there, from Brutus, to Alec, to her own mother and father could see the love glittering in her eyes. But they all knew it was not the singular love a woman should feel for a man, or that Sky should’ve felt for Alec. It wasn’t even a singular love for Brutus. It was a wicked, sin-dripping lust for what the Bull represented. It was her mindless, obedient love for Beasts, it was love what she had become, love for being a slave to all Beasts!

Meanwhile, as Brutus and Sky had put on their little display, Quinn, Trent, and Rocky had all made their way over to the bridesmaids, smugly staring down the three doe-eyed women. There was even less indecisiveness there, as Cassie, Jezebel, and Tracy all knew exactly what they were going to do.

As the Bulls watched expectantly, for the few people who weren’t hypnotically locked by Brutus and Sky, Cassie, Jezebel, and Tracy all dropped their own pink dresses to the floor, revealing each clad in a seductive pair of panties and absolutely nothing else.

The Bulls knew perfectly well the women would come back with them, it was only natural that they did. Cassie coyly slithered right into Quinn’s embrace, purring and drawing a tiny finger down his massive, white-furred chest as he claimed her around her narrow waist, forcing her to his side as he turned towards the door.

Trent snorted brutishly as Jezebel swayed her hips and bounced her tits sashaying over towards him. A degrading grin crossed his muzzle as he roughly spun Jezebel to her side and slapped her curvaceous ass with a thunderous ‘CLAP.’ The young women only exhaled sharply and moaned in obedient happiness as the vicious Minotaur clawed her butt into him and began mercilessly leading her away.

Tracy similarly made her way towards the Bull like the docile girl they’d broken her down into, albeit a bit more openly nervous than the others. Rocky however had no patience for coquettishness right now, and before Tracy could do anything her grabbed the woman by her waist and hoisted her up, slinging her over his shoulders like a captive victim, just the way his ancestor Minotaurs had done when their hordes would invade villages and kidnap their women, dragging them back to their Beastly dens where they would rightfully become Beasty Broodmares.

As Sky melted in his arms, Brutus looked around the room in extreme pleasure, knowing he’d left his impression, and that every human here would now the rightful order of human subservience to Beasts. He saw the other three girls happily giving themselves up to his boys, and knew it was finally time to end the show and take these girls to their rightful home. Turning Sky again, Brutus stood right by her shoulder facing the exit, his hand possessively cupping her ass again, now completely exposed save for the thinnest strip of fabric.

“Come on Sky, it’s long past time you start your new life.”

The entire chapel was silent as Brutus began to walk back towards the door with Sky happily in tow, and only a few steps behind him the other three Bulls absconding with the bridesmaids. He looked over each and every human, seeing how they reacted to Sky’s betrayal, seeing the rage in the men’s eyes, and seeing more than a few of the women looking on with curiosity, some with lust, and all now wondering if maybe they should just find a Beasty of their own to submit to.

Sky, for the most part, was blind to her friends, especially blind to Alec, caring only for the mighty Bull that had her in his clutches and would soon be taking her home to ravish. But as she walked down the aisle she did catch a glimpse of two people who drew her attention, her mother and father. She barely paid her father more than a second’s notice, just enough to see the utter confusion and disbelief in his eyes.

But her mother, Sky could see more than hurt there. She saw curiosity, she saw wonder, and she saw the very first creeping of desire that she knew would eventually take full hold of her heart. Sky locked eyes with her mother, smiling softly, knowingly to the woman. There was no hiding this feeling, her mother’s fate was sealed. Sky made a quick mental note to check in with her mother in a while, because she knew that it was now only a matter of time before she followed down her daughter’s path.

Finally the four Bulls with their four females in their grasp made their way to the exit. Not one of them looked back as they stepped past the door, not even Sky taking one last look to her ex-fiancé, to the life she was abandoning. She knew her future was set in the inescapable grip of Brutus.

Sky and her friends were more than a little surprised to see a limo waiting on the curb, just as one might expect after a wedding. However, Sky knew this was not the one originally intended for her and Alec. This limo was a deep, reddish brown, and sported a wide set of cattle horns for a hood-ornament. This limo wasn’t here to take her on her happy honeymoon, it was here to drag her into a life of Beast slavery, it was more of a cattle car in that sense.

But Sky and her friends just giggled as the Bulls opened the doors and dragged them inside to their awaiting fates. Of course they knew they’d make good use of the spacious interior, but Sky also hoped that Brutus and the Bulls would save the real fun stuff for their new home. 

Back in the chapel, nearly everyone was dead-silent, minds numbed from what they’d just seen. The only exception was Alec, who despite everything still held one last, infinitely tiny slimmer of hope. Stumbling down from the altar, the poor man trudged to the chapel door and looked down to the streets. He could only barely see the outline of a girl in the dark-window of the limo, and hear a single muffled giggle as the vehicle began to drive away.

Alec had originally arranged for the standard black limo, wanting the whole cliché of cans being tied to the back along with a “Just Married” sign. The last thing he saw was the tail of the red limo driving off, with a dozen or so cow-bells tied to the end making an insulting racket, and a large vanity plate that read “Breeding in Progress.”

*

The limo took the forsaken wedding party to Brutus’ house, a much more spacious place than Sky’s small apartment. Brutus was the first to step out of the car, turning around to look expectantly at his new ‘bride.’ Sky stepped out just after him, appreciating a pinch her butt received from one of the other naughty boys.

Brutus grinned wolfishly as he looked the gorgeous woman up and down. This wouldn’t be like one of his other conquests where he’d use them for a month or two and then pass them off to some club or brothel. No, Sky was special. This woman he was truly going to claim as his permanent property.

For her part Sky just looked on to her new master with utter reverence and devotion, as well as an intense appetite. The car ride had been fun, but mainly restricted to some heavy petting. She had yet to have her new relationship ‘consummated.’

Appearing giddy as a schoolgirl, Sky stepped forward and fully leapt into Brutus arms, his powerful grip encircling her shoulders as her legs hooked around his broad waist. He lips immediately went up to his muzzle, kissing him freely of her own desire, for once daring to poke her own little tongue into his big, leathery lips first. However the massive Minotaur quickly corrected her behavior, Sky sighing helplessly as his massive cow-tongue crammed back into her mouth to dominate her.

As the inhuman couple wantonly made out on the front lawn, Brutus moved his big hands down to hold onto Sky right beneath her butt, better supporting her and forcing her wet cunt to grind hard against he bulky mass just barely contained beneath his pants. Sky just moaned into the Bull’s mouth even louder as she continued to caress him with her soft lips and tongue.

Brutus had no qualms about being seen dominating a girl in this neighborhood, and he knew his neighbors had seen him with plenty of girls just like this before. In fact most of his neighbors were various Beasts just like him. And the few humans around, well, they were more or less in Sky’s position.

The massive Bullman finally allowed his little slave to pull her mouth away and catch her breath, watching with enjoyment as she stared back into his eyes, seeing the mindless devotion and love she had for him now.

“You know this was supposed to be my wedding day. So are you going to carry me past the threshold like a princess?” She spoke through quick breaths as she batted her eyes at the Beast.

Brutus snorted as he smirked in reply. “No. I think I’ll carry you inside like the slut you are.”

Sky could feel his grip on her ass tighten as a couple of his bulky fingers poked dangerously against the thin fabric, just daring to prod their way past her hypertensive pussy lips. The moment she opened her mouth to gasp at the touch, Brutus claimed her lips again, forcing the human female to relent to his animalistic domination once more.

As he totally asserted his will over her, Brutus carried his happily helpless captive up to his front door, opening it wide for him to step through, carrying his stolen ‘bride’ past the threshold just as she wanted. Taking her to his living room, the Bull finally grabbed Sky’s shoulders and pried her off, forcing her to get down off him.

Before she could clamber back on, Brutus hastily unbuttoned and removed his shirt before falling back heavily into his couch, sitting back with a rather expectant look in his eyes. Sky immediately understood her purpose, and dutifully got on her knees before her beloved owner.

Taking hold of the zipper to his pants in her little hands, she opened them up and pulled them down with an almost practiced smoothness, finally revealing the massive, inhuman cock she’d been missing, that she’d been dreaming of since it had last left her pussy a brutalized mess.

Sky’s eyes gazed wide over the imposing rod like it was a sacred relic, but she knew Brutus was not the kind that appreciated slow and gentle ministrations, so she eagerly wrapped her hands around the base and began to stroke it, leaning deep over it, putting her face right by the flared head and breathing in the savage pheromones it was giving off.

She betrayed her husband for this cock. She gave up her entire life for this cock. She sold herself into slavery for this cock! And now she fully intended to show it the deep, deep love she had for it.

As her hands started to really rub his cock down at the base, Sky let her tongue loll freely out form her mouth, pressing it deep down into the center of the Bull’s disc-like cock head. Savoring the blindingly masculine taste, Sky swirled her tongue around the edges before dragging it down across the sides and all over the whole length. Her hands glided over the quickly lubricating phallus, caressing whatever part her mouth wasn’t on while she continued to bob her head around, devotedly kissing and licking the Minotaur meat all over.

Brutus was plenty content to put his arms back and just let Sky worship his cock like the good little bitch he’d turned her into. He’d been on a hair trigger since first walking into that church, and he figured he’d grace his new slave with an easy load to start off.

As Sky barely managed to fit the entirety of Brutus’ head into her mouth, the tyrannical Beasty suddenly shot a hand down and pushed her head down, forcing Sky to swallow nearly half his entire length at once. But although her body was not yet fully accustomed to this, Sky could only moan in delight as she was used like a worthless toy by this Animal.

Brutus grunted quickly as his first load shot right into he back of Sky’s throat, scorching her with his boiling warm cum. Sky did her best to swallow the delicious fluid all down, but Brutus had another idea and quickly pulled her face back up and off of his cock, just in time for him to fire off several more ropes of the thick Bull-batter right across her face and down her chest, his sperm oozing down to seep into the delicate bra that now barely contained her heaving breasts.

Sky struggled to gulp down the last bit of ultra-sticky semen still clinging to her throat, he eyes glistening as her master looked down over her visage, feeling as his bubbling sperm burned against her skin. Brutus could only smirk at his handiwork, just taking a moment to appreciate the look of his newly ‘christened’ bitch.

“You know, there’s really nothing more lovely than a woman in white.” The Bullman grunted out in degrading amusement.

Sky just giggled as she brought a finger up to swipe away some of the residual cum on her face, smiling so very seductively as she brought it back to her mouth and slurped it right down as though it were the most delicious thing, further impressing and delighting Brutus. 

Sky continued to keep a hand on the throbbing, red cock which now only seemed angrier and more powerful. She put her face right beside the vile organ as she looked up to the Bull with big, pleading eyes.

“Aww Brutus, don’t tell me that’s all the cum you’ve saved up for me? I’d hate to be disappointed on my own wedding night.” She said extremely coquettishly. Brutus snorted in almost disbelief as he grinned malevolently back down towards her.

“Are you actually trying to talk back to me?” He questioned, and though the dominance was there he was also clearly quite amused. “That’s awfully condescending coming from some slut who just abandoned her fiancé so she could suck on Beasty cock!”

Now feeling quite violently playful Brutus grabbed Sky’s smirking lips, pinching her mouth between his massive fingers as he leered down at her.

“But if you’re that worried about getting your fix, don’t worry. I’ve still got miles of Big Bull Cock to stuff that slutty pussy of yours until your brain is drowning in cum!”

As Brutus released her cheeks, she smiled almost madly back up to him.

“Good, because that’s all a slutty Beast slave like me could ever want!”

Once again Brutus was quite pleased by this turn in Sky’s personality, and now he was plenty willing to see how far she was going to go to prove her obedience on her own. Putting his arms back up on the couch back again, he set his hooves wide apart, letting Sky have unfettered access to his Bull cock.

Sky stood back up briefly, smiling with full adoration at her oppressive kidnapper as she reached up to her chest and pulled her bra down, finally and fully exposing her gorgeous breasts while still leaving most of the lace there to entice her Beasty further. Then sky bent down, drawing her thin silken panties down to the floor and fully exposing her swollen, dripping sex to the Bull, even as she still remained clad in her garter and stockings.

There was no feeling except wanton desire in Sky’s mind as she finally moved up to straddle herself across Brutus’ lap, aligning the thick, flattened head of his mighty dick up with her quivering, narrow slit.

Sky braced her hands against Brutus’ muscular shoulders as she dropped her hips, humming as she felt the head of his giant shaft kiss against her awaiting lips. She looked deep into his solid black eyes, seeing nothing there but his utter strength and natural right to dominate her, and she was assured that she was truly, rightfully his slave.

“I’m yours, love.”

As these words softly escaped Sky’s lips, she lowered herself down as her hungry pussy engulfed the inhuman phallus beneath her, stretching almost painfully wide to encompass the mass that was his Bullhood. She knew that it was not made to fit her, yet she knew even more that she was born to be conquered by it.

With the head secure, Sky dropped her whole weight, screaming in utter bliss as the savage penis stormed through her pussy and filled her completely. Brutus couldn’t even help sighing in soft amazement, the girl had actually taken him all the way to the base of his cock in one go, and by her own desire!

As she slowly savored the mighty phallus utterly filling her insides, Sky bit her lip and groaned, she was in absolutely heaven. This was the feeling she’d been missing, this was the thing she’d been craving, this was what she wanted more than a happily married life; to be stuffed full with a mighty Beasty cock!

After taking just a moment to accept it all, Sky looked back into her feral lover’s eyes as she began to move. Unrestrained moans and sighs echoed out her lips as she gyrated and swung her hips around, stirring the big Bull cock inside her. Brutus was totally content to let Sky do this, prove she wanted to fuck him as much as he wanted to ravish her, so he wasn’t going to lift a muscle until he came.

Sky’s breathing grew more erratic as she began to bounce in the Bullman’s lap. She relished in the feeling of total submission as she felt his cock slowly draw out of her channel, only for her to drop back down and let it fill her completely again. 

On and on, Sky fucked herself atop Brutus with all her heart, showing her full passion and letting both of them know that she was here because she wanted to be his pet. Both the human and the Beast could soon feel their long-awaited climaxes approaching, and Sky especially knew that this was going to be life changing.

She fucked him harder and harder, feeling the fist-like tip of his cock smash against her cervix, and she knew he demanded entrance to the womb that he had already claimed, that he already owned. 

Despite his desire to let Sky finish him off, Brutus just couldn’t help his Beastly nature, and just as he was on the verge of orgasm, his hands shot down and ruthlessly took hold of his slave’s legs, allowing him to slam her pussy back down as he drove his cock straight into her waiting womb.

Brutus bellowed as his massive balls unleashed their freshly-brewed load, and Sky screamed in absolute bliss as she felt her beloved Bull cum into her womb with a relentless force. Her orgasm was so overwhelming she was nearly about to faint, this was a climax even better than what she’d experienced the first night with Brutus, because now she fully accepted that she was his slave.

Sighs and moans continued to pour out from Sky even as they both stopped rocking, and the wild blaze of orgasm slowly receded to a lingering burn as Brutus’ cock remained firmly lodged in in tight pussy. An immense satisfaction rolled over her mind like a fog as she felt the sea of warm, fresh cum settle inside her happy womb.

This was maybe the best feeling of all she’d been craving, reminded now of the utter potency of Bull sperm, the addictive nature to it that seemed to seep into her very blood all while she could feel the eager offspring searching for her eggs to make a calf, to make a new life, to turn her into a Beasty Breeder! Sky had zero doubt that by the end of this night she would definitely be pregnant. Hell, after last week there was probably a more than 50% chance she was already pregnant with a calf anyway!

But Sky’s peaceful respite was broken once she felt Brutus powerfully grip her abdomen and forcefully lift her off of his cock, causing her to moan in almost painful delight as the feeling radiated in her still raw pussy. Once his cock had popped free, the Bull set her right back down on his lap, his angry red tower not diminished in the least as it pressed needfully against the girl’s body.

Brutus forced Sky to look at him again, and despite the exhaustion he was pleased to see the true contentment and love for her new life in her eyes. This was truly what she was born to do.

“I hope you’re not exhausted already. This is your wedding night after all, and we’re not even one percent done with everything I have in store for you. Besides, you’ve still got three other hungry Bulls to satisfy besides me, and I wouldn’t even call this my appetizer.”

Even as she continued to breathe heavily, Sky’s panting lips curled up into a weak, lust-crazed smile.

“Then please keep using my body… keep fucking me silly until absolutely none of you can fuck me anymore…”

*

As the two “love-birds” devoured each other for the first time since their first meeting, the other three Bulls were dragging their own willing mates into the house to satisfy themselves.

Cassie had already eagerly stripped the thin panties she’d worn while in the limo, and in fact it would probably be more accurate to say it was she who was pulling and dragging the Bull into the house, instead of the other way around. Unlike her no-longer-to-be-married friend, Cassie had no confusion about her desires since that fateful night a week ago. She knew sooner or later she’d return to give herself to the Bulls once again.

In the house, Cassie led Quin right to the center of the living room, sneaking a smug look at Sky as she enthusiastically gave herself to the Beast. Cassie knew from the moment she caught the Bulls scent in the club that she, Sky, and the others would be a billion times happier as their playthings than they ever could be with some human man. So from the moment she passed out and the Bulls had left her in Sky’s apartment she’d been counting the minutes until she felt their virile sperm claiming her fertile womb once more.

On her knees, she looked up quite playfully to the quiet, white-furred Bull as she deftly pulled his trousers down to his hooves. She let loose a sigh of incredible relief and need as she took in the powerful sight and overwhelming aroma of his quickly swelling Bullhood. Almost instinctively her hands went to wrap around it like a thick tree-root, giving a few playful and soft pumps to the quickly enraging shaft.

“You know I’ve been wondering which was going to happen first, big boy. If you and your naughty friends were going to come and take me away or if I was going to have to come find you and beg for your big Bull cock myself.” Cassie purred in relentless lust, her eyes shimmering up towards Quinn as she stuck her tongue out and gave a long, seductive lick to his raging member.

Quinn grunted in a way that almost could’ve been taken as a laugh. “Wow, you really are a rare one. It’s not often we get to fuck a human girl that understands so quickly she’s just naturally made to be a happy cum-dump for Beasts like us. Glad to know you’ll be so happy in your new life.”

Casting a last look of obedient agreement to the Bull as he berated her, Cassie wasted no more time and raised her head to vigorously wrap her lips around the monstrous width of Quinn’s cock.

Happy mewls of self-gratification escaped her muffled lips as the ravenous bridesmaid as she devotedly ran her tongue around the pungent flesh of her Beasty master. Her hands began to expertly massage the mighty trunk of his cock as Cassie forced her lips lower and lower, slobbered more and more of the inhuman phallus down her throat.

Quinn let his head rest back as he let out a long, contented sigh. Cassie was clearly the most eager of the bunch, truly a natural born Beasty slut-slave. He was learning quick that her body was built for the kind of abuse his species was infamous for, and that she herself took great enjoyment in this.

Cassie’s brain was entirely empty save for the sole purpose of pleasuring Quinn’s dick. She was already taken more than half of his threatening length into her mouth, but even that didn’t prove satisfactory, as she soon felt the snowy Bull’s powerful hand gripping the back of her head like a softball. Without even a grunt in warning, he forced her face down, issuing a choked cry from Cassie as the entire monstrous phallus invaded her throat.

However, as soon as her nose touched the base of Quinn’s stomach, Cassie couldn’t help shuddering a potent moan at the sheer twistedness of his abuse. Mindlessly her tongue continued to devotedly lap at the Beast’s cock even as her throat snugly secured the entire thing. 

The sensation was so overwhelming Cassie’s hand left Quinn’s body and immediately stuck to her own, further echoes of bliss humming across her lips and across the Bull’s rod as she quickly began to piston her fingers deep into her aching pussy.

For many long, agonizing minutes, Quinn just forced Cassie’s head to bob up and down, using her like a lifeless toy. Cassie was obviously, and ecstatically, helpless but to let the mighty Minotaur fuck her throat like a ragdoll, moaning all the while from the sheer delight of being used by this alpha specimen as she continued to frantically fuck her fingers into her own slit.

Finally Quinn felt his first climax of the day fast approaching. Tightening his titanic grip in poor Cassie’s hair, he crammed his cock down until her could feel her bottom lip scraping the base of his massive balls. A ragged snort shot out from his chest as he released himself deep inside the helpless human woman.

Cassie was in total bliss when she felt his cock bottom out in her throat one final time. Then the moment she’d long waited for happened, and she felt a torrent of his boiling-hot Bull cum spray right into her stomach, filling her body with the substance it so desperately craved.

As soon as she felt Quinn’s hot, thick fluids pumping down her throat her fingers went wild, one hand thrusting them manically deep inside her cunt as her other hand dropped to frantically strum her throbbing clitoris. The sensations swirled together and stormed in her mind, and Cassie’s eyes rolled back as she reached her own monstrous climax, her cry of pure joy still muffled and choked by her beloved Beasty cock.

Teeth grit, Quinn finally felt the last couple ropes of his lust escaping him, and finally pulled his abused slave’s head free from his domineering cock. Cassie’s body had barely stopped jolting from her own climax, and her expression showed she was totally mindless save for the uncontrollable delight of once again becoming a Beast’s cum-dump.

As Quinn’s dick left the young woman’s mouth with a satisfying sticky sound he left one last strong rope of semen spurting to fill her mouth, as Cassie could only stare up to the prime male with sheer awe and worship in her eyes. Savoring the raw, overpowering flavor of her lover in her mouth while the heat of his potent offspring radiated in her stomach left an absolute glow in Cassie’s mind. There was nothing but total happiness, her life as a Bull’s fuck-slave was permanently sealed, and it was divine. Now the only thing she could think of was how many more times she’d be beautifully raped over the course of this long, long evening.

*

The dark-brown furred Trent had decided he’d first lay claim to the littlest of the females this time. Thoughtlessly pulling Tracy out of the limo, the ravenous Bull carried his salacious slave under his arm like a duffle bag, into the confines of the Beast’s lair were her new fate awaited.

Tracy wore only her thin pink panties and a heavy blush of excitement as her despotic mate dumped her onto the carpet, forcing a small ‘oof’ from her as she landed on her hands and knees. Willfully, the young woman attempted to push herself upright on her knees, only to hear a displeased grunt below behind her before she felt a massive pair of paws grip her slender back and force her back down to her hands.

Tracy only mewled in quiet submission as the Minotaur manhandled her like a cheap puppet. She felt helpless arousal flood her as Trent grabbed her by her thin waist and hiked her ass high into the air for better access. Without the slightest bit of tact the dark-brown bull wedged his muscular fingers under the weak fabric of her panties and pulled, easily ripping them to shreds and leaving her bared fully naked for her new master.

Trent blew another harsh ‘snort’ out of his muzzle as he reared a titanic hand back and slapped her hard on her unprotected butt, leaving a big, red hand print as his mark of ownership. The sound of the clap mixed with the high pitched squeal of pain and delight the Tracy couldn’t help letting loose into the room, momentarily blocking out all other sounds of domination and Beast-fucking going on.

As Tracy’s squeal died down Trent took a ruthless grip of the girl’s waist, holding her strictly in position for his imminent conquest. Tracy quivered in excitement and anticipation as she felt the big Bull lean over her fragile figure, feeling his rough brought heat up along her spine.

“Feel that sting, little girl? That’s the mark of the Beast. That means that **_we_** are your owners now. **_You_** are our toy, and you’re going to spend the rest of your life getting relentlessly fucked by big strong Bulls and Beasts like me. And you’re going to smile and cum for us every time like the good little breeding bitch you are. You might have a tiny body, but don’t worry, it’ll stretch perfectly for the calves we’ll be pumping into you.”

As Trent gloated maliciously in her ear she could feel his absolutely monstrous cock poking and pressing demandingly at the entrance to her frail little slit. It felt absolutely mammoth in size compared to her!

But as Tracy felt the threat of the big Beasty dick about to rape her, as the Bull’s cruel words swirled in her mind, all she could feel was unimaginable wanton lust! She could feel her body crying out, demanding that this Animal fuck her hard into mindless submission! She could feel her womb cry out to be seeded by his thick, potent sperm, damning her past human lovers in newfound devotion to her future Beasty offspring! The rush she felt from the pain and dominance that Trent inflicted on her was all the proof she needed, this was her true natural state, this was what she was made for!

A wicked grin creased over Trent’s lips has his beefy fingers dug sharp into little Tracy’s soft hips. In a single, cruel thrust the menacing Bull fucked his big cock deep into the tiny but welcoming hole of his pet.

Tracy cried out in delightful anguish as the Beast meat broke past her weakened pussy, driving deep and filling her narrow core far past her natural capacity. Trent grunted in oppressive delight as he sheathed his entire, dangerous length inside his helpless captive.

Being the least gentle of the Bulls, Trent didn’t give his broken mate a single second to acclimate to his size or force. Forcing his hips back, he bucked violently into Tracy, forcing another voice-shredding wail from the girl.

Tracy’s hands quickly gave out and her face fell to the carpet, her endless mewls of submissive bliss leaking out into the fabric along with her drool. Trent kept her lower body held up purely on his own strength, both in his hands and by keeping her skewered neatly on his mighty phallus. The girl completely rag dolled to his might, and the Bull was plenty fine with that. After all, it wasn’t like he needed her cooperation, he just needed her holes uncovered and ready to fuck.

Over and over, the dark-brown Bull pistoned into his frail fuck-toy vengefully, forcing upon her the anger and dominance he knew Beast’s rightfully had over all humans. As soon as he would draw his cock out nearly to the rim of his flare, he would simultaneously thrust it back in as he dragged Tracy’s body backwards.

The Beast fucked his human slave mercilessly hard into the ground, his power and speed only growing more and more savage as he knew they were both approaching their climax. Hammering into the tiny woman, Tracy mindlessly gasped in rapid exertion as her Feral lover utterly dominated her yielding cunt.

“Don’t even think about passing out, bitch!” Trent snarled through his own breathless pants. “I want you to feel every drop of cum when I empty my big Bull nuts inside your womb! I want you to feel my sperm claim you and fill your belly with my calves!”

With the Bull’s bitter grudge against humanity echoing in her brain Tracy felt as Trent pushed deep inside of her one last time, feeling as the inhuman flare of his cock smashed through her cervix before he unleashed his mighty seed right into her womb.

Little Tracy’s eyes shot up to the heaven’s as she screamed in pure bliss. Her body seized up like a vice as the flood of the Beast’s cum ignited her own volatile orgasm, her ultimate reward for accepting her natural fate.

And as Tracy’s orgasm echoed on and on, as she continued to feel her master’s mammoth cock stretch and dominate her insides, she knew everything he told her, through words and actions, was true. She now only existed to fuck and breed Beasts! This was her true happiness!

*

Jezebel had narrowly escaped the clutch of her Bull, Rocky, and giggled teasingly back at him as she skipped naked into the house her friends had been dragged inside. The light-brown furred Bull stomped after her with a bit of a grin cracking his muzzle. Lucky for Jezebel he was a bit more willing to go along with the human female’s flirtatious stunts than someone like Trent would’ve been.

Spotting an unoccupied armchair, Jezebel threw her body back into the soft cushion, sitting back languidly as she shamelessly exposed her flawless, bronzed skin. Her eyes batted temptingly as she crooked a finger over to the Beast that was to defile her, beckoning him to her with the clearest lust in her eyes.

Unfortunately for her, while Rocky was at least slightly keen to play along, he didn’t quite have the grace of his imminent mate. The sizable Minotaur stumbled his way into the woman, looming over her helpless figure as he roughly took old of his slave’s calves.

Jezebel gasped excitedly as the Bullman quickly hiked her legs up to hook over his broad shoulders, fully exposing her pussy to his quickly stiffened member. Her face showed nothing but enthusiasm and giddiness as his monstrous cock flopped hard across her pussy lips, stretching high along her torso to show her just how deep he was going to penetrate her.

“Go ahead big boy. Show me what a big, strong Bull can do to a helpless little woman like me!” Jezebel purred as Rocky reared back and aligned the tip of his phallus.

Jezebel’s eyes grew wide and she bit her lip, a high pitched squeal escaping her as she felt the wide, flared head of the Bull cock divide her lips. Then, showing his species’ infamous impatience, Rocky suddenly thrust himself in, forcing the zealous woman’s channel to bend to his will.

The bronze-skinned bridesmaid moaned in exquisite delight as the wonderful Beast prick filled her completely. Rocky grunted under his breath as he hilted himself to the balls, Jezebel easily and eagerly accepting his entire prestigious length.

The two quickly fell into passionate sin. Jezebel’s arms stretched out as her nails clawed into the arm rests of her seat. Her ass was nearly lifted off the cushion as Rocky kept her legs pinned tight over his shoulders, the light-brown bull finding a steady but powerful rhythm as he confidently fucked her.

Sandwiched hard into the chair, Jezebel needed to do nothing more than accept her fate and savor the first breeding she would experience in her new life of sexual slavery. And as she felt Rocky’s grip on her legs tighten and his hard thrusting become faster, she could tell he was soon for his climax, something she knew would be way more than enough to send her over the edge as well.

Pulling hard on the girl’s legs, Rocky forced himself down heavily on his captive lover, pressing his cock deep into the confines of her womb before he finally let loose and spilled his cum inside her.

Completely trapped and at the mercy of the hulking Bull, Jezebel moaned in utter euphoria as she felt his cum jettison directly into her waiting womb. Just like her friends, this was exactly what she needed to spark her own orgasm, shuddering delightfully as the voices in her mind told her this was naturally her reward for accepting the Beast’s seed.

*

After the four Bulls had each enjoyed their first girl and fucked them into a proper stupor, the rest of the day devolved into a mindless, primal orgy. Girls would pair up with the different Bulls and with each other, just making love to whoever and whatever could get their hands on them, withholding no pleasure that their body could give. But of course, the most focus was paid to the blushing bride, Sky, since this was, after all, **_her_** “Special Day.”

*

Seeing no one giving proper attention to the blushing bride, Quinn leisurely strode up on the depraved woman. Sky only smiled in submissive delight as she felt an unknown pair of big, burly hands grab her shoulders from behind. She didn’t care who or what it was that took her, she was merely a slave to Beasts now, and it was her joy to surrender her body to whatever wished to fuck her.

With a feral grunt, Quinn took a reigning hold of Sky’s shoulders before her bucked his hips right against her little ass. Sky gasped in pleasant surprise as the snow-white Bull’s dominant cock shot straight up from between her legs, stroking up along her belly and giving her a look at how deep it was about to ravish her.

The infatuated female offered no resistance as the Minotaur brought his hips back and ruthlessly thrust himself inside his mate. Sky groaned in mindless delight as the new Bull completely filled her with his length. Her body was quickly adapting, learning to bend completely to the Beasts’ will at an instant’s notice.

Quinn bucked himself deep into the fragile girl a couple of times, savoring her warmth as his hands moved greedily down her body, rightfully enjoying her luscious breasts before moving down over her taught belly and taking hold of her breeder’s hips.

Sky was in bliss to allow her Bull to use her as he saw fit, but her heart was sent even further aflutter once she felt Quinn gently tilting her back. Dragging his current cocksleeve down with him, the white Bull easily laid himself down on the carpet, Sky draped flat over his broad, furry chest, still deeply impaled by his wonderful cock.

Sky allowed her eyes to close as Quinn started to slowly thrust into her again, her breathing elevated as he slid his cock down only to force it all the way to the back of her happily yielding pussy.

Meanwhile Jezebel suddenly found herself without a partner, but she quickly got a wide smile on her pretty lips when she saw how her friend was being beautifully taken at the moment. She figured now was as good a time as any to give her best wishes to the new bride.

Sky’s eyes opened when she felt a second pair of much more slender hands stroking across her body. And was greeted by the lovely sight of Jezebel grinning wickedly at her as she crawled seductively up her and Quinn’s bodies.

Sky was still helpless as Quinn pistoned his thick rod deep into her womb, but once Jezebel’s face was directly above hers and she got to stare into her friend’s gorgeous dark eyes she knew exactly what her friend desired. Jezebel sensuously brought her lips down to engulf Sky’s, the two young women kissing each other deeply as they both relished in their beloved enslavement.

Once Jezebel had dragged her tongue free of the former-fiancé’s mouth she gave her one more coy grin before she began to set her body upright. Swinging her hips around, Sky soon found herself face-to-face with Jezebel’s round, tanned ass. The olive-skinned woman shook her hips a couple times playfully for her friend’s amusement before setting herself down on the other female’s face.

Sky moaned ecstatically as her lips made contact with Jezebel’s pussy, right as Quinn’s cock hit a particular good spot just outside her womb. But Sky’s body ran on pure, seductive instinct now, so even as her mind reeled from the pleasure, she quickly shoved her tongue deep past Jezebel’s sopping wet lips in an effort to pleasure her as well.

Jezebel sighed delightfully as she felt her friend begin to lick her pussy with wild devotion. They’d been friends for so long, but now that they were sex slaves together there was no pleasure the two wouldn’t give to one another.

As Jezebel started to rock her hips and grind her weeping gash along Sky’s face, she looked forward at the delectable sight of the bride’s pussy being dutifully filled with a brutish Bull cock. Unable to help herself, Jezebel carefully bent down, her friend’s tongue keeping her anchored to Sky’s lips as she brought her own face down to where she was being aggressively claimed. 

Running her hands sensually between Sky’s soft skin and Quinn’s rugged pelt, Jezebel eagerly bent down and pressed her tongue right into the center of Sky’s nerves, sucking the young woman’s hypersensitive clit tightly between her lips.

Her lips muffled by pussy, Sky shrieked in extreme bliss as she felt her friend’s mouth add to her tormenting pleasure. Now not only was Sky still lain hard across Quinn’s body as he fucked her relentlessly, Jezebel had forced them both into a wicked sixty-nine. It was an agonizing delight.

The trio lost themselves to the animalistic pleasure. Quinn kept his covetous grip on Sky’s body, keeping her little form flush against his sculpted figure as he continued to pump his hips up and fuck his mighty cock as deep into his slave as he pleased. Jezebel relaxed atop the pile, simply enjoying the feeling as Sky lovingly lapped at her pussy as if it were the most natural thing in the world to them. And all the while Jezebel kept her own tongue swirling over her friend’s clit, occasionally tracing down to her slit even as it was pummeled, her tongue teasingly darting out to taste Quinn’s musky leather as it disappeared over and over into his mate.

And trapped between her beautiful friend and her Beastly master, Sky’s mind was trapped in ecstasy. She could feel all their ends approaching, knew they would all feed off each other to experience the greatest climax imaginable.

Sheathed in the grateful warmth of this obedient human girl, Quinn was ready to claim his rightful gratification. His fingers curled in a death grip on Sky’s hips as the Bull snorted out a final, harsh grunt right above her hair. Ruthlessly thrusting his hips up hard one last time, he bottomed out into Sky’s womb just as he released his primal load of cum.

Feeling her friend’s loving tongue reach deep into her primed, sensitive slit, Jezebel’s back arched like a cat and her body began to shiver as she sighed in happiness. She was experiencing a much softer orgasm at the touch of Sky than she did at the rough hands of the Bulls, but it was still delightful in it’s own right.

And between them both, Sky’s heart leapt in jubilation at as her own body began to hum in climax. Full of her beloved Bull meat, as soon as she felt Quinn’s thick sperm filling her belly, as Jezebel’s lips buzzed harmoniously over her clit, she felt herself explode in a tremendous orgasm.

When all was said and done, the three lay still for many long seconds as they recovered and enjoyed the afterglow of their naturally rightful mating. Quinn panted slightly as he continue to lay on the carpet, gingerly allowing his still pulsing cock to slip free from his current partner. Sky breathed out sharply as the fuck-rod left her body, now just basking in exquisite rapture as she lay atop the mighty Bullman, feeling as satisfied as a sex-slave should. And Jezebel languidly stretched atop the soft form of her friend, both her and Sky already thinking on how they’d next experience such heights of bliss.

*

The ravishing continued with no end in sight for Sky or her friends. Currently the ruthless Trent had helpless Sky in his clutches. Much like Quinn, his titanic hands were wrapped around Sky’s arms as easily as if her were holding a flashlight (or fleshlight). Keeping her trapped in his grip, Trent was mercilessly fucking Sky from behind, just bouncing her body up and down as he thrust his inhumanly massive cock straight up into her weak and willing cunt. Sky could do nothing but gasp and groan happily as she was treated like the worthless fuck-toy she knew she was.

Right across from the sinful couple, Rocky had Tracy in his clutch again in an identical pose. The light-brown furred Bull had an easy time holding up the smallest of the women to his chest, barely needing to hold onto her at all his towering phallus was jammed dangerously deep into the frail slave. Tracy’s eyes were nearly rolled back into her head as her first Bull lover fucked her like the Beast he was. She could feel his fuzzy paws running over her small, lithe body, up from her hips over to the small but comfortable swell of her breasts, rubbing at her tits as he kept her pressed tight to his massive frame.

Both the ladies were in such bliss from their mirrored fuckings that they barely even noticed when their Bulls brought them right up to face one another. Her mind and eyes clouded with Bull cock, Sky didn’t even see her friend right in front of her face until she felt her swollen tits scraping against Tracy’s little frame. 

As the two young woman continued to moan as they were bounced up and down on their respective masters’ dicks, Sky and Tracy did finally focus enough presence of mind to grasp at one another, Sky weakly reaching out to gently grab Tracy by her upper arms as the smaller woman mindlessly ran her slender fingers over the bride’s ravishing chest.

Brains blissed out beyond rational thought, Sky and Tracy sloppily leant in and locked their lips, kissing ferociously deep to anchor themselves together even as their Beasty lovers continued to savagely fuck them.

Hearing their muffled moans twist together in sinful harmony sent Trent and Rocky even further into their feral rut. The light and dark brown Bulls each snorted viciously before they simultaneously reamed their massive cocks deep into the bodies of their willing captives, forcing them even tighter together before unleashing their monstrous loads.

Sky and Tracy’s eyes shot wide open as they each felt the inhuman phallus break deep inside them, felt their frail, feminine bodies collide together as their tongues twisted in a knot from surprise. But the squeal they loosed from shock quickly melted into a duet of euphoria. Clutching tight to one another, the girls shuddered helplessly in orgasm as they relished in the Beastly masses carving out their pussies and gushing their dominant sperm right into their waiting wombs.

*

Brutus had long since lost count of how many times he’d fucked each of the females so far, and was now casting aside whichever of the bridesmaids he’d just seeded for the umpteenth time. Locking eyes with Sky, he smirked knowingly as he silently told her it was time he reinforce his ownership over her once again. Sky only smiled back in coy submission as she began to sway her hips towards the big onyx Bull one more time. 

Brutus laid himself down just as Sky made her way over, stroking a hand down her leg possessively as he did and gently guiding her to sit over his face. Sky excitedly straddled his Bovine muzzle; being tounged by the Bulls was the rarest thing they would do for her but it was such a strange and thrilling sensation. Her master must’ve decided to reward her for her devotion.

Sky faced downwards on the Bullman’s body as her slit hovered just millimeters above his leathery nostrils. She shuddered delightfully as she felt his hot breath gust strongly into her opening; even his breath was more masculine, more powerful than a human’s, than Alec’s.

Brutus took hold of the brazen bride’s thighs, squeezing and feeling them quite appreciatively as he held her down to his muzzle. With much less gentleness than one of her girlfriends might employ, the Bull pressed his velvet lips hard against Sky’s own lips and shot his tongue out.

Sky gasped and moaned long as the thick, rubbery appendage came squirming straight up into her cunt. It might not have been as massive as his actual cock, but the Bull’s tongue was still longer and fatter than any human male’s package, and the way it twisted inside her like a tentacle was so totally alien that she was about ready to cream herself in just a few seconds.

Losing what little strength in her hips she had, Sky dropped and smothered the Bull, only causing his tongue to delve deep and writhe more aggressively. Her eyes went cloudy and her lips curled into a wicked smile as her breathing elevated to show the sheer delight she felt. Her empty hands went up to knead her full breasts, adding to the pleasure as the fat Cow tongue licked through her innards like a water trough.

Across the room, Cassie suddenly found herself without a partner of her own. Leering around, she happily spotted Sky in the state of bliss with a Bull’s mouth wrapped tight around her little pussy. Much more invitingly, she also so Brutus’ cock standing tall and lonely, openly demanding that another female come up and ride it! Licking her lips, the most depraved of the women began to make her way over to join the fun.

Brutus wasn’t surprised when he felt a new pair of thighs slide in along his own, even if he couldn’t see whose they were; it was now a purely natural expectation that a female would ride his dick for him without needing to be told.

Cassie straddled herself right above the burning-red rod and immediately dropped down, allowing the painfully massive thing to invade her frail human pussy as she was naturally meant to do. She gasped in mindless delight as the mighty Minotaur cock forced it’s way deep inside her once again, her lips quivering weakly around it in a display of total submission.

Brutus still kept his full attention on Sky, the young bride barely even aware of her friend joining the orgy as she was still dazed out with the big Bull tongue stretching her cunt. This left Cassie to do all the work, but she was dutifully thrilled to bounce her own lithe body upon the stone-hard figure of her beloved Beastman owner.

Breaking her dream-like state, Cassie put her hands on Sky’s shoulders and urged her friend to sit upright. Sky, knowing nothing else now other than to obey those controlling her body, struggled to lift her torso upright, moaning load as that only forced her pussy harder against the Bull’s muzzle, and forced his tongue ever deeper into her welcoming warmth.

Now both ladies stared hard into one another as they ground their glistening slits against their respective parts of Bull anatomy. Sky’s face was an absolute mess of bliss, totally lost in the gratifying feeling of submission as Brutus drilled his massive tongue through her core. Cassie was feeling just as much pleasure as the Minotaur’s massive cock violently thrust and churned her own content pussy. However, the more experienced woman was a bit more lucid, and her face burned with sincere pleasure as she got to witness the total corruption of her friend, got to witness first hand Sky’s surrender to Beast slavery!

Even with the feral phallus stirring her insides, Cassie found the focus to reach out and take Sky’s hands in her own, forcing the girl to interlock their fingers.

“Isn’t this so fucking good, Sky?! … Can’t you feel you were born to fuck Beasts?!” Cassie breathed out heavily between her own gasps of bliss.

“Aren’t you glad you gave up on that pathetic fiancé of yours?!... Aren’t you so much happier with a Bull cock stuffing your pussy and a belly full of Beasty cum?!”

Cassie teased her friend, but from the way Sky’s eyes were crossed she knew the fallen fiancé was in no condition to reply. But that didn’t diminish Cassie’s enjoyment from the triumphant corruption of her friend.

Overfilled with lust, hormones, and Bull cock, Cassie could no longer contain herself and pulled Sky forward, forcing their faces to collide as she buried her tounged deep into her friend’s pretty little mouth. That at least was one thing Sky could respond to, and immediately she sighed as her tongue danced alongside her insatiable friend’s in a sweltering kiss.

Lip locked as they were, Cassie and Sky were right on the verge of their reward. Without warning from below, Brutus squeezed Sky’s thighs in his iron-like grip as her pulled her cunt straight down on his muzzle, furiously bashing his tongue against his mate’s most sensitive spots. At the same time he bucked his hips up hard as a jackhammer, mercilessly crashing through to Cassie’s welcoming womb and flooding her with his all-conquering sperm.

As the Bull’s tongue and phallus impaled their helpless bodies one final time, Cassie and Sky screamed into each other’s mouths as they both experienced a tremendous orgasm. Sky’s abused pussy twitched and gripped Brutus’ tongue like a life-line as Cassie sank deep onto his beautiful cock, her belly radiating with utter happiness as fresh sperm poured into her to join the millions of its’ brothers already claiming her fertile eggs.

As their bodies trembled weakly with mindless satisfaction, the two forsaken females hummed and moaned into each other’s mouths, all strength gone as they simply slumped forward into one another, lips peeling apart with no will to keep them together, tongues, lazily drooling and dragging alongside each other’s until all they could do was pathetically slobber together as they relished in the Beastly dominance still echoing through their nerves.

*

As the endless feast continued Sky eventually found herself utterly consumed, smothered in the overpowering presence of her beloved captors. Now she was entangled between three hulking bodies, her mind utterly shattered by the chaotic feelings assailing her fragile figure.

Trent, Rocky, and Quinn had seen fit to push their lovely new toy to her absolute breaking point, and were now sharing the spoils of her body at once. Trent lay flat on the ground, Sky’s back secured adamantly on his chest, anchored deep to her guts as he locked his Beasthood deep inside her ass.

As soon as Trent had hooked himself deep into the willing woman, Rocky crushed her lithe but seemingly unbreakable body beneath his own, fucking himself straight into her sobbing pussy.

Sky only babbled incoherently in utter rapture as she was totally helpless, inescapably pinned between these two idols of prime masculinity. Her very soul shuddered along with her body as she felt every centimeter of their prestigious cocks piston in and out of her slit and anus in stereo. When one would slide down from its’ conquered hole, the other would forcibly inject itself as deep as possible into the other, and on and on the two Bulls rocked her back and forth to her core.

Quinn stood by for only a minute as Sky was completely inundated in the Bestial mating she was forced to accept, but that pretty little face of hers showed no pain, only a brainless, carefree smile. Quinn figured that smile could be put to better use.

As Sky’s head was only barely free from between the two titanic Beasts crushing her inside and out, Quinn had to stand right to her side and kneel down, draping his cock until it hung directly across her blissed-out face. And even as lost in lust as she was, the moment she sensed another gorgeous Beasty phallus in her presence she knew she had no choice but to graciously find a way to fit it inside her. 

Quinn snorted appreciatively as he dragged his cock across Sky’s soft skin, the assailed woman letting her velvety lips glide along and caress the savage length. As soon as the white Bull had brought the flared head to Sky’s last remaining entrance, he took a firm grip of her head in his hulking paw and pressed himself inside, forcing her lips to part in acceptance of his Animal prick.

Sky sputtered, coughed, moaned all together as the musky Minotaur rod was forced deep down her throat, overfilling her beyond a human’s capacity. Now Sky was truly in heaven, lovingly confined and pinned down by Bestial phalluses. She knew her body existed only to be consumed and used completely by powerful Beastmen like these; this was her destined bliss!

Between the triple ravishing, Sky would not last long, nor would the Bulls as they fucked their slave with nothing less than their full might. Finally the Beasts unleashed themselves inside the already saturated female. The room shook as three mighty Bullmen bellowed in ravenous climax, each one jetting their never-ending store of boiling cum deep into the forsaken girl that belonged to them.

Sky’s eyes went completely white as she felt her three inhuman lovers fill her beyond bursting with their feral lust. Trent’s cock ravished her helpless ass as it poured his searing cum deep into her guts. Rocky’s ruthless phallus battered her happily abused pussy and she relished as she felt another explosion of Bull sperm seep into her already thoroughly impregnated womb. And despite only barely getting enough oxygen, she dutifully tongued the monstrous length of Quinn as he fucked himself hard down her throat, as he drained his intensely strong cum right into her belly.

All three Bulls could feel the mind-torn woman seize mightily on their cocks as she enjoyed an unimaginable orgasm. When finally they felt they had given all they could of their latest batch, the Minotaurs pulled out of their ruined captive. Rocky and Quinn roughly withdrew themselves from her frothing holes, and Trent lifted the lifeless girl up off his own Bullhood before rolling her off himself and onto the carpet. Doubtless even the Minotaurs legendary sperm-reserves would need a few minutes to recover after that monstrous climax.

As her harsh lovers left her on the floor, Sky could only continue to stare into absolute nothingness. Lying on the ground on her side, her mouth hung agape as a copious stream of cum trickled down her tongue into the fabric. Likewise, her ass and her tender slit oozed heavy streams of Bull spunk, her body simply incapable of holding the inhuman amount injected into her. Yet even as she leaked hormone-laden Bull lust from every possible hole, Sky could only reflect that that might just have been her strongest orgasm yet.

*

With the other three Bulls ‘christening’ his pet, Brutus now found her had the three remaining sluts all to himself. Standing before them like he was appraising cattle, the bridesmaids sat on their knees looking up to their powerful Beasty master with utter devotion and total lust in their eyes.

After some quick contemplation, the tyrannical Bull let out a short, decisive snort as he reached down to the smallest of the females, Tracy, who only looked up like a sheep caught by a wolf as Brutus hoisted her high as easily as he might lift a pillow.

Carrying his chosen toy, he sat himself back on a couch, drawing the frail Tracy near his body and quickly finding her cum-soaked slit for himself. Tracy groaned out in agonizing pleasure as Brutus brought her down, slowly impaling her tiny figure all the way through with his mammoth cock.

Brutus easily set about bouncing little Tracy along his angry cock, slowly, almost leisurely lifting her like a doll before allowing her ravenous cunt to engulf him back down to the base. As the feral Bull gently huffed his pleasure the captive woman quickly lost her voice to a symphony of soft moans, fingers and toes curling as her body was manipulated against her will, her pussy slowly speared over and over by the monstrous phallus of her Beasty owner.

As Tracy quickly went braindead from the deep fucking, Brutus cast a look over to Cassie and Jezebel, silently telling them that they were to show their devotion to him as well. The women only smiled coyly to one another before dutifully rising and swaying sexily over to the couch. The two girls sat on either side of Brutus, who now casually stretched his arms back along the couch. Tracy was so deep in her own fantasy she just continued to slowly fuck herself atop the massive Minotaur cock by herself, completely convinced that it was still the monster that was ravishing her.

With the small female still happily pleasuring his cock, Brutus turned to inspect Cassie, who quickly leaned up onto his chest and kissed him deeply. Cassie moaned ravenously as Brutus’ big muzzle engulfed her slender human lips, his fat cow tongue stretching demandingly into her mouth as she fought to worship it with all the devotion her deserved.

As Jezebel watched Brutus make out with Cassie as Tracy happily impaled herself on his dick, she couldn’t help her hand from reaching down to caress her still so very sensitive pussy. Not wanting to deny her master any of the pleasure he deserved, the tanned beauty draped her ravishing figure over the Bull’s chiseled torso, stretching her tongue out to lovingly lick and kiss Brutus’ rough-furred neck in total idolization.

Bringing his massive paw around to grab Cassie by the back of her neck, Brutus pulled the zealous woman away from his mouth, the devoted sluttish woman sighing as her eyes glazed over in bliss. Turning his muscular neck, the Bullman quickly found the other human female that was praising him and forced her into a sinfully unnatural kiss as well. Jezebel sighed luxuriously as the Beast smothered her slender lips and twisted his mighty tongue around her own.

Brutus’ really loved to force human girls to kiss him like this; the way they so dedicatedly made out with such an inhuman shape only helped reinforce the truth that human women were born and bred to be the loyal love slaves of Beasts! And the way Jezebel and Cassie kissed him definitely proved that they had fully embraced their fate as his slaves, bound to worship the more worthy Beast races!

Pulling his muzzle back, Brutus let his head loll back into the couch, sighing heftily in pleasure as he let his hips buck just a bit, sending a shiver and a gasp of ecstasy up Tracy’s slender body. Of course, this was not enough to keep her from riding his cock with true devotion.

And as the smallest female eagerly swayed her hips and lapped his phallus with her pussy, the hulking Bull tentatively brought his arms down to cup the other two sluts’ butts. Cassie and Jezebel each sighed as they felt a massive paw possessively grip at their ass, the human beauties draping themselves mindlessly over the Beastman’s massive, broad shoulders.

Access secured, Brutus expertly lodged a titanic finger straight up into either girl’s pussy. Cassie and Jezebel squealed in delighted surprise, and each luxuriously sighed as they wallowed in the feeling of once again having their bodies invaded by Beast. It wasn’t nearly as good as a full Bull cock, but even a single Beasty finger put a human dick to shame, and the girls; now felt no greater pleasure than having their bodies be used by Beasts.

Two armfuls and a lapful of human girl, Brutus bellowed low as he enjoyed his newest conquests. He could feel his climax bubbling up from his massive, churning tentacles, and knew it wouldn’t take much more. Likewise the lusty ladies drew their pleasure from the pleasure of their inhuman master, and they would soon reap their own reward for servicing him.

Three gasps of sheer delight echoed into the room as the sinful bridesmaids threw everything they had at their beloved rapist. Tracy lurched forward and threw her arms across the mighty Bull’s chest as her tiny cunt sank down to the ringed base of his trunk-like cock. Her hips raced back and forth as she worked her pussy all around the monstrous phallus, sparking jolt after jolt of burning delight inside her womb.

Meanwhile Cassie and Jezebel clung desperately to their respective arms, hugging the muscular Minotaur limb like they’d drift away if they let go. Brutus’ fingers dug deep into them as they mercilessly hammered their gushing cunts onto the fat digits. The onyx Minotaur almost felt like the circulation might be cut off from how desperately these slaves pussies were squeezing his fingers.

Finally the Bull mooed out his triumphant, conquering climax. His knuckles curled hard inside of the two beauties impaled on his fingers as he smashed his hips up in one last burst of animalistic rage. As his cock pierced inhumanly deep, to the very roof of his slave’s womb, he loaded the poor woman down with his dose of heavy sperm.

Cassie and Jezebel clung to his limbs like a pair of frightened little girls, but their faces were twisted in the ecstasy only a woman who accepted her natural destiny could feel. Their pussies gushed graciously as their orgasms rocked their bodies, each totally certain in the sign of their reward for their loyalty to Beasts.

And helpless little Tracy’s eyes felt like they would roll completely backwards as her face contorted in pure bliss. As the tiny figure sank completely down on the mammoth Bull meat, she felt his explosive sperm soil and seed her womb once again, the raw power and feeling sending blistering signals through her nerves in a furious orgasm.

*

Now all four of the fallen females writhed together in a pile of carnivorous ecstasy. Sky and Jezebel both lay on their backs, Jezebel’s long, bronze-kissed legs delectably intertwined with Sky’s paler, creamier thighs. Their juicy pussies frothed as they ravenously scissored themselves together, their lower lips kissing with wanton need and total disregard for all else.

As Sky’s hips rolled sweetly into Jezebel’s gash, Tracy lay her thin body directly atop the blushing bride, clinging close to her friend as a kitten would its’ mother. Sky kept her little friend’s neck trapped beneath her arm as the two kissed with a furious passion, Tracy desperately pawing at her friend’s face as she delved her tongue deeply into the girl’s mouth, now so thoroughly polluted with the sweet taste of Bull cum. And as the smaller woman greedily ground her body into her lovely, lust-fueled partner, Sky’s free hand explored the lithe body pinning her down until her fingers found the girl’s glistening cunt and started to vigorously pump inside.

As Tracy’s moan was muffled as it filtered into Sky’s mouth, on the other side of the orgy Jezebel wildly thrust her slit into her friend’s. Cassie completed the fourway as she embraced Jezebel with mindless desire. Smothering her perfectly tanned friend, Cassie humped her own drooling slit into Jezebel’s cushy thigh with reckless abandon, staining the girl’s bronze skin with long strands of feminine lust. With Cassie clutching at her so desperately, Jezebel pulled her friend down hard atop her soft body, mashing their voluptuous breasts together as they sucked their mouths hard against one another, making out madly as they both worked their pussies into a frenzy against another girl.

With all four girls kissing each other so deeply and stroking their cunts relentlessly on one another, it didn’t take long for the all-female tryst to reach a massive climax. Sky, Jezebel, Tracy and Cassie parted their lips as the den of the Beasts was filled with four feminine voices crying out in delighted ecstasy. The four friends came together hard, utterly relishing in their mutual abandonment of their old lives, of their embrace of this new life of pure ecstasy in slavery to Beasts!

Once their voices died, the four girl’s collapsed, Cassie and Tracy rolling onto their backs as all four women stared up into the ceiling, breathing heavily the afterburn of their delightful orgasms.

Now that their little private episode was over, the four girls looked up and their vision was soon filled with the threatening image of their four Bull overlords looming over them with a savage hunger in their eyes. With the deadly intent in the Beasts’ eyes clear, all Sky and her friends could do was smile obediently to their masters as they awaited the newest ravishing they were about to receive.

*

A smug, gloating snort was quickly shared between the four Minotaurs before they set themselves on their helpless human mates one more time. The Bull’s deservedly reached down to grab their respective girls, dragging them apart from each other just enough so the Beasts could have unfettered access.

Quinn carelessly grabbed Cassie by her ankle as he dragged her away, the traitorous women giggling naughtily as her naked ass burned across the carpet and her hulking owner preyed over her like the helpless fuck-slave she was.

The white Bull wasted little time with what he knew was a female that was ever ready to take his lust. As Cassie stared straight up into his inhuman, marble-like eyes with obedient lust Quinn pawed her creamy thighs and spread her wide over the carpet for his access.

Happily helpless before her first Bull lover, Cassie could only wail in renewed bliss as Quinn ruthlessly drove himself into her. The girl’s body was all but fully adapted now, ready to eagerly accept even the mightiest Beast cock without pain or resistance. So Cassie had nothing to do but let her face melt into a mind-melting smile as the Bull ruthlessly sheathed himself fully inside her, and set about fucking her into the ground like the piece of meat they both knew she was.

Rocky gripped the little Tracy tight around her slender waist as he pulled her back. Instinctively the female had no choice but to position herself on her hands and knees as she felt the light brown Bull lining himself up behind her. She didn’t even need to see to know which one was about to claim her.

Never letting the slave go from his feral grip, Rocky easily aligned the wide-flared head of his cock with Tracy’s narrow pussy, his personal favorite solely due to how small it was and how tight it gripped his monstrous cock. Tracy’s breath caught in her throat and an eagerly anticipative moan slipped past her lips when she felt the massive head of the Bull dick kissing at her vaginal entrance once more.

With a simple-minded snort, Rocky drove himself deep into the fragile young female, Tracy moaning out in shock and bliss as her cunt was once more filled over the brim with the massive Beast phallus! Rocky quickly set himself to fucking her tight hole, Tracy quickly losing all sense of self except for the exquisite feeling running through her like a freight train, the monstrous cock crashing through her slit all the way up to the back of her womb.

Trent let loose a violent, searing snort as he mercilessly took hold of Jezebel’s thighs, crushing the plushy flesh in his titanic grip as he dragged her off. None-too-gently, the dark-brown Minotaur flipped his rightful slave over onto her knees. With a dominant certainty to his movement, Trent roughly took hold of Jezebel’s long hair, the women only moaning rapturously at the violent handling of her tender body. Pulling back just enough to send the message, Trent forced his fuck-toy to arch her ass upwards, her face still grinding into the carpet as her tongue lolled out of her mouth, drooling.

Trent snorted again in approval. This was the most natural pose a human female should make, obediently making themselves ready to be bred by a healthy, dominant Beast like himself. With one hand squeezing the soft swell of her ass harshly, Trent brought his hips up and quickly pierced the woman’s slit with his wide, ruthless cockhead.

Jezebel barely had time to suck in a harsh gasp when she felt the very tip of the spear pierce her. But that quickly turned into a brain-melting moan as Trent ruthlessly railed her, spiking his deadly phallus deep down her core. Animalistic Bull grunts mixed with feminine sighs of bliss as the cold-hearted Trent fucked his helpless mate with reckless abandon, and Jezebel couldn’t be happier for his demeaning treatment of her. She knew was just a hole to be filled and fucked by virile Beasts, and she was in heaven for the fact that this Bull treated her exactly as he should.

That left Sky lying helpless on her back, looking up with pure, devoted love into the cold eyes of the monster that had stripped her away from her old life and forced her into this new world where she existed only to fuck Beasties. And Brutus leered down in reciprocation, letting his will pour into Sky’s eyes, telling her everything she needed and wanted to know, that he would fuck and dominate her to the end of their days, that she was his slave forever and she should feel no greater pride or joy than to breed with Beasts!

Biting her lip playfully to entice her inhuman lover, Sky slowly put her arms under her legs and drew her thighs back, spreading herself wide to allow the Minotaur the complete, unrestricted access to her pussy that he had earned.

Brutus radiated pure authority as he wordlessly fell to his knees before the bride that had so eagerly surrendered to his might. His hands pressed down on Sky’s over her thighs, pressing them hard back above her head as he leaned into his slave-mate.

In a single, lightning-bolt like motion, Brutus forced himself inside the fallen fiancé once again. Sky cried in mind-shattering happiness as the wicked Bull filled her frail insides with his Beastly dominance. Pinning the much smaller female deep into the carpet, the Onyx-furred Bull assertively began to thrust his phallus clear through his slave’s obedient pussy, scraping along every inch of her agonizing channel.

Altogether, the kidnapped bride and her bridesmaids were now being relentlessly subjected to the wills of the Beastman overlords. As Sky, Cassie, Tracy, and Jezebel all wailed their utter delight at the savage ravishing, their heads pointed all together in a tight circle, barely inches away from one another. Thanks to this their ears were filled with echoes of constant delight as their Bull studs mercilessly fucked them into obedience. Even as much as Sky and her friends embraced their new, condemned fate, it was still nice to remember they were all in this for the long haul together.

As Quinn and Brutus fucked their receptive sluts into the carpet, Sky and Cassie’s bodies slowly crept up on the carpet until they idly realized their faces were right next to each other. Turning just slightly, the two twisted friends could see the looks of total relentless bliss etched into each other’s eyes, see the lack of shame and open desire for more Bull cock in the blush on their faces.

Chock full of Animal cock and hormones, both human and Bull, Sky and Cassie could sense the vague but incredibly potent feelings of love radiating off of each other. Sky felt so unbelievably thankful to her friend from rescuing her from a dull life and helping her understand her role as a Beast slave. Cassie felt extreme gratitude to her friend for following her down this debauched rabbit hole so they could both experience the ultimate bliss together.

Close enough now, as Brutus and Quinn relentlessly pounded their frail, helpless pussies, Cassie and Sky tipped their faces forward and locked their lips together in a searing kiss.

Rightfully placed on their hands and knees, Tracy and Jezebel had been fucked overhead of their two friends, and now hovered close over the other pair of girls as Sky and Cassie wantonly made out. As the top two women were railed from behind, they shared a brief, sly smile before titling their own faces down to join their friends.

Cassie and Sky opened their eyes just soon enough to see an ecstatic Tracy and Jezebel leaning their own lips in to join theirs. The bottom two females only barely parted their lips, not even enough to break a strand of saliva, and just enough to welcome the others in to their mutual joy.

Tracy and Jezebel’s lips joined together with Sky’s and Cassie’s, the four mind-corrupted women quickly losing themselves to a hazy, blissful four-way kiss. Moans muffled into a slobbering mess as the females’ lips and tongue slid and ground together, tangling together, probing whatever mouth they could reach, kissing helplessly even as they were all still being plowed like broodmares.

All four human girls and all four virile Bulls completely devolved to their most base instincts as they were consumed in the torrid orgy, this group acting like a microcosm of how all the world was made to be, a vicious world where strong Beastmen dominated and bred weak-willed human women like these! 

The Minotaurs could feel their ultimate climaxes fast approaching, and their hulking fingers took deathly grips on the frail bodies of the girls they were so tyrannically raping. Feral grunts and flecks of Bull spittle filled the air as the Beastmen drove themselves deep into the human hosts’ pussies with vengeful fury.

As their studs rutted into overdrove and forcefully drove their cocks inside their weeping slits, the four women lost all sense and motor skills. Their kiss devolved into a sloppy mess, tongues lolling out of mouths as drool and spit flew among and between their lips, joining an ever-growing chorus of heavenly, delighted sighs and moans of blissful submission.

Finally, four brutish, soul-quivering roars filled the air as the four Bullmen bellowed their ultimate release for all the world to hear and know their conquest. Gallons of churning, roiling Bull semen exploded from their swaying testicles , savagely filling the helpless young girls that they had made their willing slaves.

And once they felt their bellies being violently filled one last time, Sky, Cassie, Tracy and Jezebel all screamed bloody paradise as their own orgasms oppressively rocked their their battered, abused bodies. They were in pure heaven, hyper attuned and able to feel as every last drop of cum as their beloved Bulls stuffed their aching wombs far past the brim with their mighty, potent seed. The girl’s orgasms rocked them long and hard into the night, and as they would never stop feeling the echo of the potent, life-filled cum claiming their wombs as its home, Sky and her friends were happily, 100% assured of their futures as obedient breeders in service to the Beast races.

*

Countless hours had passed after Sky’s life turned into a completely unrecognizable blur of feral sex. Finally, by some miracle she found herself awakening at one point, eyes unbelievably blurry and her body feeling like she’d just climbed Mount Everest in a day. Her lips cracked into a slight, sore smile. Well, she had definitely _climbed_ up something to exhaustion.

As her eyes lifelessly drifted around, she realized she was at least waking up in a proper bed and not just passed out on the floor surrounded by a lake of Bull jizz. But her thoughts were so clouded Sky didn’t even know if it was still her wedding night or if she’d drifted into next week; the fuck-fest had just lasted so long!

As her memories slowly started to catch up with her, Sky could vaguely recall that at some point Rocky, Trent and Quinn had left the home of Brutus. And she could vividly recall how each one had left the house with one of her equally unconscious bridesmaids slung over their shoulder like a claimed trophy, dragged naked into the street for all the world to see what had become of them.

Cassie, Tracy, and Jezebel, those three women had just been taken out of their own lives and the lives of their families and friends, taken away to live forever as Beasty sex slaves! Sky smiled at the delightfully wicked thought; she knew those girls truly deserved such a fate, and they’d all be happy for the rest of their lives.

As Sky became more and more aware of her surroundings she finally realized that even in sleep she would never escape the clutches of her Beast owner. The women felt her aching pussy rub against the rough-furred and stone-chiseled form of her Beastly lover. Apparently she’d fallen asleep laying right atop Brutus, mercifully high enough on his side that his cock wasn’t currently lodged inside her (shocking).

Sky realized it was the middle of the night judging from the moonlight filtering in through the bedroom window. Brutus himself was fully sound asleep, snoring rather peacefully, and much softer than Sky would’ve thought possible from such a brutish Beast. Even in sleep the Bull’s arm was curled possessively over Sky’s small, soft body, ever possessive of his claimed prize, silently telling her that she would never escape him. The woman sighed happily as she nuzzled into his embrace.

As more of her thoughts and senses became clear again, Sky was suddenly very aware of how completely ruined and sore her pussy felt. After all, she’d just taken literally miles worth of cock in just a few hours’ time. She’d fucked more on her wedding night with the Bulls than she would’ve fucked her entire life if she’d stayed with Alec.

Still, despite how utterly ragged and exhausted her body still was, Sky couldn’t help but also feel an incredibly intense, life-defining satisfaction filling her. She felt it in her heart and in her soul, felt it in her mind, and felt it in her womb. 

Without a doubt in her heart, Sky knew she’d made the right choice in leaving her pathetic human fiancé behind and surrendering her body to these beautiful, wonderful, powerful Beasts! This was truly what she was born to be.

As immense gratitude filled her heart, Sky pushed herself up atop Brutus’ broad, muscular chest, supporting her as easily as a slab of granite. She peered into the sleeping visage of the monster, who even in the realm of dreams appeared so dangerous and dominant. The woman’s pussy quivered as she relished in the knowledge that she utterly belonged to him and to any Beasts who he deemed fit.

Leaning up, Sky placed a slow, sensual kiss on the Bull’s fuzzy, muzzled lips, just a little sad he was too asleep to reciprocate the kiss and probe her mouth with his massive cow tongue. However, even asleep the tyrannical Bull could sense the show of obedience from his rightfully-claimed pet.

Sky gasped out as she felt Brutus’ hand suddenly clap on her ass and squeeze it possessively. Still, looking right at his face she could tell the Bullman was still deep asleep. It wasn’t nearly as hard as if it’d been deliberate, but it was still more than enough to prove his ownership over her body.

Sky just giggled again as she lay her head back down on his chiseled body and nestled into his dominant, protective clutch. This had truly been incredible, the most perfect “wedding” day she could’ve ever hoped for. Now she could look forward to happily living as Brutus’ fuck toy and breeding slave for the rest of her life!


	3. A Beastly Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brutus and Sky conduct their own manner of 'wedding,' binding the girl as the Beast's permanent slave. And we see how the lives of Sky's friends turn out.

**A Beastly Wedding Chapter 3:**

**A Beastly Vow**

_“What’s really better, a ring on your finger or one around your neck?”_

*

_This Story involves human females and Furry males engaging in sexual acts, so be aware if that isn’t what you’re looking for. I’ve taken a lot of inspiration from Jay Naylor’s works, especially his “The Fall of Little Red Riding Hood” series, as well as E.Z. McCain’s “Beastiverse” stories, so you may envision the world of these stories in a similar light. In this world, humans live in conjunction with various Beastman races, among other animals and mythical creatures. However, a curse borne by an ancient Goddess has lived in the hearts of women for millennia, making them crave for Beast Cock and sex with Beastmen, Animals, and Monsters._

_In this chapter Sky and Brutus conduct their own manner of ‘wedding,’ and we see how Sky and her friend’s lives turn out._

*

Dim light from a handful of kerosene lanterns was all that illuminated the dark, underground chamber. It was funny, to Sky this place practically felt like… no, it effectively was a dungeon, and yet it felt so much more appropriate to her than the chapel where she’d nearly had her first “wedding.” What a huge mistake that had nearly been, Sky thought to herself with a small smirk.

Barely a month ago Sky was in such a chapel, in broad daylight surrounded by dozens of her closest friends and family members, just seconds away from pledging her life and love to the one man whom she’d thought she’d wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Now she was in a dark room, dedicated to dark, taboo rituals that spat in the face of human society and morals. Her friends and family were gone now, and only three figures cast their shadows amongst the flickering light. Here Sky stood, before the aging figure officiating this ceremony, and before the magnificent figure that was soon to become her one, true master; Brutus.

Sky stood before a small alter decorated in symbols and icons she had no knowledge of, ancient and arcane things that profaned all humanity and their rites. The young woman was dressed for her “wedding” exactly as she should be. Patterned silk stockings ran down from her tender, creamy thighs to where she stood attentively in high, white stilettos. A pair of diamond earrings, her mother’s, hung elegantly beside her swan-like neck while a sheer, see-though veil draped back over her dutifully dressed hair. Aside from that, she still wore the engagement ring her old fiancé Alec had given her… and absolutely nothing else.

As the aging “priest” spoke his ritualistic lines, Sky’s eyes openly stared with lustful admiration to the Beast she was soon to give herself to… had already given herself to. Brutus stood like a colossus in the flickering, pale light. His monstrous, inhumanly muscular frame laid totally bare for her gaze, his massive, flared cock hanging down unashamedly like a loosened firehose. He dared not hide the form that nature recognized as the most worthy, the most dominant. This was the body of the creature to which she so naturally belonged to.

Finally there was the third figure, an aging Goatman, a “priest” of sorts, but not of any church Sky or most humans would recognize. Brutus wouldn’t speak much of him or this strange sanctuary. But all Sky knew, and all she cared about, was that the Goat was here to conduct the ceremony she should’ve always been anticipating. This was not her wedding day, this was a dark ceremony to establish Sky’s bondage to the Bullman. This was where Sky would take the Vow of Slavery.

The old Goat spoke.

“We are here to mark a joyous occasion, to celebrate the bonding of human to Beast. Sky Whitaker, you are here because you have recognized the superiority of the Beast Races over your own feeble men, and you have come to the realization that it is your own, rightful place to be obedient to Beasts.”

“Now I address you, Sky Whitaker. I ask you no questions, I **_tell_** you what it is you are here to do. Sky Whitaker you will vow to serve Beasts all your life, to never withhold any pleasure of the flesh that is yours to give.”

“You will vow to abandon your weak, human bloodline, to damn your forefathers and pledge your womb to the creation and nurture of more Beasts. You will vow to abandon any old notions of your gods, and to give birth to offspring in the image of your new, covetous Beast Gods.”

“You will vow to reject your old human name, your family and ancestry, and your old identity as anything other than a slave to Beasts. Sky Whitaker, you will accept this oath now. You will vow to become a slave!”

The Goat spoke with a calm authority, a certainty that came from years of knowing the true nature of the world, of knowing the fact that human women were weak-willed and destined to be the rewards of rightful Beasts. He’d seen this truth countless times in his long lifespan.

And as the priest invoked his old rights, Sky’s pussy quivered endlessly in delight as she heard him strip her of her humanity. His words were binding her to a life as a slave, which was all she ever wanted. Her thighs quivered so bad she nearly thought she’d collapse in her heels. Her arousal was so great, she barely found the willpower to whisper out through trembling lips.

“I-I do.” The admission of those words she’d long wanted to say nearly caused Sky to cream herself right on the spot.

The old Goat couldn’t help letting a small smirk slip as he saw the sheer joy in this woman for accepting her rightful fate.

“Then I hereby strip you of your name. You are daughter to one, sister to no one, and wife to no one. You are now Sky, property of Brutus and nothing more.” As the priest made his declaration Sky gasped in utter delight as a cool breeze blew right along her dripping wet slit. The Goat then turned to address the onyx Bull.

“Brutus, this human female is now **_your_** sole possession. You may now bind your slave.”

Brutus just loosed one of his trademark snorts as he turned his overbearing gaze on Sky. The girl could practically feel his stare, and turned her own eyes back up to her master, quivering in awe at his mere presence.

“The ring.” Brutus’ spoke sharply, his words to his forsaken “fiancé” curt, gruff and so lovingly oppressive to Sky’s ears.

Sky smiled in sheer lust for the Bull and spite for her old life as she brought her delicate fingers up and removed the wedding band that Alec had given her. Removing this ring was like her final farewell to the man and her old ideas of life and love. Whatever love the human male had felt and poured into this ring for her, she felt nothing in return now. Sky idly wondered if Brutus might just sell the ring and use the money to explore more depraved desires. Or maybe the old Goat would take it, melt it down and make another idol profaning the weakness of men and the beauty of Beasts.

Sky gave the ring to the Goat, willingly giving away the very last shred of her old humanity. At the same time Brutus reached towards the altar and grabbed a thick leather collar with a metal loop on the front. It was very plain looking, but its’ message to all the world would be clear; the woman wearing this collar had chosen to belong to Beasts!

As Brutus unlatched the collar and held it up to his slave, he spoke brusquely.

“This is the only ring you need.”

Sky’s heart felt ready to burst as she watched her owners brutish hands reach towards her with the ultimate symbol of her subservience. Her mind sang in delight as her pussy pulsed with excitement and overwhelming desire. The fallen women couldn’t have agreed more with Brutus’ words. This ring around her neck would forever mean infinitely more to her than one around her finger; she knew for sure this was the truth.

The moment finally arrived, Sky closed her eyes as she felt the Minotaur’s coarse hands encircle her neck. The leather hugged tight to her supple skin and she felt it latch in the back, knowing it would never again come off. A long, barely audible moan escaped her throat, she loved this feeling, a bind around her throat that would be a permanent physical reminder that her life was bound to this Beasty! Her cunt burned in delight, and she couldn’t fight back a small spurt of lust from coming out and dribbling down her legs, Sky experiencing a very soft orgasm just from the knowledge that she was now truly a slave!

While watching Sky embrace her new fate, the priest grinned and spoke smugly one last time.

“I now proclaim you a slave to Beasts. You may now **_serve_** your master.”

Sky’s eyes opened in sudden realization. Her greatest desire had been fulfilled, she was now Brutus’ slave! And it was time she show him her gratitude.

Immediately Sky dropped to her knees, looking up to the big Bull with her big, glistening eyes in mad love. Brutus looked down wordlessly as his mighty, monstrous cock sprang to life, engorging and filling out to its’ full, threating length.

Well-practiced in the art of Beast pleasure by now, Sky’s hands naturally wrapped around the massive cock, rubbing up and down in tender worship as she leant her head in to meet Brutus’ “head.” She placed a long, loving lick right along the width of his flared cock-head before parting her lips and allowing the mammoth rod to penetrate her throat.

Brutus snorted in expected appreciation. He knew he didn’t even have to raise his hands to get Sky to do as she was supposed to, but couldn’t help pumping his hips just a bit, even such a small movement forcing his phallus to roughly violate his prize’s throat.

Sky moaned aloud, muffled around the girth of her owner as her head bobbed back and forth across his leathery skin. As Brutus grumbled softly in pleasure Sky could feel her own pussy swelling and throbbing with the need to have his cock stuffing it instead of her mouth, but she would take pleasure serving the Bull any way he desired.

With Sky having become so adept at sucking his cock, it didn’t take long for her to bring the onyx Bull to his edge, and while normally he deeply enjoyed feeding his slave on little else but his sperm, right now he needed to make an important show of dominance.

“Sky, don’t swallow it! I’m going to cum all over that pretty little face of yours!” The menacing Minotaur barked his order to the helpless female.

Sky quickly pulled her lips free of the ruthless cock, but never stopped pumping it with all her might. She knew never to stop giving pleasure until her body gave out.

“YES MASTER! BATHE ME IN YOUR CUM! MARK ME AS YOUR SLUTTY SPERM-LOVING SLAVE!” Sky screamed, utterly intoxicated on her love of the Beastman.

Brutus bellowed lowly as his massive tentacles unleashed the floodgates, his cum pouring out from his monstrous phallus like a broken fire hydrant. Sky sighed in true bliss as his burning hot seed shot all across her, coating her face, her breasts, her entire body in his pheromone-laden cum. The Beast had officially “christened” his human slave.

Brutus had yet to so much as touch Sky himself, nor had her fingers even teased towards her pussy, but even so the woman felt an exquisite pleasure as jet after jet branded her once pristine skin. It was an utterly divine feeling, countless ropes of cum burned across her flesh, binding her tighter than any chain could.

Sky finally let go of her beloved cock, and Brutus took a step back, panting slightly. He had plenty more to give the feeble-minded girl, but that could wait until they were back in the comfort of his home. Sky too quivered in the knowledge that she’d soon be spending countless hours once again being tormented on her beloved Bull’s mighty cock. She counted herself among the luckiest women in the world; after all, how many girls get to experience **_two_** “wedding” nights…

*

Later that night, Brutus had taken Sky back to the only place in the world she belonged, the lair of the Beast, now her permanent prison. Foreplay had been quick and tense as the monster dragged his happy captive into his bedroom and tossed her to the mattress.

Sky lay back laughing as she spread herself over the thick, luxurious sheets. As she gazed into the fearsome figure of her new master, one hand crept up and felt along the leather collar binding her throat, relishing her own submission. Smiling seductively, she gave Brutus her most intense “come hither” eyes, causing the Bull to just snort, almost in mockery. Like he needed her invitation to fuck his property.

Tramping over to his bed Brutus hastily clambered up, baring down over the feeble female with a menacing glare of lust, which only stoked Sky’s desire all the higher. Sky cooed lovingly as the Minotaur grabbed hold of her soft thighs and forced them wide apart, aligning himself with her fragile little slit.

“…Mine.” Brutus let slip a single, terse word as his wide-flared head kissed the soft lips of Sky’s pussy.

“…Yours.” Sky huskily sighed as the Bull’s rod licked against her mound with the promise of her imminent ravishing.

Brutus’ fingers curled possessively on Sky’s legs, a rough snort blew from his muzzle as he forced his hips in sharply. Sky screamed in mindless bliss as the Bull’s cock slammed into her pussy with an animal savagery.

The two practiced lovers quickly set into a feral rhythm. Brutus railed into his prize with the full intent of carving the proof of his conquest deep into her body and mind. Sky sang her lust every time her mighty Bull slammed his cock into her tight cunt, relishing every inch as his flare scraped through her tender insides. The Beast shook his human slave’s body, Sky’s breasts bouncing happily as her torso rocked back and forth, impaled on the Minotaur’s phallus.

The human girl’s face displayed only the pure, relentless pleasure she was feeling, her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she freely released every happy cry and tired breath of delight as she succumbed to the monstrous ravishing. Brutus’ expression was not stoic, it was driven, determined, he had a specific goal beyond just using this female’s body for his own pleasure.

The Beastman fucked his happily helpless mate ruthlessly, missionary style as he stared down at his rightfully claimed conquest. As Sky blissfully bounced under his ravenous thrusting, Brutus let loose of one of her legs and grabbed her under her chin, titling her head and forcing her to look directly up into his dominant glare. She could only look back in awe in zealous obedience and worship.

“I want you to look at me Sky! I want you to look at your Beasty owner as he fucks you into total submission! I want you to see that you belong to Beasts!" Brutus spat out cruelly as he forced the girl to look into his eyes, see centuries worth of rage that Beasts had for humans, see his justice as he took their women as his rightful property.

“YES MASTER! I’M NOTHING BUT YOUR SLAVE! FUCK ME UNTIL I CAN’T REMEMBER ANYTHING OTHER THAN BELONING TO YOU!” Sky cried in fervent love of her feral rapist.

Knowing his dominance was so thoroughly completed, Brutus roared loud enough to shake the entire neighborhood. As his ferocious cock furiously pounded straight to the back of Sky’s obedient pussy, he could feel his testicles roiling with a white-hot rage, ready to unleash a load like no other before.

Sky screamed to the high heavens as she felt the monstrous Bull shoot an incredibly potent burst of sperm deep into her womb, triggering a relentless orgasm that crashed through her body without a sign of stopping!

Brutus himself grit his teeth as he just kept cumming and cumming all of his rage and dominance into the helpless female. His lips curled into a wicked smile as he saw the look of total abandonment and ecstasy etch itself onto Sky’s face as she endlessly shook in climax. She loved the feeling of getting knocked up by him and he knew it.

“Do you feel this, Sky?! Can you feel me impregnating you?! Can you feel yourself being bred by a strong, virile Bull?! You know you’re body’s already surrendered! You’re desperate to be bred by a Beasty like me! You’re nothing but a slave meant to be bred, and now you’re going to bare my calves!” Brutus sadistically berated his slave even as he continued to load her with gallon after gallon of his super-potent sperm.

And as the Beast let her know exactly what her future would be, Sky couldn’t stop screaming in ecstasy as her body rocked with one orgasm after another. She had long since happily accepted her fate of becoming the Bull’s broodmare.

“FUCK YES! KNOCK ME UP, MASTER! FILL MY WOMB WITH YOUR BEASTY BABIES. MAKE ME CARRY YOUR BULL CALVES! I WANT YOU TO BREED ME!!!” Sky sang her loving devotion as she begged for her womb to be laced with the Bull’s offspring.

After many long, agonizing minutes where neither the monster nor his slave could stop cumming, the blazing passion finally began to fade away. Brutus’ cock pulsed as it spent the last ropes of his mighty sperm into the female’s belly. Sky’s womb quivered in happy acceptance of its’ new, beloved burden. The woman could feel with absolute certainty that she had been impregnated, there was no doubt in her mind.

As both lovers breathed heavily from such a relentless climax, Brutus fell down upon the tiny body smothered beneath his monstrous figure. Sky’s breaths were quickly muffled as the Bull forced a deep, domineering kiss on her, but she only replied with a sigh as she happily obliged her master’s whim, her tongue twirling to pleasure the Bull’s as he claimed the love she rightfully owed to him.

As the inhuman couple kissed madly, as Brutus drank deeply of his permanent conquest, Sky’s mind wallowed in the hazy ecstasy, in the sureness of her future and how pleasurable it would be.

Sky knew she had given up her life. She’d traded a wedding for enslavement. She was not Brutus’ wife, and she knew she would not be the only human female he would grace with his seed. But though he did not belong to her, she belonged to him. Sky was not the Bull’s betrothed, she was his slave, and she would happily and proudly bare that mantle for all the world to see.

*

Many Months Later

*

After Tracy and Jezebel had lost their minds in the orgy of Sky’s wedding day, their lives had become a swirling dream of endless ravishing at the hands of so many different Beasts. After enjoying their bodies for a couple of weeks, Rocky and Trent simply passed off the two happily forsaken women to another pair of Beasty hands, and when those animals had had their fill of them they fell into the laps of more Beastmen.

Jezebel and Tracy passed from Beast to Beast, house to house, city to city and state to state, a fate many women had found themselves in as of late. They had been ruthlessly uprooted from their old lives, taken away from their old boyfriends and families, and they couldn’t care less. All the two slutty friends cared about now was experiencing their next orgasm at the hands of some virile Beast, and then being traded to the next to experience a whole new breed of inhuman fucking.

Currently, the ladies had fallen into possession of a Goat and a Wolf. The Goatman was colored an Earthy brown like the stone of a mountain, and his massive horns curled deep behind his head, just as hard as the rock they looked like. The Wolf was a deep gray, something that would alight under a full moon, and as shaggy as the actual beasts that still roamed the woods.

Tracy and Jezebel never actually caught their names, or if they’d heard them they were too blissed out to remember. All that mattered to them was their Animalistic savagery, and their lovely, monstrous cocks that so ruthlessly dominated them.

At the moment the Goatman sat back into an armchair as he had Tracy bouncing in his lap. The girl faced away from the odd, piercing eyes of her rapist, but her own face betrayed a look of absolute joy as his cock jolted deep into her tiny little slit. The Goat’s cock was much more slender than the Bulls’ had been, but it had an otherworldly, almost malleable shape that felt like it curved and twisted up the girl’s vaginal canal. It was an inhumanly divine feeling.

As the Goat wrapped Tracy’s hips from behind and fucked her atop his lap, the Wolf had his own conquest standing just in front of her little friend. Jezebel had started bent over with her hands on her knees, but the moment her furry companion came over to take his prize he had grabbed her arms and yanked her back.

A surprised gasp started out of her throat, but in an instant the Wolf’s cock found her dripping pussy and tunneled deep inside her. Jezebel groaned in mindless pleasure as the fat Dog cock invaded her pussy and her wicked lover wrenched her arms back, forcing her back to arch right into his thrusting hips. The Wolf’s cock was fat and long, not quite so as a Bull’s, but its’ strange shape helped it fit every nook and cranny of her channel in the most delightfully unnatural ways. Jezebel couldn’t help gasping in pleasure with every rapid thrust of the Wolf’s phallus into her, and every time his hips bucked up she could feel his thick, swollen knot bash against her lips. She knew that soon she’d be feeling more than that.

As the two Beasts mindlessly fucked away at their captive mates, the Wolf slowly inched Jezebel forward until she was directly in front of Tracy, so close they could each feel the hot breaths of their friend’s loving pants ghost across their face.

With the Wolf keeping her arms locked behind her, Jezebel couldn’t do more than gasp happily and look into the equally delighted face of her friend. But as the Goat did most of the work in bouncing Tracy onto his cock, she had enough “freedom” to reach up and hook her slender arms around the tanned beauty’s neck.

There wasn’t a need for a single word to be exchanged between them. Tracy pulled Jezebel in and the two women eagerly embraced each other’s lips, kissing one another with a ravenous lust, their moans mixing along with their spit as their two studs continued to ravish them relentlessly.

With both ladies and both Beasts lost in such a frenzied rut, it didn’t take long for their group to reach their awaited climax.

The Goat pulled down hard on the hips of his willing slave, sheathing his screwy cock as deep into the female as he could reach. He let out a hearty bleat as he pressed the warm women as hard against him as he could manage and unleashed his monstrous seed deep inside her.

Poor Tracy shook like a leaf as she felt the Animals hot sperm lace her happy womb. Her tongue was sent into a dizzying scramble as it tangled into Jezebel’s mouth, all the while humming her most intense pleasure as her orgasm seeped through her veins.

The Wolf was a bit more relentless in his climax. As soon as he felt himself bubbling over, he howled deep to the moon that wasn’t there as he pulled back on his helpless mate’s arms as hard as he could, pushing his hips forward until finally the monstrous swell of his knot penetrated the poor girl.

Jezebel’s eyes lit up like fireworks as she felt her Beasty lover force himself totally inside her. The Doggy’s knot split her pussy as wide as it’d ever stretched and lodged itself in her, pulsing with a constant reminder that her body was the property of this Beast! She screamed like a banshee into Tracy’s mouth as the Wolf locked into her, but that was only the first half of the fun.

Fully lodged and locked in his human mate, the Wolf let his own climax burst from his swaying testes, his cum roiling in the knot until it exploded like a water balloon. Jezebel’s moan burned out of her mouth and into Tracy’s as she felt the virile seed surge up her vaginal canal and fill her baby room to the brim.

Joyous tears streamed down both Tracy and Jezebel’s eyes, even as their lips remained tightly locked together, just as tightly as their mates’ cocks were locked into their weeping pussies.

They had no qualms about the way their lives had turned out. Even though they’d been kidnapped and forced into a life of slavery, they couldn’t be more thankful for the chance to live in total bliss, repeatedly being fucked by countless Beasts of countless species.

They knew that with every new Beast that took them their chance of pregnancy increased. It was assured that one day their wombs would become the home to a new Beasty life, and they would happily give birth to and raise as many little Beasts as fate deemed fit. That was their destiny, and they were happy to accept it. And until that time, they got to enjoy the hundreds of potential fathers vie to seize their fertile wombs.

*

Elsewhere

*

Like Tracy and Jezebel, Cassie too found herself torn away from her old life after Sky’s grand wedding night. But unlike those two who were merely dragged along with the flow, Quinn had asked Cassie what she wanted to do, if she wanted to go back at all. Cassie had merely smiled and shook her head, and asked the snowy Bull to take her somewhere a Beast-cock craving slut like her could live out the rest of her life in orgasmic bliss (in so many words).

After enjoying several long weeks of Cassie’s loving company, Quinn took her to a place that was very well known in the underground Beast community, a special club that helped Beasts to claim human women, and kept these girls hidden away from society so they might enjoy their exclusive use by the Beasts away from prying eyes.

It’d been some months since Cassie had been taken in by the club, and what a wild time it’d already been for her. Beasts came and went by the hundreds, of all sizes, shapes, colors, and species. And to each one that came through the club’s doors, Cassie offered her body and her love enthusiastically and without reservation. She lived her life as a whore to be savagely and endlessly fucked by Beastmen, and she loved every blissful second of it.

And of course, it wouldn’t take long for her body to show the signs of her devotion to the Beast races. Now Cassie’s supple and seductive body showed the definite bump of an unborn creature nestled lovingly in her womb. However, even a pregnancy, the fulfillment of her role as a female, did not distract her from her beloved responsibilities.

At the moment she was in one of the private rooms, one hand lovingly cradling her swelling tummy as she hungrily eyed up the guest on the bed. It was a strikingly handsome Equine gentlemen, his body colored a deep, almost bluish black with his limbs turning into a milky white and sporting a luxurious, dark mane.

And of course, as much as Cassie had come to enjoy the potent nature of Beast bodies, what always drew her more than anything was his cock. Being a Horse, he was utterly massive in length, quite similar to the Bulls she’d once loved so ravenously. Perhaps Equine were not quite as thick as Quinn and his friends, but their length outmatched even the mighty Minotaurs. In any case, it belonged to a Beasty, and that was all Cassie needed to know she would love it.

As the Equine guest snorted lowly, voicing his expectation, Cassie sexily sashayed towards the bed, more than eager to fulfill her duty and please this deserving male. The dark Horse just put his hands behind his head as he leaned back against the pillows, fully expecting this human slave would pleasure him to his heart’s content, something Cassie was infinitely happy to oblige.

Crawling up before her master for the evening, she brought her tender and puffy lips right up to the side of his striking cock, standing menacingly straight up like an obelisk of desire. Cassie bit her lip in an eager smile as she slowly ground her quickly moistening pussy along his prodigious length, nicely lubricating the shaft as her hands caressed and played with her Beast-burdened belly.

Seeing the desire beginning to spark in the Equine’s dark eyes, Cassie followed through on her silent promise, lifting her lips and letting her pussy engulf the flared head of her lover. The young woman sighed in quiet bliss as she slowly and carefully sank herself down, her aching cunt swallowing inch after inch of inhuman meat. Cassie did her best to go slow, not wanting to disturb her precious offspring, but she also knew her Beast baby was strong.

When her hips finally sank down and her mound crushed against the Horse’s muscular base, Cassie locked her eyes directly onto her client’s, licked her lips and sent him the most spine-shivering seductive smile she could manage.

Slowly yet fiercely, Cassie rocked her hips with the expertise only a born Beast-lover could manage. The Equine quickly found himself falling under a spell, short huffs and low whinnies escaping his long muzzle as the human woman rolled his cock in her pussy, gently drawing herself back and forth as she deliciously squeezed and sucked at his length.

Cassie’s breathing slowly started to rise into quick pants, her own body reeling with delight and succumbing to the sheer pleasure of having an Animal inside her, as was her rightful state. She knew the client was really getting into it as well.

Having started so arrogantly, demanding she do all the work, the dark-tinted Equine now found his hands gripping at the woman’s wide, birthing hips. As Cassie’s sighs turned into low moans she started to pump herself atop the angry Horse cock harder and faster. The gentleman caller responded in kind, lifting the girl in his lap and beginning to thrust himself in to meet her, sending his towering cock careening harshly into the depths of her pussy.

The inhuman lovers began to fuck each other with more and more aggression and need. The Horse now desperately slammed the slave girl’s hips up and down along his shaft, desperate to reach further and further. But unfortunately for him Cassie’s womb was sealed with a bun already in the oven, so he could only mercilessly batter against her cervix.

Cassie now wantonly moaned and mewled as she rid her Equine stud like there was no tomorrow. She could feel the baby writhe and squirm in her womb from the agitation, and that only served to strengthen the feeling as his lovely cock battered her cunt from the outside in. She fell forward slightly now, hands on the Horse’s chest as she slammed her raw pussy again and again on his lap.

The Beast and the human were overwhelmed in each other’s touch, and before too much longer they both reached their crashing climaxes. The horse huffed and neighed sharply as he pulled his mate deep into his lap, pushing as hard and as deep into her as he could before jettisoning his potent load of cum into her pussy.

Cassie shrieked out in total bliss as she felt the warm burst of life fill her insides, her cunt vibrating in agonizing pleasure as her own orgasm shocked her system. Impossible as it seemed, she could feel the powerful Horse’s cock burst into her occupied baby room and spray her down with his virile seed. Too bad for him, she thought. It was impossible for his sperm to impregnate her at the moment, but she supposed her baby wouldn’t mind the extra bath.

After their raucous fucking, Cassie spilled off of her client as the two took several minutes to rest and recuperate. Spent and seemingly satisfied, the Equine eventually rose to the bed, simply turning to her with a nod and an approving snort before turning to leave.

Cassie continued to sigh in the afterglow for a while longer, her hands stroking over her belly and the baby happily growing in her womb, and enjoying the soft tickle as the Horse’s cum slowly oozed from her well-worn lips.

After some time, Cassie finally found the strength to stand, rising with a big stretch before cradling her belly again as she left the room. She didn’t have any more clients scheduled at the time, but there was one Beast that she intended to give some very special attention to now. With that in mind, she headed for the club’s nursery.

With so many girls fucking so Many different Beasts, it was only natural that there would be many pregnancies and thus many offspring born. And since every girl still had a duty to service their masters, the offspring were kept in the nursery, and all the girls would take time to care for and nurture these children. After all, regardless of the mother they were all the results of their devotion to their beloved Beasts.

In the nursery, Cassie grabbed a small bundle from one of the long lines of cradles, gingerly bringing the little figure to her breasts and cradling it as she cooed lovingly down. The infant was a small Bull calf coated in a sheer white coat, the striking resemblance to Quinn no coincidence. Cassie knew her child would never know its’ father, but that was okay. He would still grow to be a strong Bull like Quinn, and would eventually find his own women to continue to lineage.

As the mother brought her young to her breast, the Bull pup eagerly rooted and found the female’s nipple and began to gingerly suckle her milk. Cassie sighed in simple delight as she found a soft sofa to rest on as she lovingly fed her child.

Rolling her head back on the couch, Cassie relished in the ultimate ecstasy that her life had become. She’d turned out to be the most fertile of the four Bachelorettes, having been sewn with Quinn’s seed right from the start and giving birth to his progeny barely a couple months later.

Now as she fed the tender white Bull pup from her generous teat, Cassie lovingly stroked at her ripe, round belly, sending all her love to the yet unborn life growing inside her. Less than a year of living as a Beast’s slave, and she was already well into her second pregnancy. She would produce many healthy Beasts for her masters in her long life to follow.

But while she dreamed of this glorious future, for now she could just relax, cuddling and nursing her Bull calf as she rubbed at her second child, imagining which of the dozens of species it might turn out to be, and which of the dozens of potential fathers had been the lucky one to knock her up.

But the life Cassie led was rarely a quiet one, and as the young new mother was relaxing with her beloved children, she heard a thumping set of footsteps approach the door to the nursery.

Cassie was surprised, though not unpleased, when a tall Reptilian intruded on the room. Only barely surprisingly, the Reptile already cradled a girl in his grasp, a young, gorgeous woman who had wrapped her legs around the scaly waist as his bulbous, thick cock impaled her frail little pussy.

Cassie recognized the currently-mated girl as Elise, the newbie slave that was barely old enough to vote, and had been brought to the club only a week ago. Being so young and inexperienced, Cassie knew she still had much to learn about pleasing Beasts. Elise somewhat reminded her of Sky when she was young and naïve, and the new mother had sort of taken the younger female under her wing. And from the looks of things now, she was still a little too easy to be overwhelmed at the hands of their savage owners.

The Reptilian’s eyes flickered on the pregnant and nursing Cassie, his tongue darting out of his mouth hungrily. But his hands and cock were currently occupied, his claws gripping at Elise’s luscious ass to keep her aloft. The Reptile thrust a quick pump of his cock into the beleaguered young woman, issuing a sharp and sultry moan from his captive mate.

Elise slowly rolled her head to the side, her eyes listlessly trying to focus on Cassie, who could tell how deeply entranced her young student was in this monstrous ravishing.

“C-Cassie?... Oh thank the Gods…” Elise muttered out weakly through an exhausted smile as she eyed her slave mentor.

“T-This one was… a-a little too-too much f-for me… AH…” Elise tried to explain, squealing out sharply as the Reptile pumped into her again with his strenuous, veiny phallus.

“Would y-you m-mind… maybe helping me out?...” Elise pleaded through a dumb smile as Cassie just sat back and smirked at the young slut.

Before the more experienced slave could answer, the Reptile suddenly hoisted Elise high on his body. Just as she mewled out in confusion, he slammed his dick straight back into her, driving all the way to her young, unseeded womb.

Elise climaxed hard from the unexpected motion, her voice singing into the halls of the club and joining countless other endless cries of ecstasy. And as the young slave’s pussy clenched over his purple, knobby cock, the Reptile hissed his own delight as he poured a vigorous load of his sperm into her. The burning sensation echoed in Elise’s belly, and it was simply too good for her to handle. Her shrill cry of bliss slowly died down into a babbling murmur as the light left her eyes and she slipped out of consciousness.

The Reptile’s tongue lolled out of his mouth as he embraced the pleasure this slave had offered. He could smell that while she wasn’t a virgin, she was young had not been impregnated yet. With any luck it would be his offspring finding perch in her womb right now, but even in that knowledge the Beast was not fully satisfied.

The Reptilian’s yellow, slit eyes turned again on Cassie, who only looked back with a lusty amusement at her new friend’s mind-numbing orgasm. Despite the fact that she was pregnant and had an infant in her bosom right now, she was still a slave, and she owed him service as long as he desired.

“You. I’m far from finished, and this slave has lost her senses for the time. Now you come fuck me until I’m completely spent.” He spoke with a simple crudeness that reminded Cassie of the Bulls.

Cassie merely rolled her eyes, but her lips still curled into an obedient and delighted smile. Still clutching her young calf to her breast, Cassie rose and began to make her way to the new master she’d be serving. She couldn’t help giggling as the Reptile laid Elise’s unconscious figure on the floor; she’d soon adapt and learn the real art of pleasuring Beasts.

But in the meantime, it looked like she’d be the one picking up the slack. And as Cassie got on her knees before the beautiful Reptile she would soon be ravished by, a single thought crossed her mind. _“I guess a slave’s job is never done.”_

*

Back with the Bride

*

It’d been almost a year since Sky’s Bachelorette party, the night she’d first succumbed to the pleasure of Beasts. And not long after that Brutus had abducted her from her wedding and made her his permanent slave, forcing her to accept the Vow of Slavery, wear a collar symbolizing her eternal bond to him and all Beasts. She smiled sinfully, it’d been a hell of a year.

Right now Sky was in Brutus’ home, her rightful place, stretched out luxuriously on a couch. A strong kick alerted her to the presence growing inside her, demanding her attention, her love. Sky looked down to her own swollen belly, smiling adoringly at the newborn Beast nestled so lovingly in her womb. This was already the second of Brutus’ offspring that she had bred for him.

As Sky proudly rubbed her calf-heavy stomach, she looked up from her sofa to enjoy the erotic display going on in the room. The Beast-crazed woman wore a wicked smile as she watched her beloved Brutus begin to break yet another helpless human girl.

Brutus had brought her home only minutes ago. She was very young, and a very pretty woman, a college student if Sky had to guess. Well, that dream would soon die once she realized she existed to do nothing more than crave Beasty cock.

As the girl panted, cried, and moaned in confusion and slowly realized arousal, Brutus deftly tore away her clothing as easily as he would tear tissue paper. With his latest conquest stripped naked before him, the onyx Bull forced the helpless woman onto her hands and knees. Sky watched the struggle in her eyes, the fear of being raped by this monstrous Beast, a fear that still couldn’t contend with the overwhelming arousal at knowing she rightfully belonged and deserved to be bred by this deserving alpha male.

A heavy snort was all that preceded before Brutus ruthlessly forced himself into his captive mate. The girl screamed in merciless pain and undeniable pleasure as her virginity was forcefully torn from her. But the Bull knew better than to believe the female’s cries of reluctance; she would quickly understand the desire in her heart to submit to his dominance.

As Brutus rutted and snorted, he quickly began to buck his massive cock in and out or the young woman’s freshly broken pussy. Conquering unsullied virgins was an especially exquisite triumph for him, knowing this flesh would never know the touch of a weak human, would belong form birth until death to Beasts. And as the girl was relentlessly fucked by this inhuman monster, she slowly found her gasps of despair turning to moans of agonizing bliss.

Sky watched all the while, a sinful smile on her mouth as she caressed her belly and enjoyed the sights. Sky knew that Brutus would not give up his conquering ways after taking her as his personal slave. She had watched him fuck and breed dozens, maybe even hundreds of poor, defenseless women in the time since she’d belonged to him, and she loved every second as she got to witness another female discovering her true purpose and her true bliss at the hands of her master’s beautiful cock.

As Brutus mindlessly set about stuffing the young girl deep with his monstrous phallus, Sky found her hand lazily drifting down to her pussy as she slowly began to toy with herself. Brutus couldn’t fuck her as hard or as often when she was this far along in her pregnancy, so she understood his need to acquire more slaves to fulfill his desire in the meantime.

But before Brutus had brought the new slut home, Sky had been enjoying some older experiences. She’d set a laptop on the table beside the couch, and as the sounds of the violent ravishing continued to fill her ears, the calf-heavy woman turned her focus back to the screen.

She had her favorite website pulled up, “Bullied.com.” It was one of a number of similar pornographic sites dedicated to showcasing human girls like her being rightfully claimed and fucked by big strong Beasties. Unsurprisingly, “Bullied” was specifically dedicated to displaying Bulls ravishing young, impressionable women.

She’d learned sometime after her Vow that Brutus had quite a sizeable library of his exploits on the website, and quite the dedicated following. In fact, Brutus had literally hundreds of videos of him conquering young girls, both from before and after meeting Sky. She herself had had a wonderful time pouring through each and every one of those explicit movies.

But by far, Brutus’ most popular videos were of him and Sky in their early days. In fact, the most popular video by far was of Sky’s “Wedding Night,” where she, Cassie, Tracy and Jezebel had fucked Brutus and his Bulls for hours on end. The number of views on her wedding videos numbered in the tens of millions. Curious, considering she didn’t seem to remember Brutus ever setting up cameras, but who the hell really cared?

Sky sighed as her finger curled into her sopping wet pussy as she lost herself in the delightful memories. She continued to browse many other “happy memories,” the Bullied profile like a video diary of her life and lust for Beast cock.

One such video recounted the branding she received at Brutus’ hands. That one brought a big, playful smile to Sky’s face. It had been completely pain free as Brutus had fucked her silly and had a friend of his stick the iron to her right in the midst of a tremendous orgasm. Sky couldn’t help from craning her head back, her eyes peering down to her perfectly round, white ass. One cheek now sported a big, stylized “B” marking her as Brutus property.

Anything that could be done to her that would display her love and obedience to Beasts, Sky cherished immeasurably, be it the collar she wore, the brand seared in her skin, or the inhuman offspring she carried in her womb. Her body belonged to Brutus, belonged to Beasts through and through.

As Sky sighed at all the happy memories of her new life, she idly turned back to her beloved and his latest bitch. Brutus had flipped her over and now railed into her from the front, forcing the girl to gaze upon the Beast is he fucked her mind into loving him. She’d already wrapped her legs around his thick waist, alluding to her desire to have him breed her young womb with his offspring. Sky couldn’t help but wonder just how many bastard siblings her own babies had out there in the world.

As the two relentless lovers carried on, Sky yawned in delightful sleepiness as she turned again to the computer. A thought suddenly stuck her head, the young mother deciding that she should email her own mother soon. Sky never forgot that look of curiosity, of wonder, and of understanding her mother had given her when Brutus had stripped her, kissed her, and carried her out of her wedding.

She would have to let her mom know that any time she wanted to see her daughter, she’d simply have to search her name online. That would give her mother plenty to see, Sky thought with a delighted giggle.

And who knew, maybe her mother really had taken her daughter’s example to heart, and had left her pathetic father to go find a nice Beasty master of her own. If that were the case, if Sky’s mother had forsaken her name like her daughter and accepted the life of a Beast slave, then Sky might just get the chance to reunite with her lovely mother in person… and meet the lucky stud that saved her.

Sky sighed as she hoped to hear from her mother soon. She truly wished that she, like all women, would follow her heart and submit to the Beasts. After all, it would be a shame if Sky never had the chance to introduce her mother to her grandchildren. And maybe by that time her mother might even have a new **_sibling_** for Sky to meet…


	4. A Beastly Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky's mother, Deborah, follows her daughter's example and begins an affair with a couple of Studly Horses

**A Beastly Wedding, Ch. 4:**

**A Beastly Affair**

_“The Sins of the Daughter Awaken her Mother”_

*

_This Story involves human females and Furry males engaging in sexual acts, so be aware if that isn’t what you’re looking for. I’ve taken a lot of inspiration from Jay Naylor’s works, especially his “The Fall of Little Red Riding Hood” series, as well as E.Z. McCain’s “Beastiverse” stories, so you may envision the world of these stories in a similar light. In this world, humans live in conjunction with various Beastman races, among other animals and mythical creatures. However, a curse borne by an ancient Goddess has lived in the hearts of women for millennia, making them crave for Beast Cock and sex with Beastmen, Animals, and Monsters._

_In this chapter, Sky’s mother, Deborah, follows her daughter’s example and falls into the arms of a couple of ravishing Horsemen_

*

Deborah genuinely couldn’t believe what she was seeing. It was like a haze had fallen over the chapel, like everything had just become one big mirage designed to trick her basest senses. Things happened so quickly, but at the same time it felt as though some force had fallen over her that made the woman experience everything in intensely slow motion, hyper focused on every subtle nuance and little detail.

Today was supposed to be the day of her daughter Sky’s wedding, and Deborah had believed everything would go so perfectly and flawlessly. She loved the fiancé Alec like a son, and truly couldn’t have imagined a better husband for her little girl. And once she was the ceremony itself she had the privilege to see Sky gilded in pure wedding white, and she truly didn’t think her daughter had ever looked more beautiful.

But then the four brazen Bulls had knocked down the doors to the church, intruding this sacred ceremony and polluting it with a vile, animalistic scent. Just like nearly everyone else present, Deborah was silent as the leader, a massive Onyx bull that utterly reeked of Bestial musk, marched with a defiantly rightful swagger straight up the aisle, her little Sky the obvious focus of his intention.

And then he started to speak, ridiculing her daughter and proclaiming her a whore that had degraded herself by giving her body in to his inhuman vigor, over and over and over again. The Bull spoke of Sky like she was less than a human, made wild claims that she was his rightful property, and detailed exhaustively how he had violated and ravished her.

Deborah would remember vividly how Sky never raised a single voice, or so much as an eyebrow in defense of herself. She would remember exactly how her daughter looked when the Bull came storming up to the altar, the look of sheer relief and unquenchable lust that burned in her eyes. She would remember how Sky didn’t hesitate a second to step down from the preacher and Alec, stand right by the Bull’s side as the Beast grabbed her ass and pulled her to his body like a trophy.

Deborah burned the image into her brain when the Onyx Bullman forced Sky to face her and the audience, forced her baby girl to strip her shame away along with the beautiful wedding gown, leaving her just barely shy of naked, honestly it may have even been more degrading than actually being naked. And still, not a hint of embarrassment in Sky’s eyes, only exuberant excitement, like she was experiencing an epiphany, realizing some long-held dream.

Deborah’s tongue felt like it was beginning to grow numb, her eyes itched as she strained to soak in every detail, her ears more finely tuned than at any other point in her life as she listened and memorized every word said by the Bull and her daughter. She watched raptly as the Beast molested her daughter in front of the crowd, fondled her delicate chest with his monstrously massive paws, wrapped the titanic fingers along the inside of her thighs and so very obviously threatening that they could slip up and claim her at any second.

And then finally after the Bull’s tirade, Sky spoke. Deborah would not ever forget those words as long as she lived.

“I belong to Beasts. I’m just a Beasty sex-slave. I belong to Brutus.”

Those were the last words Deborah thought she’d ever hear her baby say, a proclamation that her daughter had been taken by the subservice Beast peoples, made a slave to their primal desires, pledged her body as a vessel for them to slake their lust on for the rest of her life!

Brutus. Her daughter had named Brutus, the massive Bull that had so domineeringly stomped into their lives to rip Sky away from them and force her into a life of sexual slavery. She’d never seen such a powerful, ruthless display of sheer masculinity. Deborah wouldn’t ever forget that name, it would haunt her every night’s sleep.

And then the Bull… Brutus turned her daughter, forced the girl to stare deep into his cold, pitch-black eyes, forced Sky to show to all the world the bottomless love and submission she’d promised to this Beast.

Deborah felt something powerful stir in her heart when she saw that monster kiss her daughter, watched as Sky so passionately gave her love as the brutish Bull ravaged her mouth with a tongue that writhed like an unmanned fire-hose. They were showing the utter and absolute dominance that Brutus held over the helplessly enamored woman, and Deborah and every other member of the audience (or at least every women) fully understood the message.

And as the big, strong Bull began to guide her daughter down the aisle, Deborah could fully understand everything going through her daughter’s heart and mind at that moment. She could see the deep-rooted acceptance of having become a Beast’s slave. She saw the perverse corruption that had poisoned her brain seeping out through the smile she wore, dripping with lust. It was a despicable, blasphemous love. It was a mockery of the love she’d claimed to have felt for Alec, it wasn’t even a real love for Brutus.

But Deborah understood, she could see that Sky now only loved what Brutus represented. She loved the dominance he enforced upon her, she loved the meek obedience she was forced to display, she loved the fact that she’d become nothing more than a mindlessly loyal slave… she loved that fact that she belonged to Beasts!

Deborah would remember feeling the bench tremble beside her, her husband clutching at the wood hard enough to splinter it. He wasn’t near man enough to stand up and say anything, but she could feel the sheer anger and disgust radiating off of him like boiler.

But Deborah wouldn’t recall feeling anything remotely similar to what her husband felt; she experienced something completely different. Because when Sky walked past her, her daughter locked eyes with her mother one final time, and smiled that twisted, ravenous, sin-soaked smile. And at that moment, it felt as though Sky had said more to her than she could say in a lifetime’s worth of words; with a single look she’d made Deborah **_understand_**.

So while her husband wasted away with a pointless and impotent hatred, Deborah could only watch her daughter leave her life with an unrelenting curiosity. Deborah would never forget the feeling of utter happiness her daughter radiated as she willing allowed that Beast to bind her in slavery. And even as the chapel was left speechless for what seemed like hours after the fact, all Deborah could think about was just how much pleasure could a Beast offer that would make her own daughter forsake her life for it?

***

It was a painful drive home, Deborah and her husband, Karl, shared the ride in utter, contemptable silence. He didn’t need to say a word to give the impression that he was festering like a blister, but Deborah merely remained perfectly calm. Perhaps she merely gave the impression that she was just too stunned, numbed even to the point of unfeeling, but that was far from the truth.

When they arrived at their home in the suburbs, Karl nearly broke the door off both the car and the front of their house in his useless, pathetic rage. Deborah followed silently behind, plenty of steps back to avoid any unwanted collateral from her husband’s ravings.

For hours, Karl ranted and screamed profanities.

“Gods damned Animals! Nothing but mindless rapists and subversive parasites, the lot of them!”

“What the hell could Sky have been thinking! How could my own daughter run off with a fucking **_Beasty_** of all things!”

“Fucking Mutts! Can’t just keep their filth to themselves, they have to take what belongs to us decent folk too! Defile **_our_** wives, **_our_** daughters like that! Monsters!”

“Well if Sky wants to be whore to those Animals, they can have her! She’d better never fucking show her face around here again!”

On and on, Karl spewed mindless, petty obscenities, cursed Beasts and reviled his own daughter, disowning her with his every breath. The anger, confusion, and hurt had utterly broken the man, left him little more than a mindless husk whose own hatred would soon burn him hollow.

But even as her husband screamed and stomped all across the house, Deborah just stayed clear of his path, and he never once actually even tried to talk to her. Truth be told, Deborah didn’t pay Karl an ounce of attention, she could barely even hear him past her own thoughts. For just like her husband she continued to dwell on the memories of the wedding, couldn’t get the images of her daughter being taken by that Beast out of her head… no, she refused to let go of those images, replayed them in her mind over and over until eventually the day turned to night, and even Karl’s lunacy had died down from sheer exhaustion.

Even as Deborah laid in bed, caressed by the thick quilts and her soft, silken nightgown, she found sleep was an almost unreachable goal at this point. It was plenty late enough that she should’ve been asleep, but it was simply impossible to stop dwelling on the image of her daughter and Brutus.

She opened her eyes, well adjusted to the dark now, and turned to her side. She had the comfort of her large bed all to herself; Karl had never come to their bedroom and she didn’t expect him at this point. She vaguely recalled passing by his study and seeing his head slumped down on his desk beside an empty bottle of whisky.

Confident she would be alone for this evening and finding no rest coming soon, Deborah kicked the covers of her bed down to her knees as she rolled flat onto her back. Her eyes closed again, but this time not in any attempt to go to sleep. She merely replayed the image of Sky and Brutus on the backs of her eyelids.

A soft, breathy sigh escaped Deborah’s lips as she suddenly found a hand mindlessly drifting over her chest, just barely playing over the supple globe of flesh. A twitching pulse had been shot into the woman’s heart from the moment her daughter had locked eyes with her at the wedding, and ever since then it had been slowly rippling throughout her body, creeping like little tendrils throughout her veins, infecting every inch of her soul. Now that it had been festering for hours, Deborah finally realized what a burning sensation it had turned into, her body now felt like the epicenter of a brewing, spectacular storm.

Another subtle moan escaped her lips as Deborah’s hand fully captured her voluptuous, matronly breast, kneading it stiffly, slowly. Her hips were wiggling in small circles in the mattress, and soon enough the forlorn mother found her other hand gripping at the hem of her nightgown and pulling up. She couldn’t remember taking off her panties, but the feel of the bedspread on her naked rear was divinely silky, and only invited her fingers back to nuzzle along the thin tufts of hair right above her most sacred treasure.

The image was only burning brighter and brighter, like Sky had burned a hole right into Deborah’s mind with that stare, told the woman she had no choice but to remember that moment in prefect clarity! She remembered the aroma that had penetrated the room, at first it had seemed so repulsive, now it only hung in her memory as utter lust, a wordless promise by the Beasts of how much power they could exert over a woman with a simple scent!

Deborah’s voice rang higher in a true moan, her ass lifted barely an inch from the bed in a lazy grind as her fingers stroked along her rapidly swelling slit for the first time. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so unbearably aroused; in fact, she didn’t think she’d ever been this damn horny before!

More moans came faster and faster as Deborah’s fingers quickly slid into her sweetly-slickened pussy, pumping and curling with a growing desire. She imagined the way that Bull handled her daughter so aggressively, so naturally as though she were born to be his doll!

Finally, Deborah remembered the crystal-clear image of Brutus forcing Sky’s face to his own, of her daughter so shamelessly and blissfully kissing the Bull, allowing his monstrously fat, thick tongue to dominate her mouth, utterly submissive and happy as could be.

With that picture burned deep in her mind, Deborah’s fingers pushed as deep inside as she was able to manage, knuckles grinding against her pussy lips as her fingertips scraped and writhed against her most sensitive corners. Finally, it lit the final spark igniting the powder keg that her daughter had set in her heart.

A desperate, mewling groan came rushing out of Deborah’s frothing mouth in multiple rapid gasps. Her toes curled and her whole body stretched out like a rubber band across the entire bed. Her fingers stiffened like stone, rubbed right up against her marvelous g-spot as her pussy spasmed around them.

Deborah was experiencing an orgasm unlike any she’d ever felt before! Her body writhed with a bliss that felt downright unnatural, or maybe it was truly the most natural thing in the world she should have been feeling all her life!

After several long, amazingly agonizing seconds, Deborah was left panting hastily as she sunk into the pool of sweat soaking her bed. Her fingers pulled from her pussy, more tired than it’d felt in many, many years.

When her eyes finally fluttered open, Deborah mind was awash in a euphoria that completely changed the way she understood the world, and more importantly changed how she understood herself.

The sultry mother had just experienced the most incredible sensation, the most powerful orgasm, undeniably the best feeling of her life! And in the afterglow, she now completely understood what her daughter Sky had silently told her with that last look. Such a perfect, blissful feeling was only possible at the hands of Beasts! And if Deborah had experienced so much rapture just from masturbating to the **_thought_** of a Bull, she couldn’t even imagine the ecstasy a female could experience by truly giving her body to a Beast!

***

**2 Months Later**

***

It’d been almost two months since that fateful day at Sky’s wedding, and her parents’ lives had been irrevocably changed, for better or worse. For Karl, that change was obviously worse. The man wallowed in his own misery, was absolutely distraught after the shame his daughter had brought on his family. Every damn person in the world, it seemed, knew about how his daughter had proclaimed herself a Beast’s whore, and it had made his life a nightmarish embarrassment. Occasionally he seemed to straddle the line between seething hatred and forlorn sorrow for the loss of her daughter. Every so often, for brief moments he would simply wish to at least know what had become of her, but they’d received not a single word, message, phone call, or letter from Sky since she’d disappeared at her disaster of a wedding.

But with her husband swirling in a torrent of raging and confused emotions, Deborah had been left almost entirely alone by the man, left purely to her own thoughts on her daughter. She’d come to a much calmer conclusion. Of course, Deborah missed her daughter dearly and wished she could at least hear from the girl, but that was more a mother’s vanity than it was a real feeling of concern for Sky. After all, Sky had told Deborah all she needed to know with a single look, and though she missed her daughter, Deborah was 100% certain that wherever she was, whatever she was doing, Sky was sure to be very, very happy.

But sometimes that motherly concern was just a bit too much, and despite her certainty, curiosity did get the better of her one day. So with no contact from her daughter, no message or information letting them know where she’d been taken, Deborah decided to simply try searching for her online. Sky had not posted on any of the social media Deborah knew about, but there were so many stupid websites these days, it was entirely possible her online presence had been moved somewhere she’d just never heard about.

Eyes gleaming in the light of the computer monitor, Deborah’s face broke into a wide smile with the first search of her daughter’s name. “Sky Whitaker” immediately brought up a slew of websites and pages on the search engine. But that relieved smile very quickly changed to a look of wide-eyed surprise and astonishment as she realized what her daughter’s name was **_actually_** linking to.

The page filled with dozens of links that by description alone made it plenty obvious they would all take her to graphic pornography sites! Deborah’s mouth hung agape, and she didn’t even realize that her mouse had twitched over the first link and clicked!

Deborah was brought to Sky’s #1 most looked-up page, a website called “Bullied.com” Deborah had never been one to excessively abuse her internet to get herself off, but she wasn’t completely oblivious. It was obvious in an instant that this website was dedicated to hosting pictures and videos of young, impressionable human women getting rapaciously fucked and bred by Bullmen. In fact, she now realized that every link would lead to a site dedicated to showing human girls being coerced and manipulated into having sex with all manner of Beastmen; and Sky was the headliner on all of them!

Deborah’s eyes glazed over as she poured down the page. Sky had her own dedicated profile on Bullied.com, and literally dozens of videos had been posted there. Each and every one had a wanton display of Sky getting stuffed with monstrously massive Minotaur meat, whether it was one cock, two, four, or a half-dozen!

Now, Deborah had known in her heart exactly what Sky would be doing the moment she was dragged out of her wedding; she could see in her daughter’s eyes the memories and expectations of her own future, knowing full well that every day she’d be ravaged by Brutus and countless other Beastmen!

But still, that had simply been what Deborah **_expected_**. This, however, was on a different level entirely. Imagination could only take the mature woman so far. Actually seeing picture after picture, video after video of her daughter submitting to ruthless Bull cock was enough to completely override Deborah’s mind.

It was a good thing that Deborah was alone in her room with her laptop, and that Karl had a habit of not coming to bed much these days, because the female’s brain felt totally hijacked as her body moved on autopilot.

Drool pooled at her lip as she clicked the first video without a thought, a barely five-minute clip of her daughter getting spitroasted by Brutus and another Bull. Deborah’s heart began to beat out of control, her body smoldering in a heat unlike anything else she’d ever felt. Before her daughter’s wedding, Deborah had never given a single thought to human women mating with Beasts, let alone desired to watch porn of such a depraved act. But ever since that day, the idea of Sky fucking Brutus, fucking Beasts was all Deborah could think about!

The noon sun had been high in the sky when Deborah’s curiosity led her to the siren call of her daughter’s websites, she’d been comfortably seated in her bed, dressed as casually as she could be on a lazy Saturday. Now the sun was already ghosting low below on the horizon. Deborah’s clothing had been long ago stripped, leaving her completely naked as her skin dripped with hours’ worth of sweat.

From that very first video, Deborah had become addicted, obsessed even. She spent the entire day pouring over video after video, watching her daughter being skewered on foot after foot of mammoth Beast cock, watching every single inch of her body be defiled and claimed by her inhuman rapists, and watching Sky’s face alight in endless bliss through every last second of it.

At the wedding she’d first felt the simple but overpowering presence of the Beasts, the sheer force they exuded, the scent that pricked at the darkest corners of her mind, the utter **_dominance_** they displayed that absolutely no one, the women least of all, would dare to question. But that was only the **_idea_** they left on her, the imprint she’d imagined entirely on her own.

Now that she’d had her first taste of actually seeing Beast Sex for herself, seeing the ruthless, Animalistic and feral way the Beastmen attended to her daughter without end, Deborah was only now starting to realize the true power they held over women, and the true, unfathomable excitement that such a taboo could invoke in a woman’s heart. She was hooked like a fish on crack.

Hours passed and the day wasted away, Deborah was utterly blind to everything else in her life as she spent every last ounce of her focus on the beautiful scenes her daughter had left for her to find. The bewitched mother had spent just as much time and effort on her own body, masturbating countless times as video after video poured more and more wicked thoughts and desires into her head. She’d never imagined she could be capable of feeling such strong lust, and had never before come close to cumming as many times as she had today!

It was late twilight, and still Deborah didn’t waste a second on anything else but the ravishing pornography that captivated her as deeply as a hypnotizing spiral. Her laptop lay to her side, Deborah turned to watch it religiously. Heavy breaths came rushing out of her mouth, her skin glistened in the sweat of a deep-rooted heat, and both of her hands clawed into her constantly gushing pussy.

This current video had been a longer one, Brutus remained behind the camera capturing every angle as he pimped Sky out to another worthy Bull, a stony gray in color. The gray Bull had Sky on her feet, but her face was dipped far forward and her master forced a deep curve on her spine, his fingers wrapped in her ponytail like a ruthless leash, forcing her to arch back into his might.

Constant groans and wails of ecstasy came pouring out of Sky’s mouth as her furious lover crammed more than a foot of Beasty bitch-breaker into her quivering ass. The gray Bullman was painfully aggressive as he ripped his fuck-sleeve’s hair back into his uncompromising grip, keeping her body held up nice and tight as he pumped his mastodon dick relentlessly through Sky’s bouncing butt cheeks.

Sky was utterly helpless in the maniacal Minotaur’s clutch, and the camera made it clear how much she loved it. Any time her mouth wasn’t drooling out incoherent, joyous babble she was singing her love for her ruthless Beasty master, begging him to fuck her like the Animal he was, treat her like the worthless, Beasty cum-dump she’d so happily become, and constantly praising her new “Goddess” for allowing her to feel such ecstasy.

Sky screamed and the camera focused on her bubbly little tushy, just as the gray Bull clapped a harsh paw right on the firm globe while an explosive spurt of white cream came shooting out around his rim. After the girl’s beautiful wail died down into exhausted panting, the Bull unceremoniously popped himself free, and Brutus was sure to get a shot of Sky’s winking asshole oozing gallons of delectable white sperm, her once pristine white butt now sporting angry red handprint alongside her trademark “B” that Brutus had branded into her flesh as a permanent mark of his ownership.

And just like the dozens of times before, Deborah’s own joyous moan came rattling out of her throat, low but dripping with desire as her fingers curled deep into her seeping gash and sparked yet another delightful orgasm in her body. She didn’t give a damn if her husband would’ve heard her or found out what she was doing, but it was far more likely he was just passed out drunk somewhere downstairs.

The video ended as Deborah was left panting her own exhaustion of a day’s worth of lust. It was completely dark outside, her room totally covered in shadows except where the blue glow of her laptop screen could reach. An entire day, gone, devoted entirely to Deborah’s newest and greatest joy in life, fucking herself to the scenes her daughter getting raped by Beasts! As the forsaken woman licked her lips and delicately pulled her utterly drenched fingers from her aching pussy there was little doubt in her head that she’d eventually just pass out like this, naked in front of Beast-on-Human porn. But until that happened, she merely clicked on the next video…

***

**Four Months Later**

***

Months had passed since Deborah’s desires had sparked into an unquenchable wildfire of obsession. It had actually been six months since Sky’s wedding, and these days Deborah did little other than consume Beastly pornography and imagine the sheer ecstasy it would be to finally give her own body over to a strong, healthy Beast, to be bred and aggressively sown with inhuman offspring, forced to give birth to monsters despite her own sacred vows to her husband! It was simply inevitable that one day Deborah was fated to snap for good.

Her marriage with Karl had continued to sour by the day, he had never recovered even remotely from the events of Sky’s wedding. Bitter and angry, her continued to rage and drink daily. The best Deborah could call him was inattentive, because he barely even looked at her much these days, let alone spoke to her.

But in a sense, that was just a blessing not even in disguise. With her husband’s utter abandonment of her, emotionally and physically, Deborah had absolutely no second thoughts of throwing herself whole-hearted into her obsession of Beast sexuality, of Beast submission, of Beast slavery!

Thanks to Sky’s wedding, thanks to the inhumanly masculine display of Brutus, and thanks to that one last look her daughter had given her, Deborah’s infatuation with Beast cock had just grown stronger and stronger until it was raging out of control. The forsaken mother had to understand it the way her daughter was blessed to understand; she needed to know just how good being fucked by a Beast really felt if Sky and countless other females were so very willing to leave their husbands, families, and lives behind just to taste Beasty cock.

Deborah had seen the links countless times in her many, many hours of surfing the web for more and more Beasty porn. Every website she visited advertised chatrooms other sites devoted to Beast hook-ups; that is to say, websites where curious women like herself could meet up with Beastmen who had a keen interest in conquering human girls.

She had seen them hundreds of times, and fantasized to the thought of using them herself countless more times. Now the day had finally come where Deborah just didn’t give a damn any more, about her husband or about maintaining the pathetic charge that she was the same old mild-mannered woman as she’d always been.

Courage was hardly a factor, her womb ached with a boiling lust that Deborah knew would never go away until it finally tasted the Beastman seed it so longed for itself. It was a struggle just to sign up, struggling to type her information while her legs needfully rubbed her swollen, throbbing pussy, so desperate to feel what it’d been missing all her life.

And no more than a couple of hours had passed after Deborah had put in her ‘advertisement’ that she got her first suitor. He messaged her first, and to say Deborah was nervous would be a tremendous disservice; the butterflies in her stomach felt more like Harpy Eagles beating around inside her. But her playful (if weak) banter was obviously to the liking of her new pen pal, and she quickly opened up chatting the total stranger for hours on end.

By the end of the night Deborah’s pussy was gushing lubrication, anticipating everything she’d finally worked to put together. The stranger fed her fantasies as though he could read her mind, and the quickly falling-female had eagerly made it clear she was ready to give herself over to a more deserving species. Her first date had been scheduled, and her fate had been set in stone.

***

**One Week Later**

***

Deborah’s heart was beating faster than she ever thought possible. Her husband was gone all day for work, and she was sitting on her couch, hands folded very politely as she merely waited the ticking clock hands to reach the time she so longed for.

Finally the doorbell rung, her veins rushed blood to her face but she immediately rose straight to her feet as though already conditioned by Pavlov himself. Deborah barely felt like she had control over her muscles at all, but some way or another she found herself standing in front of her door, opening it to reveal the new future that awaited her.

Deborah’s eyes grew wide in reverence, slowly rolling from the ground up to take in the absolutely staggering sight of the magnificent specimen of Beasthood that now stood before her.

The Beast she’d contacted online was an Equine of absolutely impeccable breeding. A tall, unbelievably handsome Horseman now cast his leering eyes and cocky grin on her, appropriately treating things as if **_she_** were the livestock to be judged. The Horse stood well over a head above Deborah, utterly imposing in scale and making the human female feel utterly helpless in his gaze alone. His fur was so temptingly luxurious, a Palomino in coloration he looked like he gleamed bright gold while his mane and tale shone a lustrous silvery-white. He was built lithe, but every inch of him was sculpted in hard muscle, he looked like he could run clean around the city and not break a sweat.

“Hello, you must be Deborah, right?” He spoke in a smoky-smooth voice that practically had the poor woman pooling in her panties right there.

“Hello… R-Roderick.” Deborah stammered pathetically, his name practically taking her breath away with how reverently she spoke it.

But despite her frail and anxious appearance, Roderick only smiled daringly down at the incredibly alluring human woman. She might have been acting terrified, but the Horse could tell she only looked at him with absolute adoration, approaching worship. And she herself was absolutely stunning, though middle aged she had a fantastically toned figure with the sort of ripe, heavy breasts and wide hips that made it clear she’d been a mother and taken pride in that fact. But though he wouldn’t call her youthful, not a hint of her age could be considered a detriment, and her face was cut classically as though he’d seen it in a 19th century painting.

His grin carved though Deborah’s soul like an executioner’s blade, and she bet that if she’d never even seen a Beast before, never once even considered Beast sex, if he merely grinned at her like that on the street it would still have her naked on the sidewalk with her legs spread wide in desperate desire.

“I had such a nice time chatting with you online, and you’re even more beautiful than your profile suggested.” Roderick continued, his cool confidence making it feel as though Deborah’s heart were being so deliciously locked in an iron prison of his will.

“And you…you’re…” Deborah tried and failed to compliment the staggering Palomino, but Roderick didn’t need to hear the words to see the truth in her eyes. He was the most powerful, dominant, and deserving male she’d ever seen in her life.

Roderick chuckled appreciatively. This was not the first time he’d bedded a woman who’d never been with a Beast before, and he knew exactly how to treat her. Deborah may have been acting as timid as a mouse, but it was obvious to him that at her very core she craved nothing more than his Big Horse Cock, desired with all her heart to be fucked and bred like a mindless mare! He’d come to her husband’s home with every intention of giving her exactly what she most wanted. 

“I don’t suppose you’d like to invite me inside; I’ve really been looking forward to ‘meeting’ you in person.” Roderick spoke elegantly, and yet there was no question he was taking firm authority over Deborah’s very life.

Roderick could have asked her to sign the deed to her house to him right there and she would’ve done it without blinking. But all she could do now was swallow hard and look deep into his bottomless black eyes, offering her very soul to him with a glance.

“Y-Yes… Please, come in.”

Roderick grinned in preemptive triumph as the desperate female turned to lead him into her happy home that she shared with her human husband. He was sure to close and lock the door behind him.

Standing by the couch, Deborah turned to look at the magnificent Horse again. “Please, feel free to have a seat…C-Could I offer you a drink?”

Roderick chuckled again, quite appreciating how cute his newest conquest was acting. She was so nervous, still trying to treat this like a date. Good thing he knew exactly how to break the tension and let her know that things would only be going the way **_he_** wanted from now on.

Before she could patter off, Roderick wrapped his long fingers around Deborah’s upper arm, and that alone was nearly enough to make her swoon; it was the first time a Beast was touching her, and he was somehow able to be so gentle and yet invoke an unbelievable sense of dominance with just the tips of his fingers!

Golden fur caressing Deborah’s delicate skin, Roderick smiled almost diabolically as he sat on the couch and encouraged the failing housewife to sit alongside him. Of course, Deborah could only follow his silent command without a hint of protest.

“You don’t need act so formal, Deb. We both know why you invited me here…” Roderick’s power was seeping into Deborah’s very soul as his hand left her arm and slithered around her narrow back, drawing her deeper into his awesome embrace.

“…I’m here because you realized you **_need_** a Beast in your life…” Roderick’s clutch was inescapable, and yet Deborah only found herself leaning into his inhumanly muscular frame, draping her hands on his stone-hard collarbone. She could smell it again, that potent musk that’d first left her spellbound at Sky’s wedding, the scent of a Beast that drove human women wild!

“…You need a Beast to put you in your place, to teach you what you’ve always truly wanted to happen.”

Roderick’s grip tightened wickedly on Debs hip, relishing in his new possession over a weak human’s wife. The Stud’s free hand took Deb under her chin, commanding her in the simplest and yet most obviously superior way she’d ever experienced. With little more than a single finger, he forced Deb’s face up, forced her eyes to meet his, to drown in the bottomless dark brown. The woman mewled weakly as his raw power utterly overwhelmed her; the old Deborah was gone for good, drowned and consumed in those Beastly eyes.

Coerced into utter submission, Deb was more than ready when her eyes closed and Roderick lifted her chin up to his muzzle. She moaned in sheer, elegant ecstasy as his long, rubbery lips locked into her own. The once-faithful mother and wife embraced her newest sin and greatest joy as the Horse captured her in her first deep, smothering, Beastly kiss.

When Roderick snorted lightly, his lips parting and by their sheer size forcing hers to part as well, Deb could only groan even more as she knew his tongue was demanding entrance. The fat, rubbery tendril came slithering into her mouth like a serpent, bearing down and forcing her own tongue into submission with a strength she couldn’t have dreamed of.

Roderick snorted again as he took in the delight of his newest and so very willing lover. Deborah accepted his Beastly figure with an unremitting desire, kissing him back with more and more confidence (or at least less and less restraint), totally lost in her lust now, worshipping his tongue as she realized she was meant to. She couldn’t get enough of his taste, knew it would forever be branded on her tongue; she’d never remember the taste of her husband again.

Roderick rewarded her growing devotion, his hands roaming along her burning body even as his tongue twisted around hers like a noose. His hand around her hip brought her body impossibly close to his own on the couch while his opposite hand pressed firmly down on her searing thigh, just below the hem of her very short skirt. He moved with such confidence Deborah was barely even aware of her own body being repositioned, as the Stud’s grip sunk into her soft flesh and pulled her leg over his lap. Her legs splitting eager and wide under his masterful manipulation, Deb’s skirt was soon hiking up to her waist, exposing her nethers to the open air and only barely guarded by what had become a very wet pair of thin, white panties.

Deborah was totally enraptured by the kiss, eyes closed as she zealously played her tongue against his imposingly strong muzzle. Being so caught in making out with the Beastman, it came as a massive shock when she felt the Palomino’s rigid fingers slide up fully along her well-lubricated slit.

So surprised by the sudden and very pleasant contact, Deborah couldn’t help pulling her face back to let out a weak little squeal. But Roderick very quickly informed her that she no longer had the right to make such decisions herself.

Not a millisecond passed before the stunning Stallion pressed his face forward and forced poor Deb’s lips back into submission, drilling his tongue deep into her mouth and locking around her own frail tongue like a manacle.

Deb didn’t even have time to moan her acceptance into the Horse’s throat, because right as that happened Roderick’s fingers slipped past her useless panties and rubbed hard against her drooling cunt, wedged just behind the fold of her sweet lips as the trailed from base to clit.

The wicked wife groaned restlessly, eyes nearly brought to joyous tears as the beautiful Beastman rubbed the pads of his fuzzy fingers all along the soaking trail of her slit. What weak strength she had existed solely in her own fingers, gripping as tight as she could into the collar of Roderick’s shirt. A very delighted sigh she would’ve released was stolen as the Horse’s tongue kept her locked mercilessly in his embrace.

Tears of sheer bliss were soon rolling down Deborah’s cheeks. Roderick moved with a surgeon’s precision, his virile fingers first grinding just along the outer most edges of her pussy before sinking to the middle knuckles. Every centimeter of Horse finger that passed inside of her brought exponentially more muffled moans and breathless cries from the corrupted MILF.

It was impossible for Deb to know if minutes or hours passed, her head was a typhoon of blissful sensations between her adulterous lover’s feral kiss, the mind-numbingly potent scent that poured into her lungs, and the rapidly increasing strength of his fingers digging into her drooling quim.

Eventually, Deb’s feeble mewls came crawling out of her like a fire alarm, endlessly repeated and snuffed out by Roderick’s tongue. Somehow she’d found herself stripped of her pathetic underwear completely. Now two of Roderick’s fingers had seamlessly found their way into the fertile female’s pulsing channel, and were brutishly driving in and out of her sopping cunt. Two Horse fingers alone were already bigger than her husband, and pummeling her faster and harder than Karl could ever hope for.

Under such oppressive attention, it was inevitable that Deb would reach the absolute pinnacle of her entire life. Lips smothered under the thick, leathery muzzle, tongue trapped beneath his huge, rubbery appendage, and pussy utterly stuffed and stoked to the point of blazing by his thunderous, grinding fingers, Deb’s body was brought to the brink of oblivion thanks to Roderick’s Bestial dominance.

As the Stud’s fingers burrowed deep inside her one final time, Deborah’s mind lit up in a staggering, blinding bliss. Her body seized up like an industrial rubber band, pussy clenching down like a vice, womb erupting in overwhelming sensations she couldn’t have possibly created with her imagination alone.

Roderick just grinned as his newly broken Mare screamed her absolute ecstasy into his mouth. Deb’s body utterly erupted in an otherworldly massive orgasm, and inhumanly incredible climax… she was cumming like a Beast!

After letting his bitch linger in mind-melting ecstasy for many long moments, Roderick finally pulled his fuzzy golden digits out from her throbbing, swollen pussy. His tongue pulled back into his own mouth and he allowed the woman’s face to fall away from his own. Deb immediately gasped mouthfuls of oxygen as her head fell back lifeless over the couch. Her body slackened with absolutely no strength, sweat rolling down her neck, under her blouse to caress her heaving tits. Her panties gone, Deb’s pussy continued to twitch and leak as it was soothed by the cool air.

“Show me to your bedroom.” Roderick’s cool voice came rolling across Deb’s beet-red face like a summer wind.

“Y-Yes Roderick…” His authority had been uncompromisingly cemented in her mind, and despite her body having almost completely shut down in her orgasm, Deb knew it was impossible to do anything but obey this magnanimous creature that owned her so completely.

Body fueled by nothing but lust and the desire to submit ever further to this Beast, Deborah weakly peeled herself from the couch to stand on very wobbly legs.

“I-It’s just u-upstairs.” Deborah spoke in a pathetic guise of the proper host, yet even then as she turned her head back, she could only cast the sultriest and most thankful smile to her beloved, adulterous lover.

Deb turned fully away from the Horse to lead him to her bed, and Roderick couldn’t help grinning all the smugger at the view she was gracing him with. Her panties torn aside and skirt hiked clean up to hug her ample hips, the cunning Stallion had a keen view of Deborah’s matronly butt as it jiggled and swayed slowly away from him, alongside the lips he’d left so red, puffy, and leaking syrup like a busted faucet.

Deb had barely made it to the bottom stair when Roderick appeared behind her as though in a flash of lightning. A chirping squeal was forced from her throat as the Horseman suddenly had his long, sinewy fingers wedged up into her still mega-sensitive slit. The treacherous female’s knees buckled in an instant, and she barely managed to couch herself on the staircase.

Roderick had only forced his fingers in and held them there, as though keeping them locked right on a nerve and keeping Deb utterly powerless with a single touch. Deborah shuttered and groaned lowly as she fought to keep her arms stable, only barely able to stay slumped up on the staircase before her.

“You can barely stand as is. It probably isn’t safe for you to be walking like that.” The Beastman’s voice rang with a sultry coolness in the MILF’s ear.

“Better if you just stay down like. On all fours. Just like the Beasts that own you now.” Roderick’s voice hung like a thick smoke, sending as much a shiver down Deb’s spine as the fingers curled in her cunt.

Roderick did delicately retrieve his hand from her snatch, but his message remained lingering like hot coals on her body. With little more than an obedient whimper, Deborah began to weakly crawl up the stairs like an Animal, even then barely able to keep her body held up on such restless arms. Even at the top, Deborah remained the submissive pet Roderick expected her to become, pawing down the hall like a house cat until she was pushing open the door to her bedroom.

Hearing him follow commandingly at her heels, once Deb was kneeling right at the foot of her bed she realized she couldn’t do much else from down here, and tentatively stood, slowly gaining the silent permission from her master to do so.

Up again, Deborah turned and nearly fell back when she found Roderick was barely an arm’s length away from her, eying her up and down like the prized breeding stock she was destined to become.

Without a word Roderick reached out to her, and Deb could only keep her hands limp at her side; she knew now it was his right to enjoy her body howsoever her desired. His hand drifted down to the button of her skirt, and though it was so high she may as well have been bottomless, he still took a deliberate slowness in freeing the latch and letting the sodden cloth fall around her ankles.

With a glance, Roderick forced Deborah to look into his eyes again, the woman biting her lip in anxious want, oh so ready for him to ravish and claim her body completely, mark her permanently as the property of Beasts!

Keeping their eyes locked, enforcing her submission with a simple gaze, Roderick reached his hand out to her thin blouse, one finger curling right into the v-line of her blouse, already having shown off a generous portion of her hefty cleavage; but the Horse was well past enjoying the temptation, now he needed unbridled access.

A small whimper of relief ghosted out of Deborah’s face when her Bestial lover pulled his finger down with an arduous slowness; popping the buttons to her shirt one by one until it hung open freely. There wasn’t anything else underneath to guard her body from the Animal’s touch, and with one more small flick at her shoulder, the lecherous wife’s blouse fell from her arms. Deborah was left completely exposed and totally at the mercy of a Beast for the first time, and she couldn’t remember feeling a greater thrill!

“Beautiful.” Roderick spoke with an approving smile, such simple word and yet it pierced Deborah’s heart like a blissful arrow.

“You describe yourself as ‘middle-aged’ on your profile, but there’s no doubt your body’s right in its’ prime.” The Stud continued his generous appraisal as one of his powerful hands completely encircled one of Deb’s motherly breasts. She moaned out weakly at the sensation of being fondled so openly by this Beast; he was simply expressing his natural right and it was divine!

“This is a body that was made to belong to Beasts.”

As he palmed her breast with obvious, greedy enjoyment, Roderick’s other hand went to the woman’s shoulder, and for a second Deborah assumed he was going to force her into another frenzied, Bestial kiss. Instead, without so much as a sneer in warning, Roderick pushed back on Deborah with an unexpected strength.

Deborah fell back completely into the center of her bed, and as she looked back up at the Adonis of a Horse standing before her she was awestruck, realizing that despite having such monstrous strength he had absolute control, not only over his body but much more so over hers as well.

Roderick gave one more lingering smile as he looked over the female figure left completely displayed for him. But the time had come to cement Deborah’s new place as a Beast’s pet, and with that alluringly cool confidence, the Palomino stripped his shirt.

Deborah’s eyes were glued on the show she was being graced with, her first time seeing a real Beast body live and in person; she was going to etch Roderick’s figure into her mind. His top cast away, Deb bit her lip in a longing groan as she took in his dazzling golden coat so finely blanketing the figure of raw, primal power that was his torso; the Horseman may as well have been cut from diamond.

Finally the moment of truth came, and as Roderick dropped his pants in a shockingly practiced display, Deborah couldn’t help openly gasping at the sight. The symbol of his Bestial status, his massive Horsecock stood straight up in arrogant pride. Deborah didn’t think she’d ever seen a Beast so well endowed, even in all the thousands of videos she’d obsessively watched. It was like a siren blared in her mind at the sight, telling her that she had no choice in what was about to transpire, that she would be powerless to resist as its’ Animalistic might ravaged her body, carved it out and changed it so she’d never be the same again!

Deborah almost wept at the beauty of it, watching totally focused as the wide-flared head already beaded in glistening pre-cum. Her nostrils flared wildly as a heady aroma poured into her brain; the exposed Horsecock was drowning her room, saturating it with his scent that she knew could never be washed away or covered. No human man could ever hope to overpower such a primal musk.

Roderick grinned as he saw how absolutely awestruck Deborah was at the sight of his Beasthood. She was much more than ready for him. The big, Studly Palomino crawled into bed, and all Deborah could do was lay back and spread her legs in open welcome of her rightful conqueror.

The lust-crazed female groaned in painful longing when she felt the mighty Horse’s hands press down on her thighs, spreading them as wide as they could possibly go as he vigorously massaged them, sending sparking flames of desire shooting straight to her starving womb.

Crawling so unbearably close, Roderick flopped his big Colt Cock down with a thunderous slap atop Deborah’s lower body. She sucked in a sharp breath when the marvelous Animal meat touched her bare skin for the first time. Her eyes were nearly bloodshot as she soaked in the monstrous appearance in comparison to her own fair humanity.

Never could Deb have imagined the awesome magnitude of Roderick’s length. He pressed the base of his shaft right against her desperately sensitive clitoris, and she could feel the heat, the life radiating off of his massive testicles, the heavy sack smothering her drooling slit. From her clit the trunk rode straight up her belly, thick as her wrist, the flared head coming to rest almost at the bottom of her heavy breasts.

Roderick’s cock didn’t just shame her husband and all human men, it utterly negated their existence! This monster was going to ruin her body forever, and leave her good for nothing other than being the obedient breeding struck of strong, healthy Beasts; and Deborah couldn’t wait another second!

Pathetic, begging moans came quiet but rapid out of Deborah’s mouth as the powerful Palomino began to agonizingly rub his Bestial girth along her belly. His disc-like head smeared copious amounts of inhuman lubricant all along her flat tummy, pooling deep in her naval. The firehose-thick shaft burned like molten iron as it rubbed incessantly along the out most folds her pussy, making it scream in desperate need to be filled with such a deserving alpha! But as Deborah just became more and more desperate, Roderick only grinned down out her.

“You know Deborah, I have to admit there is a reason I chose you so quickly.” Roderick’s voice was rather smug, and Deborah groaned. She knew full well he was deliberately teasing her to the point of completely losing her mind.

“I thought it vaguely from your profile picture, but once I saw you in the flesh, and now that I’ve got you in your rightful place there’s no more question. To be perfectly honest, you bear a striking resemblance to one of my favorite porn actresses. She hasn’t been online for long, but Gods that girl can handle Beasts like no one else. I rarely hear her called anything other than ‘slut’ or ‘bitch,’ but I’m fairly certain her name is Sky.”

Even despite the massive Donkey dick grinding into her pussy like a searing branding iron, Deborah couldn’t help choking up as he mentioned that.

“S-Sky… Sky is… my daughter…” The words left Deborah’s mouth before she even realized she had thought them. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what she’d just admitted, and had no idea how things were going to go from there on.

But upon hearing that confession, Roderick’s fingers dug even deeper into the pliable flesh of Deb’s thighs, and she saw the biggest, toothiest grin yet split his face while a rumbling, almost malevolent chuckle rumbled out of his golden chest.

“Incredible…” The Horseman’s voice dripped with an unbelievable sense of smug triumph.

“To think that I’d get to break in the mother of such a lovely, devoted Beasty slut. You know, from the first video I saw of her it was painfully obvious that Sky’s a girl that truly knows her place as a Beast breeder.” Roderick’s grin turned darker as he leaned more heavily into Deb’s helpless body.

“Are you ready to join your daughter and become a Beast’s sex slave yourself?” The Studs last words struck Deb like a bolt of electricity; there was no question in his tone, only a command for her to say the words her whole life had been leading up to.

“Please Roderick! I’ve been waiting for so long! I need you to fuck me like the bitch I deserve to be! I need to be a Beasty slut!” Every last scrap of Deborah’s old persona had been shattered like glass, and now there was nothing in her mind except the agonizing desire to finally feel what it was like to be raped by Big Beast Cock!

With a pleased, growling whinny, Roderick reared himself back and urgingly pushed his length forward. Deborah’s face cracked in the brightest smile she’d given since first giving birth to Sky. A heavy, happy breath sucked past her teeth as the fat flared-head pressed aggressively at her little human lips, and finally the adulterous woman’s voice cracked in a maniacally joyful scream as the mass of the rod forcefully sunk into her.

Roderick gripped his Mare’s thighs like a jockey pulling on the reigns, Deborah screaming her mind-shattering bliss as the inhumanly thick flesh pierced into her for the first time ever. By the time the Stud had stopped himself he’d only managed to push about one-third of his whole length inside, but already the wicked wife was panting like mad. She didn’t have a clue her Horse lover was not even a third of the way in, and Deborah was already stuffed fuller than she’d ever been in her life; it made her wonder how Karl had ever managed to give her a daughter in the first place with such a pathetic cock!

Deborah’s body convulsed in absolutely delighted spasms, and it was a damn good thing Roderick was keeping her lower body pinned and anchored down. Roderick smirked as he slightly rolled his cock around in her clutching innards, massaging her thighs as the woman’s head squirmed restlessly on the mattress.

“Well Deb, enjoying your first taste of a **_real_** cock?” The Stud gloated.

“I can’t… I can’t… sooooooo gooooood!...” Deborah could barely drool the words out of her mouth, so completely overwhelmed by these new sensations that still felt so natural to her. “…Didn’t know… sooooo biiig!...”

“More than you’ve ever handled with your husband. Well you might need to find something to hold onto, because I’ve got a lot more cock that’s eager to stuff you to the brim!”

At that threat, Deborah barely managed to crane her head forward and look down her body, and her eyes absolutely bugged when she saw she hadn’t even taken half of the Colt’s length yet! She was already in a state of ecstasy far beyond what she ever dreamed possible, but for a brief moment even she wasn’t sure if she could take that much more Beast dick without breaking!

“…W-Wait!... T-That’s too mu-HUUUUUHH!!!...FUUUUCCKKK!!!”

Deborah’s pathetic protest was shattered in an instant. The moment he saw that tiny look of disbelief in her eyes, Roderick felt a primal urge to fully put her in her rightful place. In one furious motion, the ruthless Palomino wrenched Deb’s legs back into his hips and rammed his bitch-breaker forward in a relentlessly powerful blow.

The lust-crazed female’s voice shredded the air before dying into a soundless whine. It felt like a literal battering ram had been forced into her as the monstrous Horsecock smashed through her frail little pussy, the blunt head pounding straight through to the back of her womb, and she was certain it actually forced it back even higher into her body!

Roderick brayed in sheer relief as he finally fit all his prodigious length deep into this desperate female’s body. His fingers curled and rubbed deep into her inviting thighs as he flexed his member, embracing the warmth and pressure as her tiny human pussy struggled to accept her fate and swallow every last inch of Horse meat. Deborah truly felt like she was about to die in the most blissful way possible, skewered by over a foot-and-a-half of rippling Stud cock!

Now the real show could begin. A sudden, almost worried gasp was sucked out of Deb’s lungs when Roderick wrenched his cock back from the depths of her womb. Agonizingly happy moans poured out of the besieged woman as her vaginal channel desperately gripped to the bulky rod keeping it wedged wide open.

Then another gunshot seemed to ring out in the amoral female’s as her beloved Stallion crashed his length back through her weak and waiting pussy. The savage Steed was not holding back any longer, and readily he began to properly pump his Bestial length into his nice and docile pet.

Deborah felt like she’d lost total control of her body, and yet it was the farthest thing from numb. Her upper body fell completely limp into the bed, her face flush with arduous passion as she desperately struggled to look down and witness the incomparably beautiful sight of a Beast ravishing her for the very first time.

Roderick kept forcing blissful cries and helpless mewls from the thoroughly entranced MILF with every powerful thrust of his almighty Horsecock. The female’s legs hung like a doll’s in his total control, so he wrapped them around his muscular hips, allowing him now to take a dominant hold on Deb’s own wonderfully-wide breeder’s waist. His fingers pressing right above her glowing womb, the Palomino could now hammer her back onto his rock-hard phallus with even greater strength.

The Beastman was truly fucking his indoctrinated convert now, pulling her much smaller, powerless body hard into his embrace, driving his flared cock deep inside her like a piledriver, as though intent on softening her very womb to allow as many offspring as possible to stretch it out.

Deb’s mind was well and truly gone, her humanity wiped away in a torrent of feral cries and inhumanly happy shrieks as she succumbed to the Beastly ravaging she’d so long desired to experience. The only thing that was crystal clear in her mind was how right this felt, how her body responded to this alpha specimen with infinitely more enthusiasm than anything else she’d ever experienced before. The sensations were so soul-shatteringly good, they overwhelmed her with every second her tender slit was pummeled by the massive Stallion; and the best part was she knew there was only one way she was going to be released from such unbearably incredible torture.

Roderick was enjoying claiming this woman almost as much as she enjoyed selling her body to him, and with his prodigious Beasthood so tightly enveloped in a pussy that once belonged to humanity and now desperately desired to betray itself to Beasts, the Stud himself was close to leaving his final, permanent mark on the new and proudly claimed Beasty bitch.

Fingers sinking into the wanton mother’s perfect hips, Roderick grunted one last time as he forced every centimeter of his flared-phallus into his adulterous lover, the ringed base of his cock stretching her so far that no human male could ever even pretend to please her again. His massive testicles churned with the destiny that’d been imprinted in his very DNA; to seed and breed as many human females as he could get his mighty hands on!

Deb had been wailing non stop from the second she’d first been broken for the Beastman, but the moment she felt his boiling-hot load burst into her womb her voice utterly broke in a cry that rattled the block, happily screaming that she was experiencing the most powerful orgasm of her entire life!

Unbelievable bliss scorched her body as surely as the Horse’s blistering cum burned into her womb. Even as her eyes turned white from the orgasm shocking every nerve ending, a single part of Deb’s mind had become crystal clear, and just like when her daughter had looked in her eyes for the last time, the fallen mother **_understood_**.

After many tense moments the noise in the room finally began to settle, and the convulsing bodies slackened in exhaustion. Wanton, feminine cries and savage, Bestial brays gave way to loud breathing and desperate gasps. Roderick remained firmly planted between Deb’s legs, not even looking at his fully claimed slave as he just sucked in air and relished the feelings; fucking the mother of his favorite porn actress may just have been the best sensation he’d ever forcefully taken from a human girl.

Her body was no longer recoiling in relentless ecstasy, but even as she softened and melted lifeless into her bed, Deborah’s skin tingled, her blood fizzled and the lingering sensations of such pure bliss never once threatened to leave her. As her mouth hung open to suck in lungful after lungful of air she couldn’t look anywhere but straight up at the ceiling; not so much as a single muscle in her neck was under her control.

A soft, shivering whinny barely reached Deb’s ears, and another long, drawn out moan of almost painful jubilee dragged across her throat. Roderick was very gently extracting inch after inch of his all-conquering Horsecock, and it would’ve been obvious to every observer he’d thoroughly left his mark on his Mare.

When finally the Stud had freed himself from her tight confines, Deborah was left with his touch etched throughout her body like a scar. Voice shredded to ribbons, the deceitful wife could only let loose the softest sighs as she basked in the unbelievable afterglow. She could still feel haw far his Bestial mass had stretched her frail pussy, knowing nothing less would ever satisfy her again.

Deborah could feel the flood of still bubbling-warm cum filling her belly to the brim. It was so, so very unlike any time she’d ever made ‘love’ to her husband. It was so much more potent, had so much more intention behind it. It stuck to the walls of her womb like a promise, and burned her core as a constant reminder. She could feel his primal, Beast DNA overpowering her, soiling her humanity, viciously seizing her womb, her eggs, her future for its’ own. She no longer had any choice in her life. Her future lovers would be Beasts, her future offspring would be Beasts. This was the full, final truth she’d longed to understand the way her daughter had; now and forever, she belonged to Beasts!

Finally finding his focus after dwelling on the oh so exquisite sensations, Roderick looked down and grinned triumphantly at the sight he’d made. Deborah was completely fucked out of her mind, eyes practically glazed, face red and happy in sheer ecstasy, body still quivering as her pussy oozed gallons of thick, virile Beast semen, promising that so much more remained trapped in her fertile womb. She was the perfect image of a human girl learning for the first time the dominance of Beasts!

“Looks like you’ve thoroughly enjoyed being bred for the first time. And don’t worry, that lingering feeling won’t **_ever_** go away. Your body will always remember that it rightfully belongs to **_Beasts_** now.” Roderick spoke down to her, but whether Deb was actually capable of hearing was a bit of a question.

Either way, Roderick just snorted, pleased with himself as he extracted himself from her bed and went to collect his clothing. Seeing as how this was Deb’s first time truly getting fucked, and seeing as how she wasn’t the youngest bitch he’d ever broken, the Palomino knew she’d need time to recover. That was okay, he’d be building her stamina plenty from here on out.

Buttoning up his shirt, Roderick stepped over to the side of the bed closest to Deborah’s head, and she still looked plenty dazed. But the Horse just continued to smirk as he reached out a hand, gently caressing the rightfully-claimed female’s shoulder to get her attention. He received a muffled “Hmmm?” which was the best response he could’ve hoped for.

Before Deb could make any more sense of anything, her new, beloved Stud was leaning down to capture her lips in his powerful muzzle one more time, and all the MILF could do was moan weak and happily into him. Pulling his tongue back Roderick was finally able to make eye contact with his pet, now just lucid enough for him to see he’d definitely left

her wanting much, much more.

“Same time next week.” He promised quietly with a sly smile before excusing himself from her desecrated bedroom.

Deb lay in her bed for a long time after, cum pooling between her legs, staining her marriage bed permanently with the mark of her Beast, wearing nothing but a smile as Roderick’s promise echoed over and over in her mind. Now Deborah completely understood the allure of Beasts as her daughter had wanted her too; and now the fallen mother would spend every waking minute of her life embracing that joy.

***

**One Week Later**

*******

Roderick sat splayed out on Deborah’s couch, grinning quite hungrily as he eyed the submissive female standing obediently in front of him. Things had been much more casual than their initial meeting, and as soon as Deb had greeted him at the door the big Stallion felt plenty confident entering the home as naturally as if he owned it (after all, he effectively did own the woman occupying it).

For her part, Deborah had presented herself much less formally this time around. Instead of greeting him in casual attire she wouldn’t have minded being seen on a date in, she opened the door quite nervously to reveal herself in a tan, flowing negligee. It wasn’t the raciest thing Roderick had ever seen a girl put on for him, and was very simple, little more than a nightgown that cut low over her cleavage and barely fell below her hips.

Still, Roderick appreciated how obviously anxious Deb was showing herself in basically her undergarments to someone who was still practically a stranger. And simple or not, the stunning vixen definitely filled out that sheer nightgown really nicely. So the daring Palomino made a point of clearly leering over her ravishing figure as she stood nervously before him.

“So you’ve really never done this before? Never once for anyone?” The Horseman asked, bemused by the woman’s timid behavior.

“It’s just… not something I was ever comfortable doing for anyone before…” Deb stammered embarrassed as she crossed her arms under her breasts, only serving to make them even more eye-catching.

“I mean… anyone before you that is…” She added quietly.

Roderick couldn’t resist letting loose a low, rumbling, yet genuine chuckle at that. “Well Deb, I’m honestly flattered that I once again get to be your first.”

As the virile Stud made himself nice and comfortable on the ouch it became clear he was leaving everything to Deborah herself. Gulping slightly, the woman did her best to shake off the jitters, lips already moistening as excitement replaced anxiety. And as could only be expected of a female like her, Deb fell to her knees before the dominant Beast she now proudly called her master.

True to her words, Deborah had never given a blowjob before, not to her husband, not to anyone else. Still remembering how inhumanely her insides had been ravished by the gargantuan Horsecock, she knew it would be a massive undertaking in making Roderick’s rod her first to wrap her lips around. But as she’d told the Stallion, she never wanted to do this for anyone before; but the thought of allowing such an oppressive Beast to fuck her throat was just so inviting to her, she had to do it no matter what!

With hands trembling in nervousness and titillating excitement, Deborah leaned over Roderick’s lap, his legs spread wide for her access, and began to unlatch his pants. The buckle to his belt loosened, the top button popped, and the zipper pulled down, Deborah slowly released the restraints on the monster she so desperately desired to come face to face with.

Once the last lock had been undone, Roderick’s massive cock sprung out like an airbag, slapping Deborah right up the side of her face and forcing her back a few inches. Roderick chuckled again, but Deb barely noticed as she merely gazed in absolute awe of the furious symbol of Beast dominance. His feral scent immediately inundated her senses, flipping a switch that drove her wild with want.

Her body almost moved of its own accord, Deb’s hands reaching up with the utmost reverence as they delicately wrapped around the scolding-hot cylinder. Roderick was utterly content to let his Mare explore things for herself, discover the knowledge that she instinctively had in her heart, the natural understanding of how to please a Beast.

Deb’s fingers slowly rolled and stroked along the girth of her Stallion, the woman still trembling in it’s presence now that she was truly face-to-face with its’ glory. Eventually her hands began to run further and further up and down his length, grip tightening enough to provide real pressure. The enraptured female pumped her Stud’s mast with a rising enthusiasm, Roderick braying gently in appreciation as Deb’s head spun faster and faster as it was she was filled with his musk.

Finally her desires overwrote all other thought, and for the first time the reluctantly married woman mindlessly stuck her tongue out, running it from the center of the shaft until she was licking right under the rim of his flared Horse-head. That first taste sent felt like a shot that sent burning lust coursing into her veins, and at once she knew that utterly masculine flavor would be stained on her tongue for good.

Happy, humming moans began to quietly roll out of her mouth as Deborah lost herself. Her nimble fingers continued to mechanically knead along his leathery shaft, running all the way down to his rimmed base. All the while she now eagerly rubbed her face into the potent staff beckoning her deeper into Beast slavery.

Deb smothered her Horse lover’s cock in all the love and worship she had to give. Her lips trailed straight up along its’ seemingly endless length, planting firm, wet kisses all over the leathery skin. Her tongue snaked out between those kisses, coiling, swirling, and lavishing the virile Horsecock as thoroughly as her body allowed.

Roderick was delighted to allow his newest pet to play with him to her heart’s content, and merely threw his arms over the back of the couch and continued to sigh and whinny when she licked a good spot. Deb was getting bolder, more confident as she discovered more of her primal instinct. One of her soft hands fell to cradle the Horse’s big, swaying testicles, rather playfully cupping the hot, life-filled spheres that felt heavy as kettlebells. The treacherous wife could swear she even felt his potent, Bestial seed boiling inside, prepared to be laced deep into a helpless female and sow her heavy with offspring.

More pleasant sighs escaped Deb’s lips, one hand now reverently pressed high on the Horse’s length, keeping it as tall and stiff as it deserved to be. Her lips were practically glued to the disc-like flared head of her beloved master’s rod, endlessly kissing and licking all around, so deeply infatuated with just how inhuman it’s shape was. Pulling the surprisingly flexible limb down towards her face just ever so slightly, Deborah greedily pressed her lips right to the center of the burning phallus, swirling her tongue rough all around the circle before letting it dip right into the center, the glorious spot she knew would eventually burden her with beautiful Beast cum.

Roderick’s eyes narrowed in focus, a smirk cracking his face as he could tell Deborah was now fully losing herself to her most natural instincts. Almost unaware of her own actions, Deb’s fingers squeezed even tighter just under the rim of the Horsecock, keeping it nice and steady as her lips parted wider than ever before.

However, no sooner had she let the big, flat head slip past her luscious lips did her eyes suddenly snap open in realization. She finally had her exalted Horsecock parting her lips, her tongue still clung desperately to its’ velvety skin, but she now realized that she was physically incapable of swallowing any more herself! No matter how badly she wanted all of that lengthy Beast down her throat, no matter how much her mind screamed at her body to obey, her body was simply not allow her to take in any more…

…at least, not on her own. Remembering back to the countless videos she’d seen of Sky swallowing foot after foot of Beast cock, she realized that if she truly wanted to be used so completely like that, then she couldn’t be the one in control. She had to be taught her place.

With a sorrowful sigh, Deborah popped the head free from her mouth, Roderick raising an eyebrow as the infatuated woman stared up at him with the most desperate, pleading eyes he’d ever seen from her.

“I’m sorry Roderick, but I don’t think I can take you all on my own…” Her deeply repentant tone almost made Roderick feel sorry for her, but before he could actually offer a calming word or two, she immediately surprised him by what she asked next.

“…So I need you to force me to! Please, hold me down and ram your cock down my throat until every last inch is inside!” Deborah begged the stunned Palomino to violate her with the utmost severity.

“Uhhh… You s-…Really?” Even the normally cool, collected, and controlling Roderick was taken aback by Deb’s behavior. To be sure, one way or the other he would’ve gotten what he wanted form her, he just didn’t expect her to react **_exactly_** in this way.

“Please Roderick! My daughter can take down a whole Bull cock, so I know I can do the same! I can’t disappoint her! I need you to force my body to accept it all! I want to be a perfect slave for Beasts!”

Deborah’s fingers tightened almost to the point of unpleasantness on Roderick’s shaft, but her desperate confession only came as music to his ears to the big Horseman. He chuckled again.

“Deborah, you’re a wonderful woman who has nothing to be ashamed of.” His words’ sincerity rung of hope and relief to Deb’s frantic worry. Reaching down, Roderick gently pried his pet’s fingers off of his member before rising, now making sure the only thing in Deborah’s eyes was the mass of Beasthood that would still be ravishing her body.

“Don’t you worry. I’ll make sure your body learns how to take the Beast it was made for.” With that ruthless promise ringing in her mind, Deborah was totally powerless when the Stallion reached down and suddenly scooped her up, throwing her over his shoulder like a kidnapping victim before trudging up the stairs towards the bedroom he’d so thoroughly soiled last time.

Inside, Roderick flipped Deborah rather reckless in the air, the woman crying out in surprise as she suddenly landed on her bed, though no worse for wear. Despite the sudden change in perspective, the desperate female’s heart was only racing faster and faster in blowing excitement. She didn’t even have time to shift herself on the mattress before she felt her Stud’s hands on her shoulders, dragging her back until she felt her head coming just over the edge of the bed.

Deborah blissfully allowed her body to be directed as a ragdoll, her worldview turning upside-down as she felt the Horseman’s muscular fingers tip her face down over the edge. She could feel his fingers linger on her chin, gently caressing her in an almost comforting manner, quite a nice sensation as her vision was once again filled completely by the menacing length of Horse meat still standing so angrily in front of her.

Deborah sighed delightedly as she let his musk fill her lungs again, barely even realizing the Stallion’s finger slipping past her lip and encouraging her mouth to hang open.

“There we go. Now, since you begged so nicely, I’ll show you how a Beast forces his pet to break for him.”

A sigh of overwhelming excitement was quickly muffled as Roderick’s expertly slotted his cock past Deb’s lips, replacing his finger as he once again settled the flared rim right into her narrow, untrained mouth. Deborah’s breathing grew rapid, panicked yet ecstatic as the Horseman bent far over, pressing down on her shoulders and making sure she’d be fully anchored.

Roderick brayed briefly as the unresisting female’s tongue was once more running along the hyper-sensitive head, but he managed to harden his focus, summoning all the ferocious willpower his species had bred into him over centuries. With a monstrous whinny, the Stallion thrust his hips forward, painfully jamming his sweltering cock deep into the human female’s throat.

Deborah truly thought her eyes were going to pop out of her skull, the whites shining bright in alarm as she choked down hard on the endless, relentless Beast meat forcing its way into her. Her legs twitched uselessly, but Roderick kept her torso clamped down on the bed like a vice, totally immobile as he sunk inch after inch further past her jaw.

She wasn’t sure if there was a desperate cry of terror rattling her chest, or an unbelievable scream of euphoria, either way the sound was almost non-existent. It was definitely the most unnatural thing she’d felt yet, having her mouth stretched so far, feeling such a solid force scrape its’ way down her throat until it just disappeared into the pit of her stomach.

And yet as Roderick snorted in seeming relief, once the harsh motion finally slowed to a stop and Deb could take it all in, it quickly became clear how wonderful these new sensations were. Once again her head wasn’t focusing on any measure of pain, only the monumental sense of accomplishment she felt for hosting such a powerful, deserving Beast in her submissive body.

“Wonderful Deborah! I knew your body could handle this!”

Roderick gave her some strained praise, though Deb wasn’t really sure if she could hear anything at the moment. And yet, as overbearing as this had already been, they both knew they were far from the finish line.

As soon as he’d forced himself nearly down to his ringed base, Roderick withdrew his length only to immediately thrust it back inside. This was what he knew Deb truly wanted, for him to fuck her throat and remodel her body the way only a Beast could! Hunched over like a monk, the ravenous Palomino kept his slave’s shoulders bolted to the bed as he pistoned his mighty Beast cock down her narrow, sticky throat.

Deb’s body definitely didn’t take to him naturally, but it was almost more fun to force a human into their proper place like that, and soon enough it’d remember his presence. He didn’t worry a lick about her biting, it was nearly physically impossible with how hard he was stretching her jaw to accommodate his Bestial length.

On her end, Deb had been reduced totally to a fuckdoll, a hole to be skewered by this monstrous Beastman, and she couldn’t be happier. Only the weakest, sputtering gagging escaped the corners of her lips as the powerful Stud tyrannically flexed his phallus down her throat, over and over, like he was physically scrubbing her brain out of her skull.

Roderick’s thrusts were growing quicker and shallower, his teeth gnashing as he breathed out harsh, slobbering gasps. Deb could feel the friction in her throat burning almost unbearably, his cock rubbing her raw, his massive ball sack knocking against her face and leaving her all but blind.

Finally, his knuckles curling and leaving very clear bruises on the woman’s delicate shoulders, Roderick let loose a powerful, roaring neigh as he unleashed his climax on the helpless human woman.

Stars blazed in Deborah’s vision, a soundless scream rattling the thick flesh gagging her as she felt a torrent of hot, thick fluid burst directly into her stomach, filling her full to the brim and then some.

Deb could do little but lay lifeless, eyes welling with tears as the sensations continued to overwhelm her. Roderick continued to pant heavily atop her, but realizing their delicate position began to tenderly pull himself back as soon as he felt his last jets pour into his pet.

Deb felt as every centimeter of Horsecock moved past her throat, the wide, flat head feeling like an iron ring as it rubbed up her larynx. She felt the Horse’s weight lift off of her body, then her bed, and once Roderick was once more standing above her skull, he finally retrieved his slippery shaft from her lips with a satisfyingly wet squelch.

Despite being freed, barely a sound escaped Deb’s throat. Her face made it obvious she was lost in oblivion, eyes, rolled nearly clear back into her skull, mouth hung fully agape, ropes of thick, cum-laden-saliva spiderwebbing across her lips. But though she didn’t show an ounce of awareness, her head was blooming in triumphant bliss, a monumental sense of fulfillment dazzling her for having fully served her purpose as a Beastman’s cock sheath!

Roderick continued to catch his breath as he looked on the woman’s stupefied expression. He smirked again, thinking it was a shame he’d dumped nearly all of his load right into her belly; she’d have to wait until next time to get a proper mouthful of Horse spunk so she could truly learn to savor the flavor. But now the two had all the time in the world to continue her training.

***

**The Next Month**

***

It’d been more than seven months since Deborah first learned her true purpose at Sky’s wedding. It’d been only a few weeks since she’d first surrendered herself to Roderick, when Deb entered the happiest period of her entire life. Every day with him brought unrivaled ecstasies she never could’ve dreamed of when she was with her human husband alone. The wanton woman had fallen wholeheartedly into the depraved depths of Bestial slavery, and every waking moment was bliss.

Although their meetings were sporadic at first, gradually Deb and Roderick had been seeing each other more and more frequently. Most days of the week Roderick would come to dominate her for nearly the entire day that Karl was at his job. Today would be no exception.

Deborah barely even spoke to her husband anymore, didn’t feel any desire to give him the satisfaction of even seeing her in the morning. She would merely wait at her (no longer their) bedroom window until his car pulled away. Then her lifeless expression would quickly melt into a love-filled smile as Roderick pulled in almost the second Karl’s car was past the corner.

Clad only in her thinnest nightgown without even a pair of panties to compliment them, Debra swayed joyously down the stairs. She’d long ago given Roderick his own personal house key, after all he deserved to be here more than Karl did, but she still knew it was her place to greet him like the loyal pet she’d become.

Deborah wore a smile showing her utmost eagerness as she heard the lock click open, and though she could’ve just about swooned at the sight of her Studly Stallion, the depraved female was quickly taken by surprise as she saw a second figure follow in behind her lover.

“Good morning Deborah. I thought today would be a good opportunity to introduce you to one of my friends. This is Gilbert.” Roderick spoke as coolly as ever, and from the look on his face he was likely expecting some level of surprise from his Mare over bringing a second Horse.

“I uh, Roderick… you never mentioned… bringing along a friend…” Deborah’s slutty façade immediately crumbled in the presence of anyone besides her Beast lover, and even after all her degeneration she still fidgeted and tried uselessly to cover her scantily-clad figure.

But Roderick only smirked as he really took note of the woman’s more subtle tells. She’d been caught off guard, sure, but now she was faced with the overwhelming musk coming off of **_two_** prime Studs. He could see the woman’s nose flare as she breathed in the heady fumes. He could see her pupils dilate as she soaked in his friend’s equally virile figure, see her face tinge in lust, her legs squeezing not in modesty but as her body readied itself for it’s inevitable ravishing.

And soak in the Horseman’s presence she did. Her initial embarrassment waned almost immediately as Deborah couldn’t help picturing just what it would be like to be brutalized by **_two_** vicious Beasts. And Gilbert was absolutely just as captivating a male as Roderick was, the main difference being that this newcomer didn’t gleam gold like her familiar Palomino, but was clad in a warm, Chestnut light brown that practically mesmerized and forcibly soothed her. It didn’t seem like Gilbert would be much of a talker, but his sheer presence said everything it needed to for the woman so thoroughly owned by Beasts.

Roderick and Gilbert shared a brief, smug smirk. They’d double-teamed dozens of human girls like this, and no matter how hard they might protest, one way or another they always got what they wanted. Oozing his mind-melting confidence, Roderick moved noiselessly right up to Deborah’s side, snagging an arm quite possessively around her shoulder as Gilbert just stood before her, arms crossed as though waiting for her to simply fall to her knees for him.

“You don’t have to keep any pretenses, Deb. I know you’ve been waiting for this for a long time.” Roderick poured his voice into the forsaken female’s ear.

“Roderick please… You’re… amazing… but you never asked me…” Deborah pleaded totally unconvincingly, and Roderick knew much better than to believe her reluctance.

“I didn’t need to ask you. You didn’t put your name on that website because you wanted to meet a nice young man. You wanted to sell your body to Beasts like us. You wanted to experience what it was like to be fucked like a mindless animal and reduced to chattel.” Roderick’s words stung her in the most depraved and incredible way. Deborah knew it was the truth, she could feel her womb coursing in agreement.

“Your daughter Sky got fucked by **_four_** massive Bull cocks on the very first night she was taken by Beasts. If she can take that much at once, then surely her mother can handle two big Horses.” Invoking her daughter’s original fall to Bestial slavery erased the last shred of doubt in Deborah’s mind, and she couldn’t help squeaking as her slit quivered in a small gush of fluid just from that memory. 

Roderick chuckled darkly as he felt her body slacken in his arms, taking that as a sign of her submission to their whims. Giving a slight glance to his companion, thanking him for waiting so patiently, Roderick’s arms slid possessively down Deborah’s curves until he was gripping the hem of her nightgown.

Deborah sucked in a final, anxious breath as her Horse lover pulled the thin material up and over her head, presenting her body like a gift to be enjoyed to his friend. It was the first time Deborah had shown herself naked to anyone she didn’t consider her own lover, and she quickly realized how much that was exciting her.

As Roderick cupped a hand around her waist and pulled her body flush against his chiseled figure, Gilbert forced her to hold his gaze with nothing but a look. She could feel Roderick’s hand go to her chest, teasingly tugging at her ample tits as Gilbert began to move towards her; she couldn’t even call his behavior confident, more like she was just something he naturally expected to be given to him.

As Deborah’s body grew weaker under Roderick’s increasing molestations, Gilbert stood right up to her face, his muzzle baring right down on her shorter figure. The fear had gone completely from her eyes, and now the treacherous wife could only look up into the virile, Chestnut Horse in utter submissive desire.

Gilbert cupped the woman’s chin, tilting her face ever so slightly closer to his own. The whisper-soft sigh and obvious obedience to his Bestial power was all he needed to see. Much like a mirror of Roderick, Gilbert cracked a rather triumphant smirk.

“Good.” He spoke with a simple finality.

Deborah’s heart fell completely as her new master pulled her little face into his own and forced a deep kiss into her impatient, needy mouth. The vixen sighed in unexpected delight as a new Beastman, a total stranger, wormed his thick tongue into her mouth, smothered her lips with his big, leathery muzzle. Between one potent Stud running his strong fingers across every sensitive bit of her skin and another virile Stallion locking her into a deep French kiss, the frail woman was overwhelmed faster than ever; she couldn’t imagine how long her body would last between two Horseman of such magnificent caliber.

*

The world seemed to spin out of control for Deborah as she drowned in Beast pheromone. Before she even realized how she got there, the entranced female suddenly found herself laying on the couch, her head propped up on the arm rest and her legs spread wide was Gilbert knelt between them. He kept his phallus held back from her, like poised to skewer her at a moment’s notice, and that only caused her to breathe heavier in anticipation. She knew that once she was fucked by that thing she’d be done for; she’d no longer be a woman having a simple affair with a dedicated lover, Beast or not, she’d be a wanton slut that didn’t care what happened to her so long as she had some Beast’s big dick stuffing her pussy!

Roderick knelt behind her head, leaning over the couch as his hands gripped and massaged her shoulders… though it was more likely he was just there to keep her pinned down. She could feel his hot breath roll out in rumbling brays onto her face, and to be perfectly honest it was almost a bit comforting to just be held between two big, strong Beasts like this.

But that calm was shattered in an instant as she felt Gilbert’s massive cock finally begin to poke at her. Only, it wasn’t her pussy she felt it threatening to claim, rather she felt the inhuman phallus pressing right up against the rim of her ass! That sent an alarm blaring through her head, as that was the one part of her body that had not yet been defiled by man or Beast.

“Wait, wait, wait! I’ve never…” Deborah immediately tried to protest, but Roderick silenced her with a heavy ‘shush’ as he wrapped her fingers firmly under her chin.

“Just relax Deborah. This had to happen sooner or later. Just like your daughter, every part of your body belongs to Beasts. Don’t worry, you’ll grow to love it just like everything else. Besides…” Roderick’s voice grew deathly low as his rumbling breath blew right across the frail woman’s eardrum. “…You’ll be happy for the experience once you’ve got two big Horsecocks fucking you silly at the same time.”

That promise sent explosive shivers rattling down Deb’s spine. No more than a whimper escaped her as she stared down in terror and blinding arousal at the Beast dick that was about to break her body completely past the point of no return.

Gilbert’s grip tightened on the female’s legs, making sure they’d stay nice and open as he put her body through a new and shocking experience. Finally, he pressed the ringed cup of his cock hard against Deb’s still super-tight anal entrance. With all the patience of knowing her resistance would inevitably break, the Chestnut Horse pushed himself in, ultimately sinking inside the fully corrupted female.

Deborah screamed loud enough to shake the neighborhood (who by this point had to know fully well what was going on in her house). Gilbert wasn’t fast, but he was uncompromising as he just continued to sink himself deeper and deeper without a break. Her bone-rattling shriek quickly died to a long drawn-out groan as she just continued to suffer more and more Horsecock breaking into her ass.

It wasn’t exactly that she could call it painful, it was just such a devastating experience that no amount of Beast sex could prepare her for. Gilbert wasn’t fucking her, he was filling her to the brim, just forcing more and more of his mass into her guts. The ordeal practically left her dizzy, her vision was rattled to the point where she didn’t even notice the Horse’s hips pressing against her, telling her she now had a full foot-and-a-half of Beast meat rammed into her anus.

Roderick smirked as he looked down at Deb’s face, teeth clenched and eyes practically crossed from the sheer magnitude of getting fucked in the ass for the first time. He would’ve liked to have taken her anal virginity himself, but he lost that privilege to Gilbert in a card game. Still, it was a hell of a sight and only meant that the three of them could now have a lot, lot more fun together.

When the stars cleared from Deb’s vision, she couldn’t help looking down. If her breath wasn’t trapped in her lungs, she would’ve gasped at the sight of the Chestnut Stud stuffed balls-deep into her anal cavity; five minutes ago she’d never had so much as a finger in there! And the worst and best part was the woman knew all too well that things had not even truly begun.

Gilbert brayed softly as he forced his entire length into the human’s soft, enveloping body. Roderick had been right, this one’s body was built to take Beast cock! He could only imagine what it would be like to fuck the infamous Sky, but taking her mother’s anal virginity was potentially even better!

Deb gasped harshly when she felt Gilbert sliding back down her cavity. It was so much tighter having a thick cock rooted in her ass as opposed to her cunt, and her newest Horse partner could only retrieve about half his length before he roughly jammed everything right back in, slamming his hips into her butt.

Deborah only had the briefest moment to cry out from having the Horse ram back into her, for at the same moment she felt Gilbert’s balls slap into her she suddenly had Roderick’s face smothering her own, his fat, Animal tongue trapping hers in her own mouth.

Deborah was reduced to a moaning, slobbering doll as Gilbert pulled the brakes and truly began fucking into her ass. Due to the sheer friction there he couldn’t move as fast or as fully as Roderick when he fucked her pussy, but that didn’t lessen the sheer force as he hammered half his Bestial length into her guts like a jackhammer.

But thank the Goddess Roderick was there, leaning over top of her, holding down her shoulders to keep her from thrashing about dangerously, muffling her cries and soothing her as he forced the besieged female into a deep kiss. Lost in the Beast’s taste, Deb’s muffled cries of helplessness gradually turned to pressured grunts, and finally to moans as she accepted and embraced the newest sensations her Beast overlords had decided to inflict on her.

Pinned down from both sides by two powerful Beastmen, Deb could only sink deeper and deeper into delicious helplessness. The abused human woman now openly wailed her accepted pleasure into Roderick’s throat as Gilbert continued to pump his monstrous size into her ass. Every thrust had his disc-like rim scraping across the ridges of her anal cavity, tugging at her, forcing more and more pleasure out of her submissive body.

Deb had fucked Roderick enough times (i.e. once) to tell when a Horseman was reaching his limit, and as she felt Gilbert’s thrusting become shorter and more reckless, she knew he was about to paint her guts in Beastly white for the very first time.

Gilbert grunted rather savagely for a Stallion, pressing his Mare’s legs tight down into the cushions as he bottomed out to the balls inside her one more time before letting his cork burst. Deborah shuddered in almost disgusted delight, groaning in pained bliss against Roderic’s tongue.

She felt every ounce of bubbling-hot Beast cum wash into her intestines. It was such a different feeling than when it filled her womb, but at the end of the day it was still just another blessed way her beloved Beasts could fill her body with their essence. Once more she was marked as their property inside and out.

As Gilbert grunted and thrusted weakly, emptying the last drops of his seed deep into the female so there was no hope of it escaping her body, Roderick pulled his tongue from the abused woman’s mouth. He kept that smug grin as he looked down at Deb’s face, the blank expression as her tongue hung past her lips, and drool ran down her cheek. She’d just experienced an orgasm more primal and perverse than any she’d felt yet, only further proving that she’d abandoned her humanity in favor of such Bestial lust.

*

Deborah was devolving more and more into a mindless puppet suited only to be wrapped around thick Beasty cock, and Gilbert demonstrated this as he pulled the (very briefly) empty woman up off the couch with him. Standing up right, the Chestnut Horseman held Sky under her arms like he would a pet animal, his marble-like eyes starring hard into her vacant gaze, empty other than the look of brainless happiness permanently etched deep into her.

“Man, it really doesn’t seem like Sky got her resilience from her mother. Rod, you sure she’s okay for more?” Gilbert asked as he looked quizzically at the woman in his arms. It was much less an issue of his concern for her well-being, just a question of how much fun she could be if she was basically unconscious.

“Oh, don’t worry. She’ll have her senses back in just a moment. After all, she doesn’t’ want to miss the real fun part...” Roderick spoke with a grin as he stood up and moved right behind Deb’s ear. “…Isn’t that right, Deb?”

“F-Fun?...” Deb’s coherence barely perked just enough to answer her master’s question.

“I already told you. Today you’ll experience what it’s really like to be totally stuffed by Beast cock, just like your pretty little daughter.”

Supporting Deb from behind, Roderick gave a nod to Gilbert over Deb’s head, and the two worked to hoist the human woman’s legs off the ground. Roderick kept his hands firmly under Deb’s ass as her legs instinctively, though weakly wrapped around Gilbert’s waist. Her mind addled and gravity abandoning her to the Beasts, Deb could only weakly slip her arms around Gilbert’s neck as his hands went to hold her tight by her motherly hips.

Fully supported and pinned completely helpless between the two virile Equine, Deb was only just beginning to fully regain her senses, just in time to feel two massive appendages pressing up tight against her belly and spine. The moment she felt herself being lifted higher, felt the two red-hot limbs fall until they were less than a centimeter below her, her eyes struck open in complete realization; she was about to be double-penetrated!

Deb was given no time to say anything, and could only scream her shocking ecstasy as the Horses quickly forced her down onto their waiting cocks. She thought her body had been stretched to the limit before, but this was an entirely different league!

Every little sensation came as obviously to her as a bomb. Both flared heads sunk into her pussy and ass like a pair of iron rings stretching her out. And as her voice carried out her torment and rapturous delight, the Studs at either end of her quickly forced themselves deep inside her body.

By the time they were done Deb truly felt like she would tear open at any moment. She had dropped so far onto the twin phalluses her face now pressed square into the center of Gilbert’s chest. Tears streamed down her face from the sheer size she was being stretched and forced to accommodate. And the first choking sigh she wheezed out let the world know just how unbelievably **_happy_** she was to feel this way!

Now that she was completely impaled on the two massive pillars of flesh, the Equine gentlemen had plenty of support to begin thrusting up into her. Deborah’s heartrate shot through the roof, her breaths leaving her as loud, aching moans as the two Horses set about fucking her together. Neither could move as fast as if they were doing it alone, but that certainly didn’t mean they would be gentle with their MILFY pet.

Gilbert bounced Deb up and down along his shaft like she were the most delectable cock-sheathe he’d ever felt. He could hardly believe he was actually fucking the mother of **_The_** Sky, Bull-slut extraordinaire! The thought that he himself could be giving his favorite porn star a couple of siblings with his next creampie was quickly sending him into a primal rut.

Roderick’s hands trailed all along Deb’s supple skin. Even he couldn’t help clenching his teeth and grunting as he tasted his favorite slave’s backdoor for the first time. Gilbert may have softened the blow when he took her black cherry, but the mother’s otherwise untouched anus still coiled around even his mighty cocky with a merciless tightness, one that just begged to be pummeled and broken!

And as the two Stallions rutted in their breeding frenzy, Deb was left to soak up the punishment, moaning louder and louder, gasping heavier and heavier as she was viciously DP’d by the Animalistic Horsemen! They made it clear to her that they were going to fuck her furiously until they were all suffering from a bone-shattering orgasm!

Roderick and Gilbert crushed Deb’s soft body between them, needing to press as close into her delectable flesh as physically possible. Roderick’s hands crossed the woman’s chest and pawed uncompromisingly at her fat breasts, while Gilbert ruthlessly gripped onto her sweltering hips and pulled them flush into his own.

The entire neighborhood was shaken as Deb screamed her soul-crushing orgasm and the two Horses bellowed their mighty, conquering roars. As the twin Equine cocks pierced deep inside her frail body they unleashed their ravenous, Bestial seed to stain her in their ultimate mark. And Deborah’s nerves spiked in burning electricity as she felt the white-hot cum claim her womb and push through her intestines clean into her stomach. Utterly filled to the brim with her beloved Horse sperm, the enslaved woman could only continue to howl her wanton joy as her mind-numbing orgasm was spurred further and further by her Studly lovers.

*

Having so much cum shot directly into her body, Deb had absorbed a mind-bending amount of Beast pheromones that had her head swimming in a constant cloud of ecstasy. She had no idea how long the Horseman ravished her, how many times they swapped, how many different positions they found to fuck her like an Animal, how much seed she had loaded into her obedient little body.

All she knew was that right now she was exactly where she belonged, down on her knees before the two powerful Studs that owned her, heart, mind, body, and soul. Roderick and Gilbert stood dominant above her, arms crossed as their human pet served them as she was meant to.

Deb’s mind swirled with the two massive Horsecocks sticking right in her face, and she had worked herself into a frenzy to lavish them with every bit of love and worship she had left to give to the beautiful Beasts. She made sure to keep a tight grip on each cock in either hand, vigorously pump down along their seemingly endless lengths, hot skin so very slick from her very own fluids they’d so thoroughly taken from her.

As she reverently stroked one long rod she had her lips firmly sealed on the other. Suckling the stone-stiff flesh as though she were a babe at her own mother’s teat again, she kissed every inch of their musky length, running her tongue far along the virile Beast rod, lapping up every last trace of their sticky jizzm and trace of her own feminine fluids.

Then she’d switch, pumping the other Stud more forcefully as her tongue stretched out to taste the next cock in its’ reach. She’d bring one hand up to palm around the wide, flat, disc-like head as she worked her tongue along its’ brother, swirling it hard across the circular surface and pressing deep into its’ center slit. She no longer cared what was in her hands or on her tongue, she’d lost sight of all else, all that mattered was loving these Horsecocks with her every breath until they showered her well-deserved reward!

The devoted attention from their enthralled pet finally had both Gilbert and Rodrick on the cusp of their last orgasm. As the lust-crazed woman rubbed and sucked their cocks with utter enthusiasm, both Horses couldn’t resist putting a big paw on the back of her head, tangling their fingers into her thick locks as though pulling on reigns.

With a pair of savage, snorting whinnies trembling around the room, the Equine adulterers forced Deborah’s head back just in time for each of them to unleash a torrent of thick Beasty baby-batter all across the poor woman.

All Deb could do was moan and relish the blissfully perverse sensation as she was hosed down, the two Studly phalluses still pouring out whole gallons even after all they had sown inside her already. Her hands remained firmly locked around the rim of each cock, making sure she pointed them right down at her face as she was showered and thoroughly stained in their Stallion-seed, mouth open in ecstasy as she caught entire mouthfuls on her tongue.

When all was said and done, Roderick and Gilbert huffed in delighted exhaustion, neither having imagined that they would’ve spent so much sperm in a single day, and on a single girl between the two of them!

Deborah only let go of their cocks as she lost total control of her body. Her face, chest, her entire front was totally soaked in thick, oozing Beast cum that she could feel seeping into her very skin. Every last inch of her had been soiled; skin, tongue, belly, and womb, all branded in Equine dominance. It was truly, heavenly bliss.

Once the two Horsemen had regained their breath they looked down, Deborah appeared to have become a statue under all that pearly white. She moved in only the faintest traces of motion, mewled only the softest sighs of primal ecstasy. It was more than obvious her brain had been totally fried between their ruthless fucking and it being soaked in Beast pheromone. Just as well, the two of them were completely spent.

The Horses shared a brief look before Gilbert simply huffed in satisfaction and went to put on his clothes. Roderick stayed still a moment longer, just appreciating the lovely wife and mother he had conquered and turned into a literal Beasty cum-dump. He sneered in rightful triumph.

“I hope you really enjoyed your first Beasty gang-bang, Deborah, because the three of us will be doing a lot more it from now on. I don’t know how long you have before your husband gets home, but you probably want to scrape a lot of that off before getting int the shower, otherwise you’ll clog the drains in no time. Pity, Gods know white is definitely your color.”

***

**Three Months Later**

***

It had been ten long, blissful months since the wedding, where Deborah’s heart had been opened to Beasts, and her life had changed insurmountably. She had fallen into a very exhilarating “routine” with Roderick and Gilbert, their visits now occupying the vast majority of her waking life. But just because it was routine, that absolutely did not diminish the mind-numbing pleasure they inflicted on her day in and day out. And as she gave more and more of her body to the Horse Studs, she saw less and less of Karl; he worked incredibly long hours, never slept in her bedroom, stayed out late, but doing what she couldn’t possibly care. Deb considered it unlucky if she saw him more than once a week at this point.

Today, Roderick alone had shown up to fuck Deborah into the submission that she so deeply loved, and only after hours of Animalistic love-making did the two finally expend every ounce of their energy. It was very late, and yet the adulterous woman had no fear of her ‘husband’ walking in to find them, so these days Roderick would often stay at her home even after they were too tired to fuck, just enjoying the illicit nature of each other’s company and what a sin their very proximity created.

After allowing his mare to escape her impalement on his dick, Roderick just lay back in the bed he’d stolen from this female’s human husband as naturally as if he always owned it. The Palomino snorted happily as he watched television, thoughtlessly wiping his cock off with one of Karl’s shirts, knowing well that his cum might be washed off in the laundry, but his essence would forever taint the man and serve as a constant reminder of his own inferiority to Beasts.

But while Roderick awaited patiently for his prize bitch to return to his side on “their” bed, Deborah had infinitely more racing through her mind. Though she’d enthusiastically allowed her Equine lover to fuck her silly, there had been something weighing on her mind since the other day, but only now did she fully confirm what she’d wondered.

Deborah sat on the toilet, looking down at the little plastic instrument between her hands. It was a special pregnancy test designed specifically to detect if a Beast’s seed had impregnated her; and it read an unquestionable positive.

At first, Deb’s reaction was only one of some surprise. Obviously she realized that she’d been taking thousands of gallons of Beast cum in the recent months, but while she wasn’t quite at the end of her fertility, she certainly wasn’t young, so discovering she could become pregnant at all came as something of a shock.

But after only a few minutes contemplation, Deb couldn’t help as a bright smile cracked her face. There wasn’t a trace of fear in her mind, of regret, of embarrassment of how she’d have to tell her husband, tell the world of her affair with a Beastman. This was merely the proof that she rightfully belonged to such powerful, dominant creatures.

After realizing the sheer joy that her pregnancy was bringing her, Deborah left the bathroom, naked as her cunt still leaked a generous amount of Roderick’s most recent load.

“Roderick, I need to tell you something.” Deborah’s voice reached the Equine’s ears, the importance in her voice clear, but not betraying a hint of anxiety. And as soon as the golden-furred Stud cast his attention on the ravishing MILF, she couldn’t help breaking out into a big, teary-eyed smile.

“I’m pregnant.” She said simply, confidently, and not trying to hide the pride that she felt.

For a brief moment, Roderick just looked at her, clearly registering the gravity of what she’d just told him. And while admittedly, some tiny corner in the back of Deborah’s mind was concerned of how her Beast lover would take the news, she was immediately relived as the Horseman just smiled and snorted lightly.

“Well if I’m being honest, I can’t believe it didn’t happen much sooner.” Roderick said only half-joking, but his tone told Deborah that she had nothing to fear of her Alpha abandoning her.

Letting out a giddy squeal, Deb lunged into the bed, snuggling right into the big, broad chest of her amazingly virile lover and hugging her body close to his chiseled form. She let loose a long, perfectly happy sigh as Roderick’s strong arm wrapped her in his powerful embrace and drew her even closer to her rightfully-deserved master.

“Just as well, I was thinking it was about time I took you away from your husband anyway. Now there’s no point hiding who you are.” Roderick spoke plainly.

“Thank you, Roderick. I can’t tell you how happy I am right now. I don’t care about my husband, I don’t care about anything anymore. All I want is to get fucked by strong Studs like you and raise our beautiful Beasty babies!” Deborah cooed as she dragged her fingers across the Horse’s thick, luxurious fur.

“That’s right. You don’t deserve to be some worthless human’s wife trapped in a loveless marriage. All you deserve is to be fucked like the bitch you are and breed lots of little Beasts.” Roderick instilled his race’s will, sending jolts of submissive pleasure running through his female’s mind.

“Mmmm. I can’t wait. Why don’t we just leave right now! I bet it’d be weeks before that limp-dick Karl even noticed I’m gone. He doesn’t even deserve to know.” Deborah teased her pathetic husband in sinful lust for her feral lover.

But that just earned a cool, almost menacingly low chuckle from Roderick.

“Oh, I don’t think you should be so cruel. Karl has a right to know what happened to his ‘wife.’ And I’m already thinking of the perfect way to… ‘gently’ tell him the truth.”

*

Saturday, his one day a week off, and Karl couldn’t hate it more. The man’s life had spiraled completely into the dark ever since his daughter cut all contact with him, and the only thing he could bare to do was fill his life with his work. He hated having time off, he couldn’t stand to not have his mind occupied on simple, menial tasks to distract him from the truth. So to compensate, he drank. It didn’t matter to him that it was still bright and early in the morning, he just needed to be numb himself and end the day as soon as possible. 

Karl had just set himself on the couch and gotten his first belt of whisky down his throat when he heard his wife walk into the living room. The man barely saw her from the corner of his eye, just kept his face glued away from her. Ever since his daughter’s wedding, there had been something about facing Deborah that he just found nearly impossible. It wasn’t like he hated Deborah, he couldn’t blame her for Sky’s actions, maybe it was simply too painful to know how much his wife reminded him of his lost daughter.

“Drinking again?” Deborah asked, quietly but the contempt was there.

“…Yeah.” Karl responded, even quieter. On some level he knew his wife was right to scorn him for his weak will, he just didn’t have the strength to truly face her anymore.

“I thought as much.”

Karl knew his wife wasn’t really there to scold him, maybe it was just expected that they had to say one or two words to each other at some point. He also knew that she’d eventually wander off like she always did and leave him to drink and rot in peace. But as he took another mouthful of alcohol down, he noticed his wife just remained in the doorway, watching him. This was rather out of character for her, but it wasn’t enough to get him to look her in the eyes and ask what she wanted. And that’s when he felt it.

Karl set his glass to the side table, and the moment his fingers let go he felt a haze grip his mind. An overpowering sluggishness overcame the man, who barely showed the effects as he just sank lifeless into the couch, the only sign of something wrong was the slightest hint of panic widening his eyes. He’d barely taken two sips, there was no way he could be feeling so drunk already. But as the seconds ticked by, he quickly realized this wasn’t him feeling drunk, he was feeling totally powerless. His body suddenly became almost completely unresponsive, he could do little more than twitch and move his eyes. Something was wrong.

“Not feeling too talkative today? That’s okay, you haven’t said more than five words to me at once since the wedding. Still, today I needed to tell you something very important, so to be sure you actually listened I slipped something into your drink. Don’t worry, you might not be able to move, but I know you can see and hear me perfectly clear.” Deborah started speaking with an earie calmness as she slowly walked into Karl’s petrified line of sight.

A looming fear began to churn in the human man’s stomach as his wife insinuated herself right in front of him, staring at him coldly, not in anger or hate, but with almost complete indifference. He idly noticed she was wearing a very tight, very small silken robe that must’ve only barely come to the tips of her thighs.

“You’re probably wondering what I’m doing, but on the other hand you haven’t cared one lick what I’ve been going through these past ten months. But I want you to know, I’m not mad at you for ignoring me, I just want you to know the truth.” Deborah continued, walking slowly, almost sensually and yet mockingly as she picked up her smart phone that connected to their TV.

“We both saw what happened at Sky’s wedding, but you didn’t truly understand **_what_** exactly happened the way I did. You abandoned Sky, your own daughter. You disowned her, and unlike abandoning me, that’s something I can’t forgive.” Deb’s eyes narrowed in the first sign of clear hatred that she decided Karl deserved.

“You might’ve given up on Sky, but I never did. I found her, and I’ve been keeping a close eye on **_every little thing_** that she’s done since then. Now I’m going to show you exactly what our daughter’s been up to, and hope that maybe you can understand even a fraction of what I do.” Deb’s hard frown turned to a demonically wicked sneer as she slowly turned her eyes from her pathetic husband and to the big TV in front of them.

Sky played with her phone and the TV came to life, and if Karl had any motor control he would’ve choked. The poor man was forced to witness as his own wife brought up her favorite pornographic website, Bullied.com. And in an instant he knew why, for plastered on every screenshot was their daughter being ravished by countless Beastmen.

“See Karl, Sky was never far from our sight. I’ve watched every one of our beautiful little girl’s videos dozens of times. Now I want you to get at least a tiny taste of what exactly happened to our daughter after that day.”

Deb fell silent as her eyes locked in wonderful lust on the TV screen, selecting the first video in Sky’s playlist. Karl was utterly helpless but to sit in silent misery as the video came to life, and his little girl was brutally defiled before his very eyes. There was no mistaking Sky, and yet everything about her was almost unrecognizable to her father; there was a wild, primal aura about her as she showed off her uncompromising and disgusting love of filthy Beasts.

In the video, a massive, red-furred Bullman lay on the ground, it’s mighty phallus standing straight and angry, giving Karl his first view of how a real Beast’s cock utterly shamed his own. Sky didn’t hesitate an instant, her face only showing her absolute eagerness as she straddled the big Bull, facing away as she aggressively lowered her pussy right down onto the inhuman phallus.

The young girl moaned in obvious delight as her pussy sucked down on inch after inch of that unimaginable cock, taking it all as if were her most natural talent. The moment her mound was grinding down over the ring at the Bull’s base, she was lovingly rolling her hips back and forth, sliding her cunt up and down to engulf the huge rod, and wailing in desperate joy all the while.

Sky moaned and mewled, begging the big red Bull to keep fucking her as deep as possible as he wrapped her hips up in his monstrous paws and thrust her up and down on his cock like she was weightless. But the scene didn’t end there.

As Sky’s eyes rolled up in her skull in exquisite delight, a second Bull, Onyx toned and somehow even bigger than her current lover, stepped right up to her face. The Bull appraised her like she were a puppy in a kennel, reaching a big paw to cup under her chin and tilt her face up to him.

Not a moment later the dark Bull was shoving his vile cock right in her face, and Sky barely had time to smile in glee before her tongue was curling under the wide-flared head, letting it sink down her throat.

Her moans were choked out, replaced only with snarling Bull grunts as the red bull fucked her on his lap from below and the onyx Bull gripped her head like a softball, sinking his cock down into her throat without the faintest trace of difficulty on her part.

Karl watched every last detail, compelled to absorb his daughter’s fall into Bestial slavery as the two monstrous creatures railed her pussy and throat from both ends before bellowing in a primal rage. The forlorn father watched as his daughter’s body convulsed dangerously in what could only be orgasm from such a brutal fucking. He could see their thick, white fluids spraying out like a capped geyser, huge globs spraying from her pussy around the thick root lodged inside, her eyes completely white as she swallowed down gallon after gallon of Minotaur semen.

Deborah cooed as her body stirred form the lovely sight. This had been a good appetizer, but Karl had to witness more. The moment that video ended, Deborah loaded another, then another. She forced her husband to spend the next hour watching endless footage of their daughter being fucked by dozens of Beastmen, the wanton MILF feeling her own body ache more and more for the touch of Beast cock herself. Fortunately, that ache was about to be very thoroughly soothed.

After a good amount of time had passed, Deborah spoke to her husband again, her voice breathy and dripping with lust, so obviously captivated and loving each and every scene as her daughter was raped by inhuman monsters.

“Are you watching close, Karl? Do you see the total, unapologetic happiness she’s feeling? The utterly indescribable joy she feels when there’s a massive monster’s cock churning her inside out? It’s something you could never understand the way I do. She’s infinitely more happy fucking Beasts than she ever could be with a human husband…”

Suddenly Deb’s phone vibrated, and for the first time since beginning the movies she paused it and turned to actually look at her husband. What Karl saw sank him into the deepest pit of his stomach he couldn’t imagine was possible. The sheer, revolting smile she showed him, showing she felt nothing for him as her husband now, showing him just what she’d become. And then she said the words that he had truly been dreading to hear.

“... And I’m just sorry it took me so long to figure out the same thing for myself.”

The moment she said that the doorbell rang, and Deborah’s face alighted in what Karl could only describe as utter, almost drug-induced euphoria as she turned to answer it. She pattered off with an inaudibly light step, out of Karl’s limited view. He heard her answer the door, heard two sets of heavy footfalls intrude on his home, and when she returned to his vision, she was flanked by two of the biggest, most imposing Equine men he’d ever seen.

Suddenly three sets of critical eyes were on Karl, Deborah smiling in sinful torment as she glared daggers at her husband, and the two Horsemen staring at him with an openly mocking contempt. Deb made sure he was watching closely as she allowed her two Beast lovers each to openly palm one of her ass cheeks, let the Animals handle her body in a way that displayed their natural ownership over her.

“This is Roderick and Gilbert. And these are the two, beautiful Studs that taught me the most incredible lesson our daughter wanted me to learn; the pleasure of fucking Beasts.”

Karl almost thought he saw his wife’s eyes turn blood red, like something snapped in her mind, but imagined or not he now knew for a fact that the woman he’d been married to all these decades was gone. Now the only thing he saw in her eyes was an unquenchable lust for Beast cock!

Turning her eyes away from Karl, she turned into Roderick’s body, looking up into his big, piercing eyes, her own expression instantly melting into unimaginable, blind love for the virile Palomino. She mewled lightly as she felt both Horses squeeze her butt even more possessively while Roderick sneered down to her in open enjoyment of his total ownership over the MILF.

The desperation was plenty obvious in Deb’s eyes, she wanted to show off to her pathetic ‘husband’ just how complete her submission to the Beastmen was, and Roderick was all too happy to help demonstrate. The Stud leaned down as his captured mare leaned up, their faces smothering together, tongues locking in an inhuman, adulterous kiss. Deborah moaned loud and long as she happily allowed the powerful Equine to ram his long tongue down her throat in open view for Karl to witness.

Deb parted the kiss with a breathy, ecstatic sigh, trailing a long trail of spit down from the Horse’s muzzle as she dropped from her tip toes. And not a second later she turned her attention to Gilbert, the stoic, Chestnut Stallion, running her delicate hand along his broad, muscular chest as he forced her thighs against his hard body. A short snort as he glanced tauntingly to Karl, and Gilbert bent down to capture the wife’s lips for his own, Deb kissing him just as deep and lovingly as she had her other Beast lover, and as she would every Beast that ravished her for the rest of her life.

The Horse only allowed Deb to leave his embrace so she could slowly turn her cruel eyes back on her husband, lips still parted in a wicked smile and glistening in thick, syrupy Beast spit. As their devoted human slave giggled lightly and showed off for her husband, the Beastmen began to grope Deborah more openly. Roderick’s big hand went past the slit in her robe, palming the mother’s generous breast. Gilbert ran a furry, Chestnut hand up his MILF bitch’s creamy thigh, his strong fingers digging deep under her hem, not at all trying to hide the fact they were reaching for her pussy as its’ natural owner. They were clearly showing to Karl the total control and ownership they now held over his wife’s body.

“You watched our daughter give her body unapologetically to Beasts and let them fuck her into nothing more than a mindless, Beast breeding slut. Now you’re going to watch your own wife give her body to a pair of big Beasties and let them fuck her like a bitch in heat. And you’re going to see how much happier I am fucking them than I ever was with you.”

Finally the moment came for Deborah to show the true depths of her depravity. Never once letting his cocky grin out of the weak human male’s sight, Roderick pulled apart Deborah’s thin robe and all but ripped it to the floor, showing off the nude body her husband had unknowingly surrendered to him and all Beast kind. Deborah turned away just to watch her two Feral lovers strip themselves down to their natural glory as well, gasping as she did every time she saw those flawless, God-like cocks spring to their full, glorious size, and hoping Karl felt that much more sick knowing how impossibly outmatched his so called ‘manhood’ was.

Roderick stepped aside for just a moment, and Gilbert took his opportunity. Deb gasped in shock and delight as the Chestnut horse roughly grabbed her hair tight in his furious grip, turning her to face her weak-willed husband again, holding her head back like he had her in reigns. The savage Beast got behind her, putting a firm hand on her hip as he pulled her hair back, forcing his human slave to arch her back into him, and yet Deborah could only sigh rapturously in love of the brutal treatment.

The adulterous MILF’s body responded the way it’d been trained to, and she spread her legs on the carpet to allow her rightful master the access he naturally deserved. Gilbert held the human female’s body in the position he desired, aligning his cock without the slightest difficulty.

Roderick stood beside Karl, smirking as the helpless human man watched for the first time as the inhumanly massive, flared head of the Horseman easily found his wife’s pussy. He listened as Deborah’s voice lit up in a blissful, wailing sigh as the giant length of Beast flesh pierced her frail little slit, wedging and forcing itself deeper and deeper, stuffing the woman so much farther than little Karl could’ve ever imagined.

Gilbert hilted himself right to the balls, the heavy testicles swaying between his bitch’s sweet thighs as she wrapped her body so snugly around his throbbing member. The Chestnut Horse snorted in approval, Deborah mewling endlessly as her dominant owner yanked her head back even farther, forcing her body to curve as and accept the monstrous cock about to split her in half.

Titanic fingers wrapped in the soft locks of his delighted pet, Gilbert began to buck his hips into the receptive female’s body. Deb’s voice came out in wanton grunts every time the virile Stud pounded into her, the hammer-like head of his dick thundering through her entire channel to smash against her womb with every mighty thrust. The most she could do was put her hands back to try and find some support on Gilbert’s hips, but she knew she was otherwise helpless but to accept the brutal fucking at the hands of her beloved rapist.

Roderick watched in approval, noticing the faintest sound escape Karl’s paralyzed lips, a tiny trace of a pained, choked sob he bet. The Palomino chuckled coolly as he put a hand on the man’s lifeless shoulder, still enjoying the sight of his buddy wrenching their bitch back like a harp as he pounded her pussy.

“Bet you never fucked your wife like that, did you? Problem is, you human men just don’t know how to properly treat your women. That’s why they always come to us Beasts; we know how to fuck them like the bitches they **_want_** to be, we know how to dominate them the way they so desperately **_need_** to be. Now watch this, me and my buddy are about to make your wife cum her brains out. Something I’d bet you’ve never seen for real in your entire life.”

After pouring his venomous words right into Karl’s ear, Roderick stepped back up to the adulterous couple, standing in front of his lovely little whore, smiling down at her as her face was forcibly arched up towards the ceiling.

“Go on. Prove to your husband just how good it feels to get fucked by a Beast.” Roderick spoke with a blindingly commanding voice before taking Deb’s chin in his firm grip and forcing his muzzle down onto her lips.

Deb’s eyes flashed in brilliant ecstasy. The moment she felt her beloved Roderick flex his strong tongue into her mouth, Gilbert’s fingers wrenched tighter than ever on her hair and he pulled her down to the very rim of his cock. The ravished slut felt her Chestnut Stud’s cock drive through her cervix before unleashing a burning torrent of his life-filled fluids straight into her womb. The sensations were all too much, and the besieged woman found herself thrumming in a beautiful, Beast-fueled orgasm, all in plain sight for her husband to see everything.

Roderick let her tongue slip free, a weak but intensely satisfied sigh squeaking out with her breath. Satisfied with his enslaved mate’s performance, Gilbert released his tyrannical grip on her hair, and Deb found herself slouching down to her knees as the big Horse cock popped free from her heavily abused snatch. She remained kneeling in the carpet, breathing heavily and groaning as the echoes of delight still coursed through her, delighting the feeling of the warm Stud cum leaking down her pussy; she intended to leave as many stains in this house as possible for Karl to remember her when she left.

As his buddy smirked and stroked his only barely-used cock, Roderick grinned down at the sight of Deb before turning his focus back to their captive audience. He’d gone over the plan many times with Deb, and they had much more of a performance to give to Karl before they were finished, lucky him.

“That must’ve been exhausting, Deb. Why don’t you sit and relax for a moment.” Roderick spoke playfully as he knelt down to take Deb’s hand and help her to her feet.

“So considerate… my husband could learn a thing or two from you.” Deb snubbed Karl just as playfully.

“Oh he could learn, but he could never match what a Beast can do.”

Smirking at the sinful truth as her lover mocked her husband, Deb allowed Roderick to lead her by the hand until she was at the couch and taking a seat, leaning on the arm but barely a foot away from poor Karl. She couldn’t help sighing dreamily as she once again just soaked in the sigh of the magnificent specimen of malehood standing before her.

“Ready for the next round of Beast love?” Roderick asked, extremely rhetorically.”

Deborah only smiled all the brighter as she spread her legs wide on the couch in open anticipation.

“Fuck me ‘til I drop! It’s all I live for!”

Roderick sneered maliciously at the sight of a human woman so wantonly begging for his Equine cock while she literally sat next to her husband, and had every intention of giving her what she wanted and affirming the man’s inferiority.

Cock standing tall and menacing, the golden-hued Palomino stepped forward, knees resting on the ledge of the couch cushion as he drew Deb’s wide-spread legs around his waist. Without a moment’s hesitation, the Studly Beast perfectly found his destined mate’s entrance and forced his thick phallus hard into the eagerly waiting slit.

Deborah’s eyes rolled back in her head, her lips curling in a transcendently happy grin as she moaned her bliss for her husband to hear. Her legs were all but numb as Roderick gripped them hard in his big hands, pushing his mighty length harder and harder into her dribbling cunt until she felt that solid ring at the base peeling her lips apart.

Roderick brayed in delight as his swollen balls came to rest against the woman’s soft mound, as always delighting in the feeling of full conquest that came with sheathing his entire, prodigious length inside an eager human girl. Only sparing a fraction of a glance to Karl, to ensure he was watching him fill his wife the way only a Beast could.

Fingers pressing into the MILF’s supple thighs, holding them hard around his sturdy hips, Roderick pulled out just to pummel back inside his happily-enslaved breeding stock. Julia howled out in shameless bliss, the virile Stallion quickly beginning to fuck her exactly as wonderfully as she had come to expect.

Deborah all but forgot about her husband along with the rest of the world. Pressed down into the couch by the bulky, Equine body, all that mattered to her know was the huge Horsecock pistoning hard into her pussy, knocking like a battering ram at her already stuffed womb and churning the frothy sperm that had so wonderfully filled her up.

Only the loud and incessant snort from her side was able to just barely grab the last bit of Deborah’s attention, and as she forced her eyes open and to the arm of the couch, she saw Gilbert standing right beside her, arms crossed and looking rather impatient despite having just vehemently dumped a load inside her. But she didn’t focus on his impatience, only the potent-smelling Horsecock that was now standing right next to her mouth. She knew she had no right to ignore such a beautiful bitch-breaker.

Even as Roderick continued to force himself deep into her sodden cunt, Deborah was forced to debase herself even further as the needy Gilbert stroked his cock right under her nose. Drooling at the thought of tasting such a musky, masculine rod, Deb opened her mouth and allowed the Chestnut Horse to slide himself between her lips. This was a bit different than what she was used to, as Gilbert wasn’t going down her throat, rather her was running the length of his cross across her mouth, stifling her as though his cock were a Horse gag. 

Rebecca was in absolute heaven; Roderick pressed her hips hard into the cushion as his throbbing phallus plunged and scraped through her pussy like a jackhammer. Gilbert was running his own length along her tongue like a harmonica, and all she could do was glomp down, kiss every inch that slid over her pretty lips, and let her tongue wash along the reeking skin.

Roderick’s teeth were gnashing as he pleasured himself in his human mare’s cunt, knowing he was quickly stoking himself to an orgasm he’d be proud to show off in front of any pathetic man, especially her husband. Gilbert’s face didn’t betray much, but he was rapidly huffing just under his breath. Deb was slobbering along the full length of his cock, still so sensitive from having ravished her insides just a minute ago, and the best part was his big, fat head was pointed right at that useless man he couldn’t believe his bitch ever called a husband.

The adulterous trio exploded in a ruthless climax, Roderick neighing dominantly as he rammed his shaft down to the balls before hosing his pet’s womb with his cum. Deb’s face burned a beautiful crimson, her blissful scream muffled on the thick Beast meat splitting her jaw as her womb burned from the searing Horse seed filling it, sending her careening into one more mind-shattering orgasm.

And as his human whore smothered the length of his cock, Gilbert brayed menacingly as his potent reserves already filled and released themselves once more, spraying blast after mighty blast of his pearly white spunk straight out into the air, the monstrously thick ropes shooting right across the couch onto the front of Karl’s shirt, totally drenching it. Normally the dominant Stud didn’t like to waste his seed outside of a girl, but humiliating a man so thoroughly like this wasn’t bad.

The two Horsemen breathed heavily after unloading such a vast amount of their essence into the receptive human female. Gilbert pulled his cock back from Deb’s sticky lips and Roderick withdrew from the depths of her ruined pussy, the dirty MILF moaning weakly as she was left radiating the utter satisfaction that only Beasts could give her now.

Deb’s face was etched in perfect bliss from the ravishing she’d just endured, but when her face tilted towards her husband and she saw how he’d been drowned out by her Beastly lover’s cum, she only smirked all the harder. He deserved to be buried and forgotten in the stench of an infinitely more deserving male.

“I hope you don’t mind the stain too much, Karl; after all we made sure to leave plenty more in every corner of the house. The smell never really comes out, but you get used to it.” Deb gently scorned her husband, knowing full well that once a Beast left its’ mark it would never, ever go away. Karl could have her beloved Horses’ scent as his permanent reminder of her leaving, she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Sighing dreamily, Deb was about to sink down to completely relax in the couch, but when she turned her face from Karl she was met with the awe-inspiring sight of her two magnificent Beastmen masters looming over her, standing with their arms crossed in very obvious expectation. The well-trained female understood them at once, it was time for them to leave this house; time for her to leave her old life forever.

Standing up weakly, Deb stepped right into the Beasts strong, unbreakable embrace. As the two virile Equine Studs once again took a possessive hold of her body, the disloyal wife turned around to face Karl one final time, knowing the look of utter happiness on her face would be the most painful memory she could possibly leave her husband with.

“I’m pregnant with their child, Karl. The stupid, brutish “Beasties” you hate so much have been fucking me nonstop for the last half of the year, cumming right into my belly almost every single day, and now I’m carrying a foal in my womb. And I’m happier than I’ve ever been.” Deb spoke quietly, needing to make sure that man understood the absolute truth in her words.

“You gave up on Sky after she chose her own happiness. You gave up on our family. So I’m leaving too. We don’t need you to be happy. I’m going to make a much better family than you could’ve ever provided. Just me, **_my_** daughter Sky, and all the little Beasty babies we’re going to give birth to.” Deb’s face almost looked like she was in an orgasmic trance, fingers delicately tracing over her belly where the beautiful little Horse foal would soon be growing.

She took one last look at the completely blank look in the still-paralyzed Karl’s eyes before turning her back on him for good, allowing her beloved Studs to caress her as they guided her out the front door and into her new, much happier life.

*

Two Months Later

*

It’d been just over a year since that most fateful day on Sky’s wedding. Never in her life could Deborah have dreamed that so much could change in so little time, or that she could ever be so very, very happy.

At the moment the intensely fulfilled female was just resting on her couch. Already a MILF but now doubly so, Deborah positively glowed, her belly full and showing its’ blissful, inhuman pregnancy. She’d never felt so ripened, and knew it wouldn’t be long before she gave birth to her first Beast child, undoubtedly soon to be followed by many more. The enslaved woman couldn’t begin to express the joy and pride she felt in knowing that her beloved Thoroughbred had so thoroughly bred her.

Deb’s pregnancy was taking a little longer than she understood it did for younger human females, she was **_technically_** middle-aged after all, but that didn’t bother her in the slightest; she knew she was still ripe, fertile, and more than ready to be a mother again for many Beasty offspring!

Ever since beginning her wonderful affair, Deborah had been reading on how a frequent and healthy intake of Beast cum (no matter how it was administered) seemed to have remarkable anti-aging effects on human women. Deb could look in the mirror with a pride she hadn’t felt in twenty years, seeing how lustrously her skin shone now, how her breasts firmed up, her belly narrowed while her hips still grew out a bit. And not only did it restore her youth, she’d even heard that Beast hormones could delay menopause for decades, ensuring she remained ready to breed lots of little Foals for a long time to come!

Deb sighed in utter contentedness as she laid back in the couch and rubbed her full tummy, feeling a strong, loving kick from the Horse baby she was so eager to bring into the world.

And as she was relaxing and dreaming of the blissful future she had to enjoy, her phone suddenly chimed. Deb grabbed it from her side, and her face brightened in joy when she saw she’d just received an email from her daughter Sky!

She’d spent so many hours watching her gorgeous daughter and her virile Beast lovers online, Deb hardly even realized she hadn’t actually spoken with Sky since before her wedding! But as her eyes excitedly darted over the words that she was so happy to receive from the younger girl, the very proud mother realized that it was finally time to reunite with her long-lost Beast slut daughter.

Deb couldn’t help giggling a bit as she read the contents of the email, noticing that Sky had finally decided to actually tell her to look her up online.

“Oh don’t you worry, baby…” Deb spoke through a loving smile. “…your mommy’s been watching you all along, and she finally took your example to heart.”

Relishing the knowledge that she’d finally get to see her beloved daughter now that they’d both discovered the incomparable joy of Beast sex, Deb truly couldn’t wait to reunite with Sky, and introduce the girl to her brand new little sibling!


	5. A Beastly Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deb and Sky are reunited by the need to breed Beasts

_This Story involves human females and Furry males engaging in sexual acts, so be aware if that isn’t what you’re looking for. I’ve taken a lot of inspiration from Jay Naylor’s works, especially his “The Fall of Little Red Riding Hood” series, as well as E.Z. McCain’s “Beastiverse” stories, so you may envision the world of these stories in a similar light. In this world, humans live in conjunction with various Beastman races, among other animals and mythical creatures. However, a curse borne by the ancient Goddess Hera has lived in the hearts of women for millennia, making them crave for Beast Cock and sex with Beastmen, Animals, and Monsters._

_In this chapter, Sky and Deborah are finally reunited, and the Bull and Horse that call themselves their masters are plenty thrilled to share the fruits of their labors with each other._

_This is the final chapter of the Beastly Wedding saga; I hope you enjoy and thank you all for reading._

*

The day had finally come, and Sky’s heart was almost pounding harder than her master, Brutus, pounded her pussy on a daily basis. One week ago she’d finally revived the message she’d so dearly hoped to get, her mother had contacted her, and the surprise Sky felt was outmatched only by her joy as she learned of her mother’s fate.

Practically the moment Sky had sent her mother that first email, Deborah eagerly replied with happy relief, and a very long story of her own. Deborah sent message after message to her daughter, explaining in exquisite detail how much of an impact Sky’s wedding had had on her, how it stuck in her mind. The mother expressed how obsessed she’d become with Sky after that, how upon finding her daughter’s sinful exploits online she’d spent days upon days soaking in every moment of the girl’s ravenous desire for Beast cock. And finally, to Sky’s absolute delight, Deborah described how her daughter’s example inevitably led the mature woman to fall into the depths of Beast lust herself.

Sky couldn’t count the number of times she’d brought herself to climax as she read her mother’s letters, describing in flawless, insatiable detail how Deborah could no longer help herself after witnessing Sky’s sexual bliss at the hands of Beastmen. She wrote down a novel’s worth of description on how she’d sought out her own Animalistic lovers, how she fell totally into the power of two virile Equine gentlemen, how over the last six months she’d been thoroughly defiled by those two Horses, how they taught her the true meaning of submission and the agonizing bliss she felt as they fucked orgasm after orgasm out of her hundreds of times over.

And finally Sky read of how her mother accepted the greatest joy of all, how Deborah was sown with the seed of her well-deserved Studs, had left her father behind to rear and give birth to a beautiful new Filly, Sky’s baby sister, the spawn of the Beasts that were without a doubt the rightful owners of such a dedicated mother.

Sky couldn’t begin to fully describe the happiness she felt in knowing her mother had discovered her true purpose, her true ecstasy the same way she herself had, but she did her best as she exchanged countless excited messages with her mother over the last week. And as Deborah described her delightful fall to their Bestial masters, Sky spoke of her own life. Of course, so much of that was available online, so Deborah knew far more of her daughter’s proclivities already. Still, there were so many things Sky was thankful she could tell her mother in person.

She spoke endlessly of her own beloved master, the merciless Bull, Brutus, and how he was truly the most perfect specimen of what an Alpha Male truly was, of how he exemplified the primal nature of Beasts, was proof of their right to ownership of all women. Of course, Sky also went of great lengths describing how amazing a lover he was. And finally, Sky gushed her endless pride at having bred two perfect young Calves for her Bullish master, had finally given Deborah the grandchildren she long desired and deserved.

On and on, the two blissfully enslaved females exchanged all the sordid details of their lives over the last year, and after discussing with their respective masters, the two had finally arranged to meet again in person. Sky was going to reunite with her mother and she couldn’t be more excited.

*

The hour had come, and Deborah now stood before the door of a house she’d never been to before and yet felt intimately familiar with (considering how often she’d seen it in her daughter’s videos). To say there were butterflies in her stomach would be an understatement, it felt more like a swarm of sharks in the midst of a feeding frenzy. But that wasn’t to say she was nervous, no the mother was just so utterly thrilled to finally be able to face her daughter after she’d caused both their lives to irrevocably change, and so much so for the better. So reigning in what few frenzied nerves she could, she struck the doorbell, bemusedly thinking to herself how her own life had been thrown off course with a single knock on her own door.

The door swung open, the last barrier between the mother and daughter now removed, and even though it’d only been a year, as Deborah and Sky looked upon each other it felt like they were really seeing their family for the first time in their lives.

“Sky…”

“Mother…”

Their names rolled of each other’s tongues, barely above a whisper as they each poured over their long unseen family, their eyes swarming to covet and memorize every tiny detail of this blissful reunion.

For the first time Sky had the privilege to witness her own mother in all her naked glory, pleased to see the mature woman had not only been stripped of her clothing but had been stripped of all sense of shame, now brazenly and proudly presenting herself in public as nothing but a Beast slut. And Sky was stunned by her mother’s beauty, the woman having aged absolutely perfectly, and displayed the best traits any mother could wish to have. The younger girl was absolutely dazzled by the sight.

And Deborah also had the pleasure of licking over every inch of her daughter’s body with her eyes. It’d felt like so long ago Sky was just her little girl that she gave baths to nightly, but now here she was, faced with the flawless body that she’d seen ravaged at the hands of Beasts hundreds of times over. Deborah couldn’t help but pay close attention to one notable detail that separated the two, Sky’s collar, the gift of her master, the mark of Brutus’ ownership over her daughter. The mother practically sighed as she relished in the sight, finally getting to see in the flesh how perfectly that collar encapsulated what a Beast slave truly.

The two enraptured slave women threw themselves at each other, embracing in a desperate hug as tears flowed freely from their eyes and their faces cracked in utterly ecstatic smiles. Not an ounce of shame or embarrassment could be felt between the two as they held each other tight for the first time in over a year, openly enjoying the soft touch of their skin running alongside one another, the plush cushioning as their breasts eagerly melded together, each heavy and honed now by the joyful burdens of motherhood.

“Oh Goddess, honey, I’ve missed you so, so much!” Deborah nearly wept into her daughter’s ear as she needfully stroked at her smooth, lithe back.

“I’ve missed you too, mommy! Goddess, I can’t tell you how badly I’d hoped this would happen!” Sky sobbed back happily as her hands took a firm hold of her mother’s curvaceous hips, pulling their bodies closer and tighter together every second.

The two half-sobbed and half-laughed for many long moments as they just held each other and ran their fingers over each other’s skin so gentle and comfortingly. Eventually, the ladies managed to get a hold of themselves, joyous cries dying down into slightly breathless panting. Sky and Deb pulled the faces away, but never once allowed the other to slip from their grasp.

Sky still held her mother flush at her hips as she gently coiled their legs together. Deborah’s arms hung possessively around the back of her daughter’s neck as the two women stared deeply into one another’s eyes, savoring the longing that had so long been building up to this triumphant moment.

“You know, I was so incredibly happy when you wrote me back, and I learned that you finally decided to take my ‘advice.’ I could see it in your eyes, the day of my so-called ‘wedding.’ I knew it was only a matter of time before you had to taste the forbidden fruit of Beasts, and learn what real ecstasy felt like.” Sky spoke in sinful honesty as she openly delighted in her mother’s corruption thanks to her example.

“Well how could I possibly resist after seeing the way that Big Strong Bull pulled you away right in the middle of your own wedding.” Deborah spoke back with a sly smirk as her breath grew warm right across her daughter’s face. “That scene made such an impact on me, that I just couldn’t help inviting a nice, virile Stud of my own to come and mount me, teach me what it really means to Fuck.”

Her mother’s voice carried such a raw sensuality as it washed across Sky’s face, and her body felt so warm, so soft, and so natural to be curled up with. Sky had been with dozens of girls at Brutus’ command, and yet even though this was her own blood mother, the young, fallen Beast whore had never felt such a strong connection, such a strong lust for another woman. And as Deborah forced their eyes to stay locked together, Sky knew she felt exactly the same.

Their emotions completely overwhelming them, Sky and Deborah pulled together to meet in the most sinful, blissful kiss they’d ever experienced. The mother and daughter immediately and eagerly took to one another, not the faintest hint of shame of guilt on their minds as their lips locked together, their tongues intertwining in a fervent, blissful dance. And as they kissed each other deeper and deeper they finally felt fully reconnected, mother and daughter cementing an all-new bond not merely as family, but as loyal lovers, slaves, and breeders of Beasts!

Just as the two sinful women were about to fully lose themselves in the joys of their incestuous kiss, a pair of coughs rattled out simultaneously behind either female. Forcibly the girls wrenched their lips away from each other and nervously looked over their shoulder to their respective masters, each showing their growing impatience. Looking back to each other one more time, the ladies shared a slight, embarrassed giggle before regretfully letting go and stepping back to stand beside their own rightful owner.

Deborah and Sky each took a long, covetous look at the Animal facing across from them, Sky now seeing for the first time the staggering Equine that had so masterfully tamed her mother, and Deborah finally witnessing in the flesh the forceful Bull that she’d watched defile her daughter thousands of times online.

“Mother, this is Brutus. He’s the wonderful Bull who turned me into a slave with his big, strong Beast Cock.” As Sky introduced her beloved master, Deborah grinned and bit her lip hungrily. She’d seen the Onyx Ox thousands of times through her computer, but his brutish size, his sheer overwhelming **_presence_** was so much more incredible in person. Deborah couldn’t help thinking that if he was to so much as **_breathe_** on an unsuspecting virgin she’d immediately drop her panties and let him ravish her into a mindless Beast slut!

“And this is Roderick, the lovely Horse that stole me from your pathetic father and fucked a beautiful little Foal into my belly.” Deborah pridefully revealed her own Bestial Stud, and Sky eagerly appraised the potent Palomino. Although he obviously didn’t match her own Bull in terms of sheer size, the Horse radiated raw masculinity. He was pure muscle, and looked like he may as well have bene forged from bronze. Sky’s breath nearly caught in her throat as she blissfully fantasized of how masterfully a Beast like that must fuck her mother day in and day out.

As the women made the formal announcements and openly lusted after each other’s ferocious lover, Roderick finally decided to take charge of the situation, less he just stand there in silence for hours being ogled. Stepping past his devoted slave, Roderick entered the home of the Black Bull that he himself was relatively familiar with. Brutus just stood beside Sky and watched with his arms crossed, allowing the strange Horse to enter his home. The Ox and Equine stood still a moment, appraising each other, judging each other, and only after a long and somewhat tense moment, they each snorted loudly at the same time.

Roderick’s façade finally broke into a cocky grin and he offered a hand out to his Bovine counterpart. And despite the general air of superiority Brutus usually gave off, the Bullman quickly took the Horse’s hand and gave him a firm, respectful handshake.

“So, you’re the one that tamed the infamous Sky Whitaker. I must say you did a hell of a job. I’m a big fan of your work.” Roderick spoke politely, giving the Bull his due praise while sharing a smug smile.

Brutus couldn’t keep a slight, arrogant smirk off of his own face from the praise. He always strove to be a role-model for Beasts’ right to claim women, and rather enjoyed when other species congratulated him on putting human females in their place.

“And you managed to enslave her mother. Stole a woman that’d been a faithful wife for decades and taught her what it means to be a Beast-fucking slut… You’re pretty impressive yourself… for a Horse.” Brutus offered his own manner of congratulations, honestly high praise coming from a guy like him who fancied himself and Alpha among Alphas.

Luckily Roderick could easily read the Bull, and didn’t mind his minor snub there, merely offering a quick but sincere “Thanks.” Brutus snorted again and the two dominant Beasts let go each other’s hands.

“But you didn’t come here just for a chitchat.” Brutus growled knowingly as he openly eyed the ravishing mother of his prized breeding-bitch.

“No. I came to get a taste of the daughter that encouraged my slave right into my lap. See if her youth makes her any tighter.” Roderick said slyly as he drunk in the sight of the most well-known Beast slut in all the U.S.

“Then I guess you won’t mind me fucking the mother that gave me such a perfect slave.” Brutus grunted in mutual desire.

“Sounds like a perfectly fair deal.” Roderick said, meeting Brutus’ eyes one more time, letting him know that whatever superiority the Bull might’ve felt, the two of them were on equal ground right now.

Brutus saw how Roderick met his eyes, challenging him, telling him he didn’t intend to let the massive Bull take charge. That just put an even bigger grin on Brutus’ face. This Equine definitely had a bigger pair than most, and the Bull couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so amused.

“Good. ‘Bout time your bitch learned what it really feels like to be stretched by a cock she wasn’t meant to take. You might be good, hell you might be great, but **_nothing_** beats a Bull when it comes to breaking a bitch.” Brutus spoke, sending shivers down the spine of the female in question who hung on his every word.

It wasn’t threatening, Roderick could tell, he just loved the idea of proving himself in pure competition. Either way, both of them were sure to have plenty of fun. Of course, the gilded Stud certainly didn’t mind strutting his stuff once and a while and showing up some of the more arrogant Beasts.

“You might not be so ‘cocky’ after your girl gets a taste of my length. My cock’ll probably knock her womb so far back, even you won’t be able to reach it after I’m done.” Roderick fired back, cool and collected as always.

But the Horse’s open defiance just caused a low, rumbling laugh to pound out of Brutus’ chest.

“Good. I like a challenge.”

As the Beastmen gave one last sneering smile to each other, they finally turned their attention to the women that were going to reap the consequences of their competition. And under the smoldering glare of the two rutting Animals, Sky and Deborah could only groan in eager arousal.

“Well mom, ready to show me what you’ve leaned?” Sky teased playfully.

Deborah’s reply came low and heavy. “Oh, I think I’m ready to learn a lot more.”

*

As soon as the door closed to Brutus’ lair, the two ravenous Beasts were sizing up the females they were about to exploit and enjoy for the evening, and the insatiable Beast-slaves were no less enthusiastic as they adored the powerful Creatures that were about to take them.

Knowing they’d best give each other room to work, Brutus and Roderick separated in the main room, and Sky and Deborah each followed their hypnotic gaze, knowing full well that tonight they belonged to each other’s Beasts as much as they did their own.

Now Roderick stood towering over Sky, appraising her like livestock and with clear delight. And Sky was thoroughly trained to put on a show for her prospective lovers, so she swayed her hips coquettishly as she batted her eyelashes longingly, looking up at the big, virile horse looming over her. She had fucked plenty of Beastmen over the last year as Brutus demanded, and she loved each and every second of it, but something about Roderick thrilled her even more than usual. Maybe it was the knowledge that this Beast conquered her mother, maybe it was just a raw sensation of powerful excitement he naturally gave off. Either way, she couldn’t wait to have this Horse sheathed deep inside her.

“So, the famous Sky Whitaker? It is a sincere pleasure to meet you.” Roderick spoke quite charmingly, his voice both hypnotic and yet subtly commanding. Sky actually felt her legs quiver under his voice, and her smile only grew more flirtatious.

“And you’re Roderick, the big, bad Horsey that ruined my parents’ happy marriage and turned my mom into a Beast-fucking whore.” Sky spoke sweetly as she playfully put her hands behind her back and left her breasts swaying openly for his enjoyment. Roderick only grinned even harder as she listed his immoral acts.

“What can I say, I aim to please.” He joked smugly.

Humming bemusedly at his attitude, Sky soon couldn’t help her eyes from drifting down, away from his perfectly chiseled torso only so she could soak in the sight of his inhumanly long cock. It definitely wasn’t as thick as Brutus but there was no question Roderick outshone him in pure length. It was almost abnormal, even for a Beast, and it had Sky’s toes curling in unbelievable desire to feel that thing rooted deeper inside her than anything she’d experienced before!

“Mmmm. I’ve been wondering just what kind of cock could tame my mother and teach her what real pleasure meant. I can’t wait to taste it for myself.” Sky purred as her eyes locked onto Roderick’s, her painful need met with his totally unphased superiority.

Her mouth twisted into a bright, giddy smile, Sky giggled as she suddenly jumped up onto the imposing Stallion. Roderick didn’t break a sweat as he immediately caught her weight, Sky’s legs desperately snaking around his waist and locking her in position. As Roderick’s hands took a firm hold of her hips to help keep her stable, his own impressive length was forced up tight against Sky’s drooling gash, rubbing hard against the sensitive lips and issuing a deep, impatient groan from the girl.

Sky’s hands eagerly wrapped around the Horse’s muscular neck, already gyrating her hips and stoking herself against his fierce malehood. Her breaths becoming hot and dripping with her painful lust, she put her pretty little face right beside Roderick’s ear.

“You were the lucky stud that got to fuck Deborah into a dirty, Beast-loving slave. You stole her from her husband and knocked her up with your own Beasty baby. Now you get to fuck her daughter too. I wonder if you can put a foal inside my belly as easily.”

Sky hissed directly into Roderick’s head before craning her neck back and pressing her lips hard against his muzzle. Sky opened herself and kissed the golden Palomino madly, but it didn’t take more than a second for Roderick to flex his own tongue and force her back down. Sky could only moan in agonizing desire as the powerful Equine took firm control of their sordid kiss.

Roderick was definitely pleased, Sky was even more eager than her own mother, and was twice as bold. He fully intended to reward her enthusiasm, and as she obediently allowed his tongue to dominate her mouth, the Horseman masterfully manipulated the girl’s hips until she was draped directly over his pulsing length.

Sky felt her newest lover drop her body down, her lips seized away from the Horse as she cried out in intense rapture at the feeling of this Beast invading her body. Roderick was not gentle as he dragged his girl down, ramming his cock straight thorough her welcoming pussy. Knowing well how accustomed her body was to Beasts, Roderick didn’t hesitate for an instant, immediately forcing every last bit of his size deep into her luxuriously warm cavity.

Sky was broken in a second, her head falling back and her eyes rolling up as she moaned out in pure, mindless bliss. Roderick had quickly crammed his entire mast straight up inside her, hammering mercilessly into the very back of her womb and piercing her deeper than even Brutus had ever reached. 

Roderick’s fingers dug hard into Sky’s pale butt cheeks, he could feel the scar there, the volatile “B” branded into her flesh that marked her as Brutus’ property. He could feel her body go nearly limp at his strength, so he took nearly all her weight onto himself. That was fine, it just meant she sunk even deeper onto his meat and sent her spiraling into even further bliss.

Supporting his lovely little slave, Roderick started to buck her up and down in his arms. Sky just howled in amazing euphoria as the potent Palomino’s massive cock fucked deeper and deeper into her. His cock was like pure muscle that he had total control over, and with every ravenous thrust the Equine made sure to skewer her to the brim.

Every moment turned to blinding, tormenting bliss for Sky. Every domineering buck had Roderick’s length breaking through her cervix, battering her womb up, stretching her out, refitting her to his liking, and she was all too happy to cry out her love of his treatment.

Roderick was braying excessively as he bounced his long-awaited fuck-slave over and over on his prestigious length. Sky had fucked dozens of Beasts, and yet she still squeezed down tighter than some virgins he’d spoiled; her body had literally been made to take Animal cock, and he had Deborah to thank for that.

As the interspecies couple relentlessly fucked each other they could soon feel their peak lust building up in their overtaxed bodies. Roderick was ready finally take his full satisfaction from this blindly-loyal pet and sow his own seed deep inside her. He had no illusion that today would be a test of wills not only between he and Brutus, but between their potential offspring as well. He couldn’t begin to imagine the pride he’d feel if his own sperm proved to beat out Brutus’ in impregnating Sky. But that victory would take a long time to decide, and for now he needed to do nothing more than let himself go.

Roderick’s arms wrenched hard around Sky’s tiny body, and the Horse released a mighty ‘neigh’ as he fucked his cock hard into her one final time, making sure his flat head was pressed as tight as possible right into the deepest part of her womb. His latest bitch speared mercilessly on his shaft, the golden Equine finally unleashed an ungodly torrent of his precious seed straight into her core.

Sky felt like was sitting on an iron pole, and the moment she felt Roderick explode inside of her, her brain was torn from reality in a monstrous climax. This was the feeling she lived for, day in and day out. More than anything else she loved that moment a Beast came inside of her, carved their essence into her body permanently, and reminded her that she lived to accept their healthy children into her womb. As the blazing white of yet another Beast claimed her, Sky screamed as the blistering pleasure of her orgasm sparked across her body.

*

On the other side of the room, Deb stood clutching her arm and smiling softly in equal parts anxiety, fear, and fiery lust. The hulking Brutus stood before her, his arms crossed as he judged the female that had bred his favorite slut.

“So, you’re the mighty Bull that stole my little Sky from her wedding, kidnapped her, raped her, and turned her into your own personal sex slave.” Deborah spoke seductively as the Onyx Minotaur sneered at her, blowing out a snort in amusement.

“Well you’re half right. I did take Sky out of that sham wedding, and I did fuck her to within an inch of her life, just like I’ve done to countless other sluts. But that girl, your daughter, she was born a Beast-crazed bitch. I didn’t turn her into one, I just taught her how to act the way she naturally wanted.” Brutus spoke, his tone somehow able to perfectly blend cruel mockery with absolute sincerity. 

But Deborah knew what to expect of his behavior, and she didn’t care one lick how crude he acted, because her eyes quickly fell down to the only thing she did care about. Deb’s face split in a numbingly silly grin as she gazed in awe at the Bull’s herculean cock. Her body reacted without a thought in her head, Deb’s hand reaching out to gently stroke along the rough skin and coo at its’ monstrous beauty, Brutus all too happy to let her inspect her ruin. She thought she knew his anatomy perfectly from all the videos she’d seen of him, but seeing it on a screen simply didn’t compare to seeing the Beast in person, it was even bigger than she’d imagined.

“You know, I could never get that image out of my head. I had to know… what it felt like to let a Beast like you ravish my body. I had to know what it was like to give up my old husband and be turned into a monster’s fuck-sleeve… and when I did… it was an unimaginable bliss…” Deb sighed up towards Brutus as her fingers grew more bold, teasing along his phallus, her face meeting his dark eyes with nothing short of pure gratitude.

“I knew I had to thank you for what you did to my daughter… and I knew I just had to let you fuck me yourself.” With those words, Brutus snorted one last time through a proud grin.

Uncrossing his arms, Brutus reached down one of his titanic paws to commandingly cup Deborah beneath her chin, tilting her face slightly, just letting her know that she had no choice but to obey every last command he gave. Deb shivered at that one touch, she’d never felt so incredibly small and helpless; she loved it!

That wasn’t to say that fucking Roderick and Gilbert hadn’t been incredible, life-changing, and they had most definitely fucked her like the whore she so desperately wanted to become. But on some level, Deb had always felt some manner of appreciation from Roderick when he looked at her. Despite consciously knowing better, the Horse felt like a lover to her, the greatest lover a woman could ever experience.

But Brutus looked at her in a totally different way. He didn’t have a lover’s eye to him. He appraised her like cattle. The Bull was not her daughter’s lover, Sky was his slave and he raped and defiled her body to his heart’s content with absolutely no regard for the girl. And Sky loved him for it!

Now, Deb had barely experienced a single tough and a glance from the monstrous Beastman, and yet she understood completely. She understood exactly what her daughter had, not only the thrill of taking a Beast lover, but the feeling of utter rightness in surrendering one’s body as the property of a Beast. She wanted to be treated the same, she wanted to be fucked into submission, she wanted to be made Brutus’ slave! And Brutus saw it.

“Hmmm… I should’ve taken you at Sky’s wedding. My mistake, but I’ll make up for that lost opportunity right now.” Brutus spoke brusquely, not even as though he were making a promise, just stating a natural fact.

Knowing his Beastly rights, Brutus wrapped his massive arm around the woman’s motherly waist and dominantly led her towards the couch, and Deb’s pussy just dripped onto the floor with every step as she eagerly awaited the big Bull to claim her, something she couldn’t believe she’d waited over a year for.

Brutus was not gentle, as he practically pushed Deb into the side of the couch, running her into the outside of the arm, but the depraved mother just giggled at the sudden roughness. The Onyx Minotaur knew exactly what he wanted, and his hand was immediately on his fuck-slave’s shoulder, pushing her down and forcing her to arch her back and bend down low over the arm of the sofa, and of course Deb eagerly obeyed his every thuggish touch.

Having his obedient MILF in position, Brutus took a look at the perfect and generous expanse of ass she so shamelessly stuck out and gently swayed behind her. Snorting again, Brutus reared his massive paw back and brought it down hard, spanking the ravenous Beast-slut hard on her plushy ass, but the slap was nearly absorbed by it’s sheer softness. Deb could only screamed in delight at the violent reminder of her proper place, and groaned out at the delightful sting as a big red paw-print embedded into her flawless skin.

Brutus approved of his new bitch’s resiliency, she’d need that after he skewered her like a shish kebab on his girth. Not wanting to waste any more time not fucking these obedient sluts, the volatile Bull gripped her perfectly wide hips in his own titanic hands, digging into her skin, her body seeming to offer it’s softness along every inch.

“No wonder Sky’s such a natural born Beast-slut, you’ve got real breeder’s hips. Now let’s put them to good use.”

Deborah hadn’t been this excited since the first time she’d met Roderick, and yet even half-a-yar of making love to that big Horse couldn’t prepare her for the utterly massive penetration she was about to suffer. The moment she felt the enormous head of the Bullcock poking at her lips she realized just what a different league she was about to be in, he already felt almost twice as wide as her Stud!

As this realization dawned on the forsaken mother, Deb tried to suck in a deep breath in preparation, but Brutus would not make things nearly so easy. The Bull’s grip on her hips tightened like an industrial vice, and with a volatile growl he pushed his monstrous girth forcibly into the woman’s quivering cunt.

Deborah howled out in pure shock as her Beastly lover stretched her tighter than she’d ever felt in an instant. Her back arched wildly, her knuckles turning white as she gripped at the sofa cushion under her, her body’s natural reaction to try and get away from such a grotesque invasion, but Brutus kept her ass held down firm.

Brutus snorted low in his own pleasure as he immediately sheathed almost his entire length into the desperate female in a single, mighty thrust. Deborah certainly wasn’t as tight as Sky was, even though she’d only been used by Horses rather than Bulls, but there was definitely something to be said for how warm she was, how she just seemed to fit to his Animalistic anatomy so perfectly. It was like Brutus could feel the blood connection between Deb and his prized slave, and it was driving him wild.

Meanwhile Deb grit her teeth as the relentless torment she’d felt quickly began to burn into smoldering delight. Brutus was so different from Roderick in how he handled her, nearly tearing her in two as he shoved almost his whole length into her at once, only pumping in a few errant centimeters in the pause that followed.

Small whimpers echoed out of Deb’s throat as Brutus just situated himself inside of her, rubbing his cock all around her insides as he finished sinking in every last millimeter he could manage. The sensations assaulting her body were unimaginable. Though he didn’t seem to reach quite as far as her Equine Stud, his cock only just reaching to the edge of her cervix, the Bull was just unapologetically thicker than Roderick. By the time Deb felt the ring at the base of his cock reaching her ruined slit, she really thought he was going to tear her open.

The time Brutus allowed both his bitch and himself to adjust to one another was mercilessly brief, though Deb felt as though that moment lasted for hours. But the instant the ruthless Minotaur had a feel for his captive pet, he fully intended to show her how it felt to be fucked by one of the most potent Alpha Bulls in the country.

Showing her how powerless she truly was, Brutus barbarically ripped his massive phallus from her pussy, only to hammer it straight back inside with a vengeance. What breath was left in Deborah’s lungs was forced from her in a wailing scream of agonizing bliss as her monstrous Bull lover railed his cock deep into her aching pussy again, and soon thereafter again and again.

The Onyx Bull almost couldn’t believe how much he was beginning to like this middle-aged female’s body. Sure it had felt great to start, but the more he pounded her the more she seemed to perfectly shape herself to his whims, and carving out her lovely tunnel just kept feeling better and better. Brutus almost couldn’t remember the last time he’d panted so loud and ravenously when subjugating a girl.

And Deb only panted and moaned heavier and louder as the merciless Bull continued to fuck her harder and harder, so much less caring and so more violently than even Roderick had been on his most aggressive days. She could feel how relentless Brutus’ grip on her had become, and every time he bucked his mastodon girth into her slavering pussy, he wrenched her body back in his own hands, forcing her even deeper along the trunk-like thickness past the ring of his base.

Brutus truly was an Animal, and he was treating the former mother and wife Deborah like the helpless, Beast-fucking sex-slave she so desperately desired to be. He was nothing less than Hell-bent on forcing his dominance onto the pathetic female that so mindlessly craved his seed.

Eventually every ounce of strength left Deb’s body, as her face fell lifeless into the couch cushion Brutus’ didn’t even bat an eye, just treating her like a ragdoll, manipulating her body however he wished to inflict more and more sexual torment on the indescribably grateful slave. And as his bitch’s upper body hung limp over the arm of the couch, the tyrannical Bull merely moved to take hold of her tender thighs, his titanic paws almost able to wrap fully around the succulent flesh. Controlling her legs, Brutus just managed to split her hips even wider, whipping her legs to either side of his own broad hips and somehow allowing him to fuck her even deeper and harder than ever.

Feeling how tightly she now clutched at his cock, how desperately her body craved to be seeded with his vigorous essence, Brutus didn’t need to go much further to reach the peak they both wanted so badly. Snorting and slobbering raggedly, he continued to rut into the salacious female, the fanatic Bull fucking his inhuman rod furiously deep into his wanton slut’s delightfully submissive pussy until finally he bottomed out, letting loose a terrifying bray as he burst into her aching womb and exploded in his boiling, ultra-fertile climax.

Deborah felt like Brutus was about to rip her legs off as he pulled her body mercilessly tight into his own, spearing her to both of their absolute limits, and all the blissfully ravished woman could do was scream her joyous acceptance. Finally she felt the moment she long desired, she felt the indomitable Bull crash into her womb and force a torrent of his white-hot seed to soil her most sacred place.

The insatiable vixen howled madly as a blinding orgasm ripped through her body, once again overwhelmed by the primal sensation of having such a wild Animal’s virile, deserving sperm conquering her body as its’ own personal breeding ground. Deb’s orgasm coursed unendingly, she couldn’t even remember the last time she’d felt one so strong. It barely even seemed like she was feeling the pleasure herself, it was more like Brutus was just inflicting such amazing torment on her body, forcing her, demanding that she experience the most exquisite reward for surrendering her body to his Bestial dominance!

*

Time blurred into a meaningless haze for the pleasure-wracked women. Deb especially was practically unconscious, and totally under Brutus’ power. She was hardly even aware as the thuggish Bull dragged her shivering body off of the couch and rather carelessly slumped her onto the floor, right on her backside where she was left nice and exposed for his continued exploitation.

And the Bull had so much more fire left in his loins; he’d hardly even considered his first round with Deb a warmup. So, not willing to let his cock linger outside a woman’s cunt a second longer, Brutus immediately knelt down on the floor right between his newest slave’s legs, pushing them wide apart without even the faintest hint of resistance.

Feeling her legs split and knowing well what that meant for a Beast-loving bitch like herself, Deb regained as much consciousness as she could, looking straight down her body at the ravenous Beastman that currently claimed full ownership over her. And as used as she’d become to their feral treatment, as much as she loved being treated like a Beast’s own personal property, Deborah couldn’t help but feel almost terrified by the way Brutus was staring at her right now. The Bull held such a furious look of dominance in the glassy black pits he called eyes that the heavily degraded female could see just how deeply he believed it was a Beast’s natural-born right to subjugate women into their obedient breeding stock.

But that minor feeling of horror instantly melted into absolute pleasure as Brutus urgently found her sopping pussy once again and plowed his monstrous size back into her. Deb didn’t hold anything back, happily relenting to his violent force and moaning out her desperate love as he drove deeper and deeper inside until she was caressing his rim.

The Bull’s hands gripped on to the sultry mother’s hips like plow, keeping her body locked mercilessly tight to his own as he followed his instinct to rut. Deb just continued to wail her bliss as the relentless Beast fucked her missionary style, forcing her down into the soft carpet of the floor, where the Goddess only knew how many other countless women met the same fight under Brutus’ incomparable lust.

As Brutus savagely drew the horny MILF’s hips back into his own, crashing his mighty Bull Cock without remorse straight through her pussy, Deborah just relished in his pure, instinctive aggression. The spiteful ex-wife’s legs eagerly wrapped around the Bull’s massive waist, locking her ankles with what little strength she had to ensure he continued to root himself as deep in her cunt as he could possibly go, not that the Bull had any other plans.

But Deborah knew that well, she knew she had no other choice but to accept his merciless cock without complaint. And the enslaved female was all too eager to embrace the Bestial power Brutus held over her, all too eager to prove him right, to prove she really was nothing more than a Beast-loving whore and welcome his potent seed with nothing less than her unconditional love. She just loved fucking Beasts!

While the tyrannical Brutus wildly fucked Deborah into the floor, Sky happily sat across the room, just enjoying the show as her mother was utterly savaged by the creature that had first taught her the joy of submission. Roderick sat with her, and arm wrapped around the tiny woman’s shoulder and holding her possessively to his chest as they both leaned back against a wall, taking in the sight of Brutus’ aggression.

Sky couldn’t help suckling her own finger seductively, moaning very softly at the absolutely lovely sight. While Deb had seen her daughter in hundreds of videos, Sky had never had the fortune of actually seeing her mother surrender her body to a worthy Beast, and it was everything she’d hoped for and more. She’d have to remember to get her mother on camera at some point, Sky wanted the MILF to have as big a video catalogue as she herself had.

Before too long Sky’s body was crying out to her its’ own desperate need for Beastcock and her eyes wandered right to her side, right to Roderick’s lap where she got a nice, close look at the massive staff of Beast meat that was still standing so rigid and ready. She heard the Horseman bray lowly, hearing the growing lust and impatience in his own voice. Looking up, she caught her new Stud’s eye and smiled naughtily in response, nodding her heads towards the feral fucking going on without them.

Roderick grinned cockily in agreement as Sky gave him a deeply tempting giggle. Pulling out of his reach, the lascivious young woman began to crawl towards the other couple that was so thoroughly enjoying themselves. Halfway there, Sky looked back to Roderick, smiling coyly as she playfully shook her ass for her newest Beast lover, and highly encouraging him to follow her.

As her daughter approached, Deb was still being fucked so sadistically that she hardly noticed when her little girl’s face was hovering right above her own. But Sky just looked down with a bright smile, absolutely loving the look of pure, unrestrained lust on her mother’s face. She knew the mature women felt nothing less than the most intense pleasure as her powerful Bull fucked her into oblivion.

But when Brutus hit a particularly delicate spot with his rampaging cock, Deb cried out a bit louder, flashing her eyes and finally catching her beautiful daughter for at least a brief moment, comforted as Sky smiled down so very sweetly at her.

“Having fun with my big Bull lover, mom?” The debauched daughter teased her mother.

But as Deb’s mind was drowning in blissful hormones, she was all but unable to answer her daughter. All she could do was reach her hand up and grab the younger girl by the back of her head, twisting her fingers into Sky’s long, silky locks before dragging her down into a deep, incestuous kiss.

And Sky just moaned happily as she kissed her mommy back, placing both her hands around the older woman’s head to help brace herself. As she greedily found herself wrapped around her lovely mother’s tongue, Sky’s ass still stood high up in the air, bouncing and swaying, a very enticing invitation for Roderick.

It was impossible to resist such a tempting sight, and Roderick quickly moved after his wayward pet, kneeling directly behind Sky’s waving butt. He easily smoothed his big, rough hands over the supple skin of each cheek, sending a strong shiver up the girl’s spine before he took a firm hold of her hips, forcing her to stop her movement and get ready to welcome her Bestial lover back inside.

With Sky already presenting herself so dutifully on her hands and knees, the virile Horseman easily found her sopping entrance, aligning his inhuman phallus and easily pushing inch after inch deep inside where he belonged. Roderick forced his entire length straight into her, conquering her doggy style and immediately reminding her why Beasts like him so rightfully owned her. The slutty girl’s body responded instantly, her insides tightening hard along the monstrous invader, just to provide more pleasure to them both.

Assaulted by such immense pleasure, Sky couldn’t hold her passion and broke the kiss with her mother, tongue drooling as it hung just above Deborah’s mouth while she screamed out her total bliss. Her own mouth freed, Deb just let loose an aggressive, low groan while her own Bull lover continued to manically pound her pussy. But she sorely missed the attention her mouth was receiving, and so Deb tightened her grip on the younger girl’s head and forced her daughter back down, greedily locking their lips back together and wrenching Sky’s tongue into her mouth.

The mother and daughter kissed desperately, muffled moans echoing through the room as their respective Studs fucked them like the Animals they were. Brutus kept driving into Deb in the missionary pose, drilling his cock harder and harder as he fought to stretch and fill every ounce of her guts, desperate to prove to her that not one other creature on the planet could fuck like him. Roderick similarly continued to rail Sky doggy style, the lovingly obedient girl feeling how his immeasurably long mass almost seemed to curve along with her already arched back, somehow thrusting even deeper than before. Sky was starting to feel like her womb was being forced up towards the back of her throat.

Each receiving such a vigorous mating, Sky and Deb fought desperately to keep their tongues locked together, sobbing their agonizing pleasure right against each other’s lips. They couldn’t imagine loving anything more than kissing the woman they loved so dearly as they were both forcibly bred by their respective Beast Studs. Somehow, through all the lust-fueled chaos, Sky managed to edge her hand along the floor until she found her mother’s entwining her fingers with the beautiful woman even as they both had the life fucked out of them by their dominant Animals. 

Finally, witch such submissive females eagerly taking their mighty cocks, both Brutus and Roderick found themselves on the verge of finishing their conquests. The brutish Bull let loose a mighty, rumbling below that nearly shook the rafters. At the same time the imposing Equine unleashed a potent bray would’ve had any girl go weak in the knees just from the sound. And as they growled out loud their Animalistic strength, Brutus and Roderick each unloaded their Bestial cum deep into their respective docile bitches. 

As they both felt a storm of hot seed pumping into their blissfully fertile wombs, Sky and Deb were forced to break their kiss, each well-fucked female letting out a desperate scream as their bodies burned in an unimaginable orgasm. Their hands gripped on to each other’s for dear life as their bodies continued to convulse in perpetual bliss.

After the cacophony of unnatural ecstasy finally quieted in the room, the Beast males each finished dumping their inhumanly massive loads inside the helpless ladies, both slowly withdrawing their painful lengths from the succulent depths of human pussy. Without the support of her Stud’s ironclad rod, Sky’s knees quickly buckled and caused her to slump down into the carpet. Deb already laid flat like a corpse, and little changed after the merciless Bull had ceased his abuse of her throbbing slit.

Both thoroughly bred women lay lifeless on the floor as their pussies each oozed a heavy river of potent Beast sperm. Their minds were awash in the drunken haze of complete satisfaction, each female relishing the warm feelings that had been left in their wombs after their beloved Beasty masters had so wonderfully inseminated them again. And as their fingers gently twitched around one another’s they both could only reflect on the absolute gratitude they felt, Deborah to her daughter and Sky to her master, for having been indoctrinated into such a bottomless abyss of pleasure. And now, the mother and daughter had been assured that they could finally experience such unmitigated happiness with each other, could remain with their dearly beloved family.

*

The formidable stamina of their Animal ancestry evident, it wasn’t very long before both Roderick and Brutus had fully recovered from their second bout of carnal dominance, each looking down with pride as they observed the wanton state they’d forced their females into. Having each gotten to appraise the respective male’s slave, both Beastmen found themselves quite impressed by how well each had trained their pets. Brutus especially found an unexpected respect towards the Equine, getting to fuck the woman who gave birth to his favorite whore had been even better than he could’ve hoped for. Sky and Deb’s family was truly a bloodline bred to serve Beasts, and even now he only wanted more of the salacious MILF.

Deb was still almost totally dazed from her monumental orgasm when Brutus and Roderick each fully rose to their feet, both standing right beside the woman’s motionless body. The entranced mother was only barely able to focus her vision in time to see the massive Bull staring down at her body, and see him wearing a rather cruel looking smirk, something she didn’t think she’d seen from him before.

“Well Deb, I have to say I am not disappointed. I knew the woman that gave birth to my favorite slut Sky had to have a body perfectly fit to take Beastcock herself.” Brutus growled down to his most recent conquest. Roderick crossed his arms as he gave his compatriot Beast a rather smug smile of his own.

“Now that’s high praise coming from such a renowned connoisseur of human females. But you haven’t sampled the whole package until you’ve felt her lips wrapped around your cock. It took a lot of effort, but I’ve trained her throat to squeeze better than most girl’s cunts.” Roderick gloated just a bit, wanting to show he had just as much pride as the fabled Bull.

“Is that so?” Brutus drawled out expectantly as he stared down hard at the cock-sleeve in question.

By now Deb had regained enough thought to realize she was once again under the intense, thrilling scrutiny of the colossal Bovine. Fighting her own exhaustion, Deb managed to push herself up onto her elbows, looking up in total admiration at the wonderfully monstrous Beastman, her excitement growing as she knew this only meant he was about to treat her to a volatile ravaging one more time.

“Alright then Deb, think you can handle sucking on some serious Bull meat?” Brutus spoke, his voice assuring her she had no chance of declining.

Deb forced herself to get to her knees before the Bull, smiling up obediently at the incredibly dominant Alpha male. She wanted nothing more than to make her lover Roderick proud, to show off what a wonderfully loyal Beast slut he’d trained her to be, and to finally taste that lethal looking cock that absolutely reeked of such potent Beast masculinity!

“Go ahead, Brutus. I want you to feel you stuff that monster down my throat! I want to taste the cock that broke my daughter into a Beast-fucking bitch!” Deborah begged wonderfully, showing just how badly she desired to be degraded by these wonderful Creatures.

Just to further show her own devotion, Deborah offered her hands up towards Brutus, a look of sheer worship emblazoned on her face. Gladly accepting her offer of submission, the dark Bovine grabbed both her wrists tight in his own massive paws, binding her as surely as a pair of steel shackles. Wanting to show her just what kind of rewards her total devotion would bring, Brutus crammed his goliath Minotaur cock right in her face, pulling her arms like a ragdoll to force her face down on its’ massive flared head.

Deb’s sole focus, her sole purpose in life at that moment, was allowing the merciless Beast to use her however he so desired, and so she happily opened her mouth wide, tongue stretching out in eager desire as the reeking, hormone-slickened phallus finally found it’s perch at the edge of her lips. The thoroughly-trained female instinctively set about loving it, inviting as much of the thick flesh past her lips as she could and moaning in utter delight as her tongue swirled around the burning-hot skin, savoring the potent, savage taste of her worthy mate.

But Brutus would simply not be satisfied by such a minor display of submission; the Horse had said she could take a cock and he intended to test that himself, intensively. As Deb was already lost in the heady sensation of lapping at the Bull’s iron-like rod, she suddenly felt his tyrannical grip on her wrists tighten to a painful degree. Her eyes opened wide as a sense of foreboding eclipsed her mind, barely a second before catastrophe struck.

Flexing his indomitable musculature, Brutus wrenched back on Deb’s frail arms, treating them like the strings to a marionette. The berserk Beastman snorted ferociously he forced his huge fuck-stick straight down the back of his helpless slave’s throat. The disgraced woman was completely powerless as the mighty Minotaur pulled her face ever closer while thrusting his own hips, cramming that overwhelming cock deeper and deeper past her sultry lips.

Terror like never before struck Deb’s mind as her narrow throat wrapped unmercifully tight around the swollen, angry mass of Beasthood that had claimed it. She might’ve learned to take Roderick’s staggering Horsecock down to his base, but length was one thing, and Brutus’ cock was outright thicker than her other Stud’s. There wasn’t a nanometer of space left in her throat after the savage Bull had taken it as his own personal cocksleeve.

Realizing this, experiencing such vile degradation and punishment as she’d never experienced before, Deborah could only shudder in absolute arousal at her brutal treatment. This was what she lived for, to be used without mercy at the hands of such savage, monstrous Beasts, and she couldn’t imagine a greater ecstasy as she dutifully swallowed every inch of the gruesomely thick Bull bitch-breaker.

Seeing how his newest whore had adapted to his mighty mast with an impressive speed, Brutus couldn’t help sneering in triumphant delight as he already began to pump his unmatchable girth down hard into the woman’s tender throat. Pulling her arms like the paddles to a rowboat, Brutus gloatingly fucked clean through the woman’s throat, totally loving how naturally she cradled such an inhuman mass of flesh. And as he watched the stoic Bullman treat his girl like his own personal toy, Roderick just crossed his arms and smiled with pride at how his well-trained bitch was expertly swallowing such an intimidating cock.

“See that, Brutus? See how much she loves sucked on huge, Beasty cock?” Roderick said rather egotistically, but it was obvious both Brutus and his borrowed bitch were far too caught up in their rampant din to really acknowledge the proud Palomino.

The Bull just continued to grunt as he repeatedly filled his victim’s throat with his Beasthood, and Deb could only give the faintest choking gasps of delight. Roderick could clearly see how much she was enjoying this, as she knelt on the floor her pussy was once again oozing the copious Bull cum she’d already been stuffed with mixed with her own fluid lust. She was more than ready to serve another Beast, and the charming Equine felt it was about time he enjoyed his own pet as well.

“And Deb, you’ve done such a wonderful job showing off your training. So how about a little reward? Your favorite.” He spoke coolly, the female in question practically oblivious to his promise.

The Bull and the bitch totally occupied with one another, neither noticed as Roderick got right behind the captive woman, kneeling down to better reach her. Deb only took notice of him once she felt his strong, golden-furred hands grab possessively around her hips from behind, humming thoughtfully at the wonderful touch of her Studly master. Looking up, Roderick finally managed to catch Brutus’s attention, and with a single glance between them the Bullman just smirked, instantly understanding what the Horse had planned for their insatiable slut-slave.

As Brutus somehow tightened his hold on the abused human’s wrists even further and wedged his angry cock as deep down her throat as he could force it, Roderick suddenly and demandingly pulled her hips upward, lifting her off of the ground. Deborah’s eyes barely had time to widen in shock before her powerful Horse lover recklessly rammed his cock deep into her already-worn pussy, locking the enslaved female tight in a brutal, Bestial spitroast.

The thoroughly-raped female made as desperate a cry as she could with such a massive intruder blocking her throat. In an instant she found herself utterly impaled between two incredibly virile Beastmen, her hands held aloft by the sadistic Brutus who kept her throat spitted on his hefty cock, her hips suspended in the air by the cunning Roderick who now had his Stallion’s length skewered deep into her clutching cunt.

Deborah’s body fell totally limp in their inhumanly powerful hands, strung up so high on their cocks her hanging feet didn’t even touch the ground. And yet, even as her body was overwhelmed by such immense, monstrous Creatures violating every part of her, the depraved mother could only squeal in savage delight. She was filled to the brim with volatile Beastcock, and she was in utter heaven.

Once their burden was held secure between them, Roderick and Brutus wasted no time in pumping the limp bitch between them, bucking their hips harsh in rapid succession, pushing her back and forth onto each other’s ravenous phalluses. And Deb’s mind just went numb under the agonizing pressure, the Bull and the Horse both viciously fucking into her body, an unmatchable length cutting through her slit and thrusting hard into the deepest depths of her womb, and an unstoppable mass relentlessly raping her throat into ruin. She couldn’t thank her Goddess enough for allowing her to experience such endless, torturous bliss.

As Deborah continued to endure the ferocious threesome, Sky was just beginning to shake off her own post-orgasmic haze. Rolling onto her back on the floor, and finding no warm bodies next to her that she could cuddle up with, the libidinous young woman forced herself to sit up, blinking away the exhaustion clouding her vision. But as soon as she could see clearly, she couldn’t help letting out a dreamy gasp at the sight of her mother suffering a vindictive spitroast. Watching the debauched MILF get barbarically fucked from both ends had Sky’s own arousal spiking in an instant, and she groaned as her own pussy began to leak with renewed lust.

Standing on her willowy legs, Sky couldn’t help sashaying closer towards the savage threesome, but the two Beastmen were far too focused on fucking the life out of her mother to give her any attention, and Deb was utterly blissed out of her mind impaled on those thick, ferocious rods. Still, Sky just decided to walk right beside her mother’s face, where her masterful lover Brutus was heartlessly stabbing his monstrous cock hard down her throat.

The girl saw how Deb’s eyes were completely glazed, everything else meaningless to her except the sheer pleasure their Beast mates were ruthlessly inflicting on her. Sky almost couldn’t believe how much she adored her mother at this moment, and reached out to tenderly pet her mother’s long hair, the only gentle touch she was receiving at the moment.

“Goddess mom, you look so beautiful completely stuffed with Beastcock.” Sky whispered in admiration as she continued to enjoy her mother’s violent ravishing.

Her love and lust swirling together in her mind, Sky fell to her knees at her mother’s side. She reached out to gently caress her mother’s face, feeling the raw force of her master each time Brutus rammed his cock back down past her succulent lips. The younger girl saw the corners of Deb’s mouth were slick with saliva and Bull cum, and couldn’t help leaning her own little face in to lick at her mother’s cheek, lavishing the mature female with her love and tasting the wonderful bodily fluids that had spilled from their Beastly passion.

“Does my Bull boyfriend taste divine? Does feeling his raw, primal strength raping your throat leave you on the brink of cumming? Can you even wait to have his hot, Beasty seed pouring into your belly?” Sky hissed right beside her mother’s ear as she continued to gently caress her face.

Seeing no obvious response from Deb, Sky stood up again and took a step to her side, now appraising the mature female plump, ripe ass. She couldn’t resist running her fingers across the sweaty, silky smooth skin and giving her cheek a nice squeeze in appreciation, all while Roderick continued to thrust hard into her throbbing pussy. Sky just continued to run her hands along her mother’s bouncing butt cheeks, even leaning in to give them a soft kiss.

“Or maybe your own Horse lover is fucking you so good that you can’t even notice the Bull dick ramming into your mouth right now. Horse cock has to feel soooooo good, doesn’t it? After all, Roddy fucked you so hard that you left dad just so you could become his own personal Beasty cum dumpster. That’s what you really love, isn’t it? All you want is to feel a massive, flat cock head hammering you little old pussy. You’re desperate to feel all that thick, Equine spunk soak your womb and plant another foal inside you. All you want to do is fuck Animals and breed lots and lots of little Beasty babies.”

As Sky maliciously teased her mother Deb was going nuts. Muffled, half-choked screams poured out of the corners of her mouth as the Bull continued to recklessly drive his titanic shaft down her throat. Her pussy gripped down stronger than any other muscle in her body as her wonderful Horse fucked her deep in a rutting fury. And Sky could only smirk at the beautiful sight.

“Go ahead and cum, mom. Show me that the most incredible feeling in the world is getting mercilessly dicked down by big, strong Beasts!”

Just as soon as Sky had spoken those words, Brutus and Roderick each grunted savagely as they reamed their colossal cocks as deep into their abused female as they could possibly reach. Both the Bull and the Horse exploded in a terrifying climax, pumping gallon after gallon directly into the totally helpless Deborah, absolutely filling her to the brim with their ultra-fertile sperm.

And as Deborah suffered their wrath, skewered between the two ruinous Beastcocks as they filled her stomach and saturated her womb in their blistering seed, the submissive female was all but blinded by a freakish orgasm, her cry of gratitude all but silenced by the Minotaur’s mass, the only proof of her true pleasure being the light that shone behind her eyes, letting Sky know that her mother’s mind had been utterly shattered by such monstrous joy.

Eventually Deborah’s body stopped its’ volatile shaking, and the savage sounds of Beast rut was replaced by many heavy breaths that just continued to make the room even hotter. Looking down at the completely lifeless pile they had reduced their loyal slave to, Brutus continued to hold her arms up, and keep her level in the air. The insatiable Bull struggled as he slowly pried out the entire incomparable weight of his cock from the poor woman’s throat, pulling her face up as he stared into her totally vacant, orgasmic expression. Finally he popped his flare free of the woman’s lips, her tongue hanging out mindlessly as drool and cum just poured down to the floor. That was truly the sight of a woman who had been well fucked into her rightful submission, and Brutus chuckled lowly at the image.

“Gods, woman. You really know how to handle a Beast’s load. But I already knew from your daughter that your bloodline was born and bred to be fucked by us Beasts.” Brutus ‘complimented’ the stupor-ridden female he’d just defiled. And in his mind, there really was no greater honor than for a human girl to provide the most intense pleasure for her deserving Beast owners; it’s what they were born for.

Watching as the cum from her beloved Bull continued to bubble on her mother’s lips, Sky once again came near to Deb’s face, falling to her knees so she could be eye-level with the disastrously-fucked female, and coincidentally putting her face right beside Brutus’ swollen, dripping cock.

“That was so fucking incredible, mom! Goddess, I love you so much!” Sky gushed over her blissed-out mother, overwhelmed by the display of sheer, primal lust she’d just gotten to witness.

Unable to contain her excitement or her arousal, Sky quickly took her mother’s face in her hands, holding her head up so she could reach in and seal their lips together. The lascivious young woman kissed Deborah deeply, caressing the older female’s tongue and slurping up as much of the excess Bull sperm as she could still find.

Meanwhile Roderick was finally catching his own breath after such a gratifying climax. Now that he and Brutus had both dumped their cum into Deb’s womb, he’d be quite interested to see which of their seed truly came out as the dominant species and claimed the woman’s eggs for their own offspring. But from the looks of things, his prized possession was well and truly done for the time being, so he figured he had better take care of the female, she was his responsibility after all.

Moving his powerful hands around to hold her by the stomach, Roderick hoisted Deb backwards, Brutus letting go of her hands as the prideful Palomino rested her back against his chest, and prying Sky’s tongue from her mouth at the same time. The happily enslaved woman barely murmured a weak but heavenly moan, her body still skewered on the massive length of Horse meat filling her pussy so naturally.

Roderick easily handled the woman’s delicate figure, keeping one arm around her stomach to hold her up as he delicately cupped her chin, his own long muzzle hanging over the woman’s alabaster shoulder.

“That a girl.” He spoke soothingly in praise of her tenacity and loyalty.

As Deb rested solely in the Horseman’s power, Roderick tilted her face towards his own, forcing the cum-drunk MILF into a deep, Bestial kiss. Deb could only moan her totally submissive bliss into her Equine lover’s mouth as his strong tongue possessively tangled with her own.

As Sky watched and sighed blissfully over the sight of her mother’s sinful kiss with her Studly Horse, Brutus finally took notice of his prized possession, and how she seemed to be slacking without a Beastcock currently ravishing her body. The impatient Bull came right up behind his precious breeder, violently grabbing her ass in his massive paw as he grunted hard over her shoulder. Sky just groaned loud at the sudden but very welcome contact, looking up over her back and smiling longingly at the look of expectation in her master’s dark eyes.

Sky knew exactly what he wanted from her now, and she did not intend to let her mother and Roderick have all the fun today. So she turned right into the arms of her savage Beastman, knowing she’d soon find herself right where she belonged; deeply impaled on his Animalistic cock once again. Both Sky and Deborah would give their bodies and every ounce of their love to satisfy their Bestial owners, and the rest of the day was filled with the sort of endless, savage, orgasmic bliss that they both knew deep in their hearts that only a Beast could provide.

*

Many, many uninterrupted hours of savage, Beastly fucking later, Brutus and Roderick finally stood apart from their indoctrinated lovers. Although each had started to feel… slightly satisfied, they could easily see their women were completely exhausted, all but lifeless as they lay on the floor, leaking entire rivers’ worth of Beast cum from every hole on their bodies. Knowing his whores would need at least a little time to recover, Brutus heaved a heavy sigh and stretched his rippling muscles.

“Looks like we might need to let the girls off the hook for now.” Roderick remarked, standing beside the Bull and cracking a few joints of his own.

“Yeah, suppose they could use some rest.” Brutus plainly agreed, seeing absolutely no movement from the females to tell him otherwise.

Roderick stretched an arm over his head, but turned in time to see the massive Bull flash him a strong glance, then suddenly grinned menacingly at him. It certainly wasn’t a friendly grin, but that was just how the black Ox was, and Roderick could tell there was no actual hostility between him. Hell, that might just be the friendliest look he could expect to get.

“Tell you what. I’ve had my eye on a couple of young waitresses at a diner a couple of blocks away, and I think their shift’s about over. You wanna tag along, see if those two wouldn’t mind getting dragged into a back alley?” Brutus suggested.

Roderick couldn’t help snorting quickly in surprise at the invitation. He certainly hadn’t been expecting the infamous slave-maker to offer him the chance to join on a conquest, it was probably the highest compliment the Bull could offer! Of course, it took less than a second for the Equine to consider before flashing Brutus his own cool smile.

“Brutus, I would like nothing more than to turn a couple of innocent young girls into savage Beast breeders along with you.” Roderick graciously accepted, earning another cocky snort and smirk from Brutus. The big Bull almost couldn’t believe it, but he was really starting to like this smug hay chewer.

After getting dressed, Brutus and Roderick left in the former’s spacious SUV, intent on satiating their own feral appetites with a few unsuspecting and very lucky victims. Eventually Sky and Deborah would regain their senses, and realize they’d been left alone for the evening. Well, them and their children.

*

It was late in the evening, and it was beginning to look like the two Beastmen were going to be gone for the foreseeable future. But their devoted slaves were plenty happy to keep to themselves. After all, they’d endured more than half a day of getting mercilessly raped, so they didn’t really mind if their boys wanted to go out an impregnate a couple of other helpless sluts; they’d earned it.

After they’d regained their senses, Deb and Sky had remembered their other most important duty, and went to tend to their children. Fortunately, the three babes had been sound asleep for most of the day, and were just groggily awakening in time for their mothers to come, ready and eager to feed their beloved offspring. And of course, the two happy breeders were beyond excited to finally meet their new siblings and/or grandkids.

After the introductions, Sky sat on a small loveseat in the ‘nursery’ room Brutus had set aside for their kids. The young and less experienced mother looked down in absolute adoration as she cradled her own mother’s newest child, a beautiful little female Horse, and her new baby sister.

“So I’m a big sister now?” Sky spoke softly in pure wonder as she held a finger out for the curious little Horse to hold onto.

At the same time, Deborah was leaning over a wide, extremely large crib, letting her naked butt sway lazily as she stared down at the two Minotaur calves laid up in its’ confines. The experienced mother feeling nothing less than absolute love for the two little Beasts, knowing that no matter what they looked like, they were her flesh and blood, they were her grandchildren.

“Hmmmm, and I never imagined I’d have such beautiful grandkids.” Deborah spoke her sincere honesty before turning her loving gaze away from the Bull cubs and back towards her beautiful daughter… actually, both of her beautiful daughters. “I’m so very, very proud of you, Sky.”

The mother and daughter smiled at each other, eyes shimmering with unending care for both each other and their three precious Beast children. But in the moment Sky’s attention was turned away, the little Filly in her arms started to fidget, Sky lightly gasping but soon smiling as she saw her baby sister begin rooting around her chest, looking for a nipple to suckle.

“I think someone’s getting hungry.” Sky said playfully, but sighed in exquisite euphoria as the infant Equine latched on to her teat and began to draw a healthy flow of milk.

“Do you mind?” Sky asked through a blush as her Bestial sister clutched at her soft breast and drew more of the young woman’s succulent milk.

“Not at all.” Deborah just replied softly as she smiled, feeling so much love at the sight of her compassionate older daughter dutifully nursing her new baby Beasty sister.

And right on cue, as soon as Sky melted into her seat and allowed the little Horse to nurse her freely, Deb turned her attention back to the cradle, just in time to find the two little Bull calves beginning to squirm.

“Looks like she’s not the only one. I don’t suppose…” Deb led off, shooting her human daughter a coy, knowing smile.

“I would love nothing more.” Sky happily replied.

Turning down, the well-experienced mother reached down and brought both restless Bull pups into her arms, holding the tiny yet muscular bundles right to her own pillowy breasts, the rewards for years of motherhood. Deborah moved the little Beasts expertly, and both infant Bovine easily found her supple nipples, already dribbling with beads of milk at the prospect of nursing her own beautiful Grandchildren, the spawn of such a virile, dominant Alpha Male.

Deb gasped softly as the Bull calves quickly latched onto her generous teats and began suckling. The feeling was divine, their tiny lips so powerful, a sign of their strong lineage, and in little more than a second they were greedily guzzling down the MILF matron’s milk. But Deborah was eager to spoil her Beastly grandkids, and she had plenty of nourishment to offer.

“Just like their father, my babies know what to do with a great pair of tits.” Sky joked, sharing a playful giggle with her mother.

Shifting her own sister to one arm for a moment, Sky patted the empty seat-cushion beside her, and Deb happily accepted the invitation. The mature mother gladly moved over to take a seat alongside her two precious little girls. Smiling to each other, Sky and Deborah lavishly sat back and basked the soft sensations of their children pawing at their breasts.

Mother and daughter sat together in total contentment, Sky feeding her sister, Deb nursing her two grandsons, relishing in the knowledge that this was exactly where they belonged, what they were born to do. It didn’t matter who gave birth to which Animal, both of the human women were nothing more than Beast breeders, mothers to all Beasthood, and they would love and nurture every young Beast life as devotedly as if it were their own, just as nature demanded.

Sky looked to her mother, the older female sinking back into the couch, her face a picture of utter contentment as she so naturally held the two Bull calves to her breasts. The younger woman couldn’t help smiling at the serene sight.

“You make it look so easy, mom. I hope I turn at to be as good a mother as you are.” Sky spoke up softly and softly very sincerely.

Deb opened her eyes and turned back to her daughter, and even as she sighed from the young Bull pups sucking on her nipples she gave Sky the most loving, reassuring smile she could offer.

“Honey, you already are. You’re the most wonderful mother I could’ve ever hoped you’d become.”

About a half hour later, the young Beast children had gotten their fill of their mothers’ sweet milk, and now the Filly and her two Bull nephews slept totally peacefully in the crib, leaving Sky and Deborah completely to themselves. But while the babes slept, that didn’t mean the women would be taking a break from their ‘motherly’ duties.

Deb leaned deep against the couch, her arms spread wide over the back as her daughter straddled the older woman’s lap. Now that her own child had been fully taken care of, Sky could finally allow herself to act like the spoiled child she still wished to be, and now, for the first time in decades, she had her face rubbing against her mother’s wonderful, voluptuous breasts and was happily suckling from her never-ending well.

And Deborah was all too happy to let her daughter nurse from her, such a wickedly taboo sensation after so many years having been separated. The mature woman happily moaned and sighed softly as her adult daughter clung to her, hypnotically sucking on her sensitive titties, greedily gulping down the depraved mother’s nectar. Even after feeding two hungry young Bulls, Deb still had plenty of milk left to give; their bodies had readily adapted to being the effective breeders of many Animals, after all.

After one particularly strong pull, Sky teasingly pulled her lips back and looked up into her mother’s face as the older female groaned in ecstasy. 

“You really are the most perfect mom in all the world.” Sky spoke with absolute reverence for her beautiful mother as she nestled between the woman’s luscious chest.

And as Deborah drifted out of her reverie she gazed down at her daughter, giving the girl a devilishly naughty smile.

“Then how about my daughter shows me just how much she’s learned about being a mother herself.”

Understanding her mother’s insinuation immediately, Sky flashed her own immoral smile as she began to seat herself upright on Deb’s lap. The incestuous females exchanged a lurid smile before Sky sat up and threw her chest right in her mother’s face.

Deborah eagerly embraced her daughter, wrapping her arms tight around the girl’s narrow back and immediately pressing her face to the young, firm tits she’d been presented. Sky gasped joyfully as she felt her mother’s warm lips latch onto her nipple, giving a playfully shocked giggle as she felt the woman’s teeth teasingly graze the sensitive nub.

But all was pleasure after that, and Sky moaned blissfully as her mother forcefully sucked on her tender teat. Deborah was delighted by the flavor of her daughter, and greedily gulped down mouthful after mouthful of her sweet, delicious cream. It was good to know her grandchildren would be so well fed by their mother.

Finally, Deb drew deep of her daughter’ breast one last time, Sky groaning out in sultry bliss as her mother filled her mouth to the brim with the pearly-white liquid. Then Deb slowly pursed her lips as she pulled her daughter’s nipple from her mouth, gently urging the younger female to sit back down, and as soon as Sky had lowered her face Deborah was there to greet her.

Sky immediately accepted her mother’s kiss, and in thanks Deb let the girl’s own milk wash into her mouth. Mother and daughter moaned ravenously as they made out, tongues dancing in a riptide of sweetness as they happily shared their milk, just one more gift they’d been granted for fulfilling their roles as mothers to their beloved, worthy Beasts.

But even after their milk had either spilled or been swallowed, Deb and Sky just continued to kiss each other deeper and deeper, their bodies suddenly growing unbearably warm as they worked their lips into a frenzy. Panting and gnashing in the milliseconds their lips became disconnected, the corrupted mother and daughter both realized they couldn’t bed down their rejuvenated lust any further, and at this moment both girls wanted more than anything in the world to cum from their beloved family.

Too frantic to keep focus, Deb and Sky’s lips parted only for the younger slave to delve in to the swell of her mother’s neck, the older female moaning shamelessly as her daughter sucked and licked at her throat.

The girls’ hips started to squirm restlessly, rolling and grinding around each other. Finally, each sex-crazed woman found their hands snaking down to where their pussies nearly joined. Lust overriding everything else in their minds, Deb and Sky both eagerly found their familial lover’s cunts and started to mercilessly pump their fingers through the sensitive folds.

The mother and daughter were soon writhing in the depths of ecstasy, both salacious females moaning and panting like the wild animals they owed their lives to. Their skin boiled beneath the surface, a sheen of sweat coating them from the raw intensity of their need. And with each girl so violently fucking the other in their ferocious tryst, it didn’t take long before both women felt their bodies revolting at the pleasure.

The nursery filled with the harmonious sound of both ecstatic females screaming their unbelievable love as they simultaneously exploded in climax. The mother and daughter howled their sheer delight as their pussies sucked hard on their lover’s invading fingers, all but drenching each other in their sweat, milk, and lust.

Once their fantastic orgasms began to ebb away, the two euphoric Beast-breeders were left panting and shivering against one another, Sky collapsed entirely on her mother’s soft body, Deb not even having the strength to wrap her arms around her daughter.

But somehow, after many long minutes of recovery, Sky was able to drag her face out of her mother’s neck, just far enough that she could actually look the mature female in the face, where she and Deb would share a deliciously sultry and undeniably happy smile.

“I can’t tell you how badly I wanted this to happen. Goddess, I’m just so happy you decided to joing me.” Sky spoke quietly through her ragged breaths, her most heartfelt feelings pouring out from her chest.

“Me too, Sky. There’s nowhere I’d rather be than right here with you wrapped up in my arms…” Deb replied, managing to weakly put her hands around her daughter’s hips as Sky teared up at the sweet admission from her mother. 

“…Especially if it means I have easy access to Brutus and his big cock.” The sudden naughty addition earned an honest giggle from Sky that Deb happily shared.

Lost in the simple pleasures and tremendous love they so deeply held for one another, the mother and daughter slowly let their face dip in to share another long, lingering kiss. And after breaking their lips apart, there wasn’t anything they wanted to do more than stare longingly into each other’s beautiful eyes.

“We probably shouldn’t leave the babies alone. You know, in case they get ‘hungry’ in the middle of the night.” Deb said with a sultry smirk as she glanced over to the crib, quiet and still at least for the moment. And Sky just shared her mother’s wicked smile.

“Guess that means we’ll just be stuck right here together, all… night… long…”

The two insatiable mothers giggled mischievously amongst themselves before falling back in for another deep, incestuously loving kiss, where the two devoted females would remain locked together throughout the night.

***

The next morning came in a haze, as it so often did to the women who only passed out after hours of passionate fucking. Sky was the first to stir, groaning groggily as she beat her eyes hard in an attempt to figure out what time it was. The curtains were drawn over the windows, but just enough of the early morning sun filtered into the room that the exhausted young woman could tell it was at least past dawn.

Sky found herself caught in a sinful tangle of limbs with her own mother, and as soon as the younger woman started to writhe awake Deborah too was shaken from her own deep slumber. More tired groans filled the room as the mother and daughter tried to blink away the sleep, but sounds of exhaustion soon turned to more pleasant sighs as the girls discovered the soft caresses of their skin against one another.

Her brain hadn’t even woken to the point of being able to talk, but the moment Sky could almost see straight she found her cheek nuzzling against her mothers, and soon after her lips were finding the mature woman’s as well. Deb sighed languidly into the kiss, her legs lazily weaving and unweaving with her daughter as the incestuous women lethargically cuddled one another.

“Mmmmm. Morning mom.” Sky spoke soft and breathily as she lazily pulled her tongue out from her familial lover’s mouth.

“Morning indeed. And what a good morning at that.” Deb replied with a tired smile as the lascivious ladies gazed at each other through half-exhausted eyes.

“Did the boys ever make it back home?” Deb wondered idly as she slowly stroked her fingers up and down along the perfect curve of her daughter’s soft butt.

“Well, considering we weren’t violently awakened with a massive cock fucking into our pussies, I’d guess not.” Sky sleepily joked, sharing a weak giggle with her mother as the two continued to gently caress each other.

“Coffee?” Sky asked pleasantly.

“Suppose we’d better. Something tells me we’re gonna need it.” Deb replied with a wolfish grin.

Roughly an hour later, Deborah and Sky were each a cup of coffee stronger and much more awake than they’d been when the sun had hit them. Now the two insatiable slave-girls found themselves lounging on Brutus’ couch, the tv on and turned to the morning news, though neither woman was very much invested in what was being said. Rather, the family-turned-lovers were far more interested in each other, Deborah smothering Sky as they lay back into the arm of the couch, wantonly making out and further indulging their incestuous desires.

Finally, the two had their attention taken from each other as they heard the front door opening, followed by a barrage of heavy-hoofed footsteps that rattled the home and alerted the return of the girls’ beloved masters.

Sky and Deborah wrenched their tongues from each other’s mouths, facing up just in time to meet Roderick and Brutus as they entered the room. The depraved women just smiled submissively as they continued to hold each other close on the couch, while the Beastmen looked over them with an obvious sense of smug satisfaction at their closeness.

“Welcome home, masters. We hope you had fun last night.” Sky purred out as she batted her big, doe-like eyes at the terror-inducing Minotaur she blissfully recognized as her owner.

“We couldn’t help feeling a little lonely ourselves without our big, strong Studs around.” Deb half-teased as she cast a smoldering gaze on the stunning Equine that had so thoroughly conquered her.

“Really? Well, I can’t say I blame you. Though it doesn’t look like you two were **_too_** lonely without us.” Roderick shot back playfully through a cocky grin as he continued to stand by the couch, arms crossed and clearly enjoying the display.

“Okay, maybe not **_TOO_** too lonely.” Deb admitted with a coquettish chuckle. Sky joined her mother in the mischievous giggle, and Roderick continued to smile tauntingly down at the couple, joining with a low, rumbling laugh of his own. Brutus, however, just gave his usual disinterested snort as her started to remove his jacket, walking back behind the couch to put it away.

“We’ve got some business to discuss.” The brooding Bull hinted at as he slowly stomped out of view of the girls, causing them to give the Horse some quizzical looks.

“I’m really happy to see you two got along so well together. In fact, Deb, I could tell from the moment you first saw Sky how badly you’d been missing your daughter. Hell, long before that, even.” Roderick spoke with his cool smile, but his tone still invited a lot of questions as to what exactly he was leading towards.

“See, me and Brutus, we did a good bit of talking last night. Well, mostly we did a lot of fucking, but we did a little talking too. You two just seemed so happy to be reunited, and even now I can see how much it means that you two are together. So we decided that it just wouldn’t feel right to separate you two again.” Roderick continued to talk as disarmingly and eloquently as ever, and what he was saying had Deb and Sky wide eyed and hanging on every word.

“Eventually, Brutus and I came to a bit of a… business arrangement, let’s say. I just so happen to have a couple of new females that’ll need my full attention to properly break in, so Brutus agreed to take care of Deb for me. In other words, Deb, Brutus is your master now, so you’ll get to stay here with him and with Sky.” Roderick finished his explanation, not at all sounding anxious, but there was a definite timbre to his voice that made it clear he was kinda of hoping Deb would understand this new agreement.

Luckily, the savvy Stallion couldn’t have asked for a better reaction. A huge smile broke out across Deb’s face, tears welling in her eyes as she threw herself back at her daughter, Sky returning her jubilation and hugging her mother fiercely though an ecstatic smile of her own. And as the mother and daughter embraced and expressed their delight over each other, Brutus returned to the room, shirtless now and standing opposite to Roderick as he gave another curt snort.

“You explain things?” He asked brusquely, just wanting now to complete their business transaction so he could move on to more important ‘business.’

“Yeah, I think they’re taking it pretty well, all things considered.” Roderick replied as he continued to smirk at the couple.

Looking back up and seeing their two very ‘considerate’ masters, Sky and Deb both leapt from the couch and approached their respective lovers. Sky was giddy as a virgin with her first Beast, practically bouncing on her tip-toes as she threw herself at Brutus, crushing her tiny face into his chiseled chest and wrapping her arms tight around his bulk.

“Thank you, Brutus! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I’m so happy to have my mother back! You’re the most amazing Bull in the world!” Sky openly worshipped her Beastly master, lavishing him in praise and rubbing her frail body all across his savage figure. Brutus just snorted again as he reached one of his massive hand down to cup Sky’s perfect ass, forcing her tight against his hulking body.

“You’ll both have plenty of time to thank me later.” The Bullman promised darkly as he possessively kneaded the little girl’s ass.

At the same time, Deborah fell into Roderick, warmly embracing the vigorous young Stud who, unlike his Bullish counterpart, happily wrapped the sultry woman in his own strong grip. Deborah nuzzled into his stone-like pecs before pushing back, just barely enough so she could look up into his handsomely imposing demeanor.

“I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done, Roderick. You’ve shown me what a real lover can do to a girl, and now you’ve given me my daughter back.” Deb spoke, a deeply sincere smile written on her face, but that smile turned quite devilish as she reached up to wrap her willowy arms around the Equine’s powerful neck.

“I’m really gonna miss having my dashing young Stud around. But I know you’re going to make plenty of other girls happy.” Deb teased huskily before pulling her face up towards his long muzzle and gracing him with a submissive, thankful kiss.

Roderick easily invaded the woman’s mouth, molding his inhuman lips around her delicate, yielding tongue. His hands naturally dropped down the woman’s back, taking a full grip on her ass and squeezing greedily, forcing Deb to thrust her body needfully into the Horse’s sculped muscles and moan wantonly into his mouth.

After taking every last bit of love from her she had to give, Roderick pulled back from their sinful kiss, grinning at her as he enjoyed the look of sheer subservient bliss that was etched onto her face. He’d seen that look on countless other human girls, but Gods damn if it didn’t look so much better coming from the former wife and mother.

“You shouldn’t worry so much. Turns out, Brutus and I have been getting along **_really_** well, and it looks like we’ll be doing quite a lot of… ‘business’ together from now on. So I’ll be sure to stop by often to visit my favorite bitch.” Roderick assured the mesmerized MILF with the same cocky grin she’d first fallen so madly in lust with. Unable to restrain her deeply-ingrained desire, Deb jumped up one final time to lock in to one last adulterous, wickedly delightful kiss with the handsome Horseman.

Finally, all had been said and done, and Roderick headed for the door. Deb sighed dreamily as she watched him leave, knowing it certainly wouldn’t be the last time she felt his tongue in her throat or his cock in her womb. Still, she would be eternally grateful to the virile male that had dominated her, and brought into the delightfully depraved world of Beast slavery!

*

As Roderick left the home of Brutus behind him, he smiled in the knowledge that Deb would be getting exactly what she desired in the capable hands of the insatiable Bull. Of course, half of that smirk came from knowing he’d be back before long to have the ravishing mother sheathed around his cock again and blasting more of his bastard children into her belly.

But for now, he had other matters to attend to. As he got into his car and pulled into the street, he smirked as he glanced in the rearview mirror, getting an eyeful of the two girls he and Brutus had ‘picked up’ last night. Both still seemed totally unconscious, tangled together completely naked as their battered pussies both still oozed the Beast cum that had been so deeply stuffed into them.

They’d be in for an interesting awakening once Roderick got them to his apartment. But they’d very soon learn their place, and learn the pleasure that came from submitting to their rightful Beasty masters. He’d have these two sluts trained into full-blown Beast breeders in no time, after all, he still had a lot to prove to Brutus, and Roderick very much intended to show the Bull that he wasn’t the only Alpha in this town.

*

Inside, Sky and Deborah once more clung to each other, holding each other by the hip as they stood before Brutus, now their sole master, their sole owner, both girls now his rightful property and his alone. They stared at him in total reverence as the Bull appraised his new mother-daughter slave duo. Now knowing these two ravishing Beast sluts belonged without question to him, Brutus gave them a dark, leering smile.

“Alright Deb, I want to get a feel for how well that Horse trained you. Not to sell him short, I mean, those Hay Chewers are pretty damn good, but they still don’t compare to having a Big Bull Cock splitting you. I just hope you can take it as well as your daughter.” Brutus maliciously taunted his new MILF slave through a malevolent grin. But Sky and Deb just turned to share a brief look at one another before returning their own equally wicked smiles.

“Don’t you worry about me. I can take everything you have for me… master.” Deb groaned as she tasted the word in her mouth for the first time, loving the feeling of sheer control she already felt the Bull had over her.

As Brutus just sneered even harder at the forsaken woman’s cocky submission, Deb gave her daughter a quick, knowing look before slipping out of the younger girl’s arms. Putting everything she had to offer on display, Deb swayed her hips right up to the imposing Beastman, smiling dreamily at his terrifying visage all the way. The onyx Ox kept his arms crossed as Deb took a hold of his pants, unlatching the front and cooing eagerly as she let the thick fabric drop to the floor.

The enraptured mother bit her lip and groaned longingly as she finally got a look at the ferocious Beast phallus that had long been waiting to stake it’s claim in her again. But as soon as she reached out a hand to try and stroke it, she suddenly felt one of Brutus’ hulking paws on her shoulder, looking up in confusion as the looming Beast gently pushed her back to arm’s length, deliberately putting her out of reach of his cock.

“Not so fast. If you really want the privilege of riding my cock like the Beast-loving slut you are, then prove that you want to be **_my_** property and **_mine_** alone.” Brutus spoke with a spine-melting authority.

Deb’s look of anxious worry melted instantly when she noticed Brutus holding out something to her; it was a thick, leather slave collar, identical to the one Sky had worn for the last year. The depraved MILF couldn’t help gasping softly as she took in the wonderful sight, and fully understood the meaning behind such a symbol. Deb didn’t hesitate a second, delightedly wrapping both her tiny hands around the Bull’s thick wrist, holding her own neck right up to his knuckles as she stared up at him with the most happily pleading expression he could’ve expected.

“Please Brutus! Make me your slave! Lash that collar around my neck and show the world that I’m nothing but a slut who lives to pleasure her strong Beasty master!” Deb openly begged, peering up at him with the most desperate eyes as she impatiently rubbed her legs together in burning arousal.

Brutus snorted one last time through his venomous grin, reaching his free hand out to easily pry Deb’s hands off and force them down by her side, and she dutifully obeyed his silent demand. Finally, he took the thick leather strap in both hands, opening it and bringing it right to the front of Deb’s throat, the entranced woman’s eyes opened wide in stunned rapture. She felt her new Bestial owner wrap the collar tight around her pretty little neck, felt him lock it in place.

The deed had been done, and Brutus pulled his hands back to see just how well his new slave looked in her rightful uniform, and she truly looked like nothing less than his naturally deserved property. Feeling that loop secured tight around her neck, feeling its’ sheer permanence, Deb reverently brought her frail fingers up to caress the soft leather, the divine symbol of her fated slavery to Beasts!

But as Deb softly moaned and took in the enormity of this action, relished in the idea of being so thoroughly owned by the powerful Bull, Brutus suddenly wrapped her wrist tight in his tyrannical grip, and demandingly dragged her hand down to place it right back on his savage, throbbing cock, her fingers instinctively curling around its’ burning width.

“Welcome to your new life, Deborah.” Brutus gloated roughly as he thrust his cock towards her, the tiniest buck of his hips still able to transfer such raw, overwhelming strength.

Deb stared down at the inhuman phallus now finally in her hand, still reflecting on the sheer magnitude of her choice, and just how right it felt to her that she finally be permanently marked as a Beast’s whore. But as the mother was singularly focused on the awe-inspiring length of Beast anatomy in her hand, Sky suddenly crept up behind her, joining her hand in stroking along the immense girth of their master as the younger girl stood beside her mother, wrapping her arm around the newly-christened slave’s shoulder.

The mother and daughter stood shoulder to shoulder, neck to neck, collar beside collar as they both dutifully worshipped their master’s monstrous cock. Sky couldn’t help giggling, utterly in love at the sight of her gorgeous mother now sporting a collar, the true symbol that showed the rest of her life would be an endless paradise of Bestial slavery.

“Welcome home, mom.”

*

Not five minutes later, the trio were inside Brutus’ spacious bedroom, the ruthless Bull intent on taking every liberty with the two depraved females he owned and ensuring they properly worshipped him to the extent he naturally deserved.

Sky and Deborah were both on their knees before Brutus, their tiny hands desperately enveloping the Beast’s enormous dick, or how little of it they could cover at least. More importantly, the broken family had their lips wrapped tight on the Bull’s searing length, sucking, licking, and sloppily praising his staggering Beasthood with all their hearts.

Brutus had his massive paws pressed tight on the back of both girl’s heads, holding them down and forcing their tiny mouths onto his titanic cock where they truly belonged. The black Bovine groaned from deep in his chest at the fantastically pleasurable sensations the pair were giving him. Deb and Sky had both truly become experts at swallowing massive Beast cocks, and Brutus realized just how right he had been to claim both these females as his own personal fuck-toys. They were born to do this!

And the two horny girls were nothing less than ecstatic to lavish their beloved master’s Bestial mass. Working together as though they’d been doing this their whole lives, Deb and Sky dragged their tongues far down along the incomparable length of the Bull, kissing hard on every inch of the surface.

Eventually, Deb wanted to show just how much she’d learned from Sky’s example. The motherly vixen pressed her cheek against her daughter’s forcing the girl over to one side of their shared rod so she could press her lips right down on the center of the Bull’s wide, flat cockhead, sticking her tongue deep into the hole that wouldn’t stop leaking his pheromone-riddled precum, kissing it with the utmost reverence as she wallowed in the overwhelming, heady taste.

Deb opened her mouth, moaning in unbidden desire as the massive circle slowly sunk beyond her plump lips and started to split her jaw, something that only made her love him all the more. Feeling what his newest slave was attempting to do, Brutus happily encouraged it, even demanded it. His grip on the back of Deb’s head became more much aggressive, and he started to really push her face down on himself.

Deb gasped and moaned in sheer delight as her strong Bull Stud sunk more and more of his all-conquering cock down her throat, so very proud at how well Roderick had trained her to suck down on such monstrously sized dicks. Sky pulled her face back for only a second, awe-struck at how well her mother was taking their master’s bitch-breaker in her mouth.

“Oh fuck mom, that’s so hot! Show Brutus how much you love him! Show him how much you want his cu-MMPHH!” But as Sky gushed over her mother’s bravery, Brutus didn’t appreciate how she was choosing to use her mouth, and brutally crushed her face back against the part of his length that Deborah hadn’t reached yet. Sky immediately accepted her punishment and corrected her behavior, using her tongue now only to worship her Beast lover like she should.

Brutus was in heaven over the mother-daughter blowjob, probably the best blowjob he’d ever had in his life (a number that was already uncountably high). Deb just took his mass deeper and deeper into her throat, muffled moans coming rapidly from the corners of her lips as she stroked her throat back and forth over his grotesque length, lavishing it with all the love and praise she had to offer. Sky pressed her lips tight to the base of Brutus’ cock, reverently kissing the ring, her lips coming into contact with her mother’s every time she took him down to the base.

The two mindless slaves worked tirelessly to worship him, and Brutus soon responded to their blissful dedication. He ruthlessly gripped both girls by their hair and forced them down, Deborah wailing silently as almost all of his prodigious size was forced back down her throat, Sky humming like crazy as her face was smashed into the Beast’s groin, tongue swirling wildly at the tree-trunk thick base of his cock.

With a furious bellow, Brutus exploded straight down Deb’s throat. The enslaved MILF’s eyes rolled up to the sky as she felt gallons of super-heated Beast sperm pump forcibly down her throat and right into her churning stomach. Sky’s face was crushed right beside the Bull’s softball-sized testicles, and she could feel the immense amount churning inside, exploding out and being forced directly into her mother.

Brutus snorted and foamed at the mouth, knowing just how much of his precious seed he had to offer. Without a hint of grace, the near-demonic Bull ripped Deb’s face off of his cock, letting the rim of his head hang just inside her pretty lips long enough to shoot a massive, sticky rope right over her tongue. Brutus popped his cock free, leaving Deb with a heavy mouthful of his mind-numbing sperm

But he didn’t waste more than a second, a rope firing out of his cock as he pushed Deb’s head away and aggressively brought Sky’s face forward. The oppressed girl didn’t even have time to take in a breath before her brutish Bovine master had crammed his massive cock right into her mouth as well. But the deeply devoted slave-girl only sighed in dreamy ecstasy as she felt the mighty Minotaur fire rope after thick rope of Beast cum right against the back of her throat, fighting so hard to swallow as much of the divine seed as she could, but ultimately failing as he completely filled her mouth with its’ thick supremacy.

Finally, Brutus had spent almost all he had to give, pushing Sky’s face off of him and forcing them both back, Sky and Deb collapsing to the carpet as the Bull’s ferocious cock shot out a few last, errant strands of seed to soil their bodies.

As the momentarily satisfied Beastman huffed and collected himself, Sky and Deb moaned endlessly as they fought to swallow down the gallons of potent Animal essence they’d been graced with, but it just been pooled so generously on their tongues. And yet their overwhelming love for Beasts triumphed over their bodies’ physical limits.

Each turning their heads to the side, Sky and Deb were graced with the beautiful sight of their mother and daughter with a mouthful utterly full of delectable Bull spunk. Bodies humming with lust, the brainwashed women reached for each other, rapturously pulling their faces together and locking in a sticky, gooey kiss. Their tongues twisted together, sharing the wonderful flavor of their Bestial master’s powerful seed as they moaned ceaselessly. The ladies didn’t think they’d be able to taste anything else other than Beast sperm for at least a week, and that was just the way they liked it.

*

Perched in the center of Brutus’ massive bed, Deborah sat upright on her knees as the massive Minotaur perched dangerously behind her. She felt one of his titanic paws wrap around her flat tummy from behind, pulling her tiny frame close into his hulking body, humming through a mischievous smile as the Bull pressed his giant cock right up between her plush ass.

Brutus put his muzzle right beside his newest pet’s shoulder, grumbling dangerously before assisting her to raise her hips so he could cram his length right back inside her oozing pussy.

Deb gasped in delight and recoiled from the forceful penetration. Her arms flew above her head, somehow finding the Bull’s menacing horns and grabbing onto them for dear life. Brutus didn’t waste any time and began to demandingly pump his Beasthood straight up into the woman’s aching cunt.

Deb mewled in dizzying delight as her monstrous owner hammered her tiny cunt once again. Weak as she was compared to him, her hands stayed tied around the Beast’s bony horns, hanging herself high in the air and basically allowing all of her weight to push her ever deeper down onto Brutus’ beautiful phallus.

Sky crawled into the bed, coming to kneel right before the inhuman couple and smiling as she relished the ever-wonderful sight of her mother being fucked out of her mind. As Brutus held Deb’s stomach in one hand and continued to drive his meat into her from behind, Sky came right up to the besieged mother, her face aligned with the older woman’s breasts as she hung down from the Bull’s horns. Unable to help herself, Sky smirked teasingly at her mother as she reached out to pinch on of the woman’s tender nipples, Deb only moaning all the louder.

“So mom, have you decided yet? Is this the best cock you’ve ever had in your life?” Sky lovingly taunted her mother as the impaled female just continued to groan louder and faster.

“Yeeeessss… I love having Brutus’ huge Bull cock fucking my pussy…” Deb groaned out in exquisite rapture.

Brutus never stopped pounding himself into Deb’s womb, but he knew that Sky’s mouth didn’t need to be wasted on words right now, so he reached his free hand to grab the younger girl commandingly by her shoulder and her draw her closer. Sky happily accepted her master’s judgment as he forced her tiny face right into her mother’s wonderful breasts.

As Sky eagerly wrapped her tongue around her mom’s leaking teat and playfully kneaded her other breast, Brutus tightened his fingers over Deb’s waist and began to crash into her even quicker, the forsaken female desperately crying in rapacious bliss. With her daughter servicing her so tenderly and the Bull raping her so aggressively, it wouldn’t take long for Deb to be sent careening over the edge.

Striking his cock as deep into the slutty female as he could possibly reach, the black Bull bellowed a menacing grunt as he came to his own climax, unleashing his lethal tidal-wave of seed straight into his happily-helpless victim’s womb.

Sky pulled her lips back just in time to see her mother’s face light up in pure ecstasy, and Deb howled out loud as she suffered from her own tremendous orgasm. She could feel the mighty Bull’s sperm ruthlessly conquering her womb again, and the sensation was nothing less than divine.

*

Eager to suffer her own fated climax, Sky obediently got to her hands and knees on the bed, her breath dripping with sheer desire as she sensed the massive Beast kneel forebodingly behind her. The younger female almost couldn’t take the excitement as she felt one of the Bull’s massive hands palming her ass before taking a solid grip of her hips.

No sooner did Sky feel the bulging head of Brutus’ cock caressing her nether lips that she felt its’ massive presence breaking deep inside of her. The entranced slave-girl howled out in pitiful joy as her beloved Beastman sunk his dick hard into her quivering pussy.

Deb knelt nearby, biting her lip and teasing her own sperm-slickened slit as she watched her daughter fall to the debauched pleasure of Beast sex. Brutus grunted savagely behind the helpless little girl as he forcefully bucked his hips against her soft butt, drawing out groan after agonizing groan as his inhuman cock railed inside the submissive Sky.

While Sky howled mindlessly as Brutus savagely fucked her doggy style, Deb couldn’t hold herself back from the action any longer, crawling cattishly to Sky’s side until she was kneeling over her baby girl’s wantonly arched back. Even as the Bullman continued to violently penetrate her daughter, Deb leaned over the younger slave’s lithe back, wrapping one arm down across Sky’s bouncing chest and greedily pawing at her swaying breasts. Sky groaned even more pathetically as her mother’s expert fingers worked to squeeze her precious milk from her sorely leaking tits.

Wrapping her daughter up tight, Deborah put her face right behind Sky’s ears, simply loving the blissful sounds she made as their powerful master kept railing his massive cock deep inside her.

“Does it feel good, Sky? My precious baby looks so beautiful when she has a huge Beast cock fucking her hard in her tight little pussy. You take it so naturally, like you were born just to fuck Animals.” Deb hummed sweetly into her daughter’s ear, only serving to increase the intense pleasure she was enduring.

Brutus watched in some amusement as his latest fuck-slave taunted her own daughter even while he brutally pummeled into her weak slit. As the Bullman hammered right against a particularly sensitive spot, Sky couldn’t help tossing her head back to let out an intense cry of passion, and Brutus took that chance to reach his free hand up and wrap his massive fingers around the whole back of his pet’s skull.

Never once slowing his hips, Brutus forcefully turned Sky’s head to face back over her shoulder, right where Deb’s face was. The older Beast-slut only smiled briefly before leaning into her daughter’s face, their Bullish master forcing Sky in to accept the incestuous kiss with her mother, and she and Deb locked their tongues together tight in sensational lust.

Deb swallowed her daughter’s sweet moans as Sky lost herself in the unimaginable ecstasy. Somehow she found the strength to bring one of her arms up from the bed, wrapping her hand lovingly around her mother’s head just as Brutus kept his merciless grip on her own. As Deb stuck her tongue deeper down her throat and Brutus rammed his cock deeper past her pussy, Sky found herself in agonizing bliss, and knew it wouldn’t be long before she came crashing down.

Sensing both her lovers were close to their monstrous climax, Deb sought to increase their pleasure as much as possible. Never letting her lips part from her daughter’s, Deb instinctively reached a hand back to where Sky and Brutus’ bodies were so immorally connected. She found the Bull’s rapacious cock thrusting into her little girl’s cunt, and happily wrapped her fingers right around the thick trunk of his base, helping to jack the aggressive Bullman off to his impressive completion, wanting to make sure he had shot a nice, hefty load into her beloved daughter.

Between the twin sensations of having his incomparable length sheathed deep in Sky’s warm, tight cunt and having Deb manically stroking his base, Brutus didn’t last much longer. With a vicious snort he drew Sky’s hips back hard into his own, slamming his cock hard into the poor girl’s womb and flooding her with his boiling seed.

Only once she felt the hot fluids exploding inside her could Sky manage to tear her lips away from her mother’s, screaming out in wild ecstasy as her ruthless Beast lover fucked her hard into one more spine-melting orgasm.

*

As Sky rolled off to one side and caught her breath, Brutus still remained kneeling on the bed, staring with a clear intent at Deborah. The woman could only grace him with a sultrily submissive smile before crawling straight up to her master, needing nothing more than a sharp look to understand his absolute command.

Presenting her body to be used however he pleased, Brutus possessively wrapped his titanic paws around his new breeder’s motherly waist, lifting her effortlessly from the bed. Deb just smiled and gasped in giddy excitement, throwing her hands against the Bull’s rock-hard chest to brace herself as he masterfully positioned her dripping cunt back over his still angrily-towering cock.

Never one to stand on ceremony, Brutus forced Deb down, plunging his burning length straight back up into her battered and bruised pussy, and yet still the lascivious female could only sigh out loud in exquisite pleasure as the Bestial rod once again filled out her channel to the brim.

Brutus sunk Deb down on his cock until her sweltering lips were just kissing at the lethal rim of his base, the woman having shut her eyes to bask in the sheer rapture. But as the malicious Bovine got a look at the expression of almost relaxed contentment on his slut’s face, he decided he didn’t want her to think things were going to get easier. He needed to show a bit more of his dominance to this female.

Sneering viciously, Brutus yanked down hard on Deb’s hips, forcing a sharp cry from her as the thickest part of his base split her poor cunt wide open for him, but that was not the extent of what he had planned. Running his mighty fingers up from Deb’s hips, he trailed along her ribs, up along her willowy-weak arms until he had a firm grip on her wrists. As Deb’s face broke over the burden of his mass skewering her, the ruthless Beast pried her arms off of his chest and forced them high over her head. Brutus then shifted both her tiny wrists into one of his massive hands, gripping the both of them tight like an iron-clad shackle.

Deb groaned wantonly from the sudden treatment, much to Brutus delight. Any notion that she could feel relaxed in his presence was gone, and the enslaved MILF would understand she wasn’t here to be loved by Brutus, she was here to get **_fucked_** by the Alpha Beast!

Now that he held her arms aloft over her head, Deb’s body hung totally up off of the bed, the full weight of gravity bringing her down on Brutus’ cock. Having his fuck-slave now in a position where he could better display his dominance, Brutus dutifully started to thrust his Bull meat cruelly up into the depraved woman’s aching slit.

Sky gathered her wits to the sound of her mother crying bloody murder, but upon seeing the besieged woman’s face she understood now that every shriek came out from a wickedly joyful smile. And now that she got a better picture of the whole ordeal, Sky softly gasped to herself at the stunning display of her master’s strength as the Bull hoisted the older female aloft with one hand, letting her dangle like a fish on a hook as he ferociously fucked her from below.

“Goddess Brutus… You’re so incredible…” Sky whispered in open awe of the Bull’s sheer dominance, the very sight burning in her mind and reminding her of just how naturally Beasts deserved to take women as their rightful property. She and her mother were so very lucky to have been taken by such a staggering, powerful Alpha Male.

Her love for the diabolically, ruthless Beastman welling up in her heart, Sky couldn’t help crawling up to kneel closer to Brutus’ muscular frame, just basking in the sheer masculinity he radiated. And even as Deb wailed her delight as he kept her imprisoned while battering her cervix, Brutus deigned to turn his attention to his other slave, the girl he was so proud to possess above all others, the girl that was so naturally his right to claim.

Never slackening his grip on Deb’s wrists, Brutus reached out with his free hand to scoop Sky around her tiny back, the younger girl humming in giddy excitement as her Bull lover crushed her tiny, soft body right up into his massive furred frame.

Sky eagerly wrapped her arms around the mighty Minotaur as she tipped her face up, graciously accepting the big Beast’s muzzle as he encompassed her and forced her into a slobbering, inhuman kiss.

And with the deeply devoted daughter so submissively worshipping his tongue and body, Brutus found himself fucking harder and harder into her entrapped mother, dragging her body up and down with his strength as Deb just wailed louder and louder from her own debased pleasure.

A spark of absolute conquest coursing through his veins, Brutus grunted hard. His hand on Sky quickly moved down and gripped hard on her curvy ass, hiking her body up tight to his own as he drilled his inhumanly long tongue straight down her throat, the girl choking in delight. His other hand nearly crushed Deb’s frail wrists, but the pressure only stoked her own lust higher as the insatiable Bull forced his mighty cock up again, the flattened had bashing straight through to her sticky womb and loading it down with one more potent load of his Animalistic sperm. Sky moaned into the sinful kiss as Deb howled in terrifying bliss, the heat and weight of Brutus’ cum sending her body spiraling into an unbelievable climax.

*

The day spiraled out of control, but at long last night had closed in, and the three insatiable lovers were very near to completely exhausting their sexual stamina. Even Brutus with all his Bestial might had worn himself down to nearly nothing, but even that wouldn’t stop him from ending the night with one more good fucking.

The tyrannical Bull lay back wearily on his bed, his upper back just barely propped up against the headboard. Sky straddled him at the hip, weakly bouncing in his lap as she rode his cock with the tiny bit of energy she could still muster. Breathless whispers were all she could manage as she instinctively rolled her hips around the Beast cock lodged inside her, and yet even as battered and weary as it was, Brutus’ cock still stood tall, firm, and ready to conquer the human females it so rightly deserved… just, not for much longer.

But while Sky did her best to fuck herself one final time atop her master’s wonderful phallus, Deb was totally deadened by the day’s antics. As her daughter crushed her hips into the Minotaur’s, Deborah lay lifeless against his chest. The obedient MILF was out cold as she happily snuggled into Brutus’ hot, stone-solid torso, head lain right on his massive pectoral while the enervated Bull himself barely had the energy to hold one hand over her back and hug the depraved female close to him. But he did feel Deb had earned her rest today, after all even now her pussy was still oozing buckets of Bull cum out onto his abdominals.

Brutus blew a silent breath through his nostrils as he lightly rubbed Deb’s back, the willing slave sighing happily in her sleep and unconsciously snuggling tighter against her beloved Beasty master. He was not the tender sort, but she had done a hell of a good job in proving her loyalty today; she was the only girl who could take such a long and brutal fucking almost as well as her daughter.

And speaking of Sky, Brutus turned his tired eyes up to the dedicated young Beast slut. Even though she couldn’t even seem to keep her own eyes open at this point, she still continued to dutifully pleasure her master. The girl’s mouth parted slightly, the faintest moans still coming out as the Bull’s mammoth cock lazily stretched out her love channel. She could barely hold herself upright, her tiny hands holding on to her mother’s shapely hips in front of her, just to keep any kind of balance. And up and down, slow as it was, Sky kept sucking Brutus’ length deep into her worn and raw pussy.

Finally, the Beast and the harlot couldn’t take any more, their bodies revolting from both the endless pleasure and overwhelming exhaustion. Brutus’ head fell back into his big pillows as he let out a weary, rumbling groan. His massive Bull testicles had been working triple-overtime today, but they were still heavy with one last potent load. As Sky sunk her frail body down to envelope his cock one last time, Brutus didn’t have anything left to hold back, and pumped the last few ropes of cum into the girl’s already oversaturated body.

And with Brutus’ orgasm, Sky finally felt her mission completed. She sighed out in luxurious relief as she felt the final blast of warm Bull sperm pump through her pussy to fill out her womb, just as the countless other loads before it. And now, stuffed so far beyond the brim with Bull cock and Beast cum, Sky could only let loose a trembling, almost strained moan as she shivered in her last climax.

*

Mere minutes later, Sky was out like a light right alongside her mother. Both she and Deb had been thoroughly fucked into oblivion by the virile Minotaur that prided himself their rightful owner.

And now Brutus lay back heavily into his bed, both of his bitches out cold and snoozing soundly. Each girl lay draped across either of the Beast’s sides, and he had the both of them wrapped up in his strong arms. He was sure to keep them in his dominant embrace, enjoying having a couple of soft asses filling both his hands.

Deb and Sky were finally in their rightful place, in the possessive clutches of such a deserving Alpha Male, sure to live their lives as nothing more than his loyal sex slaves and breeding stock. Brutus snorted in immense satisfaction one last time before drifting off to sleep, knowing this mother and daughter would serve him with the utmost love and loyalty for the rest of their lives.

***

One Month Later

***

A solid knocking came ringing out from the front door, and Deb recognized the sound all too well. Giddy as she had always been on these occasions, the ravishing MILF pattered quickly to the front door, opening it up and revealing the golden Palomino, Roderick.

The handsome Horseman barely had time to give her a charming smile, let alone say anything, before Deb excitedly threw herself onto his powerful frame, wrapping her lithe arms around his thick neck. But Roderick just naturally embraced the female as he’d done countless times in the past year, not missing a beat as she jumped up into his arms and pressed her face to his long muzzle. Deb moaned insatiably as she kissed her first real Beasty lover deeply, Roderick all too happy to press her curvaceous body tight to his own as he dominated her weak little tongue.

Finally the wanton woman relented, pulling her tongue from the Equine’s mouth and panting lightly as she peered into his eyes. Roderick just gave her his trademark coolly-confident grin as she stared at him with the utmost devotion. Dropping her down to the floor, he forced the woman to take a step back, still keeping her well in arm’s reach. But now that she’d separated, Roderick could finally get a good look at the enamored woman’s belly, just now beginning to show her latest baby-bump. The once faithful wife and mother now had her second Bestial offspring growing in her womb, and she looked absolutely radiant over the fact.

“You seem energetic, today. I just hope my favorite breeder has been taking care of my new child.” Roderick spoke with an intoxicating confidence.

“And what makes you so certain it’s **_YOUR_** baby I’m knocked up with right now?” Deb teased through a playfully coy smirk.

However, her daring taunt just caused the staggering Stud to grin even wider. Roderick moved more to her side, wrapping one strong arm around her narrow shoulders and allowing his paw to drift down to her plump rear, pinching her ass and drawing a quick, playfully surprised yelp from the impregnated female.

“Because I have a lot of money and a lot of reputation riding on me being the father. Both to you and Sky’s babies.” He replied as casually as ever.

“Well, we’ll just see. You are competing against Brutus, remember, and from the stories I’ve heard that Bull has knocked up girls without even fucking them.” Deb continued to tease back as she blissfully melted into the Horse’s dominant embrace. That comment actually got a good, rumbling chuckle out of Roderick.

“That’s why it’d be such a feather in my cap to outbreed the famous Brutus, and with his own personal cocksleeves no less.” Roderick half-joked back to his insubordinate pet.

Deb just giggled coquettishly, ever happy to be the perfectly obedient girl that Beasts so obviously deserved. And unable to help herself at the mention of breeding, the salacious MILF’s eyes fell down Roderick’s chiseled body to the already tremendous bulge threatening to break through his jeans. 

“So, you here for business with Brutus, or is this a pleasure visit?” She asked, batting her long lashes as she looked up to the virile Stud.

“Either way, you’re gonna end up with my cock knocking on the door to your womb.” Roderick spoke, his voice turning into a low, smoldering promise.

Deb only purred in delight as his threat sent shivers across her skin. Unable to hold her desire for the masterful Horse back any longer, the dutiful slave wrapped her arm around his muscular midsection and began to lead him into the lair of the Bull, her new home.

As they walked, Roderick idly glanced down and took notice of the leather collar Deb now sported every hour of every day in her waking life.

“You know, the more I see you wearing that collar the more I’m coming to think it suits you perfectly.” The gilded Horse complimented his voluntarily enslaved lover.

“Hmmm. You know, I could’ve just as easily been wearing your collar instead.” Deb spoke back, punctuating her words with a salacious giggle. But Roderick just shared her humor with his own soft laughter.

“Maybe. Bu that’s just never really been my style.”

Back in the bedroom, Brutus sat on the edge of his large bed with Sky properly seated right on his lap. The long-since forsaken girl sat facing away from her master, moaning out wantonly to match the intense ecstasy that was clearly written across her face. The covetous Bull had had his cock filling out his slave’s broken young pussy for a short time now, but it was already clear they were close to their mutual climax.

This was the scene Roderick and Deb were greeted with as they entered the bedroom, the gorgeous MILF wrapped under her Equine lover’s arm. Both the intruders couldn’t help smirking in sinful delight at the sight of Sky being ravished, the girl’s own noticeable baby-bump bouncing chaotically each time the massive Bull cock pierced deep inside her. Even though Sky was staring straight at them, the look of blinding pleasure in her eyes made it clear she probably didn’t even notice them, not that her mother could blame her.

“Master, we have company.” Deb did her best to loudly announce, but even she couldn’t wipe the smile off her own face as she watched the monstrous Bull rail her daughter like the Beast slut she was.

And of course, Brutus didn’t acknowledge them at all. He just tightened his grip on Sky’s waist and continued to fuck the obedient girl with growing impatience. But even as the massive bitch-breaker continued to pummel her slit, somehow Sky managed to overcome the blissful haze she was trapped in, albeit barely. Finally recognizing the new couple that had entered, the girl’s smile cracked even brighter as she focused as much as she could on them.

“Oh R-Roderick… Y-You’re just in… ngh, fuck… just in t-time for-AAAGGHHH!!!” But just as Sky tried to greet her second-favorite partner, she couldn’t hold on any longer and broke out in a dizzying scream.

The well-fucked girl exploded in orgasm at the same time her Bull’s lovely balls exploded hard into her pussy. She felt the searing warmth of his seed fill her womb, a sensation she loved so dearly that was only made better knowing it was bathing the precious Beast spawn already growing there.

Deb sighed dreamily as she watched her daughter being creampied, the younger girl trembling in unholy pleasure as thick streams of sperm gushed out around the mighty phallus that was lodged so tightly inside her little pussy.

“It looks to me like Sky could use a shoulder to lean on.” Roderick teasingly said to the enamored mother.

Deb felt the Palomino remove his arm from her shoulder just to pat her on her butt, sparking her hips forward and urging her to approach her daughter and their inhuman lover. Brutus barely even registered the more mature female as she took a seat on the bed right beside the Bull, but still left a noticeable gap between them. Fortunately, Deb knew exactly what Brutus would do, and now that he’d had his climax with his submissive slave, he lifted Sky from his lap, forcibly extracting his pulsing cock from her quivering pussy and easily sitting her down on the bed, right between himself and her mother.

As Brutus took his support away from the debilitated Sky, Deb took responsibility and put her arm around her daughter’s shoulder, allowing the weary girl to lean against her. Sky’s face was totally flushed red as she took heavy breaths, but at least she hadn’t collapsed outright. Deb just did her best to calm the girl, soothingly rubbing Sky’s back as she took her daughter’s hand in her own.

“Well, I hope you had fun while I was busy getting the house ready for our company.” Deb lightly chided her little girl with a joking smile. Sky had barely caught enough of her breath to offer her mother a light giggle.

“Sorry mom, but Brutus really wanted to get his morning ‘exercise’ in before he and Roderick went to ‘work.’ And you know how hard it is to say no to him.” The younger woman excused herself, sharing a sinful smile with her mother.

“Oh, I know all too well.” Deb returned the salacious look as she glanced down at the beautifully swelling bellies of her both herself and her daughter.

Relishing their mutual pregnancies, Sky and Deborah shared a naughty giggle. Sky then wrapped an arm around her mother’s waist, bringing the two Beast-laden ladies even closer together.

“I guess we’ll have to find some way to make it up to you.” Sky promised her mother as their faces slowly drifted ever closer.

“I’m sure you will.” Deborah whispered right against her daughter’s lips, right before the two women leaned in for a sinful kiss. The mother and daughter quietly moaned in their perfect contentment, tongues tying together as they both reached down to caress each other’s pregnant stomachs, and the precious Beastly spawn that was growing inside.

As his two well-trained pets busied themselves, Brutus finally lifted himself off of the bed, actually taking a deliberate notice of his guest for the first time.

“Roderick, I hope you’ve had a pleasant week.” The Bullman spoke amicably as he stretched his hulking arms up over his body, not caring in the least that he was showing off all his glorious body to the Horse, swollen balls, dripping cock and all.

But Roderick was totally unphased, just crossing his arms as he politely smiled back to his ‘gracious’ host.

“Not as pleasant a week as you, I’d bet. And I can see you’re already hard at work this morning.”

“Hmmph. The only work that matters, anyway.” Brutus grunted in reply as he continued to roll his neck and shoulders.

As that exchange came to a close, the two Beasts just stood before each other, seemingly sizing each other up. But after a second, the Bull and Horse just grinned at one another, and each reached out to quickly grab and shake the other’s hand, making sure to put all their Animalistic might into that grip.

In the month since they had first met, Brutus and Roderick had grown unexpectedly close. Considering how each Beastman so liked to consider themselves **_‘The’_** Alpha, the two made for quite unusual friends, though often liked to term themselves as more “business partners” than anything else. Either way, the two first-rate Studs had grown a significant mutual respect for one another. Now, about once a week the odd pair enjoyed getting together and going out on the town, with the sole purpose of finding more weak, impressionable human girls and teaching them their proper place as Beast breeding stock.

“I assume you’re still taking good care of my girl, Brutus?” Roderick asked as he cocked his eyebrow, giving the Bull a knowing smile.

“Don’t you worry, I’m treating her exactly the way she deserves to be treated. After all, Deb is about to be the mother of **_MY_** child.” Brutus shot back with a cocky grin, but that challenge only served to make Roderick grin all the harder.

“You can keep thinking that all you want for the next few months. But when those two each have a brand-new baby Horse suckling on their tits, I expect you to make good on our bet.” The Equine spoke in absolute confidence. Brutus snorted in his face.

“We’ll just see about that.” The Bull challenged his rival, but the grin on his face (malicious as it was), let the Horse know that it was all in the spirit of friendly competition.

“Sure. Now, as to our **_other_** ongoing little wager, any ideas on where we’ll be hitting up tonight.” Roderick asked, easily changing the topic to more ‘pressing’ matters.

Brutus crossed him arms as he gave his new partner a contemplative look.

“I did hear about this reeeeaaaaalll upscale cocktail lounge that just opened uptown. Dress code, high prices, the kinda place that tries to… dissuade guys like us. I thought it might be fun to suit up and show those snob’s ladies what they’ve been missing out on. You know, drag ‘em down to the gutter and show ‘em what it means to get down and dirty.”

Roderick grinned eagerly at Brutus’ suggestion.

“Sounds like a plan.” The Horse readily agreed.

“Good. Of course, until then we’ll need to find something to keep us entertained.” Brutus spoke before turning his devilish glare back on Sky and Deborah.

The two devoted breeding slaves finally tore their lips away from one another, both turning to face the two towering Beastmen that now leered openly towards them.

“Well girls, ready to do what you were born to do?” Roderick asked in his blatantly superior tone as he started to shed his own clothing.

Deb and Sky both sighed in awe as they now came face to face with the two Beasts’ massive cocks. Sky blinked dreamily at the monstrous Bull cock, remembering the day she’d allowed Brutus to kidnap her from her own wedding and impale her on that mighty phallus, forcing her to fall in love and embrace the long life of Beast slavery she’d been destined for. And Deb bit her lip at the incomparable length of the Horsecock that Roderick had so wonderfully fucked her with, the extraordinary thing that had destroyed her marriage and turned her from a devoted wife into a Beast-fucking whore.

The mother and daughter turned to each other one more time, sharing another eager, joyful giggle before they cast their amorous, submissive eyes back up to the two imposing Beastmen.

“We’ll always be ready for you.” Deb sighed out in total love of their raw, savage nature.

“So you can fuck us non-stop every day of our lives!” Sky promised in absolute worship of the incomparably masculine Beasts.

And as their beloved Horse and Bull snorted in appreciation and reached for the fertile females once again, all Deb or Sky could do was to lay back and relish in the pleasure of obeying their Animalistic lust. These Beasts were their lovers and their masters, the fathers of their beautiful children; they owned these women without argument, their bodies, hearts, and souls.

The mother and daughter would spend the rest of their days fucking Roderick, Brutus, and many other Beasts like them. They would dedicate their everything to breeding and loving their many ferocious offspring. And neither Sky nor Deb could’ve imagined a more joyful future than the one that awaited them.


End file.
